The Lustful Maid
by HoneyWriter78
Summary: Hinata Hyuga wakes up in an unknown room on an unknown bed, after one of the most worst days of her life. Her only memory is knocking into a tall blonde handsome guy with her juice spilled over him! Was it a dream? I think not as now she has signed a contract to be his very own personal maid! Rated M for future lemons NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:- All characters From Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto**

**Here is another fan fiction NaruHina I started to write a month ago I hope you enjoy please review if youwish me to continue :-)**

**chapter 1**

The sunlight crept into the room, causing the young woman to stir inside the bed. Lilac pupiless eyes began to open, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. The bed that she was on was so soft, like she was on a cloud. The sweet fresh smell of a flowery scent was about the room. The nice fragrance filled her senses, calming her instantly, the soft crisp sheets felt soft upon her skin. When she had fully awakened, she took in her surroundings. She felt like she was in a perfect kingdom that she had always wished for in her dreams.

As she sat up admiring her surroundings, she had a slight throb inside her head, most likely from drowning her sorrows at a local club. She raised her arms to stretch and felt the sheet fall down, exposing her large round breasts. She was stunned. Why the hell was she naked? Grabbing the sheet tightly, she covered her breasts from view. She hated them, she always wore bindings to make them appear smaller and wore baggy clothes to hide her curves.

As she was trying to remember past events, she scanned the room for her clothing, but could not find any of it, remembering she only had that outfit, so she was stuck for the moment. Briefly lost in her thoughts, she never heard the door open or the figure that went inside and stood before, her watching her every move. A slight cough brought her back to reality, as her eyes fell upon a man, she could recall bumping into him last night. He was tall, with blonde spiky hair and the deep blue eyes of his made her mesmerized. He had three lines on each cheek that made him even more handsome in her opinion.

"Where am I? And who are you?"

"So you're finally awake huh"

Taking in his features up close, she couldn't help herself from blushing furiously as he came really close, she was very flustered.

" … just answer my question, please?"

The blonde sighed, his eyes never leaving hers

"I knew that you wouldn't remember anything"

" What happened?"

"Hmm let's see, well for starters you were very drunk and bumped into me, spilling your drink you had All over me, as you were clearly stumbling down the street. However you did apologize to me and we began to talk until you passed out in front of me!"

Hearing his words, she could vaguely remember up to then, but everything after that was a blank to her.

"So I picked you up and carried you home to my place, as I didn't know where you were staying. As I brought you back, you woke up and started talking to me, saying how much you liked me and wanted to have sex with me!"

" Eh?!" she practically shouted, feeling absolutely mortified, hoping against hope he wasn't being serious.

"So it seems you can't remember what happened while you were here last night huh? How convenient for you"

She was stunned, desperately wanting everything to be a bad dream and to wake up somewhere else. She was still holding the white crisp sheet against her body, making sure they didn't hug her tightly, showing her body that she hated so much. She hoped they didn't have sex, as she was a virgin. If it was true… what possessed her to say that?, He had kept his eyes on her throughout and knew she was trying desperately to remember what she had done. He felt intrigued by her. He slowly approached her and gently grasped her chin, lifting up her blushing face to his. He looked into her troubled lilac eyes, wanting to know more about her.

"Hey, do you remember your name at least?"

" Hinata Hyuga" She answered, blushing even redder.

"Good"

" What's your name?"

He took out a piece of white paper that had some writing on it as he remained standing, but Hinata had decided to sit back down upon the bed, listening to anything else this blonde stranger had to say.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and starting today you will be working as my maid!"

" …Eh!?"

Naruto handed over the piece of paper that had contract clearly stated at the top. She noticed that she had signed it already and her heart sank.

" What is all this!?"

But then she did feel slight relief that it was a job which, as from yesterday, she had badly needed to find one.

("I need to be calm! I need to try to remember yesterday's events") Hinata silently thought

Flashback

Yesterday was one of the worst days of Hinata's life! She was dumped by her boyfriend of only a few months, Kiba Inuzuka. She had arrived back home earlier to their apartment and heard noises, seeing one of the doors slightly open, she could see him on top of a beautiful blonde woman having sex and kissing her deeply. Hinata was stunned and it took everything she had to just move and get out of there as fast as she possibly could. Grabbing her bag she left the apartment. She felt her eyes glisten with tears as she walked the empty streets alone. Earlier that day she had also lost her job, due to the business not making enough profits. She was back to square one. She had only just got that job and worked extremely hard, so she decided to visit one of the clubs.

After a few hours and a couple of drinks later, she was busy confiding to the barman, who was giving her a sympathetic ear. Since she had been in there, she had a text from Kiba, telling her their relationship was over and not to come back to his apartment. So now she was homeless as well. Deciding she had now had enough, she decided to try to find a cheap hotel to stay over and left the club. She was stumbling down the street, clutching a can of soda she had bought, hoping to dampen down her intoxication, as she has been refused inside a hotel because of her drunkenness. She suddenly hit against something hard and stumbled, as the can of soda spilled its contents everywhere. Still kind of dazed, she could hear someone mumbling in an angry tone of voice and looked up to see deep blue eyes penetrating her gaze. His blonde hair glistened against the street lights that made him stand out to her.

'Oh my he is so handsome!' she thought to herself, still holding her breath.

"I..I am so sorry about your clothes, it has gotten soaked"

"Tch, you need to watch where you're going" his voice was raised with venom

"I am so sorry it is my fault I..I should be more careful"

'Oh my he is so hot!'

She kept her dreamy gaze upon him, watching as the gorgeous blonde male image before her started to get blurry, hearing nothing but mumbled background noises and the mumbles of a deep masculine voice, she fell into complete darkness.

End of flashback

Hinata, who was still sitting on the bed, clutching the sheets tightly, couldn't remember anything else past that. Her headache was still present and her brain hurt to think.

" I..I am sorry but that's all I..I..can remember"

"Hmph, that's what I thought would happen here!"

He lightly threw something to her, which she barely caught and noticed it was a mobile with the video camera mode selected. She glanced up to him, confused.

"A video camera?"

She pressed the play button. A part of her was confused and the other was apprehensive at what she was going to find. What the hell had she done? The video began that showed herself standing in front of the camera, very flushed, but with a huge smile on her face as she began to speak.

" Hello I..I.. am Hyuga and I..I.. am going to be this total hottie, who must be a celebrity… Uzumaki's sexy work maid starting yay!..."

Hinata was stunned as the video continued. She then saw herself rambling on with glee about how gorgeous this man was and that she was offering her services to him. She then saw herself sit down, swaying slightly in a chair, signing her name on some paper and then the video ended. Hinata raised her head slightly back up to the blonde who was still standing before her.

"So um, does that mean…?"

"Look you begged me to take pity on you because you were now homeless and had no job! And so you asked me to buy you!"

Hinata blushed a very dark crimson and couldn't believe what her drunken state had gotten her into.

"Oh, I..I..see, um we do anything last night ?"

The blonde looked at her, silencing her, as he was about to speak he took a deep breath and let out a loud sigh, running his hand through his hair.

"No, we didn't"

"Aha aha yes that would be good… " Hinata nervously replied

"I filmed this so that you didn't accuse me of raping you! I mean, you were jumping around nonstop, keeping me up most of the damn night. You must have undressed yourself when I placed you in this room, or one of the maids must have took your clothing. I had to check that the name you gave me last night was correct!"

" huh?"

"Yes, maids, this is my house I brought you to! So here is your uniform"

He placed a maids uniform on the end of the bed and smirked at Hinata's reaction, but before she had a chance to say anything, he spoke first.

"Remember a deal is a deal, I never go back on my word! So you are my very own personal maid. I will call you when I need you, also I will give you jobs to do, but first things first get dressed and I will send someone to you very shortly."

Hinata watched as he coolly left the room and the sound of his footsteps disappeared. Hugging herself still within the clean white sheets, she didn't know what to think or do 'Personal maid?'. Her face still aflame, she looked at the uniform on the bed, gently feeling the soft fabric with her fingers. She traced the material up and down with her fingertips, biting her lip in doing so.

"I wonder what my job will be?"

Hinata quickly got dressed, not really comfortable in what she was wearing. The dress in itself was very pretty for a maid uniform, but it was also very revealing. The dress came up to her mid thigh. They easily showed her suspenders that was also part of the uniform, they held her thigh high white stockings in perfect place. The dress was practically a second skin to Hinata and it easily showed her curvaceous body that she had always hidden so well until now. The front of the dress was just slightly tight, as they pushed her breasts upwards, showing off her perfect assets. Hinata wasn't happy in the outfit at all, but if this was the uniform to keep the job she so desperately needed, so be it.

Hinata found a brush and some hair accessories on one of the cabinets and so she brushed her hair, creating a messy bun affect and finished it off with the maid head piece. No sooner had she finished, she heard knock on the door and the door opened with another maid entering. When Hinata saw her, she was slightly older than her by a few years with dark shoulder length hair, but what caught Hinata off guard was the uniform. The maid before her had a normal basic uniform, nothing like what she was wearing.

"Hello, I am to bring you to Master Naruto. My name is Shizune, please follow me Miss..?"

" ...Hinata Hyuga"

"Welcome to the Uzumaki household Hinata. You are Naruto's personal maid, so you will be working solely for him and no other. Do you understand?"

"Y..Yes Shizune-san"

"Very well. I hope you like it here"

"yes!.. May I ask you something?"

"Of course Hinata. What do you want to ask?"

"Well I have two questions. My first is why is my uniform very different to yours? And my 2nd question is what exactly are my duties so that I know what to expect?"

"Um, I'm afraid I can't answer either of your questions Hinata"

" Eh?"

"The best person to ask would be your Master, Master Naruto"

Hinata couldn't understand why that was, but decided it was best to hear it from her boss anyway. They were currently walking down one of the many long hallways. The mansion itself was breathtaking, it reminded her of her past life that she was glad not to be a part of anymore. She just hoped they were not acquaintances, as that would be all she needs. Drifting back to reality, she noticed that she was now nearing some large double doors.

"Please wait here Hinata"

Hinata watched as Shizune entered inside. While she stood there waiting, she tried to pull down the dress a bit to add more length and took in her surroundings. The hallways were empty but completely spotless. The hall was quiet, too quiet for Hinata's liking. She already felt conscious of herself in this revealing uniform… could she say anything? Maybe ask for a uniform like Shizune was wearing? Still in her thoughts the door was opened slightly as Shizune stood, waiting for Hinata to follow. Seeing she was lost in her thoughts, made the older maid give a slight cough to get her attention.

"S..Sorry Shizune-san"

"It's ok, I can see your nervous. Master Naruto is waiting for you, so follow me"

Hinata followed Shizune through the large double oak doors, closing them behind her as to Shizune's directions. They both walked the short distance to another set of double doors. They both stood beside it as Shizune turned abruptly around, facing a startled Hinata.

"Hinata this is where I must leave you. Master Naruto is inside awaiting you, don't be nervous, he doesn't bite. My services lie with another member of the household.

"W..Who may that be Shizune-san?"

"Oh, Master Jiraiya. Anyway, I must be attending my duties so bye bye for now." Shizune said with a wink and disappeared the way they just came.

Hinata watched her disappearing form as she slowly turned her face to the large set of doors in front of her. She swallowed nervously as she reached for the door handle with a trembling hand.

' What is wrong with me? I feel so nervous! come on me! Just take deep breaths!' She silently thought to herself.

Hinata held her nerves together as she entered through the double doors and then carefully closing them behind her. As she turned around, she tried to take in her surroundings, noticing the room was very bright. Naruto was sitting at the table, looking through a newspaper as she slowly walked up beside him.

"M..Master Naruto?" 'I didn't want to stutter Damn!'

Naruto looked up from his reading, his blue eyes caught hers as he glanced down at her uniform, feeling his loins ache at what he was seeing.

'Damn that Jiraiya, but oh kami don't it suit her!' thought Naruto

Hinata felt his eyes upon her as she was lost for a moment in his deep sapphire blue eyes that seemed to draw her in every time she looked upon him. Naruto gave a slight smirk, noticing she was lost in thought. It gave him plenty of time to check out her curves she had been trying to hide. He decided that this uniform was a form of punishment to change her way of thinking to feel more confident within herself.

"Hinata-chan, I want you to join me for some breakfast, you must be hungry? You haven't eaten anything, so please sit down"

"B..But..."

"It's an order. Do not disobey me Hinata, now please sit down and eat! I didn't know what you eat so I ordered the chef to make a couple of things."

"T..Thank you Master Naruto" Hinata answered politely

Hinata sat down on the on the chair across from him as she eyed the many delectable dishes in front of her, taking bits of each dish, she began to eat.

Naruto casually glanced up, watching her every move and taking in every little bit of her features. When she bumped into him last night, he felt really annoyed, especially when his favourite jacket was covered in soda. He had been out with his friends Sasuke, Shikamaru and Sai at the time. Each of them had their girlfriends with them. Gone were the days when they used to hang out along with some other friends of his, going to the local hangouts, having the time of their lives without a care in the world. Then each of his friends met the girls of their dreams. Sasuke met Sakura, they have been dating a few months. Sai met her friend Ino around the same time and then Shikamaru, who Naruto thought wouldn't date due to hi, saying" woman are troublesome", actually got a girlfriend called Temari. She was their friend Gaara's older sister. which was a surprise, as they always argued with each other. Naruto felt left out of the group, being the only one without a girlfriend, which led to constant teasing by Sai and Sasuke which in turn got Naruto worked up. So when he got knocked into and the soda soaking him due to the impact, he was about to yell when he saw those pale lilac eyes and he was lost. Her body swaying as she apologized. He thought she was cute, so when she actually passed out he rushed her back to his place, carrying her bridal style. She was light in his arms and he could feel her curves that was beneath the baggy fabric.

When he got home she had woken up confused to where she was, until he explained to her the situation. He then saw that she had tears falling down her cheeks as she then told him everything. That she lost her job, her home, and her boyfriend. 'The bastard' he thought doing that to her, She then pleaded with him to let her stay as she had nowhere to go and he actually felt for her. As he turned away to get a drink of water, he felt her trembling hands grab his arm tightly as if her life depended on it. The blonde turned back to her, his eyes slightly wide in surprise as her pale lilac eyes bore into his with unshed glistening tears. He hadn't seen anything more beautiful.

"P..Please! D..Don't throw me out!, I'll do anything!, I..I..would even give m..myself to..you..even though I..I..have never been with a man that way b..before!"

Naruto couldn't believe his ears at what this blue haired beauty before him said.

Did he just hear right? Did she just say she would give herself to him? Did she just tell him she was a virgin?

Yes she had just basically offered herself to him on a silver platter. He felt his heart quicken against his chest. He was very tempted to do as she said and take her now. He could just imagine her beneath him. He was dying to see what this maiden was hiding underneath those baggy clothes! But he had to hold himself in check. Oh he would have this delicious morsel, that he was sure of, but he had to first make sure that he blocked any chance for her to escape, when a idea came to his mind, a slight smile began to take shape upon his lips.

Naruto nodded at the bluenette, as he assured her she could stay and disappeared briefly with a maid contract where he placed it in front of the now standing beauty, who proceeded to sign her life away on the dotted line, filming the scene before him on his mobile phone. Now the girl was his as he left her to her own devices calling Shizune down to check on her as he went to his Godfather for advice, telling her before he forgot to get her body sizes for her uniform. He hoped that the name she gave was real, but he was sure it was, he would need to ask her in the morning.

Naruto was brought back to the present when he heard a slight cough, startling him to a certain extent as he glanced at Hinata who had finished eating and was now standing by the table, looking at him questionably.

"Master Naruto...is anything wrong?"

"Oh..a..nothing, heh, Did you enjoy your breakfast?"

"Y..Yes Master I..I..did... you, are you finished? Shall I take the plates..."

"That isn't necessary Hinata! I have now finished, you shall follow me as the other house maids will be by shortly. I have other things I wish to discuss with you!"

Hinata wondered why she was being treated differently to the other maids. So she nervously followed the blonde out of the room. Hinata followed Naruto down another long corridor again, it was quiet. They hadn't passed anyone as they came to another room with double doors, Naruto gently opened the door, ushering the very nervous Hinata inside, shutting the door behind him. Hinata noticed the large desk on the left with a few bookshelves behind it. She noticed on the right hand side of the room a large king size bed, she gathered this must be his room. Naruto walked over towards his desk as he motioned for her to take a seat, as soon as Hinata sat down Naruto got straight down to business.

Naruto reached into his drawer and pulled out a file. He had a friend of his look up her history when he received the information by fax. He was really shocked, so this beauty before him was the disowned Heiress of the Hyuga clan, who had disowned her completely for her refusal to enter marriage talks with possible suitors, but instead chose to live with a deadbeat womanizer known as Kiba Inuzuka! Her younger sister Hanabi was now heiress, as her father washed his hands with her, instructing that she was no longer a Hyuga in their eyes. The file was long, consisting on her work history, relationships, her qualifications, basically everything, including her financial information and she was borderline bankrupt. It seems the bastard she lived with, spent her money and now she has nothing to show for it. Well, a couple of phone calls will sort that out, at least her personal belongings will be safe he silently thought to himself. He placed the file in front of her, along with a copy of the contract she signed. Hinata was puzzled at first when the file was pushed in front of her, along with the contract she saw earlier this morning.

"Well let's get down to business shall we! I know who you are. Hinata Hyuga, eldest daughter to Hiashi Hyuga and the late Hitomi Hyuga. You are now no longer heiress to your clan it has been passed to your younger sister Hanabi. You were disowned due to not complying with your father's wishes of looking for a suitable husband once you had come of age. But you chose to be with a man beneath your upbringing, Kiba Inuzuka, who I can also tell you, as I have his file that is in front of you now, is one of the most notorious womanizers this side of fire country! Not only has he been cheating on you with numerous woman since you got with him, he has basically bled your finances dry, borderline bankruptcy. He left you with nothing but what you wore last night!"

Hinata sat stunned, silent, with every sentence Naruto spoke out, that Hinata felt her cheeks tinge dark pink from embarrassment.

"I am sorry for going through your personal information like that, but I needed to know the person I am hiring! Which now may I point out you have already signed on the dotted line, so I will tell you what your duties consist of plus my rules that are not to be broken by any means possible. Do you understand Hinata Hyuga?"

Hinata, who was still in shock, nodded her head in an agreeing gesture, finding that her voice just wouldn't come out.

"Very well, remember that you are my personal maid, so you will serve me only! I think Shizune mentioned that to you didn't she?

" Yes, Master Naruto"

"Ok firstly my rules for you are, you may either call me Master or Naruto, either is fine when it is just us , but obviously if we are with other people in this mansion then Master or Master Naruto will be sufficient. You are to be with me at all times, attending to my needs obediently. I will come to that in more detail shortly!"

Hinata, was still in shock as she listened to what Naruto was telling her, taking in some of the information, but not fully grasping it at the moment.

"Among your duties, you are to take care of my pet Fox Kurama. This is where I situate in the mansion. I will show you around after everything has sunken in, ok Hinata-chan?

"Y..Yes "

"Your uniform will consist of what your wearing. I have had another 3 ordered the same! Also I have sent one of the basic maids to get you some other clothes, mainly underwear and nightwear. Also some toiletries you will need until I can take you myself to get you some clothes and other things you will need."

"Y..Yes Master"

"Ok now your duties so listen up Hinata-chan. From now on you will be staying here with me, whatever I ask you to do you are under agreement to follow my orders as stated in the contract before you. Failure to do so will result in me giving out punishments towards you, again it is stated in the contract, it is legally binding"

Hinata couldn't believe what the blonde was saying. What kind of contract did she sign? What was her duties serving him exactly?

Naruto stood up from his desk as he had noticed the bluenettes hesitation once he stated punishments in disobeying him and he walked towards her, he asked her to stand up which Hinata obeyed, her eyes was downcast, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Hinata look at me!"

Hinata jolted as his deep voice sent shivers throughout her body, weakening any defenses she normally puts up. Still feeling highly conscious of her uniform showing her body shape to his eyes and that she felt confused by this tall blonde that stood before her. She could feel her body getting hot just by looking at him. She knew she was attracted to him, his eyes drew her in somehow and his handsome face made her heart quicken. And her name being called by him made her feel weird inside, it was all new to her that she didn't realize that his lips was upon hers. She felt her legs tremble as he slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer towards him as his lips moved with hers. She felt his tongue enter her mouth and it made her eyes widen in surprise, as his tongue skillfully sought out hers gently enticing hers to follow his lead and she did. She felt his hand squeeze her chest making her moan into his mouth, causing him to press himself against her as. She could feel something hard pressing against her causing her to panic and in doing so fainted in his arms.

Naruto chuckled lightly as he never knew she was so innocent and that turned him on even more as he carried his ex heiress maid towards his bed, he couldn't wait to sample her body further, but he knew the saying well, all things come to he who waits and Naruto was a very patient man...

**A/N- In case you are confused chapter 1 has just been revised to correct any grammar punctuation mistakes a big thank you to gio08 for temporarily assisting me as a beta as I am waiting for my previous beta Primapula to get in contact that is why there has been a delay to new chapters to this story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:- Wow I would like to thank most of you for your kind reviews and the amazing number of you that have added my story as their favourites and of course to members of the fan fiction community for your follows. **

**I would like to thank those who private messages me as well for your support it helps me to continue writing and share my imagination with all of you :-)**

**Also a big shout out to my Beta reader Primapula for agreeing to help me with my story I will truly to post more chapters as I go along I will also correct chapter 1 very soon but I will wait until more chapters are posted first :-)**

**Here is chapter 2 I hope you enjoy please try to be kind :-)**

**Disclaimer:- All Characters of Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto**

**Warning! This series is rated M for a reason does contain lime in this chapter!**

**The lustful Maid**

**Chapter 2**

Hinata opened her eyes slowly focusing on her surroundings. Looking around, she tried to remember where she was until images of a certain tall handsome blonde flashes past her mind. Hinata abruptly sat up as the heat rose quickly into her cheeks, her mind seeming to take enjoyment by repeating the fact she shared a kiss with her new master Naruto Uzumaki.

_"Oh my, h-he kissed m-me!"_

The feel of his soft lips upon hers made hinata subconsciously touch her pink lips, tracing them softly with her fingertips trying to rediscover the incredible feeling her body had felt when it occurred. Regaining her composure, she once again took in her surroundings. Finding herself upon a large king-sized bed, her slightly flushed cheeks became a brighter shade of red and even trailed down into her neckline.

_"How d-did I get...?"_

To her horror, Hinata jumped out of the bed as soon as she realized that she was in her master's bed inside his room. Memories came flooding back into her mind, memories with her new master. Cursing her fainting spell, she wondered why her master kissed her. But what even confused her the most was her reaction to it, why did she enjoy it?

The sudden sound of a door opening brought her out of her thoughts as the tall handsome blonde himself walked into the room.

_"Oh no i-i d-don't w-want to face h-him..."_

"M-Master...I-I..."

"Oh Hinata your finally awake, please just call me Naruto as it is just the two of us here"

"Y-Yes... M-Mas...I-I mean N-Naruto"

_"Why can't I stop s-stuttering?"_

"Come with me Hinata, I want to introduce you to someone"

Naruto walked towards the still blushing Hinata and grabbed hold of her hand, grasping hers within his own as Hinata looked on feeling her heart beat quicken by the action. Naruto had the biggest smile she has ever seen on anyone before as he happily guided her down towards another door that had a small hallway. They quickly walked down towards a set of patio doors that lead to the gardens outside. Stepping out into the vast gardens, Hinata felt herself become breathless as she stood in complete awe at the scene in front of her.

The garden filled with different shades of green and bright beautiful shades of colour from flowers took her breath away as she tried to take in every inch of this magnificent garden into her. Naruto watched transfixed at the many facial expressions he saw this beautiful woman beside him express, making his smile widen and his heart beat quicken.

"Kurama!"

_"Kurama? Who is that? Wait, didn't he mention a pet fox?"_

Naruto called out once more, snapping Hinata out of her daze as she wondered who Kurama was. There in the distance, she saw a head of a fox poke through the bushes looking on warily at the new person next to his owner.

"Come here Kurama"

Naruto knelt on the grass while coaxing the fox to come to him. Hinata looked on with a slight smile as she could see the confusion on the animals face.

"N-Naruto i-it could be b-because I am h-here..."

"Come on Kurama come here and meet Hinata"

The fox looked at his owner as he fully came out from the bushes, turning his head both ways slowly but surely approached his blonde haired master. Hinata stared wide eyed at the fox, his coat a beautiful orangey red colour was in perfect condition. It mesmerized her even as he sat down before Naruto and extending his paw towards his master's outstretched hand.

"Good Boy Kurama! Good boy, this is Hinata"

Hinata blushed as Naruto's deep blue eyes looked into her lilac ones, enticing her to come towards him as if a silent command was ordered. she slowly approached him and the fox that was sat obediently in front of him.

"Hinata, sit beside me, come and meet Kurama, my beloved pet fox"

Hinata sat down beside Naruto. She felt nervous as she had never really been around animals due to not being allowed one when she was younger, so she felt slightly apprehensive. Naruto, noticing that she was extremely nervous, brought a gentle smile on his lips.

"Relax Hinata, I promise you will love Kurama believe it!"

Hinata felt more relaxed from his words as Naruto gently grasped her hand pulled it towards the staring fox. Naruto leant towards Hinata's ear as he whispered words to her that sent shivers up and down her body.

"Call him he'll come to you. I know he'll like you, trust me" Naruto whispered to her.

Hinata, who was confused at her body's reaction, shook away all the thoughts out of her still confused mind to bring her attention to what was in front of her. Looking down at her hand and to Kurama that was in front of Naruto, she took a deep breath and called him.

"C-Come here K-Kurama..."

The fox looked at her curiously as he slowly moved towards her. He sat down in front of her and placed his paw on her hand just as he did with Naruto. Hinata felt butterflies inside her stomach as she looked at Kurama. She felt her heart soar that he actually came towards her, and her heart completely melted for this beautiful fox that she thought was too cute.

Naruto looked on, his eyes locked firmly on the mysterious ex heiress of the Hyuga Clan. She was truly mesmerising to watch as he saw the most amazing smile he had ever seen. His heart beat began to quicken and he was sure that this girl in front of him will truly make him go crazy. Kurama was now laid down on the grass and rolled over onto his back exposing his tummy to her wanting attention. Naruto was pleasantly surprised at how quick his Kurama took to her.

Hinata began to giggle at this cute fox as she began to stroke his exposed tummy, much to the said fox's enjoyment. Minutes passed by as they sat peacefully, just taking in the beautiful scenery of the landscape of the garden. After a while, Naruto showed Hinata where the food for Kurama was kept and explained to her the different times of the day wherein to feed him. Noticing the time, Naruto was shocked to find it was already mid afternoon. He decided it was time for them to grab a very late lunch as he felt hungry and he was most certain Hinata did too.

Naruto led the way back to his part of the huge mansion as Hinata followed obediently behind him. Her day so far had been confusing regarding what happened with Naruto earlier, but her time in the gardens with him and Kurama was fun she had really enjoyed herself.

Entering his room again, he motioned for Hinata to sit down on one of the chairs as he made a phone call. The conversation was brief explaining that he called the main part of the house. Hinata was confused as to why he had to call; the mansion was indeed huge but couldn't understand why it seemed to be segregated into different parts. Aside from the man called Jiraiya, who else lived here? Apart from Naruto and Shizune, she hadn't met any one else and she was really curious. She wasn't sure if she should ask her master since all she knew was that she was a maid strictly for him. Even though she had requested this whilst drunk, something even now she still couldn't get over, she was still in shock at what she had actually done.

"I bet you must be hungry Hinata, I know I am" Asked a cheerful Naruto

Hinata was quickly brought out of her thoughts and into reality by Naruto's deep blue eyes that was looking at her questionably.

"Y-Yes i-i am N-Naruto"

"Come on then, I expect the food will be on the table now. That was what I rang for anyways" Said Naruto with a slight chuckle

"A-Ano...shouldn't I-I be f-fixing your meals N-Naruto?"

"I told you this earlier Hinata, that's not going to be one of your jobs. we have other maids employed for that; your job is to please me."

Hinata paused briefly at his words, what did he mean please him?

"What's wrong Hinata?"

"N-Nothing N-Naruto"

Hinata followed him through the same double doors as earlier, and just as Naruto predicted food were already laid out on the table looking delicious. Their was some rice, pickled vegetables, some pork cutlets, also some noodles, Hinata took a mixture of what was on offer and glanced at her blonde master across from her who was happily wolfing down his very own large bowl of ramen which stunned her to see that by the end of the meal he had devoured three large bowls just as she had just finished eating her rice.

Licking his lips and patting his stomach he stretched his arms into the air as he glanced at Hinata who had just put down her chopsticks.

"Did you enjoy your meal Hinata chan?"

"Y-Yes i-i did N-Naruto"

"Good! Let's go back to my room, let's have some fun then!"

"F-Fun...what w-will we be playing?"

"Hmm...you'll see"

Hinata was wondering what they would be doing as she followed her master out of the dining room and back towards his room. The day had been a mixture of shock and relief for Hinata. she was relieved in the sense that he knew her background and shocked by the means that he found out everything about her in such a short time frame. She actually wondered what kind of contacts he had.

Naruto had his door already opened as Hinata walked inside the room. He closed it behind her hearing him lock the door. Hinata, hearing him lock the door turned with a questioning look on her face.

"N-Naruto...why d-did you I-lock the d-door?

"So we don't get disturbed, silly that's why"

Hinata stood to the side as she watched the blonde entered what appeared to be a walk-in closet and rummage through some things all the while hearing him mumbling a few words until he successfully found what he was searching for.

"Yes! Found it! This will be fun Hinata, believe it!"

He walked back into the room carrying a box that looked to be a board game. The game itself was quite popular at parties but Hinata had never really played it.

The name of the game written on the box was called Twister. Naruto was smiling happily as he placed the box above a little side table and began to push some furniture away to make room for them to play their game while Hinata looked on, nervously fiddling with her fingers.

Naruto took out the contents from the dusty box. He took out a white folded item and unfurled it onto the floor to appear as a game mat which had four rows of circles in perfect order. Each rows of circles was coloured green, yellow, blue and red with the words twister on the bottom left side. Naruto then took out a squared cardboard that showed a circle in the form of a dial similar to a clock pointing to different coloured circles and had illustrations on each corner indicating Left hand, right hand, left foot, right foot.

"You ready to play Hinata chan?"

"A-Ano...s-shouldnt there be more people here to play?"

"We can play with two players Hinata chan. Come on, it will be fun"

"B-But...I-I have n-never played this g-game before N-Naruto..."

Naruto looked at her and smiled while beckoning her to come to him. Hinata nervously walked over to him, he stood up and suddenly hugged her as to which startled her as her heart causing her heart to beat faster again.

"Don't worry Hinata Chan, I'll teach you how to play this game. So come on, it will be fun or you don't want to play with me?"

Hinata saw her master gave her the puppy-dog look making her feel guilty. She didn't want to disappoint her master so she relented and nodded her agreement watching his eyes light up and his smile return to his lips.

"Great! This will be so fun Hinata chan!"

Hinata watched as Naruto made sure everything was in order before deciding that Hinata could go first and then he would after.

"Okay Hinata chan, here are the rules of the game: it's simple, when you spin the dial and it lands on the yellow coloured circle on the left hand corner of the dial then you have to put your left hand onto the yellow circle, but you cannot fall down or you'll lose the game. You also can't have your elbows or I need touch the may either or else you lose as well. Got it?"

"B-But who will spin the dial.?"

Naruto stated at her as he contemplated in her question and wondered as he didn't think about it. He rubbed the back of his head nervously with a small chuckle.

"I didn't think of that, but it doesn't matter. We can still play the game; we'll just have to memorize our positions when we need to spin the dial, that's all. Oh come on Hinata chan, I really want to play the game with you."

Hinata knew there was no way out of playing the game her master wanted. She wanted to play something else better suited for her attire other than this game but she didn't want to break an order from him, he was her master and it was just the two of them right?

"Are you ready Hinata chan?"

"Y-Yes N-Naruto, I a-am ready."

Naruto was doing the dial and they both watched as it landed on the green right hand. Hinata nervously swallowed as she got herself into position on the mat remembering Naruto's words that she couldn't use her knees, elbows nor fall down even though she can be clumsy. She was starting was starting to hate the game already but persevered anyway to keep her blonde master happy.

Meanwhile Naruto, who was grinning wildly, he couldn't wait to see the beautiful blue haired temptress on her hands and knees especially with the maid dress she had on that just about covered where it should.

Watching Hinata bend down onto the mat without her knees or elbows touching it made Naruto bite his lip at the sight before him. Her well rounded derriere was in clear view and he had to withhold a moan from escaping his lips. He could tell that the nervous beauty was blushing terribly now as she realized her short dress was riding up and showing everything to his perfect view.

Naruto shook his head as he tried to remove his roaming eyes from her cute and round derriere and began to spin the dial again that landed in left foot yellow. Naruto got into his position which was near her round ass, subconsciously licking his now set lips as he took in her lacy French knickers containing her perfect buttocks.

Their game continued for a good while and both so far hadn't broken a rule although it was getting harder and harder for them to return back into their positions. Naruto was beginning to get slightly bored and decided to add more spice to the game, more like his fun to the game. Watching this curvy body in front of him in all sorts of provocative positions, and seeing her underwear in all its glory covering her pleasure spot from view was driving the blonde insane when suddenly a new idea was forming in his very perverted mind.

They was playing this game for a good hour or so and both so far hadn't broken a rule it was hard getting back into position though. Naruto was now getting slightly bored as he decided to add a bit more fun to the game more like his fun to the game, he had been watching this curvy body in front of him in all sorts of provocative positions seeing her underwear in all its glory covering her pleasure spots from view was driving the blonde insane a new idea was now forming in his very perverted mind.

_"Jeez, I've been around ero sennin for too long plus reading his erotic novels didn't help either" Naruto thought to himself._

"Hey Hinata chan, I'm adding a new rule to the game which you have to obey"

"W-What n-new r-rules?"

Y-You'll see...(chuckle)"

N-Naruto...?"

Naruto was now knelt down behind Hinata, both her hands and feet were on their designated circles while he was gazing perversely behind her.

"Okay Hinata chan, you're not allowed to move no matter what I do understand? If you do, you'll be punished." Naruto said in a mischievous tone of voice.

"B-B-But...N-Naruto..." Hinata whimpered not liking the idea at all

Naruto touched one of her calves lightly, much to the shock of Hinata as she felt his fingertips lightly strike the back of her leg shooting electricity up and down her body and causing her body to tremble.

"Tut...Tut...'remember you can't move Hinata chan or you'll be punished alright?"

"N-Naruto!...D-don't!" Hinata whimpered.

Naruto ignored her whimpered pleas as his hand went higher and higher up her leg passing her white knee high socks reaching her mid thighs. He could feel the slight trembling of her body and he grinned approvingly at her sensitivity. Hinata felt herself trembling at the touch of his fingertips on her skin. Everywhere his fingertips touched felt hot and short bursts of electricity kept riding up her spine. She was so embarrassed she couldn't help how her body was reacting to his touch. She didn't want to admit it but her body was starting to enjoy his ministrations on her body even as she tried desperately not to move.

Naruto was now moving his fingertips towards the inside of her skirt. Brushing her inner thigh, he heard her utter a soft moan causing him to chuckle at her clearly visible trembling.

"Wow Hinata chan, you are so sensitive to the touch...you can't move though or I'Il have to punish you..."

"N-No...m-m-more...p-please..."

"I haven't started yet Hinata chan."

Naruto's fingertips slowly went up higher now reaching her concealed womanhood covered only by a lacy delicate material. He heard a gasp escape from his beautiful maid causing him to feel the tightening in his lower parts as well. Knowing she was going to feel more pretty soon, he began to stroke her sensitive area with more pressure enjoying how she struggled to keep herself from moving and preventing herself from moaning.

Naruto was enjoying himself in having this gorgeous bluenette before him completely at his mercy. He could feel her underwear beginning to get wet She looked so adorable trying to prevent herself from moaning but was failing miserably. Naruto wanted to feel more of this beauty in front of him and see more what secrets lies in her body so he removed his fingers from her wet underwear begrudgingly and instead began to trail his hands up towards the waist band of her underwear and slowly pulled them down, much to Hinata's dismay.

"N-No!...N-Naruto...d-don't look!"

"Shhhhhhhhhh...Hinata chan, the only thing I can see is perfection."

Hinata bit her lip still trying to keep her balance. She felt the cold room air against her now completely exposed intimate core especially to her handsome blonde master behind her. Naruto taking in everything he was seeing right now including her wondrous backside that was perfect. He replaced his fingers from where they were touching her went area earlier; his fingertips graced her wet lower lips making him stifle moan as he can feel the incredible heat she pocessed deep inside her.

Hinata began to pant breathlessly she could feel his fingers exploring her womanhood. Her body was a mixture of emotions, she was trembling so much at the lascivious touches her master was bringing upon her. After a while of exploring, he found her centre and he could feel her getting more aroused by his touch. He could feel the heat in his own loins stir greatly as his manhood throbbed achingly within its constraints.

Inserting a thick finger fully inside her, he could feel her tightness around him making him groan huskily behind her. He slowly pumped his finger inside and out of his blue haired beautiful goddess while hearing her moan out his name making him all the more harder.

"N-Narutooo...d-don't..t-touch..th-there...Ohhhh..."

"Feels good doesn't it Hinata chan, Ughh you're so tight"

Naruto grabbing her large buttocks with his spare hand, groped her ass cheeks feeling the softness of her skin as he gently squeezed her cheeks enjoying the firmness within his hand. feeling her get wetter inside, he knew her body was slowly opening itself up to his persuasive touches so he added another finger inside her as her insides clamped down on them making him groan more at the feel of her.

"Your insides are feeling so good Hinata chan, it's so hot and wet"

"D-Dont... s-say... t-that...Ooooohhhhh...N-Narutoooo"

Naruto chuckled; he was impressed she was still keeping her position and decided to add more pressure to the mix. Using his thumb, he sought out her cute bundle of nerves that he found easily enough as his fingers pumped inside faster feeling her wetness flow around them as he could feel her insides twitch violently against his fingers . Adding more pressure to her clit, he began to rub it in a circular movement causing Hinata to almost scream out his name but stopped it before she could finish herself causing her blonde master Naruto to smirk.

_"Challenge excepted_." Thought Naruto with a smirk still on his face.

"Ooohhhhhh...Kami...s-stop...Aaaaaahhhhhhh"

"Wow Hinata chan, your losing your balance. Remember what happens if you lose right?"

"P-Please...s-stop...Aaaahhhh...I-I f-feel...s-strange...m-master...p-please"

"Strange?...What do you mean strange Hinata chan, your sucking me in down here"

Naruto watched as she bucked her hips to his fingers, her knees fell on to the mat as she loudly screamed out his name. He knew Hinata had hit her orgasm, her juices sprayed out over his hand. He let her ride out her orgasm, and then removed his fingers from inside her as she collapsed on the mat panting exhausted before him. Her body was still trembling and her juices still flowing out from her intimate area.

Naruto smiled wickedly as he licked her juices from his hand and fingers, immediately enjoying her taste immensely. He crawled towards her trembling body, taking in her flushed face and laboured breaths, she was so breathtaking in itself that he bent down and kissed her warm cheek as he whispered softly.

"Sorry Hinata, you failed, it looks like I'll have to punish you "

Hinata shivered as her eyes couldn't focus on anything after her intense orgasm, she felt her eyelids grow heavy and soon fell into an exhausted sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 please review :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:- Hello readers again thank you for your follows and adding my story to your favourites and of course to those of you that have revirwed! Please keep reviewing I love seeing reviews about my stories :-) Again I want to thank my Beta reader PrimaPula for help, support and suggestions on this series I really appreciate the help in my writing. Apologies to everyone who has wanted quicker updates I have recently got over an infection and our family dog was out to sleep not too long ago so I gave been upset so writing has comforted me as I proceeded to finish one of my stories and nearing completion on another whilst starting another that I may or may not continue but so far the reviews have been urging me to continue anyway enough of my ramblings I hope you enjoy this chapter please review and let me know what you think :-)**

**This is a NaruHina story don't like the pairing don't read it! **

**DISCLAIMER:- All Naruto Characters belong to M. KISHIMOTO **

**The Lustful Maid**

** Chapter 3 **

**Rated M for a reason!**

Eyes slowly flicker open. A slight gasp escaped her still parted pink lips once again while taking in her predicament and letting her memories consume her of past events that had transpired earlier with her new master. Hinata pushed herself up onto her knees, notching she was still on the floor and much worse was that she was still lying on the Twister game mat.

Hinata's eyes widened as her still trembling and slightly sluggish body reminded her of the pleasurable torture her Master had done to her body. His feather-like touches upon her body drove all her senses wild, nothing like she had ever experienced before and more frightening is that she realized she actually enjoyed what her Master did to her and dare she say it, looking forward for more. Hinata felt her cheeks burn from embarrassment as well as from part arousal from recalling the orgasm she had experienced earlier. Still feeling weak from the ordeal, Hinata tried to stand up while grasping one of the nearby pieces of furniture for leverage.

Hinata noticed her slightly damp underwear by her knees and quickly pulled it back on all the while searching the now empty and hauntingly quiet room for any sign of her Master. She noticed the room was already getting quite dark and deducing that it must be getting late. Hinata cussed at herself for falling asleep on her job, she should've been more attentive to her master since it was her job after all. Feeling her strength returning, she searched the room for a light source so she could begin to put the game away and arrange the room for her master.

The door opened as another maid entered the room. She was carrying two large shopping bags, one in each hand, and walked past a still stunned Hinata while placing the bags containing clothes on the bed. The maid looked at Hinata revealing a devilish smirk behind those full lips that somehow confused Hinata all the more.

"Uh-umm...H-Hello, m-my name i-is..."

"Hyuuga Hinata. I know who you are."

Hinata looked at the maid in front of her even more confused than before. It must've been obvious on her face as her confusion was immediately clarified by the odd maid.

"My name is Anko, I am one of the regular maids that come in here each day however, unlike you and Shizune, I am not a stay in maid. And it seems to me the blonde chose well this time around." Winked Anko.

"A-ano, Anko san, where i-is M-Master Naruto?" nervously asked Hinata.

Anko walked over to the light switch to turn the lights on so she can get a better view of the ex-heiress. And what she saw was enough to bring another devilish smirk to appear on her lips. She took in Hinata's unique maid uniform while the still stunned Hinata was watching every move she made.

"Master Naruto is taking care of some business at the moment. He instructed me to bring to you your new essential clothing for your first night of staying with him."

"P-Pardon?" Hinata exclaimed.

"Didn't Master Naruto inform you? Like I said earlier, you are a stay-in maid thus you are also expected to stay with him including sleeping arrangements."

Hinata stared wide-eyed at the woman in front of her. She tried to remember the conversation between her and Naruto earlier this morning but her mind was completely blank.

'_D-Did N-Naruto...'_

"I am also here to accompany you for the time being until Master Naruto himself returns. You need not worry about Kurama, he has already been fed. You only have to decide to wash up first or eat supper?"

Hinata was still very much confused about her job as Naruto's personal maid. She didn't understand why she felt as if she was being waited on by another maid just like her. She was supposed to serve Naruto not being served by another maid, what was she really to Naruto? Was she a maid or something else entirely? She had so many questions she wanted to ask but was slightly apprehensive of the answers she might receive. Everything was still too good to be true, her new Master was too good to be true...One thing she was perfectly sure though was her body's physical attraction to her blonde Master. It has almost been only a day and yet her body was reacting in ways she never realized she could. The physical chemistry between them was so palpable that she could almost feel her arousal at the mere thought of her Master's fingers, his callous hands, his warm touch, his handsome and devilish face.

"I-I think I w-will w-wash up f-first A-Anko san..." answered Hinata, trying to calm her sensitive heart and body from the memories earlier.

The purple haired woman smiled as she led the blushing Hinata to the bathroom. There was something about this nervous girl that even the twisted Anko liked, and she could see why her blonde employer was so enraptured with this one.

Meanwhile...

Naruto was sat in another office with his godfather Jiraiya and his good friend Tsunade who had come to visit them after working a hard shift at the local hospital. Tsunade had a soft spot for Naruto, she saw him as the son she never had and very much enjoyed his company.

Shizune entered the room carrying a tray of tea as she placed it on the table and took a seat on one of the chairs.

"Master Naruto, I sent Anko to Hinata and passed on your instructions to her."

"Thanks Shizune san."

"Hinata?...Who's Hinata?" asked a confused Tsunade.

"Her name's Hinata Hyuuga, baa chan." Answered Naruto.

"Hyuuga? As in the Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan?" asked a bewildered Tsunade.

"Well not exactly baa chan, she _was_ the Heiress but Hiashi disowned her and passed the title to his youngest daughter, Hanabi." Replied Naruto feeling a little sad from all the information he gathered from the blue haired goddess in his room.

Tsunade still looked confused at the blonde in front of her. Naruto, noticing this, sighed and proceeded to tell Tsunade the whole story on what had transpired.

"How awful, the poor girl! So she's now working as your maid?"

"Well, sort of baa chan."

"What do you mean 'sort of' Naruto?"

Jiraiya who was listening intently to the conversation decided to interrupt at that moment.

"Hinata is now a maid personally assigned for Naruto. And before you say anything Tsunade, we just want to clarify that the girl was the one to ask Naruto for a job and offering her services as she had nowhere else to go. Naruto came to me and asked me for my opinion and so I told him to hire her as his personal maid."

"I really like her baa chan, even Kurama has taken a liking to her which is very rare since he only comes to me. But if you were there baa chan, you should've seen how Kurama went to her on his own and even felt comfortable enough to lay on his back and exposing his tummy towards her for a belly rub!"

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade looked surprised hearing this. They knew Naruto's pet wasn't friendly with anyone else other than Naruto himself.

"Anyway, I want your help old man. I had Shikamaru do some investigating and I want to pay Kiba Inuzuka a visit."

"You mean Hinata's ex-boyfriend?" asked Jiraiya.

"Yeah, judging from what I and Shikamaru had gathered, there had been a substantial number of withdrawals made in Hinata's bank account. Not only that, I'm sure Hinata chan owns more than what she had when I found her that night on the streets looking for a job. I want to get her stuff back and I want to find out where her money had gone."

"Hmmm. I'll contact Kakashi, I know he can help you with that. But you know Naruto, what interests me more is the fact that you're going to great lengths for this girl."

Naruto blushed darkly in front of his godfather bringing a slight smile to not only his lips but to Tsunade's as well.

"..."

The silence from Naruto confirmed his answer to both Jiraiya and Tsunade that he did in fact hold some feelings for the girl.

"Wh-wha-what are you t-talking a-about!" sputtered Naruto as he tried to explain himself. "Of course I like her! She's-I mean she's p-pretty and k-kind! B-b-but not l-like her like _that!_ That's weird! We d-dont even know each other th-that w-w-well! A-and besides! Why are we even talking about this!? Let's just f-forget about this, okay? So, uhhhh, where's Karin?" said Naruto diverting the subject. He didn't enjoy being teased by his pervy godfather much less his baa chan.

Jiraiya knowing his godson's sudden change in subject laughed internally to himself and answered, "Karin informed me she was going away for a couple of days, and she took Suigetsu with her."

"Suigetsu...those two argue like no other that it's scary." Said Naruto shuddering at the thought of the two.

Jiraiya laughed quite hard knowing that Naruto was right in that department but unlike his godson he knew that Karin and Suigetsu was madly in love with each other.

"You know how those two are, they argue like there's no tomorrow but beyond that they're helplessly in love with each other. You can't deny the feelings they have for one another. You have to be blind not to see it." Answered Tsunade as she replied fondly while thinking of the two bickering love birds as well.

"Yeah, and I bet their make-up sex is out if this world! I may have to ask Suigetsu and Karin about the details for reference in my new upcoming book." Laughed Jiraiya as he tried to imagine the juicy details of Karin and Suigetsu's out of this world sex experience.

"Jiraiya!" shouted an indignant Tsunade.

Jiraiya paled as he was brought out from his imaginations by the big busty blonde beside him giving him a look of repulsion with a vein actively pulsating on her forehead and her fist clenched and ready to strike.

"Woah! It's just a joke Tsunade! Honest!" Pleaded Jiraiya.

Naruto was trying to hide his laughter from the scene in front of him. It was hilarious to see his baa chan pummelling his godfather to oblivion for his pervy ways. Naruto was hoping to introduce Karin to Hinata, he knew Karin, Jiraiya, and Tsunade will like her and he was most certain that Hinata will like them too.

"Hey, Ero sennin." Interrupted Naruto.

"Naruto! I wish you'd stop calling me that, I'm your godfather for the love of Kami!" shouted Jiraiya.

"Uhuh. But it suit's you better, I mean you are a pervert and all." Answered Naruto.

"..."

"Anyway Ero sennin, I want the family to meet Hinata soon, I'm just letting her settle down first and familiarizing her all around the place. She's very beautiful and graceful but she seems to lack confidence and is awfully shy, which is something I am prepared to help her with, even though it is cute and all..." babbled Naruto as he thought about the his blue haired goddess.

"You really are serious about this aren't you Naruto." Tsunade asked or more like stated with a smile on her face.

"I...I am baa chan. When I picked her up from the streets she was drunk and sad but, I don't know how baa chan, I recognized her, I knew who she was..."

"You've met her before then gaki?"

"Yeah, I have but it was years ago...I'm not sure myself if she remembers me but we did meet each other briefly before. At the time I was still in love with Sakura, but it was her eyes that drew me to her they intrigued me. They were different, unique, and so beautiful..."

"What about your mom and dad?"

"Minato and Kushina are still away on business Tsunade, they won't be back until next month."

"I'm sure mom and dad will love her baa chan. If you just meet her, I'm sure you all will...she's..."

"She's what gaki?"

She's sweet, gentle, kind. She's different baa chan..."

Hinata had taken a long soak in the bath. The hot water relieved and relaxed her still excited and aching muscles from earlier. She can still feel her body burn by the memory of her master's rough hands on her skin, the way her body tremble as she recalled her never before amazing orgasm she just had. A sweet ache began to throb in between her legs, the image of Naruto's hands touching her intimate area, the way his fingers rubbed her.

A small moan escaped her mouth as she began to imitate and replay the events earlier to herself. Her slender fingers slowly and sensually moved down her abdomen towards her sacred place, brushing against her erect clitoral hood making another gasp escape from her panting mouth. Electrical currents shot up her spine and everywhere on her body. Hinata bit her lip, and closed her eyes to stop herself from making any more sounds and gradually increased the movement of her fingers against her bundle of nerves. The pleasure she was doing to herself was almost bringing her to the edge, she could feel herself panting, nearing that sweet oblivion her Master brought her to earlier, she wanted to feel that oblivion again. She was almost there! Near the edge, she was panting harder, but it wasn't enough, she needed her Master Naruto's hands. Hinata felt embarrassed for doing this to herself but she couldn't stop the ache that was increasingly growing in-between her legs. She felt frustrated to be so near yet so far at the same time, her fingers weren't enough, she wanted...she needed...

"Narutooo-" moaned Hinata as she called out her Master's name.

"Hinata chan supper is ready!" Anko shouted behind the bathroom's closed door.

As if a bucket of ice cold water was dumped on her, Hinata quickly stopped pleasuring herself. Her activities formed a deep crimson blush on her cheeks from the excitement and shame of what she was doing to herself.

"I-I'll be coming out now A-Anko san, b-but do I have a ch-change of clothes?"

"Oh yes, I'll get the bag and bring it to you. I won't take long."

Hinata quickly finished bathing and wrapped herself in a thick white fluffy towel. Her midnight blue hair was slightly damp at the ends, and she was tempted to wash her long hair completely but knew it was rather tedious and took ages to dry so she decided otherwise and opt to just wash it separately another day.

A knock on the door startled Hinata out of her thoughts as Anko opened the door slightly to pass Hinata the bag of newly brought clothes.

"Thank you very much Anko san, I won't be long now."

"Okay Hinata, I'll just wait here and escort you back to the room after you're finished."

As Anko closed the door, Hinata peaked inside the bag given to her. Her eyes widened as she saw the clothes inside the bag, the clothes were expensive but much to her embarrassment the silky outfits inside were very much revealing and sensuous, she was very much thankful for the robe that was included inside.

The silky outfit Hinata wore was a pale blue baby doll style nightgown that fitted her body deliciously like a second skin. Shaking the dirty thoughts from her mind, Hinata brushed her hair and opened the door to meet with Anko.

Anko was standing against the wall smiling briefly at Hinata. Anko knew she chose well in the night wear she gave the midnight haired beauty in front of her. The clothes suited her perfectly and she knew that Naruto would really appreciate the look. She smirked to herself before pushing herself from the wall and leading Hinata back towards Naruto's room.

As they were walking inside Naruto's room, it was eerily quiet between the two of them. Naruto wasn't there just yet but Anko pointed to the plate of onigiri on the table with a pot of tea on the side that Anko preprared just before she went to get Hinata earlier.

"Master Naruto will be with you shortly."

Hinata nodded as she ate one of the deliciously prepped rice balls from the plate. Minutes passed by in silence as Hinata ate while Anko propped herself against the wall, both were waiting for Naruto to arrive. As Hinata finished eating her onigiri, she poured herself some tea while thinking of breaking the silence in the room.

"A-a-ano...w-would you like some t-tea while we w-wait A-Anko san?"

"Nah it's okay, thank you Hinata san." Answered Anko as she waved off the girls offer.

Footsteps could be heard approaching the room as Anko straightened herself up preparing to leave, she turned and gave Hinata a smile with a wink.

"See you again soon Hinata san"

"Y-Yes, th-thank you for everything Anko san" Anko nodded to her before turning to the door.

The door opened as Anko bowed her head towards the blonde Uzumaki and left the room. Naruto closed the door behind him locking it once again to ensure the both of them aren't going to be disturbed tonight. Hinata was too nervous and embarrassed to even look at her handsome master, quickly recalling what happened earlier when she and her master was together just like now. And this did not go unnoticed by the Master himself; Naruto could immediately tell his goddess was nervous and embarrassed because of him causing him to smirk at the sight.

"Hmmm, that outfit looks new Hinata chan, I can see Anko has good taste. So, are you ready to go to bed Hinata chan?"

"I-If you are r-ready to g-go master N-Naruto."

"Hinata chan, I told you it's just Naruto when we're alone."

"Ah, S-Sorry N-Naruto."

Naruto stood up and stretched walking over to his bed, all the while removing his shirt in the process. Hinata, not sure what to do, remained where she was sitting down as she was too nervous to do anything.

"What are you waiting for, come on Hinata chan."

"Uhhhmmm...W-Where w-would I s-sleep N-Naruto?"

"With me of course! We'll sleep in the bed Hinata chan so come on!" yelled Naruto as he plopped down on the bed beckoning Hinata to do the same.

Hinata was so nervous that thoughts of earlier was continuously running through her mind, her body was getting weird the longer she spent time with her master, betraying her inhibitions and conservations in every way. Naruto watched as she nervously approached the bed her reddened cheeks clearly shown.

"Take off your robe Hinata chan I want to clearly see your night wear."

Hinata's eyes widened as she looked up surprised but obeyed the order none the less. With trembling fingers she undid her silk belt removing the robe completely and letting the silky material fall and pool around her feet. If she thought she was nervous earlier, then she was clearly mistaken as she now stood in front of her master in her silky revealing nightwear.

Naruto's breath hitched once he saw her night wear that showed her well-endowed curvaceous body that was deliciously held within. He could feel his cock twitch inside his boxers as he takes in her beauty. He could only lick his dry lips, trying to control his urges, knowing he was going to have his fun with her tonight.

"Oh yes, that reminds me Hinata chan...You are due for a punishment."

Hinata gasped remembering that she collapsed when she climaxed earlier. She looked up towards Naruto seeing his deep blue eyes containing a mischievous look held within them.

"P-Punishment?" she nervously asked him.

"Yes Hinata chan, punishment from our game earlier, remember?"

"A-Ahh...B-But...I-I...what's m-my p-punishment...?"

"Hmmmm...I'm sure I'll be able to come up with one shortly."

Hinata nervously swallowed at the blonde's words. With arousing thoughts running through her mind, she felt her whole body heat up as well as the sweet ache between her legs began to stir once more. Naruto could see the flushed cheeks upon her features with the slight tremble of her body, He enjoyed watching the innocent ex heiress in all her cuteness and then suddenly an idea came to his mind.

"Hinata chan, do you play the piano?" He asked knowing full well she did.

"Y-Yes...I used to p-play often back at h-home."

"Great! Then follow me." Ordered Naruto as he motioned them out of his room.

Hinata followed Naruto once again down the lit hallways to another part of the mansion where there was another set of large doors which he opened insisting she go inside first. Hinata was relieved that they hadn't encountered anyone else so far especially since both of them was not fully dressed in appropriate attire causing her face to aflame with embarrassment.

Naruto turned on the light and shut the door behind him, again secretly locking the door so no one would disturb them knowing full well that the entire room was soundproofed. Hinata was in awe, the entire room was large with the dark wooden floor beautifully polished you could see your own reflection, and a majestic black grand piano found in the middle of the room highlighted the large red curtains that was drawn across the one side of the room, and lighting on the walls provided so much light about the room.

"It's beautiful Naruto."

Naruto watched her awestruck expression loving everything about this beautiful girl before him; she didn't even know what she was doing to him just by standing there, especially now with her well-endowed curves revealed by such thin and see through fabric.

"Undress for me."

Hinata froze in place as her blush deepened to crimson red.

"P-Pardon?"

"I said, undress for me." Repeated Naruto.

"B-But..."

"Come on Hinata chan, this is your punishment so I want you to undress for me. Remember, you have to obey my commands!"

Hinata trembled as she slowly removed her attire until she stood in only her white bra and underwear. Naruto loved what he was seeing so far and more so with what he knew he was going to do with her.

"Ah-Ah-Ah, that includes your bra and underwear too Hinata chan."

Hinata looked down at the floor, too embarrassed to look upon the blonde before her but obeyed his command. Reaching her hands behind her back she undid the clasp of her bra, as the straps fell down each arm her generously sized breasts burst out of their restraints. Continuing she then placed her fingers around the waist line of her underwear and slowly pulled them down and stepping out of them. Finally, she stood completely naked in front of her handsome blonde master.

Naruto looked on, mesmerized by the beautiful Hyuuga before him in all her glory, her luscious hourglass figure held the most wonderful curves. He subconsciously licked his ever drying lips holding himself back from taking her fully now before him.

"Good girl...now why don't you play a melody for me Hinata chan"

Hinata never felt so exposed before in her life, trying to overcome her apparent distress and embarrassment, she slowly approached the piano trying to cover up her nudity with her hands and lifting the keyboard hood exposing the pristine ebony and ivory keys to her ever trembling fingertips. Hinata sat down on the cushioned stool and began to familiarize herself with the keys closing her eyes to try to shut out her surroundings as she remembered the melody notes she was about to play.

Naruto watched transfixed as the blue haired beauty sat before the piano, her well endowed and proportioned body sat gracefully, despite her nervousness and embarrassment, whilst her delicate slender fingers danced along the black and white keys producing a beautiful memory to his ears.

Flashback...

The hallway was enormous to the three children that stood waiting for another of their lesson and while the large opened windows reminded their small curious eyes to the outside world. Naruto was sitting next to his friend Shikamaru, all the while kicking his legs back and forth into thin air as his feet didn't reach the floor as of yet. Shikamaru on the other hand just sat lazily while repeatedly mumbling his favourite catch phrases: 'troublesome' &amp; 'what a drag' with the occasional sigh. Sasuke, the last of the three, was leaning against the wall in his chair with his ever arrogant gaze trying to wish the remainder of this boring lesson away.

The sound of a car that pulled up in front of the school caught each of the young trio's attention. Looking out the open window, they saw one of the familiar cars that each of their parents owned. Each boy wished that it was their own parents having second thoughts about sending them here and came to pick them up to take them back to their warm and cozy homes, but sadly this wasn't the case.

The driver, dressed in a very distinguished suit, rounded the car and opened the passenger door and the person that came out took all of their breath away. A beautiful dark blue haired woman stepped out from the car; the slight breeze blew her dark blue tresses against a gorgeous expanse of pale skin then moved gracefully with the wind. Their eyes immediately noticed the colour of the woman's eyes of light lilac and silvery white blended together, they couldn't take their own eyes off the woman. A small movement beside the woman reluctantly tore their eyes away from her unique and beautiful eyes, and focused on the tiny hand that was grasped inside the woman's slender hand. They made out the figure of a young girl with short dark blue hair the same as the older woman and with the exact same mesmerizing eyes as the woman as well albeit only looking shyly around her surroundings.

They watched on as the beautiful woman glided gracefully inside the hallway along with the shy little girl beside her looking around and stared at them with curiosity.

"Why hello there, are you boys getting ready for your lessons to start?" the beautiful woman asked in such a gentle and sweet voice.

Each of them could only nod their head as they were still in awe of the woman's beauty, they smiled at the warmth from her genuine smile.

"My, aren't you all so cute! My name is Hitomi, Hitomi Hyuuga. And this little girl here beside me is my daughter, Hinata..."

"H-Hello..." the young girl answered nervously.

"Hello." Answered each boy at the same time making Hitomi giggle.

As one of the teachers arrived and greeted Hitomi warmly and made a move to begin the lesson, she insisted that each of the boys to accompany herself and her daughter for the lesson. The lesson in itself was mind blowing as Hitomi Hyuuga took her place before the piano and played such a wonderful piece that completely stunned the boys that were watching in complete awe and surprise at the enchanting melody being created, a melody that will forever be engraved in their minds...

End of Flashback...

Naruto was broken from the memory of long ago, he knew through the investigation reports that his curious friend Shikamaru gave him that Hinata's mother passed away not too long after that meeting, she died after the birth of Hinata's younger sister.

Hinata decided to play one of her favourite melodies. This particular melody is very dear to her for this was her late mother's absolute favourite, she was surprised that even after all the years she hadn't been able to play the piano she could still remember her mother's melody. She could still remember the day her father forbade her to play the piano especially at their home, it was not too long after her mother died, the melody reminded her father too much of the wife that he loved so much. Her father kept the piano as a reminder of their mother however no one was allowed to touch it or play it ever again.

Hinata was brought out of her thoughts as she felt a presence behind her while playing the piano. She gasped loudly as she felt two hands grasp each of her breasts startling her with contact and causing her to stop playing the keys of the melody.

"A-Ahhh! N-Naruto...Hnnn!...S-Stop!"

Naruto chuckled at the gasp that escaped her lips and the hardening of her nipples with his touch and avid attention.

"Come on Hinata hime...I never told you to stop playing, did I?"

"B-B-But...y-y-your..."

"Hi~na~taaaa...come on, keep playing the beautiful melody...please?" Naruto whispered into her ear producing a shiver down her spine. She shuddered as he tweaked one of her hardened pale pink nipples causing her to stifle a moan from the painful pleasure he was giving her.

Hinata again started to play the piano from where she stopped before, however the feeling of Naruto's hands massaging her breasts and teasing her sensitive nipples made it harder for her to concentrate, she tried to fight the urge to loudly moan as he tweaked and pinched repeatedly but was losing the battle completely.

"You have such wonderful breasts Hinata hime, they're so soft and beautiful. I want to suck and taste and them, can I?"

"D-Don't...I-I...!"

Naruto began to kiss and lick her earlobe, lightly biting the tip then trailing gentle nips and kisses down towards her neck while still massaging each of her large soft mounds in his hands. Hinata was struggling to keep playing the right notes due to the pleasurable sensations her master was doing to her body, she couldn't help but feel her body fall deep into the pleasures this man behind her was giving her, his hands, his mouth, his touch, his amorous advances, they were making her dizzy and drunk with want.

"Stand up for me Hinata chan..." Naruto whispered seductively into her ear causing her to tremble.

Hinata was slowly losing all of her senses to his unbreakable will, obeying his command she slowly stood up feeling her bare back touch against his warm and hard chest. Naruto released one of her breast to slowly trail his hands towards her abdomen and travelled lower to her most sacred of place.

"N-Naruto...d-d-don't...n-not...th-th-there...!"

Naruto chuckled as he ignored her plea and continued to move his hand towards his intended destination. As his hand touched her most intimate area, he could feel the wetness as he moved his fingers causing him to release a slight groan at the realization that his hime was wet, she was wet for him.

"What do we have here Hinata hime?"

Hinata bit her lip to stop herself from moaning; she could feel heat rise up in her face due to mostly from embarrassment by the evidence of her arousal being discovered by her master and partly due to what her blonde master was doing to her. She felt his fingers gently rub her moistened folds before delving inside them, exploring the hidden treasure she had hidden within causing her to let out muffled whimpers, all the while still trying to play the musical piece.

Naruto could feel the heat inside her and she was soaking wet much to his delight. He felt his loins stir violently, his manhood was as hard as rock, wanting nothing less but to plunge itself inside her warm, tight and wet passage.

"Hmmmm...You're so fucking wet Hinata hime...move your hips for me..."

Hinata felt electric shocks ran up and down her body due to his ministrations, she was like a piano herself with Naruto as her pianist, playing her body into a melody that continues to take her to places she's never been before, higher and higher, hotter and hotter, something she never felt before was happening to her, her own body was an instrument crying out for her master to touch her more, to play her in ways only her master could. She surrendered herself to her handsome blond pianist, to her master, to her boss.

Naruto moved his hands and fingers in time with the movement of Hinata's hips. He enjoyed seeing the beauty in his arms surrender and lose herself to his touch, and to feel her juices flow over his fingers down towards his wrist. He could hear her lustful sobs and whimpers, making him want more and to give in to his urges, to lose control and to bury himself deep inside her, to feel and fill up every crevice of her with only him and his essence.

"N-Naaaaruto...p-p-please...I-I...Ahhhhhhh!"

Hinata couldn't continue anymore, she slammed her hands on the piano keys then turned her flushed face towards her master and stared into his deep blue eyes that mirrored her own wants and needs. Whatever she saw in his eyes made her feel special, she felt safe, wanted, protected. But why?...

"Hi~na~ta chan you're not playing the piano anymore."

"N-Naruto...I-I...c-c-can't...!"

Suddenly, on an act of impulse, Hinata claimed Naruto's lips into a deep and passionate kiss that slightly startled him but nonetheless enjoyed it as well. The feeling of her tongue tracing his lower lip made him tremble with excitement, he quickly parted his own lips ready and awaiting to taste and receive her tongue which she didn't disappoint. The sound of moans from both of them could be heard loudly while Hinata continued to move her hips against Naruto's hands and fingers and her breasts massaged and groped by the other. Hinata could only moan in delight against Naruto's mouth, she could feel herself reaching that peak of pleasure, that oh so wonderful release that only he, her master, had only shown her.

Minutes seemed like hours as they finally broke away from their kiss, only a thin line of saliva between their parted lips. Naruto has now lost all his restraints in seeing those beautiful pair of lilac eyes glazed with wanton lust, and red flushed cheeks that looked so cute it was more than sexy and erotic for him. Her entire appearance, all of her, made him push her down on top of the grand piano, its dark lustrous onyx colour beautifully contrasting with her pale and flushed body making him groan and yearn to feel her more.

Hinata gasped in surprise as she felt herself pushed forward towards the grand piano. Her large sensitive breasts fell against the piano keys producing out of tune sounds and pleasurable pain over her sensitive buds. Hinata glanced behind her once again at the sound of a zipper being pulled down, she felt slightly apprehensive at the thought of what was coming next knowing she was still yet a virgin.

Naruto knew he had to calm down; he couldn't take her like this, at least not yet. He was absolutely positive she was a virgin, and he would damn make sure he would be the one and only to take it from her, but for now, he was going to do the next best thing and mark her in a way that she knew she was going to be his now and forever. Just the thought of someone else looking upon her as he does fills his mind with jealousy and killing intent, he would slowly take her, her body, her mind, and her everything until she can no longer be without him. She'll be his and his alone. Just the thought of it made his already stiff member harder than before, if that was even possible.

""N-Naruto...w-w-wait...I-I...!"

"Ssssshhhhhh...Trust me hime, you'll love what I'm about to do to you..."

Naruto knelt down on the floor behind her taking in her smooth round ass cheeks in each hand, fighting the urge to smack each hand upon her large creamy cheeks. He grasped each ass cheek and spread them wide enough delve his face in between them, he trailed his tongue along the inside of Hinata's womanhood and tasting the sweet nectar of her love juices, he couldn't get enough of her slightly salty and sweet taste. He could taste her forever and it's still not enough.

Hinata couldn't believe what she was feeling, she tried to voice her protest at such an embarrassing act being done to her especially by her master but she couldn't even form words out of her mouth much less speak out. Her thoughts and voice were replaced with moans and whimpers of bliss; she couldn't believe something so embarrassing could feel so wonderful it was insane!

Naruto continued to move his tongue before he stood up behind her while still pressing his hand on her back for support and to keep her in place for what he intends to do next. Grabbing his throbbing cock in his hand, he slowly pumped it in an up and down rhythm. After a few strokes, he stopped his movements and moved directly right behind her. He moved his hardened length against her lower lips coating his cock with her flowing juices; he fought the urge of plunging deeper inside those warm and wet folds and instead placed his manhood in between her thighs. He tightly closed her thighs together enclosing his manhood and began to move slowly back and forth against her.

Hinata couldn't make out what was happening to her anymore, she could only feel the pleasurable sensations her body was feeling at each expert touch of the man behind her. She could feel his hardened length rub against her womanly folds, it was so hot and throbbing that it felt so good she could see stars behind her closed eyelids. She continued to moan each time he moved his length against her. She could hear him groaning in her ear, making her feel more wet and aroused, she wanted more.

"Shit!...this feels...so fucking...good!" groaned Naruto.

"N-Naruto...p-p-please...Aaahhhhhnnnn...m-more...it f-feels...s-so good...ooooohhhh!"

Naruto smirked at his beautiful maid, watching her lose herself to all the new and delicious sensations he was giving her. He enjoyed knowing and feeling he did this to her, as her pussy grows wetter against his and only his length.

"You like that hime?"

"Ah-Ah-Ahhhhnn...y-yes!...I-It...f-f-feels...soooo good...ahhhhhhh!"

Naruto began to move faster, he could feel himself getting closer but he wanted to see his hime reach that orgasm before him so he tightly held himself back. Naruto pulled her upper body towards his chest and turned her head towards him to claim her parted pink lips with his own. Hinata could taste herself on his tongue and mouth turning her on even more, she could feel the coil deep inside her about to spring forth her climax like it did earlier with their game of twister.

Naruto grabbed each bouncing breast and massage both large mounds and tweaking their erect sensitive nipples with his thumb and fingers enjoying the series of moans he was producing from her lips.

"N-Naruto!...I-I-I...think I-I'm...Ahhhnnnn...g-going t-t-to...!"

"Me...Urghh!...too...just let..Ahhh...it go...cum hime..Ahhh...cum for...me...cum!"

"Ohhhh...Kami!...I-I-I-'m...Ahhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnn!"

"Shit!...so good...Fuck!"

Hinata climaxed hard against his cock, squirting her love juices all over his length causing him to follow her and release his love seed soon after. Riding out both of their climaxes together in full enjoyment and contentment, Hinata felt so weak still against his broad chest. Hinata's legs gave out the moment Naruto removed his half-erect cock from in between her thighs. Naruto himself was slightly exhausted after everything that when he felt Hinata's legs buckle underneath her he held onto her waist tightly so she wouldn't fall upon the hard wood floor. He sat both of them down on the floor and pulled her naked body towards his lap while slowly catching both their breaths from the intimate activity that both fully enjoyed.

"That...was...fantastic...Hinata hime..."

"Y-Yes...It was N-Naruto kun..."

Naruto smiled warmly and contentedly as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, and fully enjoying their intimate moment knowing it was a first of the many activities yet to come, and personally he couldn't wait for more...

**Hope you Enjoyed chapter please review :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong to M. Kishimoto**

**The Lustful Maid**

**Chapter 4**

**Rated M for a reason!**

_**Time skip 2 weeks...**_

Hinata opened her eyes slowly, still feeling tired as she woke to an empty bed once again. Her pale hand lightly traced the cold empty space beside her as she sighed, feeling slightly dejected that her master still hadn't returned back yet from some business he would not divulge to her.

Hinata looked at the clock seeing that it was early. She still felt extremely tired, due to long lonely nights being on her own. She was starting to grow to hate the darkening skies that was usually filled with sparkling stars that twinkled and glistened in the midnight blanket of black skies. She found comfort sitting outside the darkened garden, softly stroking Kurama, who would immediately come out to greet her, relishing every time her soft hands would stroke his soft fur.

It was like the small fox could sense how much the girl missed his master and would try to relieve her in his own way by keeping her company each night, listening to her soft and gentle voice that would talk about anything and everything. Hinata was grateful for the small foxes' company, she hated being holed up in one part of the mansion, but she had to obey her masters last orders and didn't want to break it.

Shizune and Anko came daily to make sure she was eating and was doing fine and would spend time with her to relieve her of her loneliness. Hinata would ask them if there was any other duties she could perform, but they always told her that there was nothing she could do as it was allocated to other maids and that she should just continue doing what she had been doing.

But to Hinata, her mind was filled with naughty thoughts of her blonde and handsome master. The way he touched her body lit a deep flame within her that couldn't be put out, no matter what she did. Her dreams was filled with him at night that she would wake up feeling hot and sweaty with her hand in between her thighs furiously trying relieve the throbbing sweet ache from within her.

Her dreams consisted of her handsome blonde master, feeling the contours of his muscles that were hard, and firm his well toned tanned body felt so good against her creamy skin as she felt his hardened member pulsing within her hand. The shivers she got from each caress he gave her body thrilled her like no other.

She wanted so badly to put his large well endowed hardened cock into her mouth and take him fully to the hilt, hearing his pleasured groans made her pussy wetter and wetter with each bob of her head as she took him fully within her hot mouth. She cursed at the very thought of it, blaming Anko for giving her such an erotic book that was called Icha Icha paradise, saying it was a fantastically good read. Hinata swore that the purple haired woman did it on purpose, sensing that she was sexually frustrated each time she came to see her.

Hinata lost count to the many cold showers she had to try to calm her body. She wanted her master to touch her more, which she found frightening and confusing to her. She was missing him so badly, why was that? She shook her head, trying to break away from her inner most thoughts that was filled with blonde hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. Glancing at the orange book that was on the small bedside cabinet caught her attention as she bit her lip, torn whether to continue to read the intriguing yet very erotic filled pages.

The indigo haired beauty ignored her yearning to read the erotic literature to fulfill her peaked curiosity as she slipped out of her satin pink chemise, that was also another gift her master had sent Anko to buy. Hinata was very grateful but wanted so badly to go outside of the huge mansion and visit the stores to choose her own clothing and visit a cafe for a nice latte coffee and a cinnamon bun that was her secret pleasure food.

The thought of the delectable treat made her stomach growl in protest although she had been eating, it had been very little and she noticed that her revealing uniform wasn't so tight against her curvy body. The sound of light knocking on the door startled her out of her musings as she went to the bedroom door and opened it.

The door opened revealing Shizune who greeted Hinata warmly, she had grown quite fond of the shy indigo haired girl since she arrived and could see why the young master was infatuated with her. Unknown to Hinata, Naruto had been calling daily to his godfather Jiraiya, making sure his special maid was ok while he sorted out business regarding her.

"Good morning Hinata, how are you this morning?" The short haired brunette asked

"F-Fine Shizune-san...g-good morning t-to you too" Hinata replied, cussing her stuttering that she was hoping she could control.

"Well please follow me, your breakfast is ready for you"

"H-Hai"

Hinata followed Shizune down the long familiar hall to the dining room, she could smell the delicious aroma of her breakfast that was neatly placed for her to eat. The sound of her stomach rumbling made Hinata embarrassed, showing deep red tinted cheeks as Shizune chuckle at the sound.

"I will leave you to eat your breakfast in peace Hinata" Shizune announced.

"S-Shizune-san...p-please could you k-keep me company w-whilst I e-eat?" Hinata nervously asked.

Shizune smiled as she nodded her head in agreement, she knew the girl was lonely and it seemed she was missing the young master as well, so she took her place opposite pouring herself a cup of black coffee, as there was plenty and she knew she was free at the moment, being up at the crack of dawn making sure the maids were doing their work and organizing things.

Shizune had noticed that Hinata had been looking slightly under weight and looked tired the last few days but didn't comment on it, but knew it had to be because she was cooped up in this part of the house and wondered why Naruto kept her here specifically. She would have to ask master Jiraiya why that was so.

Shizune watched as the girl picked at her food eating small bits that even a baby bird could consume. It made the older woman worried and decided that Naruto should be informed right away and she hoped that the young master would be back soon. She knew that a few members of the family were due back in the next few weeks. Minato and Kushina was back in two weeks and Karin Uzumaki was due back any day now with her boyfriend Suigetsu, but she decided not to introduce them to Hinata, knowing that their love life was very extreme and would likely frighten the shy girl further.

Hinata could feel Shizune's gaze upon her and knew she was worried, even though the food before her looked and smelled delicious and her stomach was crying out for nourishment she just couldn't eat to her fill.

"Are you unwell Hinata?" Shizune asked

"N-No...I...just don't feel that h-hungry" Hinata admitted

"But your stomach was growling just now?...Look you must eat or you will be ill" Shizune reasoned

"I..I...know...it's just that I don't want to at the moment, I feel sick"

"Sick...why didn't you say so I can call a friend of ours to check you over if you want?"

"N-No...please don't go to all the trouble, I will be fine if I just lay down quietly" Hinata confided.

"Very well, but I will keep a check on you throughout the day so. If you feel worse I will call a doctor, understand" Shizune stated firmly

Hinata nodded as she placed her chop sticks down standing up from the table as Shizune watched her return to Naruto's room, worry evident on her face as she looked at the untouched breakfast still on the table. Letting out a deep sigh she decided to talk to Jiraiya and see if he will contact Naruto.

oOoOo

Naruto had been busy this past fortnight, he had been trying to sort out Hinata's finances, going to great lengths to make sure his beautiful maid was kept above the red. He had Sasuke looking for Kiba, who was conveniently no longer around Konoha. When they had turned up at Hinata's previous address the land lady had said that Kiba had told a neighbour he was going away for a couple of weeks.

Sasuke and Sai had assured Naruto that they would meet up with Shino, another of their close group of friends, and find out his location and bring the elusive Inuzuka in for questioning. Naruto, however, felt angry and wanted to ring the dog boy's neck for treating Hinata that way.

The car he was currently residing in pulled up at a large estate that looked pristine and luxurious, the blonde stepped out of the long black limo, straightening his attire as his friends Shikamaru and Kakashi joined beside him. Kakashi whistled through his face mask that covered the lower part of his face that he always seemed to wear, which puzzled Naruto greatly, as he had always tried to catch a peak at his face but he failed each time, along with Sasuke and Sakura, who were also curious as they grew up.

"So this is the Hyuga estate then...What a drag" Shikamaru stated, bored not bothered at all at what he was seeing.

"Yes it is. They are one of the most wealthiest families this side of fire country" Kakashi reasoned with a shrug of his shoulders.

"So remind me Naruto. Why exactly are we here?" Shikamaru grumbled.

"To find answers Shika...And also because I have a proposition for the arrogant bastard " Naruto confided.

"Well, shall we proceed then" Kakashi replied with a chuckle.

Kakashi led the way to the large lacquered wooden doors that looked polished and pristine along with the clean whiteness of the outer building. Kakashi knocked on the door then waited patiently for someone to answer, which didn't take long, as a man with the familiar white eyes answered.

"Can I help you?" The man asked.

"Yes we have an appointment with Hiashi Hyuga. I believe he is expecting us" Kakashi answered

The man nodded his head as he opened the door wider, stepping to the side to let all three men inside. The entrance hall was just as elegant as the outside, too posh for Naruto and Shikamaru's tastes.

"Please wait here one moment" The man stated, as he left them waiting while he informed his master.

Naruto calmly looked over the large hall he was waiting in. He was determined to leave here with what he wanted and would fight tooth and nail, especially for the girl he had grown to care a lot about, still surprised he was feeling that way about her. Dare he say it he was missing her terribly and couldn't wait go back home and sample more of her extremely delicious goods he had sampled a little of, his thoughts were constantly about her, even in his sleep, she was haunting him.

"Ahh Mr. Uzumaki I take it?" A male voice asked, breaking the blonde from his inner thoughts.

"Yes it is I, are you Hiashi?" Naruto asked looking at a young man with long brown hair and white silvery eyes.

"No my name in Neji Hyuga...nephew of Hiashi Hyuga, he is waiting for you in his office. If you would all like to follow me" Neji stated

"Hmm so that's Hinata-Chan's cousin huh" Naruto thought inwardly.

They followed Neji to a large room that was the elder man's office, as each of them was directed to take a seat as the man on the opposite side finished his phone call. Naruto watched him carefully, taking in his features, as Neji took a seat beside him. Naruto was grateful that Hinata didn't follow her father in looks, but he quickly saw a picture on the desk of the familiar woman that mesmerized him as a child. It had to be Hinata's mother, he never realized until now how much the girl he found and took in looked like her.

They sat quietly, patiently waiting for the meeting to begin, as Shikamaru proceeded to get the document papers out of his thick folder, due to being Naruto's personal advisor, following his father's footsteps, who was also Minato Namikaze's assistant/advisor. Their families had been good friends for many, many years.

Hiashi finished his phone call as he sighed, rubbing his temples with his hand, feeling his slight headache disappear gradually to just a dull ache. Ringing the bell the same male who answered the door arrived as Hiashi ordered him to bring refreshments for his guests.

"So I have the honour of Minato's son gracing me with his presence. So what can I do for you?" Hiashi smiled warmly.

Naruto sat forward his elbows on the large wooden desk as he rested his chin on his linked hands. He eyed the man in front of him carefully as he was about to bring up the reason he was paying him a visit.

"Hello Hiashi, I'm here as I wish to discuss some details regarding your daughter and offer you a proposition" Naruto calmly stated

"Hanabi?...Whatever for? She is still quite young and still learning her heiress duties " Hiashi replied, confused on the subject.

A smile crossed over Naruto's lips as he chuckled at Hiashi's answer, rolling his blue eyes slightly as he began again.

"No no no...I'm not here to talk about your youngest daughter. I'm here to talk about your first born, the one you disowned. Hinata Hyuga." Naruto stated calmly, even if he felt slightly angry at the fact of disownment.

Hiashi stiffened in his chair, knowing it was public knowledge that he had disowned his daughter because she wouldn't contemplate marrying the suitors he picked for her to strengthen his clan.

"What of her? She is no longer my concern." Hiashi stated slightly angry and annoyed at the subject.

"Hmm is that so? So tell me, who were her eligible suitors you wanted her to marry?"

"I don't think that's any of your business Uzumaki, besides she went off with Inuzuka Kiba" Hiashi replied coldly.

"Yes I know of that outcome, but I bring you news that she is no longer with the mutt. He was cheating on her with some blonde woman" Naruto confided

"So...why are you telling me this. My daughter chose to go against me, so she is nothing to me or the Hyuga"

"So you are telling me that you would not care about your daughter no matter what happened to her!?...If she was found murdered in an ally somewhere you, her father, would not feel anything!?" Naruto shouted, surprising everyone in the room.

Hiashi remained silent, his glare was locked with Naruto's as he took in everything that the blonde had just stated.

"Why do you care so much about my cousin?" Neji remarked, intrigued to know why the blonde looked emotional over it.

"Hinata is currently living within my estate, she had nowhere to go and I took her in" Naruto confided as he removed his gaze from Hiashi to Neji.

"So, my cousin is indeed in a safe place" Neji stated, relieved.

"Neji!?" Hiashi hissed.

"I'm sorry uncle, but she is my little cousin and I do still care about her. I am relieved that she is safe" Neji replied, not caring if he upset his uncle or not by his confession.

Hiashi never replied, his stoic expression remained not giving away anything that was going on within him.

"Why have you come here and told me all this?" Hiashi asked, intrigued and curious as to why the son of one of the most well known and important families from fire country had come to his house regarding his disowned daughter.

Naruto nudged Shikamaru, who had been quietly observing what was going on around them. He pushed the written document that he had placed out on the desk ready for the Hyuga's to see. Hiashi glanced at the document in front of him as a curious Neji tried to glance at what was stated in the document.

"Well Hiashi, those are my proposals and I won't leave here until I have an answer" Naruto calmly announced.

Naruto's voice was very serious. The look on his face said it all to the elder Hyuga who picked up the paper work in front of him, reading the typed up words letting it sink in as his eyes widened in surprise at what was stated.

oOoOo

Shizune had left Hinata after breakfast still slightly concerned that the Hyuga was not her usual self. Her suspicions was that she was lonely and she was missing the young master and wondered herself what was taking the young blonde so long on business.

Shizune was carrying a silver tray, holding a teapot and cup for master Jiraiya who was currently writing a sequel to his masterpiece, that to Shizune she wasn't even interested, in but the man that she had her eye on certainly was a fan of her master's books. Kakashi Hatake was an enigma to Shizune, but she had to admit her face would redden and her heart would race whenever he was near her.

She had never seen his full face before due to his lower part of his face being covered by a mask and that made her curious to what he really looked like. Master Naruto and his friends would always state that he must have bucked teeth of small or large lips each one made her curious to which one was true. The grey haired man whose hair was gravity defying as it fell to one side had the most sexiest eyes she had ever seen on a man and always tried her best to keep her composure when near him. She had noticed the small orange book that had the familiar title that she had seen all the time due to Master Jiraiya, after all Kakashi Hatake was one of his biggest fans and was dying for the sequel that he relentlessly pestered her master for.

But Shizune couldn't hide the fact that she had the hots for Kakashi, especially from Jiraiya and begged the white haired pervert to not tell him that she had a thing for him. He promised he wouldn't and she hoped he never would let her secret slip, she would be horrified. Even though she didn't want him knowing of her affections it didn't stop her missing him and would let her dream version of him keep her lonely nights company.

Shizune sighed, fed up with acting like a love sick teenager at her age and then it hit her. Was this the cause to Hinata's problem? The sleepless nights and obvious non appetite, even though her stomach was rumbling like crazy to her ears. To Shizune, it did make sense. She would have to let Jiraiya know about this, she didn't want the girl to be hurt by the young master playing with the girls feelings. That was a huge no no in her book, but she had a feeling that the young master felt the same regarding the indigo haired beauty and wondered if her master would confirm her suspicions.

Due to her inner thoughts she realized she stood outside Master Jiraiya's office for a while and quickly took a deep breath as she carefully placed the tray to the side as she opened the door to enter inside. As usual, the white haired pervert was busily giggling like a schoolgirl, as he began furiously writing sentences down on paper. Shizune, as always rolled, her eyes at the harmless pervert that was her master as she placed the tray of refreshments ready for him.

"Master Jiraiya your tea is ready, shall I pour it for you?" Shizune asked, hoping he was listening.

The man's relentless scribbling on paper stopped as his perverted chuckles stopped whilst looking up to face his personal maid with a pervy lopsided grin as he pushed his glasses up back in place.

"Why Shizune, that would be great. I am quite parched" Jiraiya replied casually

Shizune began to pour the hot beverage into the bone china tea cup as the hot steam rose letting the teas' aroma fill the room and she placed the cup and saucer beside him in his oak wooden desk. Jiraiya glanced at his maid and noticed the look of worry on her delicate features and it made his eyebrows rise, curious to what had his beloved maid he thought as a daughter was worried of.

"What's wrong Shizune?" Jiraiya asked

"It's Hinata-Chan...Master Jiraiya she hasn't been eating very much and looks very tired" Shizune confided, concern evident in her tone of voice.

"What...call the doctor" Jiraiya stated in concern

"I think she is lonely master Jiraiya, she is being kept in her own constantly"

"Yes I think you're right. I will have to speak to Naruto about this"

The sound of a telephone began to ring out that brought both Jiraiya and Shizune out of their thoughts. Jiraiya instantly picked up the phone.

"Hello Uzumaki-Namikaze residence?"

"Naruto!?...When are you coming back? Hinata-chan isn't eating."

oOoOo

Hinata had woken up inside her masters bedroom it was quite dark and realized she had slept most of the day away. She got up in a rush, feeling herself get dizzy quickly as she held on to the bedside steadying herself from falling. Hinata bit her lip, cussing herself mentally as she hadn't yet fed Kurama and felt angry at herself for not doing her only responsibility given to her.

Taking a deep breath she steadied herself as she placed on her ballet pumps and headed towards the door, stopping in her tracks as hurried footsteps could be heard and the door opened, quickly revealing a shadow of a figure with blonde hair.

"Where do you think you're going!?" The familiar voice of her master who had been haunting her thoughts and dreams for days asked her seriously.

Hinata remained where she stood, her body shivered at his low tone of voice as he switched on the light to his room, closing the door behind him and locking it.

"M-Master...I-I forgot to f-feed K-Kurama" Hinata stuttered, feeling ashamed that she had not kept her only duty for the day.

Blue darkened eyes narrowed onto hers which shocked her deeply, as she subconsciously took a step back. Which the blonde noticed immediately.

"Why haven't you been eating?" Naruto asked her outright.

".."

"Hinata I order you to tell me why you haven't been eating. My godfather told me and I rushed back as fast as I could" Naruto stated as calmly as he could.

"I wasn't h-hungry" Hinata answered softly.

"Hinata...Shizune told me that she heard your stomach rumble, so you have been hungry, so why haven't you eaten?"

"P-Please...I-I don't w-want to tell you" Hinata answered, not looking at him.

Naruto glared at her answer, not liking the fact she wouldn't tell him the reason and also that she wouldn't look at him which annoyed him greatly. He wanted to see her face, see those eyes that he always loved seeing that held her emotions and told him what was on her mind.

"Hinata...I will punish you if you don't tell me" Naruto stated

"I-I can't" Hinata whispered

"Very well Hinata, first things first you're going to eat or else I will feed you myself, so follow me" Naruto ordered calmly.

Hinata obeyed, sensing that the blonde wasn't happy with her but she couldn't tell him that it was because she missed him. That she was longing for him to come back and continue touching her intimately like he did within her dreams each night, she couldn't bear the thought of him knowing her secrets. What would he think of her if he found out?

Naruto entered into the dining hall, seeing that the food was magnificently presented on the large long table directing the indigo haired beauty to sit beside him so he could monitor her eating himself. When he had called back earlier to tell his godfather he would be back, he wasn't expecting Jiraiya to tell him his maid was ill and certainly not expecting Shizune to tell him she hadn't been eating although she appeared hungry.

The blonde watched as she nervously helped herself to the delicious food present on the table. He watched her carefully, not caring if he made her uncomfortable. He needed to know why she was like this. What caused her to skip meals, he had seen the dark circles suggesting she hadn't slept very well either, why was that? When he opened the door, he could see that her hair was disheveled and that she must have just awoken, which to him was unusual.

But the fact she wouldn't tell him hurt him deeply. Why wouldn't she tell him what was wrong? Was it him?

Hinata began to consume her food. She had to admit she was hungry and the taste of the food was superb to her palette. She could feel her blonde master watching her every move intently and felt conscious with each mouthful of food she consumed. Naruto stood up, noticing he hadn't touched his food as of yet as he left the room leaving her to finish hers which she did, relieved that his eyes weren't upon her, but knew she was going to be punished for not telling him why she was like this to begin with.

Naruto had marched out of the room straight to Shizune. He wanted to know why his maid was like this and only two people saw her day to day and one of them wasn't here until tomorrow, who he would most certainly interrogate when she arrived. He saw the back of Shizune just closing the door go one of the rooms when he called out her name, which made her jump as she quickly turned around.

"Master Naruto...What's wrong? Shall I call a doctor?"

"Shizune, why hasn't she been eating or sleeping since I have been away?"

"Have you asked her yourself?" Shizune replied

"Yes of course I have" Naruto sighed, defeated

"But she won't tell me anything"

"Hmm"

"If you know something Shizune, then tell me it's making me extremely worried" Naruto admitted

Shizune sighed, it was only a hunch on her part and wasn't sure if what she was about to announce was right, but for some reason she believed it to be so.

"Look master Naruto I think she needs to be allowed to leave your part of the mansion. I think she has been lonely, I also think that she has been...Dare I say it, missing you I believe" Shizune calmly announced

Naruto stared, surprised at her answer, and felt his heartbeat quicken at the latter reason. Was that why she refused to tell him? He decided that he would find out when they returned to his room he wanted to know and maybe what Shizune had said was true and that's why she was refusing to confide to him the reason.

"Fine, thank you Shizune" Naruto announced feeling slightly less apprehensive than earlier.

"Don't be too harsh on her Master Naruto" Shizune stated softly as she went about her business, leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

Naruto began to make his journey back to the dining hall his eyes widened slightly at the idea that just came into his head he had told her she would be punished and he had just the punishment to get her to confess to him what he wanted to know and grew excited at what was going to take place very soon in his room.

**A/N- Hi everyone I really wish to apologise for the delay but I have been busy plus my health hasn't been great as of late so I am hoping to complete this story by next month! I had this chapter and Chapter 5 ready for some time but I can't get hold of my beta reader Primapula so my beta for Hard Love gio08 was kind enough to help me correct any grammar and punctuation errors until I hear from my usual beta for this story so that's the reason for delay! Thank you gio08 for your help your fantastic!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and due to the delay I have also uploaded Chapter 5 xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong to M. Kishimoto **

**The Lustful Maid**

**Chapter 5**

**Rated M for a reason...**

Naruto grinned at the plan he devised within his mind. He would make his gorgeous indigo haired maid spill the beans on why she hasn't been eating or sleeping for that matter, he was determined of that. He came to the familiar closed door that held his indigo haired princess inside as he calmed himself down, hoping that she had eaten as he remembered he had left her while she was in the middle of eating her meal to look for Shizune.

He hoped that what Shizune had guessed was right. He hoped that she did miss him and was feeling lonely without him. He wanted her to have him constantly on her mind, like she was in his. She was always on his thoughts, her beautiful face was constantly on his mind, especially since he had been away. The music room the night before he left kept repeating itself like a video constantly on repeat. The sounds of her lust filled sobs filled his ears as he made her cum over his throbbing cock, enjoying her intense orgasm that he brought her trembling curvaceous and luscious body to against his parents piano. It was so erotic and thrilling to him to not only watch her fall apart beneath him, but he had wanted to experience it again and again.

Naruto controlled his composure as he opened the door seeing his untouched food as he left it with the girl of his subconscious desires sitting patiently opposite with her plate now empty, much to his relief. Naruto sat down and ate his food, watching her from the corner of his eye as she kept her head down, twiddling with her fingers as she patiently waited for her master to finish his meal.

Naruto smirked as he finished his food, getting up immediately and looking towards her, seeing her slight trembling, knowing that she was going to be punished for disobeying her master.

"Hinata-Chan come on it's time to go back to my room" Naruto ordered

"Y-Yes master Naruto"

Hinata stood up and followed her blonde master, swallowing nervously behind him. She wondered what kind of punishment he would serve her and her stomach had butterflies building within. She could feel her excitement building within her core as her cheeks flushed at the prospect. The walk back to his room was in silence and she suddenly wondered if Kurama had been fed.

Naruto opened his door and stood to the side as he beckoned her to go in first, which she obeyed, as Naruto followed locking the door behind him staring at her back and then the rest of his room. He noticed it was clean and tidy apart from the bed that was slightly disheveled, due to Hinata sleeping on it.

His eyes suddenly widened in shock when he caught a glimpse of a familiar book on the bedside table, it was none other than Icha Icha paradise. The book his perverted godfather wrote and that Kakashi was a massive fan of. Naruto grinned widely as this new piece of information sunk in, and knew just what he was going to do as punishment for his disobedient maid.

"Take off your uniform Hinata-chan" Naruto commanded, seeing the girl flinch slightly at his order.

Hinata slowly took off her maid uniform. Her blush intensified as her body was slowly revealed to his gaze as he walked past her, her thoughts remained on her job at removing her uniform. Naruto removed his shirt and trousers slipping into some clean sweat pants as he licked his dry lips, seeing the noticeable bookmark inside the erotic orange book.

Hinata folded her uniform and placed it on the couch as she kept her gaze to the floor, too embarrassed to look at her blonde master. Naruto reached over and grabbed the book opening it at the page she had read up to and was surprised that she was reading this sort of book to begin with. He knew the book anyway as he helped proof read it sometimes when his godfather was planning further chapters and wondered how she got the book to begin with? Until she saw a small carefully folded note with familiar handwriting knowing that Anko was the culprit.

"Hmm...Looks like my source of information will be Anko huh?" Naruto thought inwardly.

Naruto looked over towards his maid and hitched a breath at the sight before him she was stood with her head down but she wore a deep purple and lilac lace bra and panties that suited her creamy complexion perfectly. Naruto could feel his cock grow hard at the delectable sight before him and bit his lip to stop him from groaning his approval. He placed the book into his back trouser pocket as his eyes roamed over her gorgeous body that he couldn't resist staring at.

"Damn that Anko! I must give her a fucking raise. She knows what to buy for my enjoyment at least" Naruto thought inwardly.

He had to admit, he had missed seeing the wondrous curves the beauty before him possessed. Her creamy skin was unblemished just absolute perfection to him, her firm stomach and tiny waist amazed him. Her perfect shape to an hour glass enthralled him that he couldn't wait to touch her, he needed to, as he knew he had missed her terribly although he couldn't understand why.

The seductive lacy lingerie she was wearing fit her perfectly, her large breasts was held within its lacy constraints, showing her creamy cleavage to his tempting lust filled gaze. Her beautiful long indigo hair was currently in an up do which he wanted it let down so he could see her long gorgeous locks cascade down to her waist and over her delectable shoulders. Her beautiful angelic face was hidden from his view, but he could see the ever rising deep pink blush had not only filled her ears but travelled to the lower reaches of her neck.

"Why is this girl so fucking adorable?" Naruto groaned inwardly.

The blonde was feeling highly aroused as it was and had to try to calm himself from not taking her now against his bedroom wall, the scene was currently playing in his subconscious that he tried to shake his thoughts clear for the juicy events that was about to happen. He knew the ex heiress was a very shy girl, totally innocent to the joys of sex but that didn't stop the blonde from broadening her awareness in his most favourite subject, well since she arrived in his life it seems.

"Come here Hinata" Naruto ordered, his voice huskier than usual.

Hinata swallowed nervously as she walked towards her blonde master. Her cheeks were like they were on fire, partly from embarrassment but also from this unbearable excitement that was currently building within her shivering body. She could feel her intimate sex getting wetter that made her inwardly dread at him immediately noticing her shameful secret, but there was nothing she could do, she couldn't disobey his order.

She stopped just in front of him seeing his defined chest that was firm and toned showing his muscles that she just wanted to touch with her hands and made her blush more fiercely at the thought. The shy Hyuga kept her gaze downward, too frightened to see what her masters expression looked like, was he angry with her? Was she was being punished? But was she actually looking forward to the events about to take place.

The thought not only alarmed her inwardly but her treacherous body was leaping for joy to have his undivided attention solely upon her. Her eyes widened briefly at the new realization that she wanted to be punished by the hands of her blonde master. The revelation did all sorts within her body, the sweet familiar ache returned with abundance she could literally feel her inner walls of her throbbing pussy clench at just the thought of him dominating her. This made her body grow hotter the longer she stood.

"Look at me Hinata-chan"

Hinata clenched both her trembling hands into fists to calm her racing heart and treacherous body that was tearing apart her senses of normalcy. She raised her flushed face, immediately staring into his deep blue eyes that darkened into the deepest blue, both shone like sapphire jewels that were not only beautiful, but she could feel the burning intensity held within them.

"Hmmm...I wonder what I should do with you Hinata?" Naruto stated softly, making her whole body shiver at his tone.

Hinata remained silent, her eyes still locked with her masters. She couldn't look away from him no matter how much she wanted to.

"So...you won't answer?...Well I think I know what your punishment will be my little minx" Naruto purred

Hinata felt her heart beat quicken even more, her breath hitched as her palms began to sweat. The anticipation was making her whole body electrify, completely waiting for his large hands to caress her and give her pleasure.

"Hinata-chan I am in the mood for a story...I know... your punishment is to read me a bedtime story"

Hinata was shocked as Naruto watched her reaction trying not to smirk as she would see his devious intentions that would be an added twist to a bedtime story. It certainly wouldn't be what a parent would read to a child at least. But what the shy and oblivious beauty wasn't yet aware of was the implications of what she would be reading to him.

Naruto couldn't believe her reaction although it was only slight but he recognized her slight hesitation, but was that disappointment he had witnessed just briefly when he announced her punishment? The thought that it was indeed exactly that what he had seen shocked him to the core, was she actually wanting this to happen, these saucy little adventurous trysts that he came up with, to see the shy and guarded beauty fall apart before him letting him enter into her guarded walls she shields around her.

Naruto felt his heart beat quicken at the idea that she wanted these erotic games he would produce on her. The very thought thrilled him to no end. Grabbing the book he had concealed in his back trouser pocket he sat down on his soft mattress the Orange book held tightly in his hand.

The sound of a startled gasp brought him to attention as he saw his shy maid look upon the book with horror at it being discovered and currently in his hands, guilt and shame was now present on her face, at him finding the very literature that was keeping her company at night. A slight smirk graced his lips as he opened the book glancing at the pages filled with unadulterated smut.

Hinata felt her inner turmoil grow at seeing her book that was supposed to be kept secret currently in her masters hands, his eyes upon her when she released a gasp made her face go aflame to a brilliant red. Hinata felt so flushed at her dirty little secret being so shamelessly exposed to him she felt like she would faint. She panicked at him finding the book Anko had given her, not knowing where to look due to feeling so embarrassed.

"Well...this is certainly interesting Hinata-chan" Naruto teased seductively, making her legs go weak.

"..."

"Y'know...I never would of thought a shy girl like you would read such literature...tell me do you like it?"

Hinata heard his question and was still shocked to even speak, she thought she had put the book away in the drawer on her side of the bed and was obvious to it, due to how she felt she had forgot to put it away.

"Well...are you going to answer me?" Naruto asked his eyes now upon her like a predator to his prey.

Hinata subconsciously nodded her head in agreement. She couldn't get the words out to tell him yes she found it interesting to read, it was what kept her entertained since he was away. Naruto grinned as he looked back at the book opening it to where the bookmark was and began to read.

oOoOo

Aya felt her heart beat quicken seeing the man before her completely bare of his clothing. The sight of his well defined body aroused her further, his body looked as if he was sculpted by the gods themselves as her eyes trailed along his well toned body to his manhood that stood hard and proud before her.

Aya licked her dry lips seeing his impressive length that throbbed in need for her touch, for her wet womanhood that was leaking its juices wanting him embedded deeply within her, to fill this sweet ache that throbbed within. His firm toned legs took steps closer until she could feel the warmth emanating from him as his hardened cock rested against her stomach.

"I want you" His deep voice announced as her body trembled with desire.

"Let me taste you" she pleaded

Her hand traced his chest feeling the contours of his defined muscles as she lowered further to her knees coming face to face with his hardened length. Gently caressing his entirety, enjoying the silent groan and the slight thrust of his hips begging her to touch his pulsating cock more.

Mito groaned as gentle fingertips glided down his hardened member throbbing with need, as his hips automatically bucked at the ghosting touch of her fingers. He silently cursed within him wanting her to take him in fully into her hot and wet mouth. Sensing his need she slowly devoured his cock with her mouth enjoying his pleasured moans as his hands gripped her head fisting her golden hair trying not to thrust her head forward.

oOoOo

"So that's where you're at huh?" Naruto announced with a smirk after reading part of the chapter she was at.

Hinata didn't know what to do as her master read the very page she was currently reading, his eyes then once more was upon her as he placed the bookmark back on its page. He felt the thrill of having his shy beauty suck his throbbing cock currently wanting to be released from the constraints of his pants.

"Did you want to try that Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked

Hinata felt like fainting on the spot, how did he know that? That had been in her dreams, wanting to take his hardened length into her mouth and do to him what was written in those pages. She wanted to hear him moan her name in pleasure the very thought made her pussy clench and get wetter.

"By your reaction and your silence, it seems to me that I hit it on the nail huh" Naruto smirked.

"Well it wouldn't be much of a punishment if I granted you your wish huh Hinata-Chan? So it will depend on how you read the story to me so here read this" Naruto ordered.

If Hinata felt faint before she certainly did now. The smirk gracing her masters lips was clearly present to her vision as he held out her orange erotic book for her to take currently on a certain chapter that she was too nervous to look at. With trembling hands she took the book from him as she hesitated looking at certain pages she held open in her hands.

Swallowing nervously she cast her gaze to the open book the chapter clearly stated it was a chapter she had already read and her heart raced within her. She felt him watch her like a hungry wolf ready to pounce, which made her nervous as she then realized she had to read this out to him knowing that she would most probably be a stuttering mess.

"Come on Hinata-chan I want you to read me this story, I was good enough to get a chapter you have already read before" Naruto seductively stated

"B-But.."

"Ahh...now you answer huh...well come on read to me i really want to know this chapter, tell me"

Hinata knew he was doing this on purpose enjoying the fact that she was nervous and hesitant at doing so. He knew she was shy yet he was trying his hardest to break her shyness and leave her bare and vulnerable before him. Taking a deep breath and a surge of determination she decided she would play his game.

oOoOo

"H-Hiroshi stood in awe at w-what he c-could see,...a goddess f-fallen from the h-heavens itself w-was bathing in the water. The trickles of water slowly f-falling down her creamy s-skin t-that to him, seemed t-to glow from the pale moonlight f-from above.

T-The scene before him seemed magical, unworldly but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Before he knew it h-his feet slowly t-took him to t-the water's edge as he t-then entered the water, not caring t-that his clothes was still currently o-on his body getting wet. The goddess still o-oblivious t-to her observer gazed u-up at the moon and stars abundant in the dark skies around them.

Her d-dark long locks of h-hair completely wet f-from the crystal b-blue waters sticking t-to her now damp skin n-not caring for the gentle b-breezes that was c-caressing her goose bumped pale f-flesh. I-It was Ai's favourite past time coming to the e-enclosed l-lake that w-was hidden within a large acre of f-forest where she would bathe and r-relax in the waters in p-peace.

Hiroshi now stood just inches b-behind her, his hand raised t-to feel i-if this goddess before him w-was indeed real or just a figment o-of a beautiful illusion within h-his own mind. He paused, t-too frightened to touch her in case she vanished before him that m-made his heart c-clench at the very thought.

Ai t-turned a-around a startled gasp escaped her now p-parted lips at s-seeing a d-dark haired man j-just behind her like he was in a trance himself. Her heart beat quickened seeing his gaze s-solely on her which m-made her whole body t-tremble at being exposed t-to his dark eyes.

oOoOo

Naruto grinned at hearing her stutter present on the words she was reading, his breath hitched at such a perfect sight before him he couldn't ignore the fact that she was beautiful and he wanted nothing more than to make this shy beauty his and his alone. Her voice although gentle and soothing revealed her nervousness as she chanted the words that his extremely perverted godfather had written from his perverted mind that he had read a few times since its publish.

He knew the chapter well and it kind of reminded him of Hinata although the scene was very different from what was taking place in the chapter. To him she was enchanting and he didn't think she realized just how enchanting she could be, prompting him to stand up from his bed he was sitting on and stalk closer to her seeing as she was immersed in reading the erotic chapter as it was now starting to get to the good parts.

oOoOo

"Hiroshi couldn't help but to break away from her soft lips licking his tongue across her reddened bottomed lip, his eyes trailed down her body t-taking in her wondrous curves that m-made his mouth w-water to what the panting breathless b-beauty possessed t-trailing h-his lips down her long slender n-neck tha-aah!"

"Who told you to stop Hinata-chan?" Naruto ordered, as his lips carried on kissing her exposed neck.

"B-But...Ahhh"

"I didn't tell you to...stop reading to me...did... I...Hi~na~ta?" Naruto seductively teased.

Hinata could feel her skin grow hot with each touch of his lips upon her exposed neck, her legs was shaking. She was afraid she would fall to her knees upon the wooden floor beneath her like a trembling mess. A strong arm wrapped around her waist holding her tightly against his warm hard front, she could immediately feel his hardness pressed against her lower back, making her shiver in sweet anticipation of what was in store.

Controlling herself, although it was hard she tried to turn her attentions to the shaking book in her trembling hands to the place where she read to. It was hard to focus on the small printed letters that was on the page in front of her due to her master's light and gentle kisses upon her soft exposed skin.

"H-His...lips down h-her slender...ah...n-neck...ah...that he thoroughly e-enjoyed...doing, reaching h-her ah...shoulder he left g-gentle k-kisses his ah hands reaching f-for one of h-her large e-exposed breasts t-that teased him g-greatly that he j-just had to explore.

"Grasping the large firm g-globe he caressed it with h-his...Ahhh...hand, enjoying her moans of wanton lust encouraging him to continue his explorations of h-her...ahhh...body. Ai was l-lost to his touches, her nipple h-hardened f-feeling tight and s-sensitive begging him to t-touch ahhh...that he readily complied to her silent request. Hiroshi p-pinched her hardened nipple...Ahhh... between his fingers the s-stimu-ahhhh...s-stimulation was incredibly p-pleasurable to her as h-he took h-her large b-breast into his m-mouth...Ahhhh"

"M-Master...s-stop...Ahhhh" Hinata panted.

"Hmm...What's wrong?...Continue reading this story to me Hinata-chan, I want to know what happens" Naruto ordered ignoring her moaning pleas.

Naruto was enjoying this way too much, pinching her hardened nipple enjoying the trembling body leaning against him. He was making sure that every bit of that erotic tale was being acted out upon her. She must of been enjoying the book, the look upon her face said it all as his hips rubbed against hers grinding his cock against her deliciously plump large ass that he wanted to explore but at a later date. Naruto had to admit, he was extremely aroused and couldn't take much more of teasing her, she was so responsive to him and he never felt like this with any other girl he previously fucked on occasion, was he falling for her?

No he couldn't be? Could he?...He had just wanted to help this buxom beauty leaning against him trying to read each erotic sentence for him. Her beauty was spell bounding and like a spell she bewitched him wanting to seduce her into his own realm where he could rule over her with his body against hers share the pleasure that he wanted her to fully explore that she had and made her dizzy with lust. Looking at her flushed cheeks and glazed eyes made him swallow hard that he hadn't seen any woman look so beautiful and desirable than he had now and he knew he was lost.

The story forgotten as the book fell upon the wooden floor as the girl moaned due his stimulation of her nipple. She couldn't read the suggestive words any longer he was driving her crazy, her body was burning for more, she needed more, she needed him, but why? She couldn't understand as their eyes locked on one another.

"M-Master...I-I"

"(chuckle)...You're so naughty...Hi~na~ta...What should I do with you huh?"

Hinata looked at him pleading for him to touch her more she needed him to soothe the building desire within her. She had wanted him and dare she admit it missed him greatly since his departure. Naruto could see the desperation in her eyes, yearning him to do more that made him swallow hard once more. His heart was beating fiercely within his chest, as the final restraints of his sanity finally snapped altogether, grabbing her tightly crashing his lips upon hers kissing her with all the built up passion he possessed within him only to be thoroughly surprised as she kissed him back just as equally to his, both passionately caressing one another the world around them both had stopped. They didn't care. All they cared about was themselves and this building pleasure they was creating together.

All hesitation and seriousness aside as he pulled her to his bed, her body bounced slightly as the springs jerked and strained. Her lilac tinted eyes kept its gaze on her blonde master who now crawled on to his king sized bed. He knelt down beside her his arousal evident within his orange boxers, she so wanted to see with her own eyes and taste with her mouth.

Naruto saw her aroused face her eyes honed on to his straining cock that was begging to be released from its cotton prison. The thought of those pale pink lips with the slight shine of lip gloss made him throb imagining her going down on him taking him fully with her mouth. He wondered how it would feel, due to her inexperience, but to Naruto he didn't really care. Everyone has to start somewhere and he had a feeling that due to her reading she would surprise him greatly.

His blue eyes was darkened with desire and lust roamed her body, her most intimate parts still shielded from his viewing pleasure due to her lacy constraints. When he saw her lacy panties he could see the pent up results of her desire clearly her panties was soaked, making him release a low groan from within. He wanted to taste her flowing essence, he was hungry and thirsty for her.

"Remove your bra and panties hime" Naruto all but growled, causing Hinata to blush red.

Hinata unclasped the hook to her bra as her large creamy breasts burst free bouncing slightly as she then hooked her fingers to her waistband of her panties that she knew was soaked from desire. She felt embarrassed at the wetness that had gathered she had never felt so aroused as she did now, the thrill of her master watching her with his eyes made her spine tingle with excitement, as they glided down her creamy slender legs, revealing her small patch of indigo locks that was her glistening sex.

"Naruto took her all in clearly seeing her wetness that had been shielded by the lace material of her panties. His hunger was growing, with one swift pull of his hands, his orange boxers disappeared completely revealing his overly strained cock that burst out to attention finally free from its constraints. The cold air hit his dripping tip that was oozing out with pre-cum, the white liquid threatened to drip from the tiny slit. It showed that Naruto was feeling just the same as Hinata. They were both in desperate need of each other.

Hinata saw his impressive length, she couldn't turn her eyes away from it. The descriptions in the book was beyond compare to what was in front of her. The protruding veins on his stiff length, the head seemed strained and was leaking its own juices that she wanted to touch and taste, but would he let her? Hinata licked her already parted lips in anticipation knowing full well that her master was watching her intensely, making her grow more aroused.

"Like what you see hime?" Naruto seductively purred, feeling the cold room air caress his cock.

"Y-Yes N-Naruto."

"So I see you like my hard cock, licking your lips seductively like that is fucking arousing me further hime, do you want to taste me? I know I want to fucking taste you, you're fucking dripping wet there hime"

Hinata was lost from reality, completely taken over by lust. His voice seductively dirty enticing her and teasing her with his hard cock she so badly wanted to explore. The smile presently on his lips said it all, his large hand caressed her cheek then lightly gripped her chin making her eyes remove themselves from his rock hard cock and into his hungry eyes that mirrored her own.

"Beg"

"P-Pardon M-Master!?" Hinata stuttered

"Beg me hime...Beg me that you want to suck my cock"

"..."

"Come on hime do it, it's just me here with you...I want you to beg me"

"P-Please...P-Please master I-I...want t-to suck your l-large hard c-cock" Hinata begged, hoping he would allow her. She couldn't take no more.

Naruto grinned, her soft voice begging him to taste him made a shiver of pleasure go down his spine, she was not only seductive but adorable and he loved it. Naruto led beside her resting his head on the propped up pillows his excitement building.

"Come here hime" Naruto stated seductively.

Hinata got closer to him he pulled her to him, crashing his lips against hers, immediately entering his tongue into her mouth easily locating hers as their tongues danced together in a fiery dance of dominance. The kiss lasted for a few minutes as their passions exploded, finally they broke away breathlessly panting.

"Let the fun begin, eh hime" Naruto smirked.

Naruto positioned Hinata who was straddling him on all fours except her backside was facing him as her face was now looking at his throbbing hard length. Hinata flushed feeling her masters hot breath against her soaking wet folds.

"Fuck!...You are so wet down here Hinata-chan. I can see it flowing out of your gorgeous folds"

"D-Don't s-say that N-Naruto" Hinata stuttered, embarrassed.

"Don't feel shy hime you're fucking perfect...I can't wait to taste you"

Hinata still flushed kept her gaze on his hardened length in front of her standing proudly begging for her touch. She reached for it and gently grasped it in her trembling hands, feeling immediately her master flinch behind her, trying not to release a moan of pleasure which he completely failed. Once her hand explored his entire length in its entirety.

Her fingertips traced the head of his cock, his white substance leaking out covered her finger as she brought it to her own lips tasting its essence with her tongue. Naruto on the other hand looked at the long mirror opposite that showed him her face and saw everything that was making him so aroused he feared he would cum immediately and fought the urge not to do so, at least not yet.

Seeing her lick her finger with his essence was so erotic she was entirely oblivious to how she was making him feel. Naruto knew that deep down that this, what he was feeling was similar but yet new and was certain that it meant a lot more and he had a feeling he knew the answer but he ignored it for now at least.

Hinata enjoyed the unique taste of his dripping essence and wanted more, removing her finger from her mouth she lowered her face to his hips, her tongue traced where she had touched with her fingers her other hand still holding the base of his member. The thrill of hearing his heavy pants and short moans spurned her on as the pit of her stomach flared with joy at the seductive sound she was hearing.

Feeling more braver she finally took his pulsating cock into her mouth. Naruto groaned at the indescribable feeling he was receiving feeling. Her lips around him as he went further into her hot wet cavern. He had just been watching her from the mirror opposite, seeing her dazed reaction and the hunger she held within her eyes matched his own.

Hinata took him inside her mouth, inch by inch, slowly enveloping her mouth around him her tongue caressing his throbbing heat. Naruto tried so desperately not to thrust his hips upwards, it felt amazingly good to the blonde, feeling her hot tongue caress his arousal, stoking the heating embers to his already ferocious flames swelling within him.

His eyes moved to what was in front of him and he had to admit it was a very seductive sight. Her large firm ass showing her weeping centre that was just crying and beckoning him for attention. Even though he was loving the pleasures of her virgin mouth, he wanted to taste the bitter sweet juices of her arousal. His fingers traced her soaking wet folds of her pussy, spreading them apart seeing her light pink flesh that showed she had been untouched. Hinata hummed on his cock making him groan, knowing she was feeling it already. The blonde smirked as he gently entered his finger inside her tightness, feeling the scorching heat she possessed within. The moan against his cock sent more delicious shivers down his spine.

"Fuck...you don't know what you're doing to me Hinata!" Naruto groaned, feeling close to exploding.

Removing his finger he grasped her hips tightly as he delves his lips against her wet sex. His tongue delved itself in between her wet folds, tasting the juices that flowed like water into his mouth. The sweet and bitter nectre was addictive as his tongue licked her juices clean. He heard her lusty moans releasing his cock from its warm depths as her thighs trembled. They shook even more as his tongue delved inside her tight entrance of unexplored territory seeing her hips thrust backwards against his face, trying to get him to enter inside her more.

The blonde chuckled against her folds enjoying the way she was begging him for more. Agreeing to her silent plea by resuming his efforts, knowing she was close to bursting. Hinata couldn't help but moan her hand replaced her mouth by stroking his hardened length, feeling him moan within her entrance causing her to moan in reply. He was literally driving her crazy, she could feel the desire within her soaring to such intensity, she thought she would pass out. It felt amazing, why did it feel so good? Why did he always seem to find the places that made her body scream in pleasure? Why did she want to submit to him and become someone else entirely?

"Ohhh...K-Kami..." Hinata moaned, feeling the familiar build up rising within.

"Sweet...you taste so fucking sweet hime, you're practically dripping like a tap here baby" Naruto teased, knowing she was getting close.

Hinata was too lost in pleasure to answer the blonde back as he continued with his tongue tasting her juices that was flowing like a river. She couldn't stop it no matter how embarrassed she felt. Naruto was enjoying this greatly, the feel of her hand upon his cock was driving him to the edge he wanted to make her cum before he did and see her gorgeous face contort in pleasure it was so addicting to see the Hyuga princess from such a pristine and noble family lose herself in front of him and only him no one else would see this side of her he would make sure of it.

"You're close aren't you baby. You're vibrating here like crazy"

"D-Don't..n-not there...Ahhhh"

The slow bliss now turned to the sweetest torture she could imagine his finger pressed upon her protruding button that he circled slowly, adding pressure to her overly sensitive clit. Her eyes rolled back in blissful pleasure as her legs shook like crazy. Naruto grinned widely seeing her lose it completely, she was only seconds away from release. He could see her inner walls tremble knowing it would be anytime now as he waited for the floodgates to open within her.

His finger still pressed upon her sensitive button began to add more pressure as he quickened his circling of her clit, her breaths became rapid as her moans became desperate. He gripped her hips, stopping her from trying to escape from his relentless attacks but he wasn't having it at all.

"Cum for me hime...come on I know you're about to burst so let me see...let me see you cum" Naruto ordered seductively, enjoying the show in front of him. Her hand had stilled as she began to pant heavily his name. A gentle whisper, like a mantra, was escaping her sweet parted lips. It was building and bubbling within her she was at the highest peak of pleasure, not caring to the world around her as her mind was beginning to fog and whiteness was her vision.

"Ohhhh...K-Kami...i-I'm going...to...Ahhhhhhh"

The moan she released was desperate, her whole body stilled as her arms collapsed to her elbows. She released her climax, leaving her in a trembling mess of released desire. Naruto tasted her release, swallowing it whole, prolonging her orgasm with the greedy licks of his tongue, not letting a single drop be wasted and enjoying what had just taken place. The groans and whispers of each sensual lick of her sensitive sex made him feel his arousal grow to new heights, needing release himself.

Hinata was trying to recover, her vision blurred, feeling her master still licking her pussy clean. Her flushed cheeks were crimson, catching her breath as her body was like jelly, a quivering mess. Her eyes focused normally seeing her masters straining cock quickly grasping it again with her hand while she slowly but surely got back in position taking his tip into her mouth once more, slowly devouring his hard cock into her mouth but now she bobbed her head up and down, this time sucking in him whole, making Naruto curse a moan out of his lips.

To say Naruto was surprised was an understatement. He thought that she wouldn't be able to continue and was deciding to attend to his arousal once he was finished, but she decided to do the task for him, which was not only pleasant, but totally hot to him. He glanced in the mirror and what he saw made his cock twitch inside her mouth. Dark indigo hair was messy and loose, her pale pink lips surrounding his hardness, flushed cheeks the deepest colour of pink present on her face, her eyes currently closed. But it looked so hot, so fucking sexy, he could feel himself about to explode. He couldn't contain his moans of pleasure her name moaned from his own lips in a strained voice alerting her he was at his end.

Hinata could feel his cock twitch, his needy moans, her name being called out was strained along with curses filled the room as she hummed her reply. The sudden vibration once more made him thrust his hips with a profanity added for good measure. She was making him a complete mess, just like he did to her and that filled her with pride, bringing her handsome blonde master to his knees although he was on his back panting and moaning beneath her.

"Ohhhh...shit...hime...I'm gonna cum...fuck...your... tongue... hnn...is...hnn...shit!"

Hinata felt him thrust forward, the tip of his cock already touching the very back of her mouth, controlling her gag reflex was simple for Hinata as he twitched violently within her. A groan followed as he finally exploded, the thick substance entered her mouth, as she swallowed it all up as if he was a drink, getting drunk of his taste that was not only unique but tasty too. Hinata was proud with herself, she had actually succeeded and made her master release his pent up desire.

"Ohhhhh...fuck...that's good..." Naruto moaned

Hinata had swallowed it all, releasing his semi hardened cock with a pop sound then licking his sensitive tip to make sure none of his cum remained. She seductively licked her lips, causing Naruto to grab her backwards crashing into him as he quickly got on top of her. Still catching his breath he gazed at her seductively wanting so much to ram his dick inside her tight walls, but controlled himself for now at least, as he claimed her lips with his, enjoying the taste of his essence as Hinata could taste the remainder of hers still present in his. The thrill was unique to them both as their tongues danced once again breaking away a string of saliva remained between their lips as they gazed in exhaustion coming down from their unique high.

"That was great hime" Naruto whispered, his cheeks slightly tinged pink caressing her breast gently with his hand.

Hinata smiled as exhaustion finally took over her body, finally catching up on the many sleepless nights she had been experiencing. Naruto watched as her eyes tried in vain to keep awake but like a spell that had been cast, he watched as she fell into a deep sleep, watching her large exposed breasts move with each of her soft breaths, knowing she must have been tired.

He had noticed the dark eyes and wondered why she was like this, but he had his suspicions and he will get a complete run down from Anko tomorrow. She still hadn't told him why she hadn't eaten, only a hunch from Shizune to go on, but he will leave it till tomorrow. Although he still had business to tend to, he would make sure that he wasn't away from her for more than a day. He will have to ask Shikamaru to deal with it on his behalf. The thought of Shikamaru made him think to earlier and a particular conversation they had.

_Flashback..._

_"Naruto...Why are you doing this? Although I think I have a hunch"_

_"Huh what do you mean Shika, I just want to help alright"_

_"You're so troublesome Naruto...you know that?...What you gave back there, that wasn't just help, you do realize that don't you?"_

_"Yes I'm not that dense Shika...give me some credit"_

_"Naruto...Do you have feelings for the Hyuga princess?"_

_"..."_

_End of Flashback..._

Naruto broke from his thoughts as he rolled over to his side, throwing the blankets over them as he brought her closer to him. His eyes once more drifted to the beauty, who was fast asleep, taking her all in. He knew that he was indeed falling for her, and realized all those years ago she had taken his heart then, he just didn't realize it at the time. Sighing inwardly as the information finally sunk in, he lightly caressed her still flushed cheeks that was finally losing its bright pinkish tint and smiled, gently falling into a deep sleep himself, with dreams of his seductive and lusty maid beside him.

**A/N:- I hope you enjoyed this chapter I am half way through chapter 6 and i am planning for this story to be about 10 or so chapters. I'm sorry for the delay but my original beta has been busy and I haven't heard from her so my beta to Hard Love kindly agreed to temporarily go over the chapters for me so thank you Gio08 for your help!**

**I have had health issues as well so updating my stories will be when I can for the time being so please be patient with me thank you for following my stories**

**Till next time bye bye for now**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong to M. Kishimoto**

**The Lustful Maid**

**Chapter 6**

**Rated M for a reason...**

The rays of sunshine filtered through the room as the sleepy blonde began to stir. Like an alarm clock, his eyes flickered open, squinting at the harsh brightness of the sun's rays gracing over his tanned skin.

Moving slightly, he could feel someone beside him, making him turn his attention towards it. He was embracing soft creamy curves tightly against his body. The sweet scent of her long indigo hair smelled of vanilla and it made his mouth water. His deep blue eyes sparkled with mischief as his eyes roamed the sleeping beauty's body beside him.

His heart was hammering within his chest, taking in the beautiful woman in his arms still in the lull of sleep. What a perfect sight to wake up to, she was completely naked underneath the thin blanket he had pulled over them last night. Her long dark eyelashes looked mesmerizing on her cherub looking face. Although innocent looking, after the events of last night, she was anything but the innocent girl he thought her to be, which made his grin widen as his fingertips caressed her soft feeling curves.

The actions of what went on last night in his bed replayed within his mind. He had to admit, he had never felt so aroused as he did last night. This beautiful princess beside him was like a tigress. She could certainly bring the animal out in him with just a snap of her delicate fingers.

Although she didn't know it herself, she had hooked him under her enchanting spell and he knew by now that he had fallen so hard for her. Although slightly perplexed to how quickly it had happened, he had to wonder if all those years ago, in the last meeting in that piano school, was in fact what clinched his heart being solely hers. But Naruto knew that so far, the indigo haired beauty hadn't remembered their brief encounter, back when they were innocent children learning to play one of the most beautiful classical instruments that seemed to enchant anyone to listen to the beautiful melody that escaped.

The blonde's thoughts drifted to the meeting he had insisted upon. He met Hinata's father and cousin with a proposition that he felt would help Hinata reconcile with her family, and hopefully fulfill his most desirable wish.

_**Flashback...**_

_Hiashi glanced through the paperwork with slightly widened eyes as he remained silent, contemplating on what he was reading. Naruto watched him carefully and wondered if what he had decided upon was the right thing to do. Kakashi and Shikamaru were stunned when Naruto confided to them what he was planning and knew that the normal knuckleheaded blonde was completely serious in the matter._

_Shikamaru, having an IQ of over 200, knew what this was all about and was surprised that the girl in question hadn't remembered Naruto. He, along with Sasuke, could tell that she was drawn to his blonde haired friend, even though he was totally oblivious to her affections until they had both mentioned it to him. Hitomi had managed to let the cat out of the bag, so to speak, when Hinata had fainted on one particular occasion._

_"I will look carefully at your proposal, but I need to know one thing."_

_"Of course, Hyuga-san. What is it you wish to know?" Naruto answered._

_"How do you know my daughter?"_

_"Ah, well...you see, I met your daughter and your late wife Hitomi when they both attended Konoha music academy many years ago. We were always together, enjoying the music. But once she told us about Hitomi, she never came back after that and I never saw her again… but I have never forgotten her and she was always on my mind" Naruto answered truthfully._

_"So you are the Naruto-kun my cousin kept talking about all those years ago?" Neji stated, wide eyed_

_"S-she talked about me?" Naruto answered, surprised, with reddening cheeks._

_"Yes. In fact, I used to tease her relentlessly about you back then. But after the incident, she never spoke about you again" Neji confided, his expression of sadness clearly evident to everyone in the room as the atmosphere changed._

_"Incident..?" Naruto asked in alarm_

_"Neji!" Hiashi warned_

_"Look uncle, I think it would be alright to tell them. It has been such a long time since then"_

_Hiashi sighed, finally relenting as he gripped the glass of water in his hand in anger, not wanting to remember the event of what happened about to be spoken._

_"You see, our clan has many enemies and many are intrigued about our traditions and of course power in important places. We had in fact decided to move away from Konoha, with only a few of our clan that still wished to remain. But we moved here to the land of rivers immediately after the incident, mainly to help Hinata recover"_

_Naruto clenched his fists tightly, feeling rage swell within him and wondered what had happened to his hime that had made her forget him and their time together when they were young._

_"Hinata-sama was kidnapped one night by an intruder who broke into our estate and managed to get passed our guards on duty that night. He took her right under our noses in fact, the kidnapper was an honoured guest that was supposed to be an ambassador from Kumo who wanted to do business with not only Konoha as a whole, but mainly do business trades with our family as well. We of course discovered her missing immediately along with our supposed guest and quickly gave chase. A massive search was conducted, and thankfully, she was found very quickly by my uncle."_

_Naruto felt his stomach turn at hearing what had happened, his knuckles turning white as he clenched his fists more, feeling a hand on his shoulder and glanced to see Shikamaru trying to comfort him the best he could. Then Hiashi Hyuga began to take over from Neji at what had happened to his eldest daughter._

_"I found my daughter knocked out by the bastard. She had blood coming from a head wound, so I knew she had tried to escape from his clutches. Of course I saw red and killed the man where he stood out of complete shock and rage. I then took my daughter back to seek medical attention. She was bleeding heavily from the back of her head. My men took the bastards body and let the police handle it from there" Hiashi growled._

_"How come this wasn't announced publicly?" Shikamaru asked_

_"I asked my friend Fukagu to not make this incident public and due to the politics of both countries at that time, it was agreed to keep it concealed from public scrutiny. Also, I felt that my daughter had been through enough and I didn't want her to go through all of what had happened again, except it was the worst decision I could have made" Hiashi answered with sadness as he glanced at his nephew_

_"You see, those that ordered my cousin's kidnapping wanted my uncle's head because he killed the man in anger. He was ready to hand himself over to the other party but my father, who was his twin brother, took his place, disobeying my uncle's wishes. Hinata had suffered trauma to her head and seemed to have lost some of her memories… including you Naruto" Neji answered._

_Naruto felt his heart clench at the news and wished he had known what had happened. He would of made sure he was by her side as she recovered._

_"I'm not sure if she will ever remember her past memories, but I wouldn't rule it out completely, as she did remember some about her mother" Neji stated._

_"I will look over your proposals and will let you know at the end of the week" Hiashi stated, looking at the blonde thoughtfully._

_"Very well, you have my contact information and my advisor here Shikamaru will immediately put you through to me when you have made a decision" Naruto answered_

_Naruto, Shikamaru and Kakashi stood, along with Hiashi and Neji, who bowed to each other as the three left the room, all deep in thought to the conversation they had just heard._

_"Naruto"_

_"Yes Neji?"_

_"Please look after my cousin for me. You see, after my father died, I was angry with Hinata for a long time until I was finally told the truth and once I sorted out my anger, I made sure to amend my relationship with my cousin. I miss her smile the most… I just want her to be happy"_

_"You have my word, Neji. I will make sure Hinata will always be happy, believe it" The blonde stated with a wide smile, leaving the Hyuga to watch his retreating back, showing a slight smile on his normally stoic features._

_**Flashback ends.**.._

He was brought from his thoughts as soon as his mobile vibrated inside his jacket pocket that was hanging to one side. He had heard that Karin, along with Suigetsu, would return this morning and knew that once they had heard of his new maid, they would automatically grow curious. He had to watch both Karin and Suigetsu. They were both perverts and although they was together they were extremely open in their relationship, they were easy to get their blood going and the blonde was going to make sure that his beautiful busty maid was off limits to the two crazed perverts.

"Hello?" Naruto calmly stated on the phone.

"Dobe...it seems we have located the Inuzuka. It looks like he is on his way back to Konoha from Kiri. We will pick him up as soon as he arrives tomorrow afternoon. I will have my men at every station." Sasuke Uchiha informed.

"Good...that bastard has a lot to answer for. Keep me informed, will you teme?"

"Of course...you know I keep meaning to ask you, this girl… do you love her? And don't you dare shirk me off on this dobe"

"(sigh)...I care for her deeply and...yes I do have strong feelings for her teme...do you remember when we were young and had those classical piano lessons we hated at the music academy?"

"Yeah...what about them?"

"Can you remember the lilac eyed woman and her daughter?"

"Wait it's her?...Hinata-chan!?.."

"Yeah it is... she is now my personal maid"

"What the fuck!?...Wait do I want to know? I expect she is more than a fucking maid knowing you" Sasuke responded

"You know me well teme, but I do have a feeling she likes me too"

"Hn, I don't know why…"

"Teme…" Naruto growled.

"Whatever dobe...don't fuck it up this time, it's about time you found someone to be with. I was starting to worry about you"

"Hey...I don't like what you're implying teme!?" Naruto stated, grinding his teeth in the process.

"Talk to you later, dobe. Unlike you, I have a job to do" Sasuke replied, ending the call before he could make a retort.

Naruto took a deep breath. Sasuke had always managed to rile him up, even in really small matters. They were close, just like brothers, even though not by blood. Sasuke was a few months older than him and helped run the Konoha police force along with his father Fugaku and his elder brother Itachi. Both of their parents were good friends and would visit each other often. Naruto however, conducted his father's business from home only on certain meetings that his father couldn't attend with all the other business meetings he would attend overseas.

Naruto glanced at the sleeping beauty beside him still fast asleep. He smiled softly as he traced his fingertips lightly across her cheek, moving away the loose strands of her hair from her face, smiling in contentment at how beautiful she was. He wanted to remain in bed with her, but knew that he had stuff to attend to today and couldn't wait for night time so he could spend more intimate time with her and try to get her to remember him, so he begrudgingly removed himself from her side.

He decided first he would check upon his little buddy Kurama. He had to wait a while until Anko arrived. He had to know what his beautiful maid had been up to when they were away, that was all he could really think about. Dressed, he walked towards the garden, soon standing outside calling his pet fox, who missed him just as much. Naruto had briefly played with Kurama for a short while and he then decided to head inside to have his breakfast, that was probably being served. Briefly, he looked inside his room, still seeing his sleeping beauty fast asleep inside.

Naruto shook his perverted thoughts out of his head as he walked the short distance to the dining hall, where he saw Shizune arranging the breakfast food upon the table. The blonde felt his stomach growl, he was starving.

"Make sure some breakfast is put up for Hinata-chan" Naruto ordered.

"Where is she Master Naruto?" Shizune asked confused, expecting to see the indigo haired girl arrive along with him this morning.

"She is still sleeping" Naruto replied, fighting a slight blush on his cheeks, but Shizune didn't miss a thing.

"Very well, I will make sure food is left ready for her. I just hope she will eat it"

"She will" The blonde answered confidently, sure she would eat.

Shizune smiled as she watched the blonde eat his breakfast with vigor, knowing that he must have attended to Hinata last night and decided not to enquire further on the matter itself.

"Is Karin home now?"

"Yes, both her and Suigetsu arrived this morning. Apparently they had some business to attend to, but will be back later this evening. Master Jiraiya is currently writing his sequel as you should know. Will you be seeing him shortly?"

"Yes...I will, I need to talk to him about some things, plus I need to contact mother and father too"

"Oh...is everything ok, master?"

"Yes, you will find out later most like, as I should be getting a few calls later today. Oh, and make sure as soon as Anko arrives that she comes to my father's office. I need to talk to her "

"Yes, of course, master"

oOoOo

Hinata awoke naked within the sheets, her blonde master was nowhere to be seen. Her lilac tinted eyes glanced at the clock on the side and her eyes widened seeing that it was now late morning. Quickly getting up, she looked for her uniform that was still neatly folded where she had left it. She felt hot and sticky and moaned softly as her body groaned at her moving. She was too comfortable, but knew that she was already late for her duties, well one of them at least.

Grabbing her night gown, she proceeded to go to the bathroom for a nice quick hot shower to freshen herself up and help start her day completely, trying to stop her thoughts from taking over this morning, but as usual it failed, as soon as she entered the bathroom and stared at the reflection of her face.

Her cheeks blazed with colour, darkening by the second as she remembered what had taken place last night. Her master had come home and was not happy that she didn't answer his questions to not eating to then finding the Orange icha icha book that Anko had given her. Visions of herself sucking his hot hardened length nearly made steam leak out from both her ears. Her face was so red, what would her family think of her doing such erotic acts?

Hinata quickly shook her head, trying to erase such thoughts from her mind. She had jobs to do and one of them was tending to Kurama. A part of her wondered what her family was doing. Did they miss her? She very much doubted it. They had already disowned her. Her mother was no longer there. She was young when her mother passed and it left her devastated once she was told by the Hyuga head maid that her mother was now in heaven with the angels. She soon realized at that young age what that meant and she was heartbroken, the memory still vivid in her mind apart from the many blurs that she couldn't remember in her young life.

Her memories of her mother, who would tell her so many stories about angels that looked out for everyone and were beautiful entities that roamed the heavens above and some would venture towards earth invisible to anyone but a select special and privileged few that was chosen to see them. Where they would guard them from any danger that should happen to whom they were protecting calling them "Gaurdian angels" and that each person in the world had one.

Hinata smiled sadly at the memory of her mother. Her heart ached, missing her mother every day, even more so at the missing memories of her childhood. Her father had become distant, especially towards her. She found that he couldn't look at her sometimes and even if their eyes did meet, she could see the cold hard stares that showed his disappointment in her.

Neji at first would be distant with her, not wanting to be around her. She could feel his anger that was mainly directed at her, constantly blaming her for his father's death. He would hiss insults at her with a venomous tone of voice towards her, which knocked her ever falling confidence in herself, feeling truly alone in the world. Until one day he changed and began to rebuild the bridges to their relationship, to atone for the cruel things he said and done to her. Always asking for her forgiveness, which she had told him each and every time there was nothing to forgive him for.

Their relationship grew close as brother and sister rather than cousins and would often talk to her and give her advice up until she was disowned for deciding to leave and be with Kiba instead of choosing a respectable husband that her father had decided upon. Most of the men was twice her age and either looked perverted or wanted power that her family had privilege to. She wanted to be with someone that would love her for her and be happy together.

Hinata sighed, breaking herself from her depressing thoughts, heading towards the shower which she turned on, feeling the temperature of the water. Satisfied, she removed the silk gown and stepped inside sighing again in contentment as the water hit her skin as she began to wash herself for the day ahead.

All thoughts of what happened last night ended within her mind as she finished her shower, drying herself properly, then making her way back towards her master's room to change. She had better go to the dining hall and have something to eat before she got told off again by her blonde master. Dressing into her uniform and placing her hair up, she made her way to tend to Kurama and talk to the little pet fox she had grown so fond of since her arrival here.

oOoOo

The late morning sun was quite strong as Hinata entered the garden. The fragrances from the flowers was pleasant to her senses. She had Kurama's bowl of food in her hands as she went to her usual spot, looking over the large green landscape.

"Kurama" Hinata called out

It didn't take long for the fox to appear immediately, running towards her as she giggled at his eagerness to see her. Placing the bowl of food down, she went over to get him some fresh water, noticing immediately that there was some already put out, but decided to refill it with fresh while she was here.

Kurama ate his food happily as Hinata sat down, watching him. Her eyes told the fox that she was once again deep in thought, but although it was usual to see the human girl like that each day, her expression was different. Hinata sat with him for a while, finally standing up, when her stomach began making loud noises, making the girl blush with embarrassment.

"I will see you later Kurama. Be good, ok"

The fox watched as she entered back inside the estate and whined slightly at her departure, but then ran back into the trees to get in the shade from the hot sun above.

Hinata wasn't sure if there would be anything put out for her, considering it was late morning, but was pleasantly surprised to see her usual spot at the table prepared with food ready for her to eat and smiled softly as she began to consume her breakfast eating everything there was. Pouring herself some juice, she sat down peacefully, enjoying the silence and wondering what else she should do for the rest of the day.

oOoOo

Jiraiya noticed that his godson was taking particular interest in his new transcripts to his sequel of Icha Icha paradise. The white haired man grinned, knowing something must have happened, comparing his attitude to yesterday when he arrived within a few hours of his phone call.

"So I take it Hinata-chan is better?"

Naruto stiffened slightly as he glanced sheepishly at his godfather, who was watching him intently. The blonde sighed, knowing he couldn't hide nothing from his perverted godfather.

"Yes, she was sleeping soundly when I woke up" Naruto quietly confided

"Hmm...so you tended to her then, which I'm still surprised about" Jiraiya answered with a sly grin.

"..."

"You know Naruto...I know that you feel differently about this girl. Even though I have not seen her myself yet, which I hope you won't continue to hide her and keep her all to yourself?"

"I will be introducing her soon"

"Why don't you get your friends to come over and bring their girlfriend's over so that she has someone to talk to? I know you have her as your own personal maid, but even I know that she isn't really a maid as such, is she now?" Jiraiya stated.

"Stop trying to get information out of me Ero-sennin"

"Stop calling me that"

"But it suits you y'know" Naruto smirked

"Yeah yeah. So what did you go away for?"

"I paid a visit to the Hyuga's"

"What!?"

"I went to meet Hinata-chan's family to propose... an offer"

"What offer?"

"I have offered myself as an eligible suitor for his daughter's hand in marriage"

Jiraiya nearly fell off his chair, choking on his tea in the process in complete shock at the suggestion. Never did he think his godson would be so bold as to seek an audience with Hiashi Hyuga.

"N-Naruto...are you really sure about this? I mean do you love her?...well you must ...well I think you do but...does she feel the same about you?"

"I know what you think...and let me tell you this isn't something I just decided upon y'know"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when mum insisted that I should attend piano lessons along with Sasuke and Shikamaru?"

"Yes, vaguely. What about it?"

"Can you remember that I was heartbroken that one time that I came back and stayed in my room for a few days, not even eating my ramen my mum and dad tried to tempt me with?"

"Oh yes, I do now that you mention it...but wait, what has this got anything to do with now?"

"The reason was because I met a young girl and her mother. They both had the most mesmerizing eyes I had ever seen. The woman was beyond beautiful and I can still remember her beautiful laugh even now, but the way she played that piano was breathtaking."

"..."

"At first myself, Sasuke and Shikamaru hated attending those lessons. It was dull and boring. In fact we couldn't wait to be picked up by our parents y'know. But one day a woman came along with her shy daughter and invited us to join her, which we all did and watched and listened to her play the piano. That to us was enchanting at the time. We got friendly with her and her daughter. I can remember her deep pink blush and cute stutter. She always used to be really nervous around me and couldn't even talk to me that well. At first I thought it was to Sasuke and Shikamaru as well, but she managed to talk them quite well. It was just me, which confused me, y'know."

"(chuckle) How sweet, so did you ever find out why?"

"Yeah... I did. Well I used to get teased by both Sasuke and Shikamaru about it, which confused me because her face used to blush bright red whenever she was around me. On one particular occasion she actually fainted, which of course I panicked and thought she was unwell, but her mother Hitomi began to giggle and assured me that she was just fine and that her daughter liked me a lot, much to my confusion at the time."

"Wait...are you talking about Hinata!?"

Naruto nodded his head in agreement as Jiraiya took the information in.

"I was always catching her looking my way, and it felt nice to be liked, y'know. I mean at school, Sasuke teme was always popular and all the girls was around him, so it felt nice to actually have someone like me in that way and not the teme, who also seemed to relish that Hinata was not a fan girl of his y'know." Naruto chuckled at the memory

"So what happened?"

"Well that one day we were waiting..."

_**Flashback...**_

The clouds above was a dark grey and was bitter cold as the three boys arrived together in their thick winter coats and warm fluffy scarves. They headed to the usual seats, awaiting their friend and her mother to arrive for the lesson. It always seemed better when they were there, it was more fun to actually enjoy learning the piano.

_Seeing the beautiful indigo haired woman play the piano was magical. The sounds she produced was beyond beautiful. The pristine keys of black and white was caressed with elegant long fingers. It made each of them intrigued and eager to watch the woman play, even her shy daughter managed to become someone else entirely when she sat at the piano and played a melody which made each of them gasp at how perfectly she played it._

_A car pulled up as the blonde little boy grew excited at seeing his friend finally arrive but soon the smile faded as Hitomi was nowhere to be seen, only a well suited man walked down the elegant hallway with the young Hinata by his side._

_"Lady Hinata, I will be by later to pick you up, ok?" The man stated gently_

_"H-Hai" The young Hinata replied solemnly, her head hung low._

_The three boys stood and watched as the man glanced at them, bowing his head slightly, his face was saddened as each wondered where Hitomi was. The three boys took in their friends appearance, seeing her head down, her eyes looking to the floor. She looked totally different to how she was before._

_Naruto felt her sadness and looked worriedly at the still young girl who had not yet moved. Sasuke and Shikamaru never said a word but just stood still, not knowing what to do._

_"Hinata-chan…?" Naruto called softly_

_Then the floodgates opened as the young girl looked up at the three boys, her eyes locking with a pair of blue eyes, with tears welling within her own as she sobbed and sobbed, prompting the blonde to run towards her grabbing her and then pulling her small sobbing frame towards him, not liking to see his friend so visibly upset. He wanted to see her pink tinted cheeks and shy smiles at him, not the tears that radiated such sadness. It didn't suit his shy little hime._

_The very thought made him freeze on the spot as he realized what he had just thought of her and tenderly held her close to him, feeling his shirt get wet from her tears._

_"What's wrong Hinata-Chan?" He whispered softly_

_"M-My... m-mother... h-has...g-gone... to...h-heaven... w-with... t-the...a-angels" Hinata sobbed out._

_Each of the boys stared, shocked, as the news hit each of them and each boy was extremely saddened. They wouldn't see the beautiful Hitomi again playing the piano for them like she always did with a beautiful kind and gentle smile. Naruto felt his heart clench at the news and held Hinata tightly within his arms, trying to comfort the crying girl in his arms._

_Time seemed to pass as they were taken to their lesson, each of them couldn't concentrate on their instructor trying to teach them the lesson ahead. Hinata had finally requested softly if she could play a certain piece that she wanted to play for her mother, who she was sure would be watching and listening._

_The instructor nodded his consent as the boys watched the young girl take a seat as her hands got ready to play the keys and waited with bated breath as she began to start her piece. The melody was beautiful and held so much emotion. Naruto had never felt such emotion as he heard the sweet sounds of each key being played expertly and could see why Hitomi would love this certain piece._

_Time stood still as the melody played. He had closed, his eyes feeling the tears fall down his cheeks and he couldn't stop them from escaping. Blinking away his tears, he watched Hinata play the piano. He had never seen someone look more beautiful than what he did and couldn't understand at the time the fast beating of his own heart._

_The melody then stopped as Hinata stood up, her head bowed in sadness as she stepped away from the piano. The silence in the room was deafening as she looked at everyone who was listening. Her lavender tinted eyes widened at seeing everyone present with tears in their eyes, even Sasuke and Shikamaru couldn't hide their tears as they felt so emotional at hearing such an emotional piece of music and Hinata had played it so expertly well._

_The rest of the lesson went by very quickly. The boys stayed by Hinata's side, especially Naruto, who held her hand throughout, still relieved to see the redness still present upon her cheeks when he did so. They waited with her until the same man arrived to pick her up. Naruto found that he didn't want to part with her, but knew he had to._

_"Hinata-chan, I will be here waiting for you next week, y'know"_

_"Y-Yes. I-I will come, N-Naruto-kun"_

_"Are you ready Lady Hinata?" The man called softly_

_"Y-Yes i am K-Ko"_

_Naruto leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek to the surprise of both of them. His heart was beating fast as his cheeks began to colour pink. He could hear the snickers from his two friends, but at that moment he didn't care and wanted to do it again. His eyes glanced at the shy Hyuga and felt himself swallow as his heart seemed to beat even faster as his face grew even hotter._

_He saw lilac tinted eyes that sparkled beautifully like pearls and creamy cheeks that was now a deep shade of pink. Her glossy lips slightly parted, he had never seen anyone look so beautiful at that moment, especially when her lips curved into a breathtaking smile that seemed to make Naruto want to see more of it, as the smile she gave had literally took his breath away._

_He watched as she followed after the man named Ko, and she looked back over towards him, their eyes locked on to one another not realizing that, that would be the last time they would see each other again. The following week the boys waited and waited and she never turned up. When they asked the instructor, they had told them that her father had relocated and had ended the lessons abruptly and they never saw her again._

**_Flashback ended..._**

Naruto was saddened and extremely upset at not seeing the shy girl with the beautiful eyes again and doubted he would ever see her again, until the same pair of eyes looked at him that particular night and his suspicions were confirmed when she stated her name. He couldn't believe that he had found her again, but she had somehow seemed to have forgotten about him. Even playing the piano that night hadn't jogged her memory, but he was determined to make sure she never left him again. He couldn't bear the thought of being without her.

That's when he realized that he was in love with Hinata and always had been and wanted her so badly that each time he was with her he had to hold himself back from the shy, innocent Hyuga that was slowly becoming wanton with him and couldn't be happier. That's why he saw her family and made that proposal so that her family wouldn't disown her no more, more so her father. It was up to him if he agreed or not, but mostly Hinata herself and he hoped against hope that she loved him as much as he did her and was determined to find out one way or the other.

"I can't believe it's the same girl!" Jiraiya stated breaking Naruto from his thoughts.

"Yeah I know… I hope this is fate" Naruto answered.

"Well I'm happy for you Naruto, but does she feel the same about you though?"

"I hope so...but something happened to her not long after I saw her" Naruto quietly confided

"What happened?"

"Hinata's cousin and father told me that she was kidnapped by a fake ambassador from Kumo who was there to kidnap her. Her father found her, but she had been hit hard. She was bleeding from her head and had lost some of her memories… including me" Naruto confided sadly with clenched fists.

"Oh... I see, so you are hoping to get her to remember?" Jiraiya asked, deep in thought.

"Yes I am, and I know she will, I have faith in her, I won't lose her again… y'know" Naruto answered with his usual determination.

The door opened, revealing Shizune carrying another pot of steaming tea for Jiraiya. She glanced at the blonde, who looked dazed as though deep in his thoughts as she coughed to get his attention.

"Master Naruto, Anko has arrived and is waiting for you as you requested"

"Great, thanks Shizune. I will catch you later ero-sennin"

Jiraiya growled as he threw an eraser at him that missed the laughing blonde by mere inches as he ran out the door.

"Were you listening to our conversation Shizune?"Jiraiya asked, with his eyebrows raised

"Only a little" Shizune answered with a blush, feeling ashamed at being caught eavesdropping.

Jiraiya chuckled, knowing he knew Shizune so well and was intrigued to his maids own thoughts on the subject.

"So tell me Shizune, seeing as you have met the lady in question. What do you think about her and her feelings towards my godson?"

oOoOo

Hinata was sitting in Naruto's room. She had cleaned the room, especially changing the bedding, which made her blush intensify as she saw the evidence upon the sheets of last night's intimate encounter. She felt her womanhood tingle at the delicious memory at what took place although she tried so hard not to think about it, it just wouldn't seem to go away.

She was now bored and wondered what her blonde master was up to, had he gone away again? She hoped that wasn't the case. She couldn't help but miss her blonde master, even taking one of his shirts and smelling it trying to find his unique and somehow familiar scent that seemed to make her body grow hot and make her calm.

For some reason she couldn't understand why her body craved her master, her heart would beat faster every time he was near her. His deep blue eyes sent delicious shivers down her whole body that she felt she could lose herself within them. But she also felt as though she had seen those same coloured eyes before, but couldn't understand how and why.

Her body was growing more needy and she found herself wanting to go further with her handsome blonde master, especially after reading those stories she had been reading. She wanted to experience the pleasure that the female characters from the stories felt and hoped that it would happen really soon. She wanted to give herself fully to him.

Each night when taking a bath, she would explore her own body, bringing herself to climax thinking of her master each and every time but it didn't satisfy her like when he touched her and doubted that no one else could make her body feel the same way except him. She had a few chapters left to read from the thick erotic book, but so far there was one particular scene that made her grow wet with need at imagining her master doing exactly that to her and was secretly fantasizing it, although she did mention it to Anko privately.

Anko had been great company and talked about everything when Naruto was away. Talking about her boyfriend Iruka and explained that he was a teacher at the academy and had taught Naruto and his friends. Hinata would listen, intrigued about learning new things about her blonde master and explaining to Anko about her interests which also included her love of gardening, flower pressing, making things and reading books and that's when Anko had given her the Orange Icha Icha book.

At first Hinata was too embarrassed to read such erotic literature. Her face was aflame as she remembered when she had read the very first chapter and had to admit it was certainly interesting and found she couldn't put the naughty smutty book down. Little did she know that her masters godfather was the author of such literature. Anko never divulged that piece of information.

When her master saw the book and knew she had been reading it, she never felt so embarrassed but also couldn't deny the fact that her body grew incredibly aroused at being found out that she still couldn't believe she had read certain pages of the book out loud for her master to hear.

Once again her body began to grow incredibly hot at the memory and took deep breaths to get her heart rate back to normal. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? What was this power he had over her? Her body would tremble in desire for him every single time wanting him to finally take her like all the male characters did in the stories and wondered why he hadn't done so yet?

Glancing at the time she sighed once again and wondered where Anko had gone to. She was bored and needed to talk to someone before she went crazy. Although she was enjoying being here, she was incredibly lonely apart from Kurama and brief conversations with Anko and Shizune. She was mostly on her own up until her master kept her company. Anko should have arrived by now and the blunette wondered where she had got to?

oOoOo

Naruto was sitting upon his father's leather chair, resting his chin against his hands that was propped up by his elbows on his father's dark oak desk. Currently he was listening intently to Anko, who was giving him a very detailed report about the woman constantly on his thoughts.

"So I understand that you're the one that gave her the book to read?" Naruto asked intrigued.

"Yes I did. I felt it would be good for her, seeing as she had been constantly pleasuring herself while bathing" Anko stated with a slight smirk.

Naruto looked wide eyed at the information. This was news to him and felt immediately jealous at not seeing or hearing such a scene, imagining her body soaked with soapy suds clinging to her curves as her beautiful moans filled the room made his cock twitch and grow hard at such a delightful scene in his mind's eye.

"How the hell do you know that?" Naruto asked shocked, a slight pink gracing his tanned features.

"Well it's kind of hard not to, I do hear her you know while I am waiting outside for her, and she has confided to me that she does too. Come on boss, it is quite normal for women to masturbate. It's not only just for you men" Anko stated.

"W-what else has she confided to you?"

Anko began to laugh hysterically at the blondes question. She knew straight away that she would be interrogated as soon as he came back so she wasn't surprised at the least when Shizune had told her that Naruto wanted to see her in Minato's office when she had arrived.

"She has told me a few things that I expect you want to know about. She is a lovely girl and I must admit that while you were away boss, she missed you terribly."

"She missed me!?" Naruto asked, feeling his heart soar at the news.

"Yes she did and I know that she thinks about you constantly, but I feel sorry for her, she is terribly lonely being cooped up on your side of the mansion."

"It will be taken care of. I am planning to take her away with me shortly"

"Where to boss?"

"That's a surprise, but I managed to get some tickets yesterday on the way back" Naruto revealed with a smile.

Anko chuckled at the blonde. She could clearly see in his face that he had very strong feelings for the gentle blunette.

"Anko I need your services, here, take this and go clothes shopping for her for me"

"Sure, anything in particular she would need boss?"

"Mainly casual wear, a night dress, oh and swim wear would be a good idea. I trust you are familiar with her clothes sizes?"

"Of course boss. I will leave now and bring them back by early evening" Anko replied with a wink

"Great, you've been very helpful Anko, expect a raise for your hard work" Naruto stated with a smirk

Anko smirked as she left the room and wondered where her boss was taking the shy blunette and was happy for her new friend to finally get out of the pristine large walls of the Uzumaki-Namikaze estate.

**A/N:- Wow I have had so many readers favourite and follow this story and i am so overwhelmed and can't thank everyone enough for reading my story! Thank you for your amaxing reviews too. Not much smutty action in this chapter but more on flashbacks. Also i will make up next chapter! Naruto is quite clear about his feelings for his shy princess...**

**A big thank you to my Beta gio08 who has helped me by going over this chapter for me! I have still notheard from my Original beta PrimaPula so I hope she is ok?**

**Anyhow hope you enjoyed this chapter! Till next time bye bye for now xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:- All Characters from Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto.**

**The Lustful Maid**

**Chapter 7**

**Rated M for a reason!**

It was late as Naruto had finally finished everything he needed to take care off. Tomorrow night he would be flying out with Hinata to the Land of the Moon. It was a small exotic island full of theme parks, entertainment, including a very well known circus. Historical landmarks with beautiful scenery, amazing sunsets surrounded by white beaches and crystal clear blue oceans.

Naruto and his family were regular visitors due to their friendship with the royal family. Naruto was good friends with the young prince Hiroku and had contacted him when he was on his flight back home to ask if he could use one of the many private villa's that he knew the family owned.

Hiroku was more than generous and extremely happy to see his friend again after so long and insisted that he sent his private plane to use at Naruto's disposal whilst he got everything ready for Naruto's stay, especially when Naruto admitted he would be bringing only one person with him on his trip, namely Hinata, who he stated was very special to him. He wanted to be alone with her and spend time with her more.

Hiroku couldn't wait to meet Hinata, who was oblivious to the blondes plans for them, and had spent the rest of the day in his father's office conducting the necessary instructions to his trusted friends to take over for him while he was away so he had nothing to worry about and gave his sole attention to Hinata, even though in his mind, he was always thinking about her.

One of those he called was Shikamaru Nara, who was his advisor and lawyer. Shikamaru wasn't pleased when he was told Naruto's plans, knowing it would be more work for him than usual. Temari was in the background listening in on the conversation, chastising her boyfriend for being lazy as usual, which made Shikamaru reluctantly agree, knowing the reasons behind it.

Sasuke was next to be notified. He was already going to be busy investigating the Kiba situation when they retrieved him tomorrow and had agreed to let Shikamaru along with Kakashi know the circumstances to whatever they find and report it to Naruto as well as Neji, who Naruto had also made sure that Shikamaru notified him when they had visited, revealing to him what had been going on due to the findings they did on Hinata's finances.

Naruto also had contacted his father, telling him of his trip and also mentioning Hinata but to keep it from his mother for the time being, knowing that his mother would be planning the wedding of the century before he even asked Hinata himself. Minato was surprised, but happy, and agreed to keep it under wraps for now. He trusted his son's judgment and also knew how his beloved wife would react to the news.

Finally Jiraiya and Shizune was also told of his impending trip away with Hinata. Shizune thought it would be a great idea, knowing that it would be good for Hinata to get away and also for Naruto. She hadn't seen such a change in him since Hinata had arrived. Jiraiya had a perverted grin, especially when Naruto had accidently slipped up about Hinata reading his novel. When he heard this, he fell off his chair in shock and couldn't stop giggling perversely over the revelation and couldn't wait to meet her, holding his trusty note pad and pen to grab the details.

The blonde smiled as he looked at the clock, seeing it was late. He stretched his arms and he stood up from his father's desk. His thoughts was on the talk he had had earlier with Anko, who had revealed to him what Hinata had been up to while he was away. Anko had returned with bags of clothes later that day, handing him the receipts of all the purchases she had brought on his behalf, being allowed to finish early, but he required her to come in for tomorrow. He had told her to pack it all and to ask Shizune to help with finding a suitable suitcase, knowing his mother had loads at their disposal.

Turning off the lights to his father's office, he began to walk to his room to spend time with the blue haired beauty. He wanted her so bad, knowing he couldn't hold out much longer and wondered inwardly if she wanted him just as badly too.

oOoOo

Hinata had once again found it lonely today. She had done what duties was required for her to do and had hoped that Anko would be in to see her, but to her disappointment, she didn't show. She had wanted to talk with her so much and ask her for advice. She was now beginning to realize how she was starting to feel for her master and felt she needed to confide to her more to find out what she should do.

Hinata had contemplated in confiding her feelings to Shizune, but decided against it. She had eaten her food that was provided, knowing that her blonde master would be angry with her if she didn't eat it. Shizune sat at the opposite side of the table drinking coffee, keeping the girl company and making small talk.

She did reveal that Naruto wasn't away on business again and was currently busy sorting things out in his father's office. The blunette was relieved about that, hating when he was away, which made her feel more lonely than usual. Hinata sighed, looking at the time, seeing it was getting late and decided she would have a nice long soak in the bath, even though it was much later than usual, she felt she needed it and proceeded to make her way to the bathroom anyway.

Truthfully, she couldn't stop thinking about her blonde master, no matter how much she tried, but images of their activities kept coming to her, making her body feel hot and her cheeks remained a constant deep shade of pink. Entering the bathroom, she quickly turned the tap, letting the hot water run as she placed the plug securely. Then added a wonderfully fruity smelling bubble bath that mixed with the running hot water, knowing that would relax her. After a while, she turned the cold water on.

Hinata began to remove her clothing bit by bit, her mind still on what had occurred, lazily stirring the gathering water with her hand, seeing the bubbles accumulate and making her smile. She hummed a familiar tune softly as she tied her hair up then removed the last bits of clothing.

Dipping her toe into the water, she was pleased to find it was just right for her and she got inside, sighing in contentment as the warm water enveloped her, relaxing her instantly as she leaned her head back, resting contentedly, just relishing the warmth and the fluffy feeling of the many bubbles that popped and caressed her pale skin.

The sweet smelling aromas of the fruits filled her senses as she relaxed, closing her eyes, losing herself from reality as her constant thoughts replayed once again in her mind. Everything her body had experienced from her blonde masters' lascivious attentions has made her constantly hot and wanting more. Hinata bit her bottom lip as her body once again craved attention, like an addiction to a dependant drug she wanted to experience more of what she had already experienced, but reading from the smutty pages of the book she was given, indulging in the fantasy of what was to come. She needed to experience more.

Although she felt mortified at being caught red handed by her master reading such literature, she couldn't help but seek more of the books information on what happens to the various couples and hoped to experience it herself at some point. Her breath hitched, feeling her fingers trace her intimate opening, subconsciously teasing herself, but imagining that her hand was none other than Naruto's. She began to explore her body once again, imagining his lips nibbling her earlobe while whispering huskily to her of naughty things he wants to do to her.

A soft moan escaped her lips as her imagination took over, feeling her clit being tenderly stimulated as her slender fingers explored through her delicate folds, imagining her master leaving soft kisses down her slender neck, making her pulse race and her body tingle all over in anticipation.

"Ohhhh...K-Kami..."

The blue haired beauty was panting breathlessly as the water began to splash over to the floor, her hand moving faster than before, producing more moans from her parted lips. She was feeling so good from her own administrations that was making her hotter with each stroke of her hand and each touch of her finger upon her pleasure.

oOoOo

Naruto now realized he was at his bedroom door, realizing yet again that he was too lost in his thoughts, which was now a regular occurrence since he first set his eyes upon Hinata. Naruto entered inside, surprised to find the room was empty, although his bedroom lights were on, He had wondered where his sexy maid had disappeared to.

Removing his clothes, placing his sweats on but leaving himself shirtless, he made his way down the corridor, thinking that she had to be keeping Kurama company, which made him smile softly to himself, knowing how quickly his pet fox took to her which was surprising in itself as Kurama doesn't trust anyone that quick. It took months for Kurama to except Shizune and trust her, so Naruto made sure that only Shizune would attend to him upon his absence.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks when he heard something. Listening out for the sound again, he wasn't kept waiting long when he heard it again, realizing immediately what it was and who it belonged to. Feeling his body heat up and remembering what Anko had told him earlier, he had to see and hear for himself what his minx of a maid was up to.

Stealthily, he made his way to the bathroom. The sounds grew louder with each step until he was at the door. His breath hitched at hearing her moans from inside and it made his heart beat quicken and blood rush south to his loins. Trying the door handle, he was relieved and overjoyed to know that the door was unlocked. He turned it to open, hoping it didn't make too much noise.

The door opened slowly, showing the steamy room from the running of the bath. He saw the condensation on the mirror and the sweet scent of berries filled his senses. His eyes soon locked upon his target, her back was facing him but it was obvious to him what his maid was up to, her moans were now louder along with her panting breaths that made his cock twitch in delight.

He wanted so much to see her face right at this moment, remembering how fucking sexy she looked when her pink luscious lips was around the head of his cock sucking him off slowly while he looked upon her in the long mirror. Licking his dry lips, he moved closer, noticing how wet the tiled floor had become from the splashing water from the bath tub.

"Ohhhh...N-Naruto"

His eyes widened like saucers when he heard his name moaned from her lips. His heart soared as his smile widened. She was thinking about him, relieving her pent up desires with him on her mind. He had reached the boiling point, there was only so much that he as a young man could take. He couldn't hold back any longer. He wanted her so badly, he craved her so much. He wanted to do nothing more than to mark every inch of her body to warn every single hot blooded male that she was his and his alone.

Naruto tried to calm down but he couldn't. His primal desire was winning as he looked down upon the object of his affections. What he saw made his mouth water. It was so erotic, making his ever rock hard cock grow even harder. Succulent large and juicy breasts, wet with soapy suds. Her nipples were pert, begging to be sucked by his lips and teased with his tongue. Her eyes was closed, but her cheeks were a deep pink from arousal. Her strands of indigo hair wet and stuck to her pale and creamy skin.

Her hands were still busy beneath the water, attempting to bring herself to orgasm that he wished he could see but was well hidden due to the many bubbles of which he cursed inwardly. Naruto swallowed thickly as his hands moved subconsciously towards his beautiful target, reaching her shoulders that was soft and silky upon touch. He moved them down slowly as her eyes flickered open, causing him to groan at seeing the half lidded pale lavender eyes showing nothing but lust and with that, the last remaining restraint he had finally crumbled.

"Do you want me that much hime?" Naruto whispered

Hinata was too aroused to care, although her cheeks deepened in colour at being caught out by her blonde master. She couldn't deny that she had wanted him. Since her arrival at being his personal maid, he had pushed the boundaries between servant and master.

Never had she experienced pleasure upon her virginal and innocent body. Although at first she was embarrassed at these feelings she experienced firsthand was all new to her, but each time her body wanted more. She wanted more and more from the man named Naruto who was not only handsome, kind and sweet, but also had this perversion that seemed to drive her wild, leaving her a complete, shuddering mess.

"Well hime?...Do you?" Naruto whispered

Hinata never took her eyes off of him. Her body growing incredibly hot in the water she was currently bathing in. Her blush still present on her cheeks showing partly her embarrassment, but mostly her arousal that just wouldn't seem to disappear no matter how hard she tried.

"Y-Yes...P-Please master" Hinata replied, breathless

Naruto almost groaned at her reply and wanted her so much but knew she was still a virgin and although it was very tempting to join her in the luxuriously large bath tub. He wanted more than anything for their intimate union to be memorable for them both. Besides, where he had planned to take her, there would be plenty of time for them to have fun with water.

"Hime...come on out now" Naruto all but demanded huskily

Hinata nodded her agreement as she shakily stood up and the water dripped down her creamy skin, the soapy suds still attached to her curvaceous body made Naruto grit his teeth as his manhood throbbed at such a delicious sight. He grabbed her arm, helping her out of the tub. Grabbing the soft white towel as he pulled her towards him, her back against his hard chest.

Hinata gasped, feeling his warmth upon her back also his hardness that was quite evident to her. His one hand held her firmly against him as his other hand began to caress her wet body with the towel, stirring her arousal even more.

"Ya know hime...I have wanted you from the moment I met you" Naruto confessed huskily.

"Y-You...have?" Hinata panted

"You have no fucking idea what you do to me and how hard I have had to restrain myself...But I will warn you now...This is your last chance to back out...I won't stop otherwise hime...Once you say yes, you will be mine...So do you still want to give yourself to me now?"

Hinata moaned, feeling his toweled hand caress her large breasts, especially when it brushed against her hard nipple. His husky voice was driving her body wild as her mind took in everything he had just told her. Her heart rate began to speed up hearing her heartbeat pound within her, knowing the man who was constantly in her thoughts and haunting her dreams was feeling the same as she was and wanted him just as much, she understood that now.

Naruto couldn't help but to grind his erection against her, stifling a groan. He couldn't handle the wait and doubted he would be able to hold back if she declined. Part of him was nervous and cursed himself inwardly as he felt he had revealed too much of what he really felt and if she said no to him after he had laid all his cards on the table, he knew he wouldn't be able to take it.

His hand holding the towel glided around the front of her body, touching her erotically, wiping away the soapy suds clinging to her perfect creamy skin. Touching her large breasts, brushing the hard nipples of each one as he continued to grind his erection against her.

"A-Ano...I...I...ahhh...want to..."

"Are you sure hime?" He whispered seductively in her ear.

"Y-Yes...ahhh...P-Please..ahh...I h-have wanted this f-for so long" Hinata moaned.

Naruto was truly elated as he stopped his toweled hand from further caressing the treasures she had revealed to him. He couldn't help but smile widely as he quickly urged her forward, using the towel to partially cover her feminine assets from any prying eyes.

Hinata was in a daze. Her body completely sensitive as she walked with him behind her, his arm still holding her waist tightly against him. They made quick time as they entered the familiar room that was not now only his but hers as well. She briefly shuddered as his warmth left her, then hearing the key lock his door to ensure no one would disturb them. She now had hold of the towel to her still slightly wet skin, even though her body felt too hot.

She now stood nervously, her body overly hot and waiting in anticipation to what her gorgeous blonde master had in store for her. Within minutes he was stood in front of her, just a mere two steps away, facing her head on. His deep blue eyes roaming her curves, taking in her beautiful body fully.

"You're so fucking beautiful y'know hime" Naruto announced

Hinata's blush intensified as her heart began to beat even faster, making her feel faint. She swallowed nervously and watched as he began removing his sweatpants, watching wide eyed as they fell to the floor as his well toned body was now on full view to her, only wearing his black boxers, but couldn't hide his pent up desire that was raging within to be fully released and deeply embedded within her folds.

Hinata roamed his perfect tanned body. His bronze skin perfectly sculpted that showed he was ell toned. His golden hair, the colour of the sun, mesmerized her as his deep blue sapphire eyes that took her breath away but always seemed to remind her of something, something she couldn't seem to remember much to her confusion and frustration. A deep voice penetrated her ears, making her shiver, bringing her out of her inner thoughts.

"Come here hime"

Hinata moved towards him. His hand removed her towel, revealing her body to him once more, that he couldn't help but to admire seeing. Holding her close to him, he tilted her chin gently towards him, seeing her lilac tinted eyes staring into his deep blue. Both were held in an enchanted spell as he leaned towards her, seeking her slightly parted lips.

Once both of their lips pressed together, both felt the bolts of electricity flow through them, shocking them slightly, knowing that both of them had each desired one another deeply, and it felt so right for both of them.

Hinata gave into the kiss as they both fought with their tongues for dominance. Naruto was slightly surprised but loved it all the same. It clarified to him that she also felt the same and he hoped that one day she would remember him from long ago, even though her body still seemed to recognize him.

The kiss grew heated with each second that passed. Both of them wanting more and more and couldn't get enough of each other. Needing air desperately, both of them broke the kiss, trying to regain their breath and get over how passionate the kiss was between them. Naruto grabbed her hand as he guided her to the bed. She followed him eagerly behind.

The tanned blonde sat on the bed, pulling her close as he gazed up at the blue haired goddess that looked down nervously to him. His hands trailed her wondrous curves lightly, loving the way she shivered intimately at his touch. Her breathing now heavy released in pants of breathless pleasure of what was now happening and was soon to come.

Hinata felt herself being directed to sit on his lap, straddling him on the edge of the bed as his lips trailed along her slender and exposed neck that she couldn't help but whimper in pleasure as her fingers caressed his blonde locks taking in his scent that seemed to spike her arousal even more.

She could have sworn she heard a deep growl escape from within him as he quickly rolled them over, now finding herself underneath him, feeling her breasts touching his toned hard chest, their eyes once more staring intently at one another, fully immersed in the atmosphere that was sexually charged throughout.

"Hime...I am going to drive you crazy, just so you feel what you do to me" He whispered huskily.

Hinata couldn't help but whimper further as he took her lips once more with his own. His tongue probing deeply within her own, seeking her tongue which she readily surrendered to him, moaning blissfully in pleasure. The fiery clashing of their tongues made both of them want each other even more as his hard erection grinded against her naked sex, causing her to moan loudly into his mouth. It sounded desperately seductive to the hungry blonde.

Breaking the kiss, Naruto explored her body more, already addicted to what he had already sampled the night before. She was his drug, his weakness. He couldn't have enough of her and wanted more and more of what she had to offer and couldn't wait to fully sample her body that had so entranced him as much as what she herself did. He had wanted her since he first set eyes on her.

Especially when she revealed who she was in her drunken stupor, much to his shock and elation after all these years of searching for her. Now she was here beneath him moaning and writhing, completely aroused for him to consume her and show her the pleasure she desired so much.

Hinata moaned, feeling his hand grasp one of her breasts, squeezing it gently then caressing it seductively as if it was delicately precious to him. Her moans grew when he pinched her pert nipple, causing her whole body to shudder beneath him to his personal satisfaction and wonder at her entire sensitivity from just a slight caress of her breast with his large warm hand she was producing such wanton sounds that was driving him crazy.

"You like that huh...hime" He whispered.

She watched, flushed, as his head lowered down to her breasts. His eyes remained locked to hers enjoying her deeply pink tinted cheeks that showed her embarrassment and pleasure she was feeling. His mouth now left soft kisses around the large creamy globe, getting closer to her painfully pert nipple that was straining to be touched.

He couldn't resist as he released his hot tongue caressing the harden peak of her generous breast, enjoying the sound of her gasps and soft moans that was music to his ears. His lips surrounded the hardened peak, closing in and then sucking it gently, enjoying the texture of her as he continued to suck and stroke with his tongue, making it sopping wet with his own saliva.

His hand travelled to her other neglected breast that he now began to caress and squeeze as his fingers and thumb grasped her other pert nipple, tweaking it softly while still sucking on its twin that was now causing her back to arch forward of the bed, bringing him closer to her, to continue his advances upon her. Hinata tried to hold back her moans by bringing the back of her hand to her sweet parted lips, but was stopped altogether by her masters hand who had been watching every reaction her beautiful face had made thus far.

"Don't you dare hime...I want to hear the beautiful sounds you make...please let me hear you" Naruto begged

Hinata nodded, relenting. Her cheeks a deep pink as he released her hand, watching as she brought it back down grasping the back of his head as he continued on with his advances upon her breasts, enjoying himself immensely. Hinata was slowly succumbing to the pleasure she was feeling. Naruto reluctantly released her one breast with his hand as he traveled to the area he wanted to explore more fully that was between her thighs.

His hand softly stroked her inner thigh with his fingers, causing her to shudder violently beneath him. This in turn made him smirk as he released her juicy large breast from his lips with a loud pop. Watching her with hooded eyes, he trailed his hand higher, reaching her already dripping wet folds, feeling the intensity of her inner heat that made him bite his own lips to stop him from groaning in complete satisfaction and wonder.

"Wow hime!...You're so wet!"

Hinata moaned loudly the moment his fingers traced her delicate wet lips. Parting her folds that revealed her light pink glistening flesh, that was clearly showing her arousal. His fingers exploring her inwardly, revealing on how wet she actually was as his finger tip brushed against her sensitive clit causing her parted thighs to shake violently as her back completely arched from the bed. Her moan she produced was so erotic he actually moaned with her.

"Ahhh"

"Did that feel good baby?" Naruto groaned out.

Naruto had now removed his eyes from hers as he looked in between her legs looking directly at her desire, between her parted slender legs. His deep blue eyes honed in on the overly ripe fruit in front of him. Her juices evident as he removed his fingers briefly, smelling her arousal from them, groaning once again as he sucked his own fingers, tasting her juices that was bitter yet sweet to him. This in turn was causing the normally shy Hyuga to moan seductively at him that nearly made him cum there and then.

"You're so naughty hime...but...I wouldn't have you any other way ya know"

His fingers then resumed caressing her wet folds. His finger pressed upon her clit once again rubbing it in slow tortuous circles, causing her to cry out in bliss. She was so completely sensitive and her wetness was growing as his middle finger sought her tight passage. Finding it soon after, he entered his middle finger slowly into her, feeling her inner tightness of silky wet flesh grasp the thickness of his finger. The blonde bit his own lip fighting off the urge to just embed his straining large cock within her now, but wanted her to beg him with her sweet pink parted lips and seductively lust filled voice to give her his cock.

"Ohhh...Kami" Hinata moaned, feeling his finger pump in and out of her slowly.

"Hmmm...like that baby?" Naruto teased

"Ohhhh...Y-Yes...Ahhh"

He watched her body shudder in pleasure. The pure look of bliss upon her face was enough to tell him she was growing beyond aroused, just what he wanted. He wanted her to lose herself even more than the night before, so that she could experience everything he had to offer her and wanted to give her so that she wouldn't be disappointed.

The blonde was no virgin, having succumbed to having sex with other females once he hit puberty, but they meant nothing. None held even the slightest feeling of love towards the other well his part definitely. The trouble was Naruto was well known as was his family and was after all a magnet to all the women that hoped they could be his girlfriend or future wife for fame and fortune, not love, which is what he wanted most of all.

This girl writhing below him was the most precious person he has ever had in his life. The shy young heiress that would blush bright red and faint whenever he was present. Her cute stutter that she still does now, once again became acquainted made him the happiest he has ever been. He knew without a doubt his feelings had grown to love and although he cursed the fact he never waited to give her his first time, he was relieved to have that experience so that he would give her that pleasure she so desperately wanted.

Licking his lips, he went down on her, wanting to taste her once again, causing the beauty to gasp as his tongue licked her slit slowly, savoring her unique taste as his fingers continued their work on bringing her to climax.

"Ohhh...N-Naruto...ahhhh"

Hinata couldn't help but to moan as her hands had now fisted his golden locks tightly. Her moans growing louder and needy with each lick of his tongue. She found herself moving her hips wantonly, urging his tongue to go deeper inside her. But she whined in frustration, feeling him hold her hips down so that she couldn't continue grinding against his face, no matter how much he was enjoying it but wanted more.

"Touch your breasts hime"

"Ahh..w-what!?"

"I want to see you squeeze those fucking glorious tits of yours"

He continued the tortuous slow up and down licks upon her femininity, enjoying himself immensely he watched her as she hesitantly grabbed each of her breasts squeezing them and pinching her nipples, much to his enjoyment. He watched her as he introduced another finger inside of her, causing her back to once again arch from the mattress. Her moans growing longer and louder as she tried to move but couldn't. For Hinata, it was blissful torture. She could feel herself building up to orgasm like never before, wanting her handsome master to quicken his pace but he wouldn't answer her silent pleas.

"Ahhhhhh...I..I'm...ahhhhh...C-Cummmminnnnggggg"

Hinata saw stars when his lips was upon her clit, sucking and nibbling gently that made her reach her peak as she screamed loudly in pleasure. Naruto felt her walls tighten painfully around his fingers as he nibbled her clit, loving her final scream as her dam burst, releasing her juices like a waterfall, which he took pleasure in soaking up as she shook in exhaustion.

"Hmmmmmm...You taste...Fucking amazing hime...Are you ready for more?...Cause I have only just started baby" Naruto whispered as he had already removed his boxers ready to ease his own growing ache himself.

Hinata was panting breathlessly, taking in his blurry form with half lidded eyes. To Naruto, he had never seen anything more beautiful and his own cheeks had flushed in colour.

"Shit...you're fucking sexy hime"

"P-Please...I...I...need you now"

Naruto chuckled as he looked down on her. Getting in between her legs as he claimed her lips with his in another fiery kiss full of passion that made her toes curl. She could taste herself on his lips as he brought her legs around his waist then feeling his hardness soak up her juices as he then aligned the tip of his cock at her entrance.

"You ready for me baby?"

"Yes.."

Naruto smiled as he held each one of her hands tightly clasped within his own, fingers interlocked his eyes locked with hers as he thrust his hips, embedding himself fully inside her, feeling her virginal barrier give way to his impressive size. Both of them moaned loudly at how good they each felt. Hinata had tears falling down her cheeks which he licked away with his tongue, remaining still until she was ready for him to move. Their eyes remained, staring at one another each, conveying to one another the emotions they were each feeling.

'_Shit she feels so fucking good...Too fucking good'_ Naruto inwardly thought.

Hinata felt the slight tinge of pain as soon as he broke through her barrier. She knew he was quite big and she now felt him fully inside her. Her whole body tingled with electrical sensations that had every nerve within her body on fire. She proceeded to move causing them both to gasp, feeling immense pleasure. He felt her tightness firmly grip his cock within, as she felt how full she was with his hardened length deeply within her.

Naruto shivered and was elated that he could finally move and had to calm himself down. He once again took her lips, with his tongue caressing hers. The blonde prepared to give her untold bouts of pleasure that she so wanted to experience. He would be her teacher and she would be his student. Breaking the kiss, he began to move, pulling out of her almost completely, except for the tip of his throbbing hard cock then thrust completely inside her once again.

Both of them moaned in unison, feeling their bodies on fire to the pleasures they were both experiencing. The look of pleasure on her face was driving Naruto close to the edge as her lusty cries grew louder with each thrust of his hips and plunge of his cock into her slick, wet pussy.

"You feel so tight and wet hime" Naruto stated huskily, causing her inner velvety walls to flutter around his cock which made him smirk.

"Ohhh...Kammmiii" Hinata moaned.

Naruto knew she was sensitive but couldn't get over just how much she was. He could feel her walls begin to tighten more around his cock, knowing she was mere seconds away from her second orgasm and he knew then it wouldn't be her last.

"Fucccck" Naruto hissed, loving how tight she was

Each thrust grew as he pulled her hips upwards. Each leg was over his shoulders as he continued his assault upon her, finding himself reaching deeper and deeper within her delicious depths.

"Ahhh...kaaammmii...N-Naaarrruuuttttoooo" Hinata screamed

"Shit!...Cumming already hime!?."

Hinata had reached her orgasm again as Naruto kept thrusting, holding himself back, not wanting it to end just yet. He wanted her to climax over and over. Feeling how much she clamped down on his cock as her juices leaked down her thighs and his was extremely erotic.

"I'm not finished yet hime, not by far" Naruto whispered.

Hinata panted. Her body a complete mess of emotions. Her body trembling like jelly as she tried to get over her second climax of the night. Naruto smirked as he begrudgingly removed himself from inside her his dripping wet cock still pain, fully hard and wanting nothing more to be back inside her. He remained watching her trembling body trying to recover, seeing her juices and blood mixed together a sign of proof that he had claimed her innocence and was going to dominate her more.

Flipping her over, he heard her surprised squeak of complete shock as he made her get on her hands and knees, seeing her perfectly round backside in front of him as his cock throbbed in remembrance to how good it felt inside having her climax around him again. He bent over her, grabbing each of her breasts, pinching her nipples, causing her to moan as he sought out her ear.

"I'm going to make you scream my name a hell of a lot more hime...But...I'm going to make you beg...Beg for me to make you cum" Naruto whispered with a grin.

Hinata trembled with desire at what he had whispered, not sure if her body would comply. She was too sensitive, even more now she had just orgasmed, her second one so far. She felt his lips upon her shoulder as his hands caressed her breasts, then releasing them as his lips trailed down her spine sending her body into bouts of eruptional shivers. Her heartbeat was thumping loudly, making it the only sound she could hear as he made sure she would feel everything he did to her.

His hand now stroked her inner thighs that was still wet with juices from her release as he went higher reaching her womanhood, finding his destination, he circled her clit causing her to moan as he moaned with her. Slow circles of his finger teased her clit as he aligned himself behind her, ready to wound her once again.

Hinata closed her eyes, feeling the intensity of butterflies gather once again deep inside her stomach. She felt his fingers stop stroking her femininity mid way making her whimper slightly in disappointment. Then her eyes widened like saucers as her parted lips released a loud moan, feeling him thrust completely within her again, feeling him deeper inside her than he was before.

"Ohhhh...K-Kami...s-so...deep!"

"Shit...,you're so fucking wet and extremely tight...Fucking adorable hime" Naruto groaned

"D-Don't...s-say that" Hinata whispered, embarrassment evident in her quiet reply.

Naruto chuckled deeply as he held her hips then began to thrust slowly in and out of her, loving the way she sucked him in and didn't want to let him out. Hinata gripped the sheets tightly with her hands as she couldn't contain her pleasure at what he was making her feel. Naruto grinned as he began to pick up his pace, reaching ever more deeply within her that made her toes curl with each thrust.

Hinata couldn't contain her moans as her breasts bounced with each hastened thrust he gave as he then seemed to go faster, making the familiar coil within her begin to build into another burst of sexual release. Naruto licked his lips, enjoying himself immensely. His primal urges had now and truly surfaced now that he had her. His abundance of energy and stamina was relentless that Hinata herself was just finding out.

"Ohhhh...Kamiiiii...S-Sooooo...G-Gooooood...Ohhhhh"

"Fuck!...So fucking tight!" Naruto hissed

Naruto could feel her walls tremble and clench tightly around his cock like a silky velvet glove caressing his throbbing member deliciously. He knew she was close to releasing another orgasm and decided that wouldn't do as he slowed his thrusting to a complete stop.

Hinata whimpered in disappointment, feeling her climax about to burst and then to have it taken away within seconds. Naruto smirked at her confusion as she tried to thrust herself back into him but he held her hips tightly. Then began thrusting again but at a very slow and tortuous pace, building her back up as she continued to moan as he kissed up her back tasting her beads of sweat on his tongue.

Hinata felt him penetrate deep as she screamed his name. His thrusts were slow and hard and had now picked up again, touching the deepest parts of her like never before then made her whole body quiver.

"There huh..." Naruto chuckled deeply.

He couldn't get enough of her as he continued his assault, building her up and then when she was near, he slowed himself down. Her inner walls was quivering and holding him tightly as he grit his teeth, but carried on relentlessly, loving the way he was making her lose herself and her inner inhibitions she always carried until he began to break down those walls of hers and now was determined to make them crumble into dust altogether, like she had unknowingly done to him.

He had never felt like this before. Feeling her body so easily welcome him and drive him wild with lust. He was loving every second of being inside her, teasing her, making her desire him more and more because he knew deep down he desired her and wanted her more than anything.

Hinata was gripping the sheets tightly, her hands were pure white at how hard she was holding them her fingers, growing numb as her body was building higher and higher demanding release. His thrusts was slow and harsh reaching the deepest parts of her she never knew existed, making her moan and cry out his name, just how he wanted and then when she was very near to losing herself, he would lower his speed of thrusting making her body beg for him to make her cum, but was always denied.

Hinata felt his pace pick up yet again, her body was now tightly strung, ready to explode and it scared her slightly that she could feel such tortuous pleasure from him and he knew which buttons to press within her. Her inner walls was gripping him tightly, not letting him go which made him groan as he knew yet again her build up was getting shorter and shorter. Her walls clenched tightly around him, making him hiss in pleasure.

"P-Please...Ahhhhh...P-Please...l-let me ahhh cum" Hinata begged

Naruto saw her turn her flushed face towards him her lilac tinted eyes clouded in pleasure with unshed tears as her pink parted lips moaned seductively. Releasing one hand from her hips he hovered his body over her tweaking her one nipple, causing her head to throw back against him in ecstasy. Her walls were painfully tight around him, she was going to climax no matter if he let her or not and knew he was close himself as he trailed his hand towards her clit that made her eyes widen when she felt his finger rotate slowly along her pleasure button.

"N-No...ahhh...N-Not...T-There...It's t-too...Ahhhhh...Much...Ahhhhh"

Naruto licked her ear lobe as he continued his attacks his thrusts were hard and fast as she tightened around his large hard cock even more. His finger brushing her clit in tortuous circles, feeling her wetness grow even more, making the sounds overly obscene but damn right sexy. Her climax was building as her pussy's silky walls trembled tightly against him, making the blonde groan deeply as she all but exploded, her vaginal walls clamped tightly and painfully around him holding him firmly in place. She screamed his name loudly for all to hear. Her juices was like a tidal wave of pleasure, soaking the head of his cock to the very bottom of him leaking over his thighs and on to the bed sheets below.

His head was resting on her shoulders as he held her trembling body tightly, feeling every ounce of her strength leave her as her pussy's vibrating walls gripped and caressed against his cock causing him to groan profanities at how good he felt as he finally grit his teeth then couldn't help but to release his pent up desire deeply inside her as he circled his hips and erection inside knowing he couldn't embed himself any deeper, moaning her name to the heavens for this sexy and beautiful goddess that had now collapsed beneath him, exhausted.

Releasing his semi hard cock, he took in her beautiful body that was slick with glistening sweat and leaking their mixed juices that was now down her thighs and pooling on the sheets. He kept his gaze upon her as she was now sleeping from exhaustion. Catching his breath, his orgasm had been intense. His stamina had always been great and she had managed to last so far from his abundant sexual desire, which made him smile warmly, knowing that he would never let this blue haired temptress go ever again.

Stroking her hair softly and seeing her sleeping face made him smile warmly as he bent his head down and kissed her cheek tenderly. Grabbing her gently then moving her slightly so that he could get beside her and pull her towards him.

He kept his eyes upon her, hearing her soft snores that made him chuckle. He couldn't help but be entranced by her. He knew then that he would not be letting her go now, she was now his and his only and he couldn't wait to take her away to a completely different environment, where he would show her how much he desired her, wanted her and he hoped she would feel how much he truly loves her.

**A/N:- A big thank you to gio08 who has been kind to look through the last couple of chapters of the lustful maid. My usual beta for this story Primapula who is also amazing I haven't been able to get hold of so I hope everything is fine? And gio08 you have been so kind and fantastic to help in my time of need so once again thank you so much for your time my friend.**

**Thank you to my readers and followers of this story I am overwhelmed by how many have loved this story so far and is currently the biggest one that is favourited and followed the most! I'm shocked but thank you I'm so happy that you are enjoying my story!**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter I had fun writing it up!**

**Until next chapter peace and love to you all xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Lustful Maid**

**Chapter 8**

**Rated M for a reason!**

**Contains a Lemon in this chapter!**

_**Dreamscape**_...

The sounds of gentle laughter seemed to grab her attention as the darkness around her lifted like a curtain that had just opened, letting the brightness in. Her eyes squinted through the bright light up ahead as she moved towards it, confused and yet intrigued to where she was and to where she was venturing to.

The bright lights turned into a multitude of colours and she found herself now somewhere that was not only enchantingly beautiful, but yet so familiar somehow. She stood in a large garden that held so many various types of flowers and fruit trees, making her eyes widen in awe.

The sweet fragrances from the ripened fruits and flowers in bloom seemed to calm her and bewitch her as she took in every single detail and wondered why it felt so familiar to her, and yet, it was the first time she had seen this enchanting and magnificent garden in all its splendor.

A blue and pink speckled butterfly fluttered towards her as it landed on her hand. The fluttering of its wings captured her devout attention as she marveled at its unique patterns and markings. Her attention drawn to how it flew away from her, beckoning for her to follow in its journey of curiosity and adventure.

Following subconsciously, she heard the laughter once again. It was louder than what it was before, but it felt familiar somehow to her. But whereas before there was only one, now there seemed to be two. One was from an adult, the other from a child. Confused but yet compelled, she followed the sounds, forgetting the many rows of flowers intermingling with vivid greens from around her as she moved closer, wanting to know who these gentle yet lulling sounds belonged to.

She heard the laughter from the right side of her. Hiding herself by the convenient hedge, peaking around it slightly and seeing a very cute child with the same colour hair as hers but a very short length, like a pixie cut, wearing a light lavender kimono running around a beautiful rose bush full of vivid reds and dusky and pale pinks.

She was being chased playfully by a woman with long flowing hair a similar shade to her own, but it was more lighter than her own and longer too. The beautiful woman's hair length was past her hips. She wore a long white flowing kimono with pink butterflies that were clearly elaborately sewn. She moved gracefully in her movements as the laughs and giggles grew until a squeal of excitement escaped the small child, who had now been caught in the beautiful woman's arms that showed nothing but warmth. It made Hinata warm inside just watching the scene unfold.

"I got you now my little butterfly" The woman's gentle voice stated

The little girl blushed with excitement as she giggled uncontrollably as the woman proceeded to tickle her with one of the most beautiful smiles she had ever witnessed. Hinata knew that this woman loved the little girl so much and that she was very precious to her and it filled Hinata with a warmth she just realized was familiar and yet a tinge of sadness remained, knowing that it was something she missed and had yearned for a very long time.

The woman stopped her tickling as she hugged the girl tightly against her. The girl now smiling widely, hugged the woman back just as much.

"Well my little butterfly...are you looking forward to the piano lessons next week with your new friends?"

Hinata watched as a deep pink blush covered the child's entire face, her small fingers pressed together and nodded shyly at her mother in agreement. The beautiful woman laughed warmly as she caressed the little girls indigo hair. She had noticed she was wearing a beautiful comb with sparking butterflies that again seemed familiar.

"You like him, don't you my little butterfly?" The woman asked softly

The child's face proceeded to grow a darker shade of crimson. Her face, now the shade of the red roses she stood shyly by. The woman laughed again, seeing how right her intuition was as she watched the little girls bashful features.

"I must admit, I like him too and I approve. Each of them are very handsome but...I can see why you like him. He is so sweet, well they all are"

Hinata wondered what they was talking about as the birds began to chirp and the breeze blew strands of the woman's hair as she delicately traced one of the rose petals, smiling in remembrance as the little girl watched her every move.

"Let's go inside little butterfly...your father will be finished with clan business shortly" The woman smiled as she held out her hand to the little girl to take hold of. The girl giggled as she took her hand as they walked away, leaving Hinata in wonder at what had taken place.

She stepped out of her hiding place, planning to follow after them so that she could get a better bearing on where she was and who they were. She slowly walked along the path, hoping she wouldn't be seen. The sound of a piano being played stopped her in her tracks as the melody seemed to sooth her and draw her near.

_'W-Wait...Why does this sound so f-familiar?'_ Hinata inwardly wondered.

Hinata followed the melody as her surroundings changed completely. She now found herself in a large well lit room, the sunshine shining in and enveloping the room with its brightness. The same woman from the garden was sitting down in front of a large black piano. Her fingers skillfully caressed each of the ebony and ivory keys.

The little girl was now curled up, fast asleep, on a cream futon. A small crib that held a sleeping young child was beside the young girl, whilst a beautiful but haunting melody played that made tears automatically fall from her eyes. The beautiful woman entranced her as she then began to hum to the tune she was playing. Hinata felt herself longing to be in that beautiful woman's arms, hearing her gentle voice call out her name and sooth her tears away.

"You've grown, my little butterfly" The woman's gentle yet warm voice announced, shocking Hinata completely.

The woman continued on playing as Hinata looked on confused. The melody was hauntingly beautiful. It made her heart clench as though she should know this familiar tune and the surroundings, but as always, her memories were always sketchy.

"It will come back to you, little butterfly..." The woman spoke once more, breaking Hinata from her inner thoughts.

The woman stopped playing the piano as she stood up slowly, her fingers brushing the keys lightly as she turned around facing Hinata full on. Hinata stood rigid as the woman looked at her, her eyes filled with love, warmth, but also sadness.

"W-Who-?"

"You will remember soon...you shall see me again, and I approve on your choice… He hasn't changed from all those years ago… neither have your feelings"

Hinata grew more confused by the second, until the woman was in front of her, her arms embracing her close. The familiar scent of lilacs filled her as her eyes widened with unshed tears.

"M-Mother..." Hinata sobbed

"Hinata" The woman softly answered, hugging the girl tightly within her embrace.

The surroundings were beginning to dim and knew sadly that time was very short and she would once again leave.

"It seems our time is short, my sweet beautiful butterfly...But we will meet again soon...You must remember"

"I-I..don't understand?.." Hinata sobbed, looking at her mother once again in surprise and sadness.

Hitomi Hyuga smiled softly, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears as she looked upon her eldest daughter with such love and care, seeing all of her sadness and confusion.

"I am always with you little butterfly...We will meet again soon, but for now I will leave you in the care of your sunshine"

Hinata looked at her confused as her mother had now stepped away. The surroundings now grew dim and grew smaller as she realized she was being pulled away by something or someone then she heard her mother's voice call out to her.

"You will remember soon little butterfly. Remember, I love you very much"

Hinata sobbed like a baby as everything grew dark and a silent calmness seemed to envelope her as darkness succumbed her completely.

_**Dreamscape end...**_

oOoOo

He had been awake for over an hour now, not wanting to get up and move away from the beauty that was currently caught within his large arms. He couldn't help but to take in the addicting smell of her long indigo locks as he delicately traced each strand with his fingers. Long dark lashes with perfectly sculpted pink lips that he enjoyed ravishing, hearing her breathless pants and seductive moans of pleasure seemed to stir his rising hard cock to life once again.

The blonde was now incredibly addicted, more so than before. Especially since he experienced pure unadulterated pleasure with every delightful detail fully embedded within his mind. Last night was completely amazing. He had never in his life experienced such an intense orgasm as he did then. Sure he enjoyed fucking the woman he had graced into their beds, but nothing compared to what he had felt last night.

Last night he had felt more than pleasure. He had felt a unique bond with this beautiful woman he was now gazing adoringly at and Naruto was bewitched. His heart was beating fast as his eyes trailed her naked form, watching her large breasts rise and fall with each breath she took. His lips growing exceedingly dry, wanting nothing but to quench his growing thirst by tasting the forbidden fruits from between her milky thighs.

Hinata began to stir, alerting him that she was awakening. Realizing that he had no clue to the time, he reached over for his mobile phone that was placed on the side and saw that it was six in the morning. He smiled knowing that they would be travelling later today to the moon country.

"Hinata-chan..." Naruto whispered huskily into her ear, feeling her shiver against him.

Hinata's eyes fluttered open, her vision slightly blurred due to tears as she focused in on the blur beside her. Tanned bronze skin came to as her eyes followed towards a handsome face with gorgeous golden blonde hair. Eyes the deepest shade of blue and a smile that was ever so sinful that made her cheeks flame with colour and her breath hitch in wonder.

"M-Master N-Naruto!?"

"Good morning sexy" The blonde whispered.

Hinata flushed and managed to smile back at him, rubbing her eyes as the thoughts of her dream and her mother were put aside for the moment, at least until she got her bearings. She suddenly realized she was completely naked in front of him. Hinata felt her whole face combust like a raging fire as she remembered what had occurred between them. Suddenly she felt her whole body tingle, realizing that his fingers were lazily drawing patterns on her stomach, a smile permanently on his lips. His gentle touches sending jolts of electricity throughout her body.

"How do you feel hime?" Naruto asked, remembering he was quite rough with her.

Hinata was slightly confused as she moved and moaned slightly feeling a little discomfort between her legs, although his touches were making her womanhood throb for more attention.

_'This must b-be normal_' Hinata inwardly thought.

Hinata remained quiet as she attempted to get out of bed to start her duties that was required of her until his hand grasped her arm. Hinata turned towards the handsome blonde ,a blush still present upon her cheeks, looking confused at him.

"Relax hime, I need to tell you something"

Hinata nodded her head, her heart thumping, wildly hoping it wasn't something bad, or that he wasn't happy with her. All these thoughts suddenly swirled within her conscious and tried to clear her mind to hear what her master had to say, her emotions was like a rollercoaster.

"Well hime, you have no duties today. In fact we will have some breakfast and go and see my godfather while we wait for Kakashi to collect us" Naruto excitedly announced.

"C-Collect us?...G-Godfather?" Hinata questioned in shock and surprise.

"Oh yeah...um...well I am...um...taking you away with me for a holiday...Just you and me, staying within the moon country"

".."

Hinata was shocked and felt immense relief. She had thought the blonde wasn't happy with what took place between them and had somehow had second thoughts and felt quite silly for thinking that of him, when he had been nothing but helpful and kind to her.

"H-Hime?...Are You ok?" The blonde asked with worry at her silence.

Hinata blinked, realizing she had been silent and felt even more embarrassed at being so ignorant to the wonderful surprise he had just revealed to her.

"Y-Yes o-of course M-Master Naruto...I-I was just surprised by the n-news...I h-have never traveled that far before." Hinata explained nervously

_'She is so cute'_ Naruto inwardly thought.

"You haven't?...Well I'm taking you to the moon country so that we...well...um...We can spend more time together, y'know" Naruto answered, feeling nervous, as he rubbed the back of his head.

Hinata smiled warmly with a slight giggle that made the blonde's heart flutter warmly inside him as his own cheeks grew quite warm.

"I...I..Would l-like that very m-much, Master N-Naruto-kun"

Naruto smiled until his eyes widened at the end, hearing kun added. His heart beat raced even faster if that was even possible. His lower body reacted violently beyond his control as his eyes kept its gaze on Hinata, who suddenly felt as if she had called his name out like this before somehow.

"Hime...say my name like that again"

"M-Mas-;"

"No...don't call me master hime, just say my name again like you just did"

Hinata swallowed nervously, his eyes remained locked on hers. She could hear the pleading tone in his voice and wondered why.

"N-Naruto-kun" Hinata repeated, her cheeks flushed with colour.

Naruto pulled her back against him, claiming her lips with his. She felt his tongue lick her lips, begging to be let back inside which she quickly surrendered, wanting his tongue to caress hers. Time once again slowed for the couple as the world around them vanished. It was only them. Her body easily craved more of him like he craved hers just as much.

Large hands caressed the curves of her body. Just a simple touch from him made her body burn with need for more. She subconsciously moaned into his passionate kisses that grew more heated and more needy as the seconds passed by. Their tongues explored and caressed, each dominating the other with how much they yearned for one another.

The kiss finally broke, leaving a trail of saliva that showed the remaining evidence of their passionate encounter with their lips and tongues. Breathless panting from both of them was heard as their eyes remained on each other. Naruto was on top of her, caressing her cheek, his eyes pleading with her to let him continue which she nodded her head, giving him permission.

His warm hands caressed her bare skin, causing her to shiver at each touch. Her body once again growing more and more sensitive, making her moan softly. The handsome blonde couldn't help but groan at the beauty trembling beneath him.

He traced his fingers upwards along her inner thighs, hearing her breathing turn into pants as he neared her womanhood. Swallowing deeply as his fingers delicately traced her wet opening, hearing her moan softly at his first contact.

'_She is already this wet?_' Naruto groaned inwardly. His cock twitched violently, wanting to be reintroduced deep inside her and hugged between her addicting velvety inner walls. But he knew he took her innocence last night and curbed his growing desire.

Hinata felt her whole body tremble from his slight touches. As soon as she felt his fingertips caressing her lower lips, she couldn't help but to release a moan of pleasure, feeling her cheeks heat up in embarrassment knowing how wet she was there.

Naruto kept his gaze upon the beauty beneath him as his fingers explored her increasingly wet pussy that he had to bite his lip to stop his moans of appreciation from escaping. Entering his middle finger inside, he gently caressed the soft wet flesh noticing one of her hands clench the bed sheets tightly as a louder moan escaped her lips.

"Wow...hime you're so fucking wet. Do you like that, huh?"Naruto huskily whispered and it seemed to make her grow wetter.

Hinata was so embarrassed at how her own body was reacting out of her own control. Why? It was like she was under his spell, he only had to touch her and her whole body obediently fell under his control. Electrical currents were spreading throughout her body as she felt the incredible need for him to explore her pussy more.

"M-More...P-Please...ahh...T-Touch me m-more master" Hinata moaned

Naruto was stunned at her desperate, but sexy, plea. She was a shivering, but damn right sexy mess. Her body was trembling with desire and want as her eyes lidded with lust begged him to continue.

_'Shit...She is so fucking sexy. She is killing me!_ Naruto inwardly stated.

Naruto entered another finger inside as two caressed her silky wet flesh. He entered inside her tight and newly explored hole. Once they entered, her whole body arched as a loud lustful sob escaped her lips. Her whole body burned in desire for him, begging for more.

Naruto was mesmerized at the sight. She was so sensitive and only a few touches and she was withering to his explorations and desires. His fingers were grasped tightly by trembling inner walls that made him curse at how delightfully tight she was.

His thoughts were broken as he stared in shock as he felt her hips move in time with his fingers, her moans pleading with him for more. Hinata felt her whole body burn with growing need. It was like her body wasn't listening to her commands, always trying to hide her inner emotions in fear of being put down or rejected, but now, it was as if her body had finally snapped and had taken over and wanted to show her handsome blonde boss/lover what she herself was capable of and the passion she held within.

Naruto however was in complete and utter surprise as his fingers increased in pace as a low growl could be heard from the beauty that made him stop his ministrations.

"Hime?"

Hinata grabbed the blonde above her, much to his surprise and hers alone, as she pushed him backwards finding he was now beneath her. She stared back at him now, being on top of him. Her lavender eyes glazed over in lust and hunger. Hinata looked down upon his handsome face. His sapphire blue eyes staring back at her in surprise as she continued to take in more of his features.

Pale hands glided across bronze tanned skin, feeling his chest with her finger tips, circling his nipple, causing the blonde to shudder in anticipation and was fully intrigued at what his sexy and lustful maid was up to. The blonde couldn't help but stare at the vision above him seeing her flushed face and hungry eyes upon him aroused him to no end.

Large firm breasts were in front of him, teasing him greatly. He wanted to suck those pert nipples that was begging him to devour with his mouth, desires aside he felt her finger tips brush against his own nipple and shivered at the touch.

"H-Hime" Naruto stuttered out.

Hinata smiled as her finger caressed his erect nipple, her pussy leaking her juices on his abdomen. Her flushed cheeks said it all but she persevered, feeling her hunger for the handsome blonde grow.

"Ohhh...M-Master Naruto" Hinata moaned in a purr type of voice that nearly made the blonde cum right there, feeling the pressure of his desire about to explode.

He felt her rub herself upon him. He could feel how wet she was and couldn't help but to moan. This vision, this beautiful girl from his childhood that he thought he would never see again was absolutely beautiful and was above him, dripping in desire and want for him and he couldn't be happier.

She had unknowingly called his name like she did all those years ago. He knew deep down that she would eventually remember their first encounters and hoped that she would remain with him for the rest of his life. He couldn't imagine a life without her, not now, not ever. If he could wake up each morning with this beautiful woman of his dreams, he would be happy and content until his dying days.

"Ohhhh fuck" Naruto hissed in pleasure, breaking him from his inner thoughts.

Hinata had his pulsating cock in her soft hands, grasping slowly and seductively caressing it. He watched with bated breath as her finger traced the head that was leaking slightly with his pre cum and she slowly teased the engorged purple tip, enjoying the hiss and moans from her master beneath her.

Hinata brought her finger tip to her parted lips, licking the white substance with her tongue. Closing her eyes as she moaned at the exquisite unique taste of her handsome blonde Lord.

"Hmmm...Ohhh...Master, you taste divine" Hinata purred.

Naruto was stunned but found it incredibly hot. What has come over his usually shy, but lusty maid? Hinata continued to stroke his hard length as she rubbed herself more on his body. She was soaking and he wanted nothing more than to be inside her right now. Hinata was feeling so horny that she caressed his hard cock that seemed to delight in her touch. Her master looking at her in shock and awe soon turned into lust.

"D-Do you want me, Naruto kun?" Hinata purred

"Ohh...Kami" Naruto moaned out his desire reaching breaking point

Hinata giggled as she stroked him faster, watching him clench the bed sheets tightly with both of his hands.

"Fuck!"

Hinata bit her lip. She was at breaking point herself. Her womanhood was dripping and was burning with need and want, a slight hesitation came over her, hoping it won't hurt from last night's actions but pushed it to one side. She wanted him, no, needed him to fill her up. Holding his hard and throbbing cock, she brushed her wet pussy lips against his hard length, teasing him further, enjoying her blonde master moan.

_'Shit!...She is soaking wet!'_ Naruto moaned inwardly just begging to be inside her.

Naruto watched as her eyes locked with his. Her parted pink lips being licked seductively with her tongue, making him clench the sheets even tighter. She positioned his cock at her soaking wet entrance, she was dripping as her juices dripped down his entire length.

Time stood still as she lowered herself, slowly impaling his throbbing cock inside her. Both moaned as her tight heat embraced his length inch by glorious inch. His hands white with how tightly he clenched the sheets, feeling pleasure like nothing he had experienced before until he discovered this blue haired beauty again.

"Ohhh N-Naruto kun...Ohhh Kami y-you're getting b-bigger!"Hinata moaned loudly in surprise.

"Fuck...Ohhh...Shit!...You feel so fucking good baby" Naruto moaned his curses and praises.

Hinata moaned having him now fully inside her, the new position made her eyes widen feeling him even deeper inside her. Her insides trembled, fully embracing his hardness tightly, making the blonde tremble and moan beneath her. It was intense to the blonde.

"Ooohhh, Hinata hime" Naruto groaned in pleasure.

Neither moved as they just felt the pleasure flow through their bodies at their intimate contact. Hinata gripped his shoulders with both hands as she rolled her hips, slightly testing the waters of this new position.

"Ohhh yes" Hinata moaned softly.

Feeling the jolts of pleasure intensify as she felt his cock move within her, grinding against her inner walls. The stimulation was out of this world, she couldn't help but let her moans escape her parted lips. Naruto saw stars. She was so hot inside and so tight gripping his manhood, not wanting to let him go which caused him to grow even bigger inside her.

_'Oh shit this is intense!'_ Naruto moaned inwardly

He was mesmerized at the lustful beauty on top of him. His cock fully embedded within her. He could see the glistening juices from the rays of the morning sun on his tan skin turning white, biting his lip at the seductive sight. Subconsciously thrusting his hips slightly, urging the busty beauty to move, wanting nothing more than to embed himself deeper inside her delicious depths, leaving his mark that it was his territory alone.

Hinata took the hint, moaning as she felt him impale himself further. He was so big inside, her pussy was pulsing with pleasure. Her cheeks burned in embarrassment and arousal, feeling her wetness leak out but her master didn't seem to care. He was loving it by the look in his deep blue eyes.

Growing confident in herself, she began to move, feeling his length slip in and slip out of her causing her mind to go numb as her head tilted back in complete bliss.

"Ohhh yes...Ooh Kami." Hinata moaned loud

"You...Feel...so good hime, you... Don't want my cock to leave, do you?" Naruto teased

"N-Nooo...ahhh...t-that...ahhh"

Hinata couldn't answer. She knew much to her embarrassment he was right. She could feel her inner walls clench tightly around him, not wanting him to leave. Hinata looked down at her blonde master regretting it immediately. Naruto looked so sexy watching her move on top of him, a smirk gracing his lips trying to control his moans as his hands now unclenched themselves from the silky sheets beneath him.

Naruto couldn't help but smirk, seeing her large breasts bounce above him, making his mouth water at the sexy sight. Glancing further down he watched, entranced, at seeing his cock lose itself in her silky depths of pleasure then reappear, dripping wet with her juices.

_'Fuck, I won't last long seeing this'_ Naruto inwardly thought.

Her flushed face full of desire intrigued him. He could feel her pussy clench tightly, not wanting his cock to leave. It was so pleasurable to the blonde, seeing his hime want him that much. Naruto unclenched the sheets, slightly relieved they weren't by now ripped by the intense pleasure he was feeling. If his godfather saw this, he would win an award for best erotic chapter. Heck, he could write a whole novel on each of his lusty escapades to get this beauty to where they was now.

"Fuck hime, you're so fucking sexy" Naruto huskily stated

Hinata was now moving at a faster pace, feeling the familiar pressure begin to stir at the pit of her stomach. She felt a warm hand grasp her left breast gently caressing it, causing her to shiver at his touch which didn't go unnoticed.

"You're so sensitive hime...Fuck...ohh...Hinata" Naruto moaned, feeling her tighten around him.

Hinata glanced, seeing the mirror showing her riding her master, seeing his cock enter in and out of her wet heat. Her cheeks flushed crimson but couldn't help to tighten even more around his cock causing Naruto to curse out in a moan. She watched, entranced at the naughty sight, feeling embarrassment and shame at her actions but couldn't help to continue her journey to ecstasy.

Naruto saw her looking at something and tilted his head to see his long mirror. She was watching herself ride him, seeing what he was seeing. Hearing the sounds of her wet sex that was so erotic, a devilish smirk graced his handsome face.

Still holding her breast, he tweaked her nipple causing the beauty to moan loudly as he reluctantly let go of her glorious creamy globe. His hands gripped her hips as he began to thrust upwards, causing his shy princess to moan loudly in pleasure, breaking her gaze briefly from his long mirror.

"Your pussy...feels...so...good...hime...do you like watching yourself ride my cock?" Naruto questioned as he continued thrusting inside her.

"N-No...I..ahh..I...ohh...Kami...s-so...deep!"

"Fuck...yes..."

Hinata felt her whole body tingle. He was so deep inside her, making her toes curl. Her eyes glanced back to the mirror, feeling her arousal peak at the erotic sight of Naruto pumping in and out of her pussy.

"Ohh...man...you love watching it don't you?" Naruto chuckled

"N-No...I..."

"Don't lie hime, your dripping wet and tightening around my cock. You love watching us don't you?"

Hinata moaned loudly, feeling so embarrassed but couldn't help it. She did find it arousing, seeing how it slipped in and out of her, causing her so much pleasure as her body rode him like no tomorrow. She could feel the pressure rising within her, bubbling like a volcano ready to burst.

"Ohhh...Kami...N-Naruto...kun...I..I'm g-going to cum"

"Not yet hime" Naruto whispered as he stopped her moving, causing her to moan in protest.

"(chuckle) Don't look too disappointed hime. I want to change position, although you riding me like that was fucking breathtaking. I want to touch and kiss you badly."

Hinata felt him lift her up, losing the contact of his manhood that was still rock hard. She felt the cold room air brush again her intimate area, noticing again how wet she had become, her body protesting violently due to the loss of contact. Her bubbling climax diminishing slightly making her whine in protest.

Naruto, still chuckling at his beautiful lover, wanting him back inside her as he laid her gently down on the bed with him securely placed on top of her, looking down at the blue haired goddess.

"You're so naughty hime, but I won't keep you waiting" Naruto whispered

Naruto began to nibble on her earlobe as his hands caressed the curves she possessed, hearing her silent moans and trembling body, working her back up as he knew he wouldn't last too long when he was back inside her. His lips trailed down her slender neck, sucking her skin leaving his mark upon her creamy delicate skin.

"You're so fucking beautiful hime. I want to be inside you all the time, do you know that?"

Hinata moaned, feeling his tongue trail down her neck and down towards her breast. His moans now grew to match hers. She was growing increasingly wet and horny, feeling his hot breath against her skin, her body in full anticipation on what he would do to her next.

Naruto grinned as his hand grasped one of her large breasts, tracing his finger over her erect nipple, enjoying her gasp and then moan at his touch. His tongue came to her neglected breast. His eyes honed in on her pink nipple that he wanted nothing but to taste fully within his mouth.

"You have such gorgeous breasts hime" Naruto moaned out, licking her nipple slowly causing her to arch of the bed in pleasure.

Hinata could feel her body being set on fire. Her pussy throbbed terribly, wanting her sweet ache to be taken care of by her blonde master. Her heart was beating fast as she saw him lick her nipple and then seeing it fully go into his mouth. A slow swirl of his wet hot tongue caused her to hiss as her other nipple was pinched tightly by his warm fingers, causing her to moan.

"P-Please...Ohh...N-Naruto kun...P-Please" Hinata begged

"Hmm?" Naruto still sucking in her breast, ignored her desperate plea

He kept up his slow torturous ministrations, sucking her nipple then grazing it with his teeth, causing her to arch closer grabbing his blonde locks, bringing him closer hissing his name and made his cock twitch in protest at being denied re-entry inside her.

A loud pop could be heard as his mouth left her soaking wet nipple covered in his hot saliva as his mouth curved upwards, seeing his sexy maid and hopefully his future partner frustrated. His hand had now trailed to between her legs. He groaned as her inner thigh was soaked with her dripping desires and felt total elation that it was because of him, and only him.

Never have he ever had a woman so wanton in lust as he did with this blue haired goddess and he praised every deity that existed in thanks that she was found once again by him. His eyes softened as he looked deeply into her eyes, seeing how glazed they were in lust and he made it his mission to pleasure his hime.

His fingers had now reached his target and a groan escaped his lips. She was entirely dripping wet with her juices as he entered his fingers inside, causing her whole body to arch forward and one of the many lusty cries escape her lips that he couldn't get enough of.

"Ohhhh...P-Please...I-I need you n-now!" Hinata panted, feeling his fingers curl inside her.

"(chuckle)...How can I not obey your command hime?" Naruto teased huskily.

Hinata blushed even deeper. Her face must resemble a tomato, but she didn't care. She did feel mortified that she was feeling this way. Ever since she became a maid for Naruto she had been introduced to these illicit feelings. Never had she felt this way about Kiba. Although the subject was brought up by him, she never wanted to go further than a kiss or a cuddle and then those was only brief and never like she was with this man.

But ever since she met this blonde adonis her feelings were sent on a constant rollercoaster of emotions that would never stop. And now her heart was beating fast every time his blue eyes gazed into hers, those perfect lips giving her such a perfect smile that simply took her breath away.

He only had to touch her and her body surrendered to him each and every time as her heart raced relentlessly whenever he was around and then felt lost and broken when this tanned bronze stud was not around. Her body yearned and craved him like nothing she had ever experienced before and deep down she realized she was deeply in love with him and wanted him to be with her forever. For some reason she felt like she knew him, she knew that smile he gave whenever she was near him. She knew that blonde hair that reminded her of the sun that shone in the blue skies above.

_"I am always with you little butterfly...We will meet again soon, but for now I will leave you in the care of your sunshine"_

Sunshine!? Was that Naruto? Did she really know him somehow? Did her mother? She couldn't remember and cursed inwardly because if it. Suddenly her thoughts was broken as complete and utter pleasure filled her entire body, prompting a deep loud moan to come out of her parted lips.

Naruto was above her and had slowly slid inside her wetness, his groans matched hers as he slowly filled her completely. She trembled as she felt her inner walls tremble around his hard cock that was rubbing against her sensitive inner walls that sent shocks of unadulterated pleasure throughout.

Wanting him deeper still, she wrapped her legs snuggly around him, causing him to grunt as he remained still. His facial expression matched her own as they stilled and just felt how their bodies connected.

Naruto had to grit his teeth as soon as he entered the tip of his cock inside her tight heat. It felt incredible. Why was it each time he was inside her it got better and better? He didn't understand it himself. Inch by glorious inch he slowly pushed inside her trembling velvety walls, which felt incredible against his hard throbbing cock he was seconds away from cumming inside her.

Taking deep breaths to calm himself and reign in his climax, he opened his closed eyes, taking a look at his hime, he soon regretted it. She was gorgeous and so fucking sexy. Her eyes was closed but her flushed cheeks and pleasured expression was instilled inside his mind for him to look back on.

Deciding to move, he began to pull out slowly, her walls trying to suck him back in not wanting him to go. Naruto was seeing stars, it felt so wonderful but began to produce a rhythm as he immersed himself with pleasure. Hinata was no better. It felt fantastic, the growing ache that was getting stronger was starting to be attended to and she began to meet his thrusts with her hips, hitting deep inside her each time.

"S-Soooo goood...Ohhhh Kami...Y-Yes" Hinata moaned out loud

Naruto kept his slow pace, filling her up with his hardened length, hearing her pleasure was intoxicating for the blonde as he grunted and groaned with each combining thrust. Hinata couldn't stop moaning, especially when he began to suck on one of her pert nipples. Suddenly feeling self conscious she began to cover her mouth with the back of her hand, silencing her loud moans that filled the room along with the springs of the bed and groaning hums from her blonde master who was continually sucking her tit.

Naruto glanced at her, seeing the back of her hand against her mouth stifling her moans and he realized she was conscious that others would hear her moans and didn't like it. Her moans was like music to his ears he wanted to hear her beautiful moans of pleasure and didn't care if anyone heard them. Removing his lips from her wet nipple he grabbed her hand as well as the other one, holding them both with his one hand above her head he glanced down towards her seeing her lilac eyes widen in surprise.

"I want to hear you hime" Naruto whispered

Hinata couldn't help but moan when Naruto didn't give her a chance to reply as he suddenly quickened his pace inside her. The constant squeezing upon his cock from her silky walls was driving him crazy and wanted to shatter her walls completely by driving her to ecstasy and wanted to see her face so that he could look back on like he does ever since his intimate touches began.

"Ohhhhh...Kammmiii" Hinata moaned out

"You...Like...That...Hime"

"Y-Yessss...M-More..."

Naruto grinned as he carried on thrusting inside her wet tight heat, constantly sucking him inside as he felt incredible seeing his hime cry for more of his devout attention to her needs. Lowering his head claiming her lips as he kissed her passionately the sounds of her wet sex and their joining at the hips along with hushed moans swallowed in their mouths.

Hinata could feel the bubbling within her building up as her tongue caressed his. Suddenly she felt him touch something within her that made her toes curl causing her to break away from his lips and nearly saw stars when he hit it again as she screamed out a moan.

_'So that's the spot hmm...I'm going to love this'_ Naruto thought inwardly.

"Ahhh...N-Narutoooo...M-More..."

Naruto gritted his teeth, feeling her tighten around his cock as he continued thrusting at a certain angle, hitting a sweet spot within her. He slowed his pace slightly as he let go of her hands as one hand grasped one of her bouncing breasts. The other trailed downwards as he carried on thrusting the sweat began to drip down his face as he continued on.

Hinata was losing herself completely. She could no longer think as her pleasure and bliss took over, leading her to cloud nine. The bubbling was growing to a higher level and knew she was about to cum and in her hazy state it seems like Naruto knew this.

Naruto knew she was moments from cumming. He was on the verge of exploding as he found her clit that he quickly began to stimulate that made Hinata cry out as he pressed his finger against the small bud circling his thumb teasing and raising her sensitivity.

"Ahhh...N-Noooo...Too...Ahhh...M-Much...Ohhhhh...Kami..."

Hinata could feel her whole body shaking deliriously as her blonde master tweaked her nipple and played with her clit. She glanced at his face and moaned seeing him watching her intently licking his lips seductively that was so hot for her to look at.

"You're...About to...Cum...Hime...I..Can...Feel...You clenching"

Hinata couldn't answer. Her moans filled the room as the pressure inside was driving her crazy. She wanted it and yet she didn't as she tried to push him away but yet her legs tightened around him as he sped up his thrusts. His hungry gaze was enough she was about to break and he damn well knew it. She watched him lower towards her his mouth by her ear his breath against her skin.

"Cum for me baby...Show me the way you look when I make you cum" Naruto huskily demanded

Leaning back up slightly, now face to face his gaze was intense as he continued thrusting, hitting her spot as he carried on playing with her clit watching her every reaction. That was the breaking point her whole body convulsed as she was about to climax and shatter to pieces in complete ecstasy.

"I-I'm...Cummminnnggg" Hinata screamed

Naruto watched her face contort in pleasure her body arching as her pussy walls convulsed around his cock, squeezing it tight ready to milk him of his seed that was starting to drip out of him as he couldn't hold back anymore either. Her climax was erotically beautiful, her juices covered his length as it burst out and dripped down their thighs and down the sheets. It felt wonderful to the blonde as he kept thrusting making her see through her climax that hit her hard.

His thrusts were slow and hard hitting her deep as he groaned her name and praises. Finally he relinquished his climax, exploding his seed inside her biting her shoulder as he screamed his own release of pleasure. It felt too fucking good.

His hips slowed sluggishly as he ground inside her, enjoying the last few seconds of her velvety insides against his now withering manhood as he begrudgingly pulled out slowly from her pussy that showed evidence of their dripping juices showing their second union and certainly it wouldn't be their last, especially if Naruto has anything to do with it at least.

He collapsed beside her, grabbing her waist pulling her beside him, not wanting to part for the moment although they were leaving today and he himself had to pack. He stared at her flushed face, still coming down from the intense orgasm she had just experienced once again. He couldn't stop watching her. She was so beautiful and he never wanted to let her go.

He smiled warmly at his breathless beauty and leaned closer to her as he kissed her lips softly as they both recovered from their early morning activity...

oOoOo

Breakfast was being set up as Shizune directed the maids to place the many plates upon the large table. Jiraiya was currently in his study, sorting through his paperwork. It was now past eight in the morning and she hadn't seen the young master or Hinata at that.

Shizune was asked to not set breakfast for them in his own dining hall. He had stated that he and Hinata would be joining Jiraiya and anyone else for that matter for breakfast. Shizune made sure that a variety of breakfast foods was presented as she wondered who else would be attending.

One of the maids had come into the room alerting Shizune that Tsunade had arrived and was currently on her way. Shizune had a slight smile present on her face at knowing that her close friend had come to visit Jiraiya again, and hoped that Tsunade would let Jiraiya into her heart but knew that she was still hesitating due to her uncle Dan. Tsunade had fallen in love with her uncle but had died suddenly many years ago and hadn't attempted any other relationship ever since.

Shizune instructed the maid to make sure the tea and coffee was being made and would be hot ready to serve as she made her way to Jiraiya that would certainly be happy that Tsunade was here. Shizune wondered how Hinata would cope meeting part of the family and secretly couldn't wait to see Kakashi again as he was going to take the young master and Hinata to the airport today.

Shizune entered inside, seeing Jiraiya stacking his papers whilst searching for a paperclip. The white haired man glanced towards her as soon as she had entered and greeted her with a smile.

"Morning Shizune. I take it breakfast is ready?"

"Yes Master Jiraiya...Um also Tsunade is here and will be here any second now"

Jiraiya's eyes widened as he smiled warmly at knowing the busty blonde who he has loved for years was once again gracing him with a visit. They had known each other for years and had always been close. Jiraiya had always watched the blonde and stood by her in her grief due to the loss of her younger brother and then the loss of Shizune's uncle. Seeing the woman you love fall in love with another hurt like hell. He had immersed himself in work just to try to keep his broken heart at bay.

But although he kept his feelings to himself, he was always there for her when she needed him and remained by her side to help her recover through her dark days. It has been quite a few years now and he still desires his busty princess and would try to romance her when he could and enjoyed her blushing face when he did.

His thoughts was broken when the woman herself entered the room in her dark blue short trousers, white vest top that dipped low showing off her impressive cleavage along with her long green jacket that was always open. Her long blonde hair was in low pigtails, although she was his age, in their mid 50's, she looked fantastic for her age and could easily pass for a woman in her thirties easily.

"Jiraiya...I hope you don't mind me visiting this early in the day, but I have a day off and was bored so decided to come and see you all"

"Of course it's ok Tsunade. I hope you're hungry as breakfast is ready"

"Yes that would be lovely"

Jiraiya smiled warmly as Tsunade tried to hide a slight blush upon her cheeks but Shizune caught it and tried to hide her smile because if it. Shizune joined in their conversation as they headed to the dining room the aroma of coffee and delicious foods filled their senses prompting rumblings from their stomachs.

Entering the large room, the table was filled with various foods and was more like a feast than breakfast which in turn made Tsunade confused as it seemed a lot of food for just them.

"This is quite a lot of food Shizune?" Tsunade questioned confused

"Oh...You see Naruto will be joining and bringing along Hinata-chan so that she can meet Jiraiya...I'm not sure if Karin us up?"

Tsunade was quite surprised and was inwardly smiling at knowing that Naruto was going to such lengths for Hinata. The busty blonde was intrigued to meet this young lady that seemed to have the gaki's devout attention.

"I see...how lovely...So I also get to meet her too. What's she like Shizune?"

Shizune briefly stopped in pouring hot coffee into one of the cups as she smiled warmly at Tsunade's question.

"She is very sweet Tsunade and I know that both of you will be completely taken with her. I can see why Naruto is so taken with her."

Tsunade was pleasantly surprised, knowing from her conversation with the young blonde when she was last here she had a hunch the young man was already infatuated with her. So seeing that things have progressed since then made her very interested in meeting her and seeing how they were together.

Jiraiya smiled as he helped himself to the food, feeling famished. Footsteps were heard approaching with raised voices that grew louder with each step. Everyone at the table knew it was Karin and Suigetsu and wasn't surprised that they were right as a red head with glasses huffed as she entered seeing everyone looking at them.

"What!?" Karin voiced questionably as everyone stared at her.

"Morning Karin...Suigetsu" Jiraiya answered as soon as he swallowed.

Suigetsu raised his hand as he looked at his girlfriend with annoyance, taking a drink out of his bottle of water that he had an addiction of doing.

"Both of you are up early?" Shizune asked

"Yeah...well I wanted to meet little cousin's new girlfriend" Karin answered with a smile.

"Oh...I see...and you too Suigetsu?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss this pops. I mean come on must be serious if he is taking her away with him, so I want to see what she's like too" Suigetsu replied

"Well you two had better be on your best behaviour...You too master Jiraiya. I will trust Tsunade to keep you in check" Shizune stated

"Oh don't worry about that Shizune. He had better behave himself or he will meet my fist" Tsunade warned sweetly

Jiraiya paled quickly as he chuckled nervously at the woman beside him, drinking a cup of black coffee as her eyes glanced to his but held danger if he stepped out of line.

"I-I...wouldn't do that Tsunade-hime" Jiraiya squeaked

Karin and Suigetsu began to snicker, knowing how Jiraiya trembled in fear due to the blonde that appeared as innocent as an angel but both had seen her temper when he had inadvertently stepped over the line with her.

"Good...so make sure you are" Tsunade replied as sweet as sugar but coated in a deadly poison as a warning making the man beside her shiver.

"Am I missing anything interesting Jiraiya?" A male voice stated in a bored tone

"K-Kakashi" Shizune stuttered out in surprise. A deep red blush grew on her cheeks at seeing her crush standing lazily at the doorway with his hands in his pockets.

"Why Kakashi, you're early!" Jiraiya stated in complete shock that was shared with everyone else.

"Yes, well I was told if I didn't arrive early my most precious books would be burnt" Kakashi answered with a touch of fear in his voice.

"Wow...Naruto got you good there huh" Jiraiya chuckled.

"P-Please tare a s-seat Kakashi-san" Shizune stated sweetly, although her cheeks were obviously burning.

'_Why Shizune, you have it bad for Kakashi huh?'_ Tsunade inwardly stated, watching Dan's niece easily flustered at the handsome Kakashi Hatake.

More footsteps was heard as it grew closer with Naruto's voice clearly recognized as he never seemed to talk quietly. Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing apart from Shizune who was busily being quite attentive to Kakashi, who took a seat between Tsunade and Karin, whose said eyes was at the doorway to encounter the girl named Hinata that the hyperactive blonde they all loved kept talking about.

The footsteps grew closer as Naruto was seen first, but everyone noticed that his hand was firmly grasping another their fingers entwined with one another's as he gently pulled a beautiful looking woman into the room, whose rose tinted cheeks were prominent as the look of nervousness was obvious on her face.

_'Wow'_ Tsunade thought

_'Good going my boy. I can see another novel in the making now'_ Jiraiya thought

"Good morning everyone...Wow baa-chan I'm glad you're here too"

"Naruto...I told you not to call me that damn it!" Tsunade seethed

"Sorry...um this is Hinata-chan"

"G-Good morning, my name is H-Hinata H-Hyuga"

"Don't be nervous hime, they will love you" Naruto stated quietly reassuring her.

The young woman beside him bowed in greeting to everyone. She was obviously nervous as Naruto stayed beside her guiding her to her seat where he took care of pulling the chair out for her, which stunned the entire room.

Hinata nervously sat down as Naruto took his place beside her immediately retaking her hand reassuring her once again he was beside her to ease her in his family's presence. Everyone could see how much the blonde adored her and each of them couldn't be happier for the blonde knucklehead as they each introduced themselves to the beautiful shy blunette.

Hinata was nervous as she looked at everyone in the room only recognizing Shizune. Naruto guided her to her seat as everyone's eyes was upon her, making her swallow nervously at being in the spotlight, something she doesn't really like. Naruto however could tell that his hime was nervous and was extremely shy but made sure he was beside her and reassured her constantly.

"Hinata-chan, this here is my godfather Jiraiya, Tsunade Senju, Kakashi Hatake, Karin Uzumaki and her boyfriend Suigetsu Hozuki and of course Shizune who you have met before" Naruto announced

"I-It's a pleasure to m-meet you all" Hinata answered shyly

Everyone greeted her with either a nod or a greeting as each one of them quietly observed her and how Naruto was with her and him to her. Jiraiya along with Tsunade and Kakashi could see the gentle expressions the blonde seemed to have in his eyes that was also filled with care and love, which surprised Kakashi the most out of the three.

Jiraiya had been listening intently to Naruto since her arrival and along with getting the daily reports from Shizune. When he heard Naruto reveal to him about his past with a certain lilac eyed girl he knew then that Naruto had finally fallen in love and had to admit inwardly that Naruto loved and cared for this girl right from the start.

Tsunade knew from her last visit that Naruto felt something for this supposed personal maid that was really just an excuse to keep the girl near. She was certain to get the details from the pervert once they were alone and she knew that Shizune knew a lot more than she let on. Tsunade kept a glance upon the girl herself and could tell that the girl was just as much as in love with the gaki as he was, but it seemed both were completely oblivious to each other, which made her want to laugh.

'_How can you both not notice'_ Tsunade inwardly stated as she took another sip of topped up black coffee.

Karin was curious to them both, having not seen her cousin for a few weeks and only just by passing since she got back, but she had noticed the change in him when passing him in the hall last night. Even Suigetsu whistled at seeing such an obvious change in him that made her wonder what it could be.

Now it was quite apparent at seeing the blue haired girl with pale lilac eyes eating a piece of toast while listening to her cousin converse as if he was the only person in the room and could easily tell that this girl seemed to like her idiotic cousin quite a lot and wondered if he himself realized that the girl liked him, but then again this is her cousin and she knew that more than likely he didn't have a clue.

Suigetsu knew that Naruto was in love. It was a guy sort of thing and didn't really dwell upon it, knowing his girlfriend was beside him, but he thought Naruto was a lucky bastard. The girl was a cutie, that was for sure.

"So Hinata, how has Naruto been treating you?" Jiraiya asked innocently.

Hinata gently placed the coffee cup down upon the table as she smiled warmly at the question while the others glanced at Naruto, seeing a red blush upon his cheeks that stunned them almost to silence at the sight.

"N-Naruto kun has been v-very kind t-to me Jiraiya-san" Hinata softly answered.

Jiraiya chuckled as he noticed his godson flush more upon her answer.

"That's good then"

"So Hinata. Are you looking forward to your trip?" Tsunade asked

"Y-Yes I was very surprised he told me t-this morning...I have never t-travelled that far b-before"

"I hope you both enjoy your time away" Tsunade smiled, finding herself liking the girl so far.

The rest of breakfast was filled with various questions as Hinata answered them. Ranging from her family background although the questions were carefully asked as not to make the girl uncomfortable. Kakashi stood up, following a blushing Shizune to where the luggage was to put ready in the car.

Hinata watched as the other maids who she hadn't seen before clear away the table as Naruto guided her to his godfather's study so they could pass the time. Karin had brief conversation with Hinata, mostly about clothes and fashion on a whole as she winked at her cousin so that Hinata didn't see giving him her approval as Suigetsu spoke briefly to him on where they was headed, having not visited that part of the country before.

Hinata, although still nervous, had enjoyed meeting Naruto's family. They seemed quite warm and friendly as she saw a familiar face step into the room, wanting to speak briefly with Naruto.

"A-Anko!?" Hinata exclaimed

"Hi Hinata, are you all set?" Anko replied with a smile.

"Y-Yes, i-I didn't see you yesterday?"

"Oh um sorry Hinata, but I went a mission for the boss yesterday and it took some time but we will catch up when you come back, ok?"

Hinata nodded as Naruto approached Anko with a list of duties to do while he was away. Instructing her to leave Kurama to Shizune. Anko waved Hinata goodbye as Kakashi reappeared stating he was ready when they was.

Naruto couldn't wait to set off as he looked at the clock then mentally going over his last minute things to do. Most was done last night, and was silently relieved that his family seemed to warm to Hinata. Now he had to reintroduce her again to his parents and friends when they returned but was quite confident they would.

"Well...I think we could get an early start" Naruto announced excitedly

"You leaving now gaki?"

"Yes, I thought if we checked in at the airport as it's a private plane. We will be flying in. Hiroku is sending his own plane for us and he is always early"

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask. He wasn't stupid. The blonde wanted to spend more alone time with Hinata, even if what he had said was true to a point. Hinata was growing both excited and nervous as Naruto held her hand with his a smile permanently on his face as he guided her down the halls with Jiraiya and Tsunade following behind.

Hinata took in the entire estate with fresh eyes seeing as she was too drunk to take it in before upon her arrival as Naruto led her out to the front of the building already seeing Karin, Suigetsu as well as Anko and Shizune waiting outside. Kakashi walked towards a black limo as he opened the door to the back, ready for them to enter inside.

"Well then Naruto, I hope you and Hinata have a lovely time and enjoy yourselves" Jiraiya stated a sly smirk.

Naruto nodded as Hinata said her goodbyes to Shizune, Anko and Karin as Naruto coughed, getting her attention.

"You ready Hinata-chan?"

"Y-Yes...I am"

Naruto guided her to the car as she got in first as he then followed behind her seeing an eye smile from Kakashi that made him glare at being so easily read by him as his family waved from the steps of the estate, his hands fully grasped with Hinata's, enjoying the feeling immensely and couldn't wait to kick start this getaway for the both of them.

**A/N:- Hello to all my readers thank you for the reviews I'm happy that you are enjoying my story and that you loved last chapter I always get nervous when posting chapters! A big thank you to gio08 for going through this chapter for me i appreciate everything you do. **

**I do apologise for slow updates but my health hasn't been great **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter until next time bye bye for now**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong To M. Kishimoto the Geniius who created the characters we all have grown to love.

The Lustful Maid

Rated M for a reason...

Chapter 9

Kakashi was humming to himself as he pressed the button lowering the window to his occupants at the back. Naruto already met his eyes, warning him to be on his best behaviour, knowing that the silver haired man was as bad as his godfather in perversion.

"Take the scenic route Kakashi...We have plenty of time for it" Naruto ordered

Kakashi eye smiled, chuckling quietly to himself, as he pressed the window button as the window raised back up, leaving the two young love birds to their privacy.

Hinata was looking at the passing landscapes, feeling the warm large hand of her master holding hers tightly, as if too afraid to let go which made her smile at the contact.

"So hime...Are you excited?"

"Y-Yes I am N-Naruto kun...Ano...What's the land of the moon like?"

"It's beautiful hime, and I know you will love it. You see, my parents and I used to go there every year for a few weeks. My father is really good friends with the royal family."

"R-Royal family!?" Hinata squeaked in surprise

"Well yeah...The moon kingdom is such a luxurious place, but at one time, the country itself was very corrupted. Not by the royal family, but by their so called advisors. But thanks to my family, it was sorted.

Hinata smiled warmly as she softly kissed his cheek. The blonde blushed as he stared at her intently, his desire already growing again. Would he ever truly be sated? Hinata giggled playfully as she squeezed his hand with hers, enjoying being with him and not being left behind on her own for that matter.

The blunette was really excited at visiting a new country and being with her handsome blonde master no less. She wondered briefly about the dream she had and why the sunshine reference came up by her mother. Seeing the beautiful woman again in all her splendor shocked Hinata to the core.

Hinata had been told by her governess about her mother and her beauty that she could only look at through old photographs, but to Hinata, it wasn't the same as she knew there was parts of her young life that she couldn't remember and it was all new to her. But something inside her mind was stirring and things that she had come out with seemed similar, especially when her sexy blonde companion insisted she added 'kun' to his name.

Hinata had felt that she had said his name before and had called him affectionately too, just like she was now, only it felt more right now somehow. Was she reading into things too much? Her heart was beating fast whenever Naruto was near her and she was worried he would hear her fast beating heart. She knew she was in love with him, she would never have done those intimate things with just anybody.

Oh God's no! Kiba had lost his temper when she wouldn't let him touch her intimately, and that was when she was fully dressed. But with Naruto, all logic and reason went out the window. She enjoyed his touches, his kisses. The way his fingers brushed against her skin, leaving her body yearning for more.

Hinata willed away her impure desires, trying to get her mind from the gutter and on to more practical and innocent things, even though it was growing increasingly hard to do so with the blonde man of her affections sitting beside her.

oOoOo

Earlier that day Uchiha mansion...

Sasuke awoke with the alarm clock. His arms were securely wrapped around a feminine figure, locks of pink hair scattered around like Sakura petals which made the dark raven haired man smile at seeing his girlfriend sleeping soundly against him.

Sasuke kissed her shoulder tenderly as he began to carefully remove himself unwillingly from the warmth of his lover, but knew he had to. Today would be a busy day, he stood up and stretched his body and got ready to have a quick shower and then grab a coffee before he went to the station.

His dark eyes glanced at the manila folder on the side with the name 'Kiba Inuzuka' in bold writing on the front. Sasuke would be glad when he had this guy in his interrogation room. The man was certainly a player from what he has uncovered so far.

Entering his large bathroom, he stripped naked as the water fell upon him, waking him fully as he washed his body, not hearing light footsteps enter inside until the shower curtain was pulled aside and a pink haired female entered with a seductive smile present on her features.

"Miss me, baby?" Sasuke whispered pulling Sakura to him.

"Of course" She replied with a smile as the water that fell upon them was forgotten.

They both kissed each other passionately until they could no longer do so for lack of breath. Their touches upon each other's skin grew hotter making Sasuke groan when she had grabbed his manhood, stroking his ever increasing flame.

"Sakura...I can't be late this morning" Sasuke groaned .

"I know, Sasuke-kun" she seductively purred.

Sasuke all but growled as he picked the pinkette up her legs wrapped around his waist as her back hit the shower wall. The room was filled with moans as the water kept running until their passion was fully sated.

Twenty minutes later, Sasuke sat dressed, drinking a hot cup of coffee as Sakura was also dressed in her nurses uniform biting into a piece of toast.

"So who's the guy you're arresting today?"

"Some guy who is a total player...it's a favour for the dobe"

"Naruto?"

"Yes...he has finally found the girl from when we were kids"

"No way? He found that girl?...Hinata, was it?"

"Yes...years ago myself, the dobe and Nara had music lessons and first met Hinata then, but after a while her mother passed away and she never returned. Naruto never really got over her and hoped he would meet her again and apparently, he has."

"Oh...that's great how did he.."

"She is his personal maid" Sasuke answered

"What!?"

"Don't even ask Sakura, as I don't have a clue. All he has asked me to do is keep Shikamaru informed along with Hinata's cousin and find out from the Inuzuka himself where the girl's money has gone."

Sakura stared in confusion, not knowing what to think about it all. Sasuke sighed, knowing it would be one headache after another, especially as the dobe had took off on holiday with Hinata for a week.

"Don't ask, it's a long story. I'm still investigating it" Sasuke stated

Sakura was very curious but decided not to ask any more questions. She knew she would find out soon enough. But she was certainly intrigued about this girl that Naruto had never quite forgotten about. Sakura could remember all the times she had tried to hook up her friends with the hyper active blonde, but it always ended up in failure.

"Hmm, I'm going to have to call over and meet this Hinata myself"

"No, you won't"

"Why not, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked shocked.

"For starters, I won't let you meddle in the dobe's personal affairs, not this time at least. And the other reason is that he has taken her away to the land of the moon" Sasuke stated in a bored tone.

Sakura was completely shocked by the answer and tried not to squeal in excitement. Sasuke, however, huffed as he could see right through her.

"Wow...I can't wait to meet her. She must be special for him to take her away. About time too, I say" Sakura giggled

"Yeah...well I will take you over there when they come back and I clear it with the dobe himself. Knowing him, it won't be that long until he decides to show her off to his friends."

"Do you remember her Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes I do, she wasn't like other girls and I was relieved that she had eyes for the dobe from the start, instead of me, like the other girls did"

Sakura smiled as she kissed his lips, looking at the time and knowing she had better leave to start her shift at Konoha General hospital. Sasuke grabbed his keys and folder so that he can brief his men for the mission up ahead.

"I will drop you off, Sakura" Sasuke announced as Sakura finished putting her coat on.

His cheeks began to tinge pink seeing her smile which was solely for him as his heart raced. She was once one of his many fan girls, but she kept on perusing him until she had finally won him over. They had been in a relationship since they left high school.

Sasuke watched as she locked their front door and got into the car and turned the radio to listen to music in the short journey there. Sasuke didn't encounter much traffic on the roads when he pulled over to the side, feeling her lips softly caress his and her scent of cherries filled his senses.

"See you tonight, Sasuke-kun" Sakura purred

"Hn"

Sasuke watched as she walked into the hospital safely as he then drove to the police head quarters to get this mission of the dobe's started. He owed Naruto a few favors and hoped that this time the blonde would be happily settled down like the rest of their close circle of friends.

Although Naruto hadn't said much to him about his relationship with Hinata. Shikamaru has filled him in on a few things that Naruto has done, taking steps so that his friends knew he was completely serious about Hinata Hyuga, and Sasuke couldn't be happier, knowing that his friend never really got over that shy girl, no matter how many loveless dates the blonde dobe went on.

Arriving at his destination Sasuke parked his car grabbing the folder and headed inside, seeing his elder brother Itachi Uchiha waiting inside his office for him.

"Good morning little brother" Itachi greeted

"Morning, anything wrong?"

"Just wanted to know why you have called a briefing this morning. Is there a threat within Konoha?"

Sasuke eyed his brother as he himself took a seat behind his desk, handing his elder brother the folder he brought in for him to look at. Itachi took the folder and opened it, glancing through the paperwork then glancing up looking back at him.

"Kiba Inuzuka?" Itachi questioned

"Yes, he is arriving today and is needed for questioning. I need some of our men to obtain him and bring him here"

"Hmm...who is this for?"

"The dobe"

"Naruto?" Itachi stated, surprised.

"Yes Naruto...I have been briefed on the details as you can see in the folder. The information was provided by Shikamaru Nara and Neji Hyuga."

"The Hyuga's?...I haven't heard of them for a long time"

"What do you mean by that?

"Well, a few years back, the heiress was kidnapped by some false ambassador. The head of the clan is friends with our father Sasuke and asked for his help in locating his daughter" Itachi began.

"What happened? I never heard anything about this"

"Well, from what I heard…. Hiashi, the head of the clan, found her. She was injured and in a fit of rage, Hiashi killed the man and asked our father to not release the details of what happened, mainly due to the relations between the nation's at the time."

"You said the girl was injured?"

"Well yes, apparently the girl suffered a head injury and was unconscious for a few days. From what I remember father saying to mother was that she had suffered memory loss because of it and Hiashi decided to move from Konoha to the land of rivers with his family"

Sasuke was shocked. So Hinata was kidnapped and in the process received a head injury that resulted in memory loss.

"Well, this involves that girl too" Sasuke pointed to the folder his brother was holding.

"..."

"The girl was disowned and is currently staying with Naruto as his maid, but before you say anything, she isn't really a maid of sorts. It was a ruse for Naruto to keep her by his side, although he probably didn't realize that to start with" Sasuke informed.

Itachi chuckled as he shook his head in disbelief, knowing what Naruto could be like. Sasuke now understood why Naruto left it to him to question the Inuzuka and why Shikamaru seemed to not to worry too much, with his IQ and intellect he could probably guess that Naruto was besotted with Hinata and was trying hard to get the girl to remember him.

"So that's why he took her away..." Sasuke quietly stated to himself

"Huh? Took who away?"

"Naruto took Hinata away to the land of the moon for a week" Sasuke replied

"The land of the moon huh?...Well he must be serious about her. He hasn't really had a girlfriend, has he?" Itachi announced, contemplating.

"No...When I told Sakura I think, she was slightly jealous about him taking her there...I know she has been wanting to go there for a while now" Sasuke confided

"So why don't you take her, little brother?"

"I have too much work to do, that's why" Sasuke responded with a deep sigh.

"You know Sasuke, I would be quite happy to help you out you know. I think father would allow you a few days off, considering you haven't had a holiday for quite some time"

"Hmm...I may just take you up on it, but first I need to get this mission off to a start. Maybe I can ask you to come in when he is under interrogation?"

"I don't see why not little brother. I will sit in and listen to your briefing"

Sasuke nodded as they both walked towards the room filled with officers ready for instructions on the mission set for them.

oOoOo

Kakashi made the turn to Konoha airport. He wondered what was happening in the back with Naruto and the beauty and many perverse situations flashed through his mind. Kakashi wanted to giggle, but decided not to, even though he would love to embarrass his sensei's son but decided at the last minute against it.

The large airport came into view with one of the airplanes taking off into the skies. Kakashi followed the signs as he went to park the limousine in one of the parking bays as close to the airport entrance as possible.

Tapping the window, he waited for when the window lowered so he could announce to them both that they had arrived. A few seconds passed as the window separating them began to roll down.

"I take it we have arrived, Kakashi?" Naruto questioned.

" Why yes Naruto...I take it you are both ready to go inside and book in?" Kakashi eye smiled.

"Yes, were ready" Naruto stated as he pressed a button, letting the window roll back up. Kakashi blinked at how calm Naruto looked and decided to get out and open the door for Hinata. But as soon as he got out he noticed, shocked, that Naruto was already outside holding the door open for Hinata.

Kakashi wanted to laugh but decided not to in case he angered Naruto further. He was being very protective of this girl and Kakashi could see why. Hinata had a look of such innocence and beauty that he could see that she would make any man's heart pulse and make their heads turn her way. Naruto was guarding her, giving out a silent warning that she was his companion only.

Kakashi immediately noticed that Naruto needn't worry either as the indigo haired beauty only had eyes for him and him only. It was quite refreshing for Kakashi, to say the least. Naruto never really brought a girl back home or if he was with a girl, it was nothing like what he was seeing now. You could see how much they cared about one another. It was quite easy to see. Kakashi surmised that they were oblivious to each other's blatant feelings of one another too.

Kakashi decided to get the bags out. Naruto carried his hand luggage as he passed Hinata hers, leaving Kakashi to carry the others. The quick walk into the airport was done in silence as Naruto pulled Hinata with him, her rosy pink blush quite noticeable as his fingers entwined with hers.

Kakashi watched as Naruto was at one of the many reporting desks to find out where he had to wait to board their plane. After a few minutes, he instructed Kakashi to follow as they travelled to another part of the airport and to a certain booking desk.

"Ah...Here we are. This is the place" Naruto exclaimed

"Are you sure Naruto?" Kakashi teased

"Yes the lady back there said this was the desk, didn't she, Hinata-chan"

"Y-Yes she did Naruto-kun" Hinata replied softly.

Naruto spoke to the other lady, providing documents and his passport, as well as Hinata's that he had on his person. Kakashi placed the bags to be weighed and to be taken on to the flight.

"Do you require me to wait Naruto?" Kakashi asked

"No, you can go now Kakashi, but thanks for bringing us here and also hurry up and ask Shizune out on a date. I know you know she likes you, so stop pretending. I know you like her" Naruto stated firmly

Kakashi's eyes went wide at the announcement and Hinata could of sworn she saw a smile, even though his lower face was concealed by a mask.

"Who knows, I may just do that Naruto...I hope you two get better acquainted" Kakashi replied, leaving Hinata blushing a dark shade of red and Naruto wasn't far behind but tried to keep his composure.

Naruto watched as Kakashi disappeared as they waited to board for their flight. Hinata was extremely nervous. She had never travelled by air before and didn't know what to expect. Naruto took a seat beside her, noticing that she looked nervous and wondered why.

"Are you ok Hime?" Naruto whispered

Hinata shivered as she nodded her head, hoping to reassure him that she was ok. She was just being silly, she thought.

"I-I'm ok Naruto-kun" Hinata replied softly

Naruto loved hearing her say his name that way and had to fight his sudden desires back as he held her hand within his. They sat quietly, both taking in the airport's surroundings as they waited to be called to board their plane.

Konoha airport was one of the busiest airports in fire country, as well as the largest. Many travelers came back and forth as it was easily the quickest way to travel to other elemental countries.

Naruto watched the beautiful woman beside him take in everything. He could tell that she had lived a very sheltered life before and could never understand how her father could toss her out into the cold just because she didn't want to marry a complete stranger, who he knew would be many years older than her.

While he investigated her life, Shikamaru had uncovered her potential husbands that were vying for her hand in a love less marriage. Many was for what the Hyuga's had, namely their name and fame and hopefully power. The others were perverted, especially seeing the evidence on what they were really like made his blood boil over with rage.

Naruto remembered when he visited the Hyuga estate and met her family. Most of them were stuck up fossils, her father being one of them. He had to control his rage at some of the council members, although they weren't present when Naruto discussed his proposal. That was one of the only conditions he asked for and luckily for him, Hiashi had agreed.

Naruto just had to wait until Hiashi gave his answer to his proposal. That's why he has kept silent, he didn't want to say anything to Hinata and find out that it was all for nothing. Although Naruto was brought up to do things by the book, he wouldn't be against doing it regardless. The blonde couldn't bare being separated from her, not again that is. The very thought of being separated frightened him and the thought of any man taking his place filled him with such a rage that it frightened him also.

'Let's hope it doesn't get to that' Naruto inwardly thought.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze?" A male voice asked, startling him from his thoughts.

Naruto looked up to see a familiar face. It was one of the royal families personal guards. He was a tall man of slim build with dark eyes and dark short cropped hair. He was one of the most loyal serving soldiers in moon country and a very good friend to his family, especially his dad.

"Ishidate!?"

"Greetings, Naruto"

"Wow Ishidate...I didn't expect to see you here"

The man laughed merrily.

"The young prince Hiruko insisted that I attend to you and I am here to bring you and your lovely companion here to the prince's personal plane" Ishidate announced warmly.

Hinata blushed at the compliment as Naruto smiled warmly in return, still surprised that Hiruko had sent his families' best nan and personal plane just for him.

"Wow...I didn't expect this from Prince Hiruko" Naruto announced, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Prince Hiruko insisted that he sent his personal plane for you to use and he can't wait to see you again, so if you and your companion are ready, I can take you to board the plane now. We should take off within the hour" Ishidate stated.

"That's great. Well our suitcases are already checked in, so we are ready when you are" Naruto replied with a grin.

"Then please follow me, Naruto and?"

"Oh ano...H-Hyuga Hinata" Hinata announced nervously, bowing in a formal greeting.

"Then please follow me Naruto and Hinata" Ishidate once more stated warmly.

Both Naruto and Hinata nodded. Grabbing their hand luggage, they followed the man who led them to the terminal to board which was solely for them only. The plane looked large but wasn't as big as the other planes on the runway. Hinata nervously swallowed as her nerves began to kick in, taking a deep breath to calm herself for the journey and potential adventure ahead.

"Hinata-chan are you sure you're ok? You look slightly pale" Naruto questioned, looking worried.

"I-I'm fine Naruto-kun" Hinata lied, trying to act normal

Naruto nodded but knew something was up and kept watch over her as they followed Ishidate to board the plane and get settled for takeoff.

oOoOo

The afternoon Sun was relentless as Sasuke took his position within the train station. He was well aware that his target would be arriving soon, thanks to his sources. After the briefing, Itachi wished him luck as he remained at the station, most likely to fill in his father at what was going on.

Sasuke was still surprised over the fact that Hinata was kidnapped those years ago and wondered why. But knowing how large noble clans worked, it didn't take a genius to work it out. Sasuke thought the girl was very sweet and although he didn't interact very much with her, he would still call her a friend. He just hoped that his blonde best friend didn't screw whatever plans he had up with her.

"Sir, The train is in sights now" A voice stated on his com link.

"Good. Remain in your positions until the target is located. Each of you have his description"

"Yes sir"

Sasuke sighed as he brushed his hand through his raven locks, hoping that this mission would be relatively easy and not troublesome as the Nara would put it. Walking on to the platform, he heard the loud sound of the train as it pulled into the station blowing out steam.

The loud whistle announced as the workers at the station proceeded to open the carriage doors. Sasuke announced to his undercover men to keep a sharp look out for the Inuzuka.

Sasuke watched as passengers began to leave the carriages, his dark opal eyes watching each face as they passed. Looking for distinct tattoo's of red triangles, a very personal trait and should not be possible to miss.

It didn't take long for one of his men to report he had spotted the scruffy looking man get off the third carriage. He was accompanied by a woman who had long straight brown hair. Sasuke gave the order to apprehend them both even. If the girl was not a necessity, only the man. But as Sasuke knows working in the police force, you must always see beneath the underneath.

"Apprehend both him and the girl"

"Yes sir"

Sasuke watched as two of his men approached them and arrested them on the spot without trouble, only Kiba demanding what the charge was about and he hadn't done anything wrong. Sasuke smirked as he signaled his team to head back to the station after a job well done. He made a call to Shikamaru to let him know the Inuzuka was now in his hands.

"Sasuke?" Shikamaru answered.

"Yes it's me. Just to let you know, I have the Inuzuka along with a female that was with him"

"Oh...blonde I presume?"

"No, actually brunette"

"Troublesome...I will meet you at the station"

"Fine, see you there"

Sasuke put away his cell phone into his shirt pocket as he went to his car, following behind the car that held the now hand cuffed and angry Inuzuka in. He wondered what mysteries would be uncovered now that they had him.

oOoOo

Hinata sat down on the large seat. It was cozy and very secluded and surprisingly private for just the two of them. Ishidate had taken their hand luggage to store away and had disappeared on another part of the plane, directing Naruto to all the places they would need.

There were alcoholic drinks and food that was easily to get to and they were told they could help themselves to what was aboard, courtesy of the young prince. Naruto smirked as Ishidate also stated that he would not intrude on them any further until they would land in his country. If he was needed, he showed Naruto a button that would put him in direct contact with him whilst aboard.

Hinata blushed as her mind kept thinking naughty thoughts. It was a perfect distraction from her thoughts or to be honest, fears of taking off. Hinata had to admit, she was completely scared and she was too embarrassed to admit it in front of Naruto. She knew she was being absurd and that there was nothing to worry about, but still, the nagging thoughts continued within her mind.

Naruto took a seat next to her, relishing in the space and comfort and knew he would be thanking Hiroku as soon as he saw him. It was a lovely gesture from his long time friend and he was really looking forward to sharing this experience with the beauty beside him.

"Are you sure you're ok Hinata-chan?"

"Y-Yes I-I'm fine N-Naruto-kun" Hinata nervously stuttered out.

Naruto knew something was troubling her and she looked uncomfortable about something but had no clue as to what it was. Glancing at the many drinks that was carefully situated where it wouldn't spill or break upon take off, he decided to make them both a drink as Ishidate had stated they won't take off for another half an hour yet.

"Would you like to have a drink Hinata-chan?"

Hinata blinked at the question. She had not touched any alcohol since that night she encountered him and wound up becoming his personal maid. Part of her was apprehensive about drinking again, but another part thought it would be a good idea. She had eaten hearty breakfast and if she did have something to drink, it would calm her nerves greatly.

"A-Ano...S-Sure Naruto-kun"

Naruto smirked warmly as he made his way over to fix them a drink and see what the young prince had on offer. Naruto noticed that they had the local plum wine. It was delicious and was a favourite of his mother's when she visited. Naruto wondered if Hinata would also like it.

Deciding that he would let her try it, he poured some out for her and himself as he quite liked the taste of it when he last visited with his parents. Maybe she would loosen up and tell him what's on her mind as she was clearly worried about something, which was strange, as she seemed fine on the journey there.

"Here ya go Hinata-chan, try this. I promise it tastes delicious" Naruto stated, handing her a small glass filled with a purplish pink liquid.

"W-What is it?"

"It's the Moon country's very own plum wine and it is a firm favourite of my mother's" Naruto happily announced urging her to try it.

Hinata sniffed the glass and she could tell that it smelled lovely as she shyly took a sip from her glass, letting the cool liquid erupt her taste buds. She had to admit, it tasted delicious.

"Do you like it hime?"

Hinata cheeks turned a deeper pink as she nodded whilst taking another sip. Naruto watched her intently, knowing that this plum wine was also quite potent. He waited until she consumed every drop and saw her eyes slightly glazed over and her cheeks deepening in colour and decided to ask her again what was troubling her.

"Say Hinata-chan, what's troubling you?" Naruto whispered softly, noticing immediately her body shiver which made him grin.

"N-Nothing is wrong Naruto-kun" Hinata stated

"Why don't I believe you though?...Come on hime, you can tell me anything...Please?

Hinata's face erupted with a full on blush as she looked away, slightly biting her bottom lip. Naruto thought she looked adorable as he kept his eyes upon her, wondering what was wrong. Hinata felt embarrassed. He looked so handsome as her body began to grow hot just looking at him, which made her inwardly panic. She shouldn't be like this, at least not here on this plane, where anyone could see them. Although she didn't know that they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Please hime" Naruto whispered again, feeling her body stiffen at the subtle contact as his hand stroked her thigh. Hinata had to Bite her lip harder to stop herself from letting out a moan.

"I-I...I'm n-nervous about f-flying" Hinata admitted, defeated.

"Huh?"

"I-I'm petrified t-to be h-honest...I have n-never flown on a plane b-before"

Naruto was stunned and his eyes softened at her confession. He had never really thought about the possibility of someone being nervous about flying on a plane before and was honestly surprised as he would have thought that being from a noble and rich family, she would have been on planes plenty of times.

"Don't worry baby, you will be perfectly safe...Besides I'm here with you and I'm sure I can think of things to take your mind off the situation" Naruto stated with a grin.

"H-Huh...B-But how?"

"Hmmm...Leave that to me hime" Naruto whispered, sending Hinata's body over the edge in anticipation of what was coming.

oOoOo

Konoha police station...

Sasuke had arrived in his office after being told that both Kiba Inuzuka, along with his girlfriend called Tamaki, were currently inside separate cells. Sasuke waited for Shikamaru to arrive. He promised Naruto that he would make sure Shikamaru Nara was kept involved at what was going on.

Sasuke sighed as he decided to text to the blonde that they had the man in custody and they would inform him once they had more details. Itachi had decided to let his fiancé come in the case. She was skillful at hacking into personal information on individuals for further pending investigations to see where Hinata's money and of course belongings had gone to.

While Kiba was away, Sasuke had sent in a team to search and write down an inventory of what was inside his flat. To say it was minimal would be an understatement and it just didn't seem to coincide with the amount of money that had been taken from her account.

Going by video surveillance at the bank's that had her money taken from all showed the messy haired feral looking man each and every time. He was puzzled as to why Hinata had let him take her details and proceeded to drain her dry financially and wondered where it had gone to and what on.

His thoughts were broken as his elder brother came into his office with Shikamaru trailing lazily behind him.

"I wondered what took you?" Sasuke questioned at Shikamaru, who was holding his brief case.

"Yeah well Temari needed a lift into work so I couldn't say no, could I"

"Hn"

"So what have we got?"

"Well we made an arrest of two people Kiba Inuzuka and a woman named Tamaki"

"Troublesome...Well let's get on with it shall we"

Sasuke smirked as he led Shikamaru into one of the questioning rooms as he sent word to one of the officers to bring up Kiba Inuzuka for questioning. Itachi had informed Sasuke that Izumi was checking bank statements and any accounts he had whilst looking up the girl named Tamaki's information.

Sasuke took a seat as Shikamaru sat beside him both eagerly waiting as Shikamaru took out some documents from his briefcase. The sound of loud cursing filled the hallways as both men presumed it was the very man they wanted to question.

The door opened as an officer brought in a handcuffed Kiba who looked angry and confused at being in this situation.

"Why the fuck am I being held for? And why is my fiancé also detained." Kiba hissed

"Please take a seat Mr. Inuzuka and we will explain fully on why you are here" Sasuke stated calmly but firmly.

Kiba huffed as one of the officers un-cuffed him as he then took a seat opposite completely puzzled as to why he was being asked questions. Sasuke took a good look at the man opposite him, seeing the red triangle tattoos on each cheek his dark brown eyes looked feral and it made him wonder why Hinata was with this guy to begin with.

"Kiba Inuzuka, you have been arrested and brought in for questioning regarding some matters that quite frankly don't make sense and that we know for definite you are indeed involved with."

"Huh...What the hell is this all about!?"

"Does the name Hinata Hyuga ring a bell by any chance?"

Kiba's eyes was like saucers as his face went very pale as soon as the name was mentioned. Sasuke smirked as he rested his chin in his entwined fingers, staring deeply into his feral shocked eyes.

"Rest assured Inuzuka, we will hold you for as long as we want, until we get answers to the many questions regarding her belongings that has completely vanished and also her money that has been bled dry by you"

Kiba swallowed nervously as he began to sweat profusely.

"Oh is this Hinata's doing?"

"No, actually this case has been brought forward by a good friend of her family and also her cousin, Neji Hyuga, who is also on his way at this very moment. You see, he also has many questions that needs answers and how could we deny him that" Shikamaru stated, glaring daggers at the man.

Kiba was sweating bullets and knew that luck was no longer on his side.

oOoOo

Naruto was well aware that the plane was moving as he felt Hinata stiffen beside him. Ishidate announced that the plane was getting ready to take off as they have been given the go ahead to depart.

Hinata was really nervous, although her body slightly intoxicated due to the strong plum wine she had consumed, it still didn't get rid of her inner fears. Hinata tried to take her mind if it and think of other things, but she couldn't, as she tried to strap herself securely to her chair.

Naruto chuckled as he followed her by securing himself to his chair, finding Hinata to be totally cute and wondered if he should take her mind of things. They were close enough to do so. His idea could work. Besides, how could he not, when the temptation was so great?

"Hinata-chan...I did say I could take your mind of this didn't I?" Naruto whispered

Hinata trembled at his soft husky voice and wondered what he could do to take her mind from this fear of flying on a plane, knowing how stupid it was to do so. Hinata faced him her eyes searching his to try to seek the answers to all her impending questions that was flying around within her.

Naruto for his worth stared deeply into her pale tinted lilac eyes and moved subconsciously forward where he claimed her lips with his. The kiss was soft and gentle, but very passionate as it grew with intensity. His hand gently caressed her upper thigh, enjoying the slight gasp and subtle moan she let out.

"I have many ways to take your mind off anything unpleasant hime...do you trust me?"

"I-I trust you, Naruto-kun"

Naruto smiled as he kissed her again, letting the kiss be dominated by her as his hands moved higher beneath her dress. Hinata was so focused on the kiss that she didn't realize his fingers were stroking her panties, making her let out a moan into his mouth as she broke away, panting for air.

"W-Wai-Ahh"

Naruto chuckled as he managed to pull her panties to one side and his fingers stroked her wet slit.

"Sshh...We don't want Ishidate to hear us do we?"

Hinata's blush intensified as she bit her lip trying to stop herself from moaning but found it increasingly difficult due to her body being completely sensitive, especially her wet womanhood that was increasingly growing wetter with each touch his fingers. For Naruto, he was fully enjoying the situation, knowing they were completely safe from being disturbed, but Hinata however, thought otherwise but it seemed that she was incredibly aroused.

"Wow hime you're really wet"

"Ahh...N-Naaarutoo-kun...Ahh...s-stop...someone...Ahh...might see us?"

"So...let them see... Though I doubt they will. Just relax hime and enjoy it" Naruto stated softly fully immersed in what he was doing as his fingers entered inside her with his thumb pressing down on her pleasurable bud, causing her to arch her hips as her thighs shook with intensity.

Hinata was becoming a complete panting mess, her body fully betraying her conscience. Her hand held on to his shirt tightly as she moaned his name wanting him, no needing him to kiss her. Naruto could tell what she wanted as he leant towards her, kissing her lips softly as he sucked her bottom lip, nipping it slightly enjoying her gasping.

Once her sweet lips parted, her delicate tongue subconsciously licked his bottom lip and he quickly engaged her tongue with his caressing it, not caring if anyone walked in on his carnal pleasure. He couldn't get enough of his beautiful hime, she was his and that he would make sure of.

He wanted her to drown in pleasure that only he could immerse her in. He wanted her to grow addicted to what only he could produce to her body and relish in the intensifying pleasures he brought out upon her. No one other than himself could bring this to her and if he had to be honest no other woman could bring him rock hard within seconds wanting to be completely embedded within her tight velvety walls than this goddess beside him. Kami, he would be inside her permanently if he could.

He was addicted, like a lethal drug that turns a person into someone else, constantly hungry and searching for the next pleasurable high so that they can exist in the world and feel normal, even if that is not the case. But this woman, this princess of the Hyuga clan, was his undoing. Seeing her body shake as her walls tightened around his long thick digits almost ready to burst out a dam of juices, which he was hungry to drink up and taste.

Naruto couldn't get enough of her, watching her face contort in pleasure was enough to let him explode his seed within his now tight pants. The plane had already taken off and was stable. The blonde was pleased that she was completely unaware of the fact. He managed to unbuckle his seat belt so that he could free his hard cock.

He noticed her delicate hand was now pressed firmly against those sweet lips as he was busy quickening his fingers in between her soaking lower lips. The sounds of squelching could be heard, causing Hinata to blush even more severely.

"Fuck...Do you know what you do to me hime? I seriously think you don't y'know" Naruto groaned out.

Hinata couldn't answer as she could feel her climax fast approaching until the ministrations stopped altogether, much to her frustration. Naruto wanted to laugh out loud at the look of disappointment on her face but easily didn't.

"Unbuckle your seatbelt hime"

Hinata did as she was told without much thought on the situation that they were now in the air heading towards their destination. All she wanted was the sweet release she was yearning for as she released her seat belt as ordered. Naruto grinned as he pulled her towards him, guiding her to sit on his lap facing him. Their eyes locked on each other, both hungry for one another.

Grabbing her ass cheeks, he lifted her up, making sure her panties were still to one side as he aligned his erection against her soaking folds. Clenching his teeth, he signaled her to lower herself upon him which she complied readily.

Hinata couldn't help but moan as she felt him penetrate deeply inside her as he groaned out how good she felt. Both of them remained still for a few seconds as they relished in their pleasurable sensations.

"So tight" Naruto moaned low, feeling his cock being squeezed deliciously by her.

Hinata couldn't help but to roll her hips, enjoying the hiss that escaped his lips as she began to move. Her body was hot and sensitive, his hand squeezing her right ass cheek wanting her to let him deeper inside her.

Soon the pace quickened as Hinata began to ride his dick confidently. She was too lost in pleasure as her lips sought his and her hands pulled the strands of golden blonde hair upon his head, causing their moans to entwine like their tongues.

"You feel so good" Naruto groaned in bliss

"Ahh...You...make...me...feel..ahhh...good...too" Hinata moaned back

Naruto released her ass cheek as his hands sought out the zipper to her dress which he pulled down wanting to expose her large breasts that just needed attention. By Kami, he would give her his complete devotion as long as she remained constantly by his side. Hinata was the one that he was pretty damn sure of and he would make sure she came home his intended wife and he was determined to get her to remember their past.

His thoughts were broken when she moaned loudly he had touched the deepest part of her as she clenched tightly around him.

"Fuck...Hime you really wanted me didn't you"

"Ahhh"

"Maybe you want Ishidate to see us huh"

"N-No...Ahhh..I-I don't...Ahhh..t-that...would...b-be...ahhh...e-embarrassing" Hinata weakly protested

Naruto groaned feeling her velvety walls squeezed around him and fluttering violently signaling she was very close as he sucked her hard nipple of her left breast.

"I think you're lying to me hime" The blonde teased as he thrust his hips upward, wanting to get her to release before he did. She felt so fucking good around him, he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Hinata for her part couldn't reply she knew it was true she did feel highly aroused at the thought of someone seeing them both and was shocked that she had become so perverted. But those thoughts was dismissed as soon as she saw her handsome blonde bosses face immersed in pleasure that was just about to be her down fall.

With one last final hard thrust of his hips, she went over the edge about to scream her release but was stopped short by Naruto who swallowed her moans as he felt her gush all over his clock, which signaled his climax as he let loose inside.

Their bodies shook in pleasure as they tried to catch their breath's, it was one hell of a climax and they both secretly enjoyed it. Large tanned hands stroked her soft back as he kissed her overly flushed cheeks adoringly.

Hinata was still catching her breath as Naruto pulled her straps up upon her shoulders then pulling her zipper up on her dress. He was contented as so was she but soon they deranged themselves helping each other clean themselves up.

"Did that take your mind of flying hime?" Naruto questioned with a proud smirk

Hinata blinked in astonishment finally realizing that she had forgotten that they were going to be taking off and to her surprise they was already in the air. Naruto laughed heartedly at seeing her adorable shocked expression.

Kami he was so in love with this woman and he couldn't wait to confess all to her, he just hoped she would also be in love with him.

A/N- Hello to my readers and followers of Lustful maid! I hope everyone had a great Christmas and a great start to 2017. I would like to thank gio08 for looking over thus chapter for me since I still haven't heard from my original beta for this story Primapula sadly.

I would also like to say thank you to everyone that is following this story and also who has favourited. This story is my most popular one I have written and I must say I'm shocked but overjoyed you all love it so well.

To those that keep asking about my other stories I am for the moment solely concentrating on 3 of my stories.

Lustful Maid

Hard Love

and

A Toy For the Akatsuki.

My other stories of Bind to His love and of course Demon Fox Lover is currently on Hiatus and I may or may not rewrite that story from the beginning but I'm still undecided. I have many stories I want to write and my new years resolution is in fact to concentrate on my stories and write more. I am planning more Demon stories which will probably be part of my Demon series...solely NaruHina.

May I remind some people regarding my stories that I am a NaruHina fan but I am not prejudiced against other crack pairings I will read them apart from NaruSaku if that is in it I skip it entirely but I won't disrespect writer because it is featured in their stories. I am tired of nasty and abusive reviews mainly from guests but I do get the odd one from actual members (I know pathetic).

To guests my reviews are moderated by myself so your review won't be posted if its abusive critism is allowed as it does help but abuse doesn't although I'm old enough to take a name calling as I'm probably older and a lot wiser than the ones doing it! To those that have an account you will be blocked from my account and the abusive comment will be reported to the powers at be on Fanfiction.

Anyhow enough of my rambling I hope to post another chapter in a fortnight maybe quicker depending on the reviews. Thanks for reading guys I love you all and thank you for your continued support!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong to M. Kishimoto.

The Lustful Maid

Rated M for a reason

Chapter 10.

Naruto smiled warmly as he glanced at Hinata who was snoring softly against him, her cheek resting against his shoulder as her warm breath tickled the side of his throat. Long dark lashes framed her beautiful face as he gently stroked the side of her face with his fingertips.

His heart was beating like crazy as he took in her beautiful features while he sat quietly, feeling quite content just watching her peaceful sleeping face. Naruto wondered briefly if what he was planning was the right thing. Would Hinata be happy if he asked her to be his? To spend their entire future together as husband and wife? Would he be able to get her to remember their past? But most important of all, does she have feelings for him like he does her?

He had noticed that his phone had a few messages, most of them was from Sasuke and he knew it had to be over the favor he asked of him regarding the guy called 'Kiba Inuzuka'. The very thought of meeting that guy face to face made him physically shake with rage with how he treated his hime.

Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself down. He had other things that was on his mind, namely the answer from Hinata's father Hiashi, regarding his carefully thought out proposal, and of course confessing his deep feelings to the beauty asleep beside him.

Nerves were beginning to build within him at the prospect of her turning him down. But then he remembered his mother Kushina. His mother was a lot like himself, although most of his looks he inherited from his father Minato. But once he had asked his mother how they had fallen for one another and how they had married within a year of declaring their feelings to each other.

_**Flashback...**_

_Naruto had just said his goodbyes to his small circle of friends he was always with: Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai and Choji. Shikamaru were great friends with Choji from when they were toddlers as their parents was great friends. Choji's family was the Akimichi's and his mother and father owned a very popular restaurant within the heart of Konoha._

_Choji as well as most of the Akimichi were very big built but you dare not call anyone of them fat as they would get very upset and you certainly did not want to get on the wrong side of them. But Choji was very loyal and extremely kind and both Naruto and Sasuke both got on well with him._

_Then there was Sai. He was very strange to begin with, but after they all realized his sad past they easily took him under his wing. When he was young his parents had apparently died and he was taken into an orphanage where he was taken into what he thought would be a loving home. It didn't take long for the young boy to realize this wasn't the case and was forced to never show emotion, as well as treated harshly._

_He had been there two years when there was a raid upon the place he thought was his home but was also a prison. The man named Danzo Shimura was arrested for child offences, ranging from neglect to child abuse. Fugaku and his wife Mikoto Uchiha took him in and finally adopted him into their family. It took a few months for them to get Sai to open up and try to be like a normal boy their age should._

_Sai could come over rude and sometimes upset some of them, especially Naruto, sometimes by calling him 'dickless' but all was aware at what had happened to the boy including finding out that a boy he was particularly close to when he lived in that so called home died in front of his eyes and it scarred him emotionally._

_Naruto and his four friends had been at the park playing straight after school the normal screams and chants of 'Sasuke-kun' could be heard from the many girls that followed them much to the others annoyance including the very boy himself. Naruto wished he could have a following like that but then again seeing how they was constantly stalking and fighting each other over Sasuke he was glad it wasn't him they was targeting._

_Naruto waited by the swings as a young Kakashi appeared as he called his name. He had hoped his mother or father would be there, but obviously that wasn't the case. Kakashi had been living with them for two years after his father died, leaving Kakashi on his own. Minato quickly brought the young boy into his family and Naruto saw him as his older brother._

_"You ready Naruto?" Kakashi asked_

_"Yeah..Where's mom and dad?" Naruto asked_

_"Well your father is still finishing some business with work, but your mom is back home. In fact she is cooking your favourite and asked me to come fetch you" Kakashi replied with his famous eye smile._

_Naruto grinned in excitement that meant ramen was on the menu tonight and could already feel himself drooling at the very prospect of his mother's home made ramen, a firm family favourite._

_oOoOo_

_Kushina was busily humming away in her kitchen, her hips swayed as her long red locks was tied back in a high ponytail. She was stirring the large pot of broth delicately taking a spoon to taste its contents, humming approvingly at the delicious taste._

_"Hmmm...Perfect" She exclaimed_

_The sounds of running footsteps alerted her to the fact her baby boy had come home and she smiled warmly at seeing his blonde hair with the deepest pair of blue eyes looking up at her lovingly with the famous Uzumaki grin._

_"Mom...is it true?"_

_"What's true, my little man?" Kushina teased._

_"Kakashi nii said we are having ramen tonight...Is it true?"_

_"Of course it's true. I told him didn't I" Kushina laughed warmly pinching his chubby whiskered cheek._

_"Aww...Mom" Naruto pouted, hating his cheek being pinched._

_"Now go and wash your face and hands and set the table ready for me will you?"_

_Naruto grinned and nodded happily as he disappeared to the bathroom. Kushina shook her head as she carried on preparing dinner. Kakashi lazily came into the kitchen, his hands in his back pockets._

_"You too Kakashi-kun" Kushina exclaimed, making Kakashi sweat profusely, knowing he couldn't disobey._

_Kushina watched him follow Naruto's footsteps as she smiled to herself at another job well done._

_Dinner was now eaten apart from Minato's who was still not back from work yet, which was to be expected. He had called her earlier to say he would be back later this evening. Kakashi was clearing up the plates as it was his turn to wash up as Kushina asked her son about his day and if he had any homework from his teacher._

_Naruto sat happily telling his mother about his day and he wanted to ask his mother a question he had been pondering for a while now. His thoughts kept going back to the piano lessons and the cute little girl with the gorgeous eyes that always turned red when he was near._

_He was still teased by Sasuke and Shikamaru about it even when they told him that she had a crush on him. He was surprised but he liked the thought of her liking him and not liking Sasuke like every other girl did when they saw the young Uchiha._

_Naruto however was still thoroughly upset he hadn't seen Hinata ever since that day when she told them her mom was in heaven. His heart hurt at the very thought of it, especially if his mother was no longer here with him. He couldn't even imagine what Hinata-chan was going through and wished he could see her again and to know she was ok. Would she still like him? He had to admit he did seem to like her, he liked her a lot._

_"Mom...Can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure, ya know you can ask me anything little man" Kushina replied curious._

_"Mom...H-How did you and dad.. ya know… fall in love?"_

_Kushina blushed at the question and had a slight faraway look in her eyes as she took a deep breath, surprised that her son wanted to know at this age._

_"Hmmm well...I arrived in Konoha after your grandparents died and I came to live with my great aunt Mito. It took some time to settle in and I was enrolled into the academy. When I started, I was teased relentlessly because of my unusual coloured hair and I wasn't the type to let the boys bully me so I fought them all the time. There was one boy in my class that always seemed to stare at me but he never teased me and that was your father Minato."_

_Naruto smiled as he was transfixed at his mother's story hearing for the first time how they got together._

_"We went through school knowing of each other, but not really talking to each other y'know. But as we got older I noticed that I would catch him staring at me and I would notice him blushing most of the time. I honestly thought he was weird y'know or sick even" Kushina continued with an avid blush on her cheeks and a small chuckle._

_"So dad watched you and blushed!?" Naruto asked, shocked, finding it hard to imagine his father acting that way._

_"Yes Naruto, he did...I was having some troubles with a couple of bullies and he stepped in and helped me when I was seriously outnumbered and had gotten hurt and we kind of got together from then"_

_"Who confessed first?"_

_"Your father and then I admitted I had feelings for him too"_

_Naruto smiled as his young mind was taking it all in._

_"So... Mom how do you know when you have found the one?" Naruto asked_

_Kushina wondered why he wanted to know all this and wondered if there was a girl he liked and tried not to inwardly squeal… she would find out soon enough._

_"You just know, your heart beats fast and it hurts if you are not with them. You always want to be by their side and make them happy, no matter what. But you will know my little man...you will know when that someone comes into your life" Kushina replied with a warm smile._

**_Flashback ends..._**

A beeping noise brought Naruto out of his memories as he glanced around slightly confused. He noticed that it was one of the com devices and carefully removed himself from his seat without disturbing Hinata from her peaceful slumber.

Quickly stretching his stiff body, he casually walked over to the small phone placed on the wall, the small flashing button flashing red until it stopped when he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Naruto, it's me Ishidate. I am just letting you know that we will be landing within half an hour and to make sure you and Hinata-san secure yourself ready for landing." Ishidate informed.

"Sure thing, just signal me so I know when to do so"

"I will make another call but you don't need to answer it this time" Ishidate chuckled

"Thanks"

Naruto placed the phone back, deciding to put away the plates, glasses and untouched food while there was still time. He couldn't wait to land. He had to find out how it was going with Sasuke and also he wanted to see Hinata's reaction to the land of the moon's beautifully exotic sceneries.

oOoOo

**_Konoha Police Station..._**

The evidence gathered was overwhelming but Kiba had refused to elaborate any further to questioning without a lawyer present. Sasuke and Shikamaru both knew that he was now very aware he was in a deep hole, one that would be very hard to crawl out of.

Sasuke had instructed one of his officers to take him back into the cells, much to Kiba's dismay. Once he had left, both of them gathered their paperwork and decided to talk more in his office the next to be questioned would be the girl named Tamaki but they would wait a little bit before that, until at least Izumi had looked over her information and history.

"According to Kiba, this Tamaki girl is his fiancé?...But Naruto stated that Hinata found him in bed with a blonde woman."

"That's simple, Shikamaru. I have uncovered at least 4 other women the Inuzuka was involved with, he is a natural player. Although each of these women from my investigations seem to be very well off and they seemed to have paid for his services, but why is his situation with Hinata different, that's the question."

"Hmm I see your point. According to Neji, she had entered the relationship willingly with Kiba who she had been very friendly for around a year and a half prior to this all happening, but from what Naruto told me he doubts it was a proper boyfriend/girlfriend relationship." Shikamaru replied casually.

"Oh and how does the dobe know this?"

Sasuke blinked at seeing Shikamaru stiffen and a red tint upon his cheeks putting two and two together it didn't take Sasuke that long to connect the dots.

"What a dobe" Sasuke groaned

"Well what about this Tamaki girl? I must admit it's the first time I have heard about her and Kiba did seem overly concerned regarding her." Shikamaru questioned

"Hn...He did didn't he. I wonder if Izumi has uncovered anything?" Sasuke answered.

oOoOo

Neji let out a sigh as his fiancé began to park the car. They had hired a car upon their arrival in Konoha and Tenten insisted she accompanied him on his journey. Knowing how his beloved would be if he refused, he quickly agreed to her demands.

They had arrived at the police station and Neji composed himself the best he could after finding out his cousin was basically robbed of everything she had with her. Tenten squeezed his hand in comfort, sensing his mood darkening.

Tenten had known Neji since they attended the land of rivers college. They, at first didn't see eye to eye but couldn't deny that they had instant attraction to one another. Tenten decided to pursue him seeing that he was very popular but she was tough and fought and won against his fan girls and he finally gave up and admitted he loved her too.

They had been together three years now and they were engaged to be married next year. Tenten loved Hinata like her little sister and knew that Neji missed her like crazy including Hanabi that showed off with her father for a very long time for disowning her elder sister. When she found out what Kiba had done she was fuming and knew from the dark look from Neji she would have to keep an eye on him in case he killed him.

The other reason she decided to come was because of the blonde man that visited that day. Tenten had to admit he was handsome and there was something about him that seemed to draw anyone to him. When Neji confided to her who he was, she was shocked. The Uzumaki-Namikaze were famous and when Neji told her about him with Hinata, she was swooning all over the place, much to Neji's shock.

Tenten couldn't help but be a romantic at heart and she was so happy that Hinata had someone like that going to all this trouble for her. Neji coughed, bringing her from her thoughts as they both got out of the car and walked hand in hand into the station.

"May I help you?" The female officer behind the desk asked.

"Yes...I am here to see Sasuke Uchiha. He is dealing with a case involving my cousin, he is expecting me " Neji replied calmly.

"Please take a seat. I will inform him right away" The officer replied.

Neji remained standing as Tenten took a seat not too far away. It didn't take long for the same officer to come back signaling them to follow her. They followed after the dark haired woman as she guided them through the many hall ways and doors to their destination.

The young woman knocked upon the door as a male voice answered 'enter'. She opened the door stepping in first and bowing her head slightly.

"Sir here are the guests you asked me to bring to you"

Sasuke nodded as the female officer ushered in the two people, one male and one female. Shikamaru immediately stood up from his seat and walked over to the male who Sasuke guessed must be Hyuga Neji. The eyes were similar to the young girl and her mother from his memories as a boy.

"Greetings Neji...and who may I ask is this beautiful lady beside you?" Shikamaru said, making Neji twitch, Sasuke roll his eyes and Tenten blush scarlet.

"Greetings Shikamaru, this is my fiancé Tenten" Neji calmly stated.

"Hello Tenten" Shikamaru bowed as Tenten, who was still rosy cheeked, bowed back.

"H-Hello...it's nice to meet your acquaintance Shikamaru-san"

Sasuke coughed slightly as he stood from behind his desk which made everyone look his way.

"It's nice to finally meet you Hyuga Neji and Tenten, please make yourself comfortable...would you like anything to drink?" Sasuke questioned.

"I would like a black coffee please, what about you dear?" Neji replied

"I would like the same please" Tenten answered with a smile.

Sasuke pressed a button asking for his secretary to come into the office which she did within a few seconds as he asked her to make some hot drinks for his guests. The lady bowed and left to go make them as Sasuke took his seat and began to answer any lingering questions they may have.

"I heard from Shikamaru that you have arrested Kiba?" Neji asked

"Yes, my team managed to arrest him and his female companion. They are both currently in our cells. Shikamaru and I have questioned Kiba, but he won't further elaborate on our questions until he had a lawyer present."

"I see...and the female?"

"All we know is her name, but I am awaiting one of my colleagues who is gathering up any information on her and anything financial to do with her in case we gather any leads to our investigation. So far we know that Kiba was the one that withdrew money from her accounts but we are not sure where the money has gone to or to who for that matter" Sasuke informed.

Neji nodded as he sighed, feeling a headache coming on as he remembered something else that needed to be stated to Shikamaru who was shuffling some documents from his briefcase.

"Shikamaru-San...I have here a letter from my uncle"

Shikamaru blinked, slightly confused then his dark eyes widened knowing what it was about.

"Oh...do you know the contents?" The Nara asked

"I do...Uncle informed me of his decision before I left the letter is addressed to you rather than Naruto, as I know you will be dealing with it on his behalf."

Shikamaru nodded as Sasuke looked on the conversation and sealed envelope in confusion.

"May I ask what's going on?" Sasuke questioned with his eyebrow raised.

"Although it will be too troublesome to inform you, I will, but later. Now, if you will excuse me for the moment, I have some things to attend with. Sasuke, I will be back soon. Please keep me updated on anything else you uncover in my absence" Shikamaru stated as he packed his suitcase and grabbed his cell phone from his pocket needing to light up a cigarette as soon as he was outside breathing the cool air.

"Of course" Sasuke nodded

Neji smirked as he stood up along with Tenten who was equally confused as they bowed, watching the Nara disappear down the hallway and leaving them in Sasuke's hands and hospitality.

oOoOo

Naruto had managed to strap Hinata in securely to her chair as he did the same for himself with minutes to spare as the familiar sound of the phone with the lights flashing red signaled four times as Ishidate planned.

The change in the planes position was clearly noticeable as it was starting to make its way to land. Naruto wondered if he should wake Hinata to let her know but decided to let her sleep until they landed altogether. He glanced out the window, seeing the colorful skies and the wisps of clouds pass by.

Another vibration rumbled from his mobile phone in his pocket another text message had been received as he immediately went for it. Grabbing the small sleek phone, he scrolled through the contents of the message, his blue eyes widening as his heart thumped wildly with apprehension and anxiety but most of all hope.

Shikamaru had received a letter from Hinata's father and he wanted Naruto to contact him for the news and also a fax number so that he could fax the contents of the letter for him to see. Naruto prayed to every deity out there that Hiashi Hyuga agreed and consented to his proposal.

Naruto glanced back at the beauty who was still asleep unaware that Naruto had gone to such great lengths for her and hoping to bring her happiness as well as his. Stroking a lock of her indigo hair he hoped that she would say yes to his question so that he could confide to her their past and hoping she would remember him and their time together all those years ago when they were young.

Naruto was too lost in his thoughts when the plane had finally touched down on the runway as the sudden jolt managed to wake up Hinata, whose eyes blinked away the sleep as she looked around her surroundings in confusion.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Oh...hime, we have just landed" Naruto answered just realizing that fact himself.

"I-I slept?"

"Yes you did. You must have been tired" Naruto answered softly.

Naruto saw her blush as she straightened her hair with her fingers as she glanced out the window. Naruto unbuckled his seat belt as he stood when the plane came to a stop, once again hearing footsteps and finding Ishidate standing not too far from him with a smile.

"We have landed. I have informed a few of my men to bring your belongings to the car and we will take you both to where you will be staying" Ishidate informed as the planes hatch door opened and some stairs was placed ready for them to depart.

Naruto smiled and nodded as he took Hinata's hand in his, squeezing it gently causing his hime to blush. Naruto loved the way her cheeks would grow warm due to him and was determined to see that blush constantly on her face he decided it would be his mission on this vacation he had a lot of things planed and a few interesting places in mind to be alone too.

**_Flashback..._**

_Naruto was sat listening to Anko, his cheeks reddened and his eyes as wide as saucers._

_"No friggin way...are you sure Anko!?" Naruto exclaimed in shock_

_Anko folded her arms, an amused smirk was clearly present on her reddened lips. Her eyes daring him to call her out when she was telling him the absolute truth._

_"You have noticed the book, have you not?" Anko enquired with a raised eyebrow_

_Anko chuckled at the blonde whose cheeks turned bright red and his eyes glanced to the side knowing what had happened last night and earlier this morning._

_"Hmm I thought so..." Anko mumbled trying not to laugh._

_Naruto coughed trying to make sense of what Anko had revealed to him._

_"A-Are you absolutely certain of this?"_

_"Yes I am...Look boss, she was the one that confided that to me...It was her favourite scene so far... So when you get there, I am sure you will want to make an unexpected visit eh" Anko teased knowing the blonde too well._

_"..."_

**_Flashback ends..._**

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Huh...Oh...Um Yes Hinata-chan?"

"Are you ok?...You look ano...Slightly red" Hinata questioned confused.

"Oh, um it's nothing hime" Naruto answers with a nervous chuckle.

'Damn that Anko...But I definitely have to make sure we visit one" Naruto inwardly told himself remembering the particular chapter she was referring to from his godfather's book.

They both stepped out on to the metal stairs the humidity hit them both and Hinata couldn't help but to breathe in the clear air that smelled of the surrounding ocean. Her eyes glanced up into the skies as she gasped at the natural beauty of what she was seeing.

The sun was beginning to set the skies was clearly a mixture of various colours from pastel pinks to peachy oranges, it took her breath away as a smile adorned her face. Naruto just watched her many emotions present and smiled to himself at how beautiful she truly was. She was enchanting and like a spell cast, he was under it solely for her and her only.

A slight cough from the bottom of the stairs brought the pair back from reality, Hinata from the natural beauties of nature to Naruto being completely besotted with his companion. The blonde could see the knowing look and sly smile present on Ishidate that made the Uzumaki-Namikaze heir nervous.

They both walked down the steel steps holding hands as they then followed Ishidate along the runway the plane was situated. The sound of a car came towards them a long white limousine that clearly had the moon kingdom's royal crest on the side.

"Ah his highness Hiroku insisted that his personal car be brought to collect you Naruto" Ishidate said.

Naruto smiled and was clearly overwhelmed as Hinata was very surprised by such a kind gesture and still couldn't believe that Naruto knew the royal family personally. She took a deep breath to control her nerves that had been forever present, she hoped she wouldn't do anything to embarrass her blonde master or to the royal family and their representatives for that matter.

The driver had gotten out and bowed to them as he proceeded to open the car door ready for them to enter. Naruto nodded at the man as he escorted Hinata to the limousine, helping her inside as he followed after. The inside was very large and spacious to the side was a bottle of champagne that was surrounded by ice with two Crystal clear champagne glasses ready to receive the bubbly liquor, alongside there was a large silver bowl filled with ripe juicy strawberries that looked absolutely succulent and delicious.

"I will be up front with the driver Naruto. We will be leaving as soon as your luggage is packed and then we will drive you to your residence. His highness has expressed his apologies that he could not meet you here upon your arrival but he has other prior engagements that he couldn't cancel. So has invited both you and Hinata-san to dine with him at the palace tomorrow night" Ishidate announced

"Wow...that will be great to see him again, so yes we would both love to except his invitation" Naruto replied.

"His highness will be excited to see you again Naruto, please help yourself to the champagne and strawberries. Compliments of Prince Hiroku" Ishidate continued as he bowed

"Thank you Ishidate" Naruto stated as Hinata also thanked him profusely.

Ishidate smiled as he closed the limo door, leaving them to themselves as he overlooked everything else until they departed. Naruto leaned over and began to pour the chilled champagne. The limousine was very comfortable and spacious. It felt exceptionally cool, thanks to the air conditioning that was virtually everywhere in the land of the moon due to the hot weather.

Hinata took the glass Naruto offered her as he poured himself one. He felt quite content and excited to spend quality alone time with his goddess beside him. He watched as she picked up a strawberry, taking a bite of the red juicy fruit. A drop of juice escaped her pink lips as it trailed slowly down her chin and dropped upon her chest.

Naruto swallowed thickly, finding it very erotic and could feel his loins stir like crazy. He was becoming crazy for her and was continuously aroused around this bewitching beauty. Never had he felt the need to be constantly inside a woman before. Never had he had constant erections as he did with Hinata. He was besotted with her hook line and sinker! And the beauty beside him was oblivious to it too.

His only solace was that he had her with him, exactly how he wanted her, alone with him. His perverted nature that he inherited from his godfather and his elders like brother Kakashi were seriously rubbing off on him. The many erotically induced scenario's were running rampant within his mind that he had to stop himself from letting out a perverted chuckle that would do his godfather and Kakashi proud and that juicy strawberry display was certainly not helping.

"A-Ano...are y-you ok Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, re-awakening him from his perverted thoughts.

"Oh...yes I am hime. How are the strawberries?" Naruto asked with a smile, taking control to calm his aroused body down.

"They are very sweet and delicious" She answered back

Naruto smiled as he took a gulp of champagne, hoping that the car would start moving soon he wouldn't be able to hold off much longer as soon as they was escorted to their temporary home. He would succumb to his growing perversions as his mind went through a list of saucy games he was dying to try out with his hime.

But first, before he could indulge himself in his desires, he would need to check in with both Sasuke and Shikamaru first. Especially with the news that Shikamaru had. It held the one thing he desired most in the world. Something that money or prestige couldn't buy. The answer to his proposal from his hopefully soon to be father in law, Hyuga Hiashi

oOoOo

_**Konoha Police Station...**_

Sasuke sighed deeply as he glanced at the new paperwork that Izumi had gathered. He glanced through the papers as he waited to brief Shikamaru who had been taking his lazy ass time to return.

Neji sat opposite of him, drinking his fourth cup of coffee whilst Tenten was playing a game on her cell phone to pass the time.

"Anything of interest?" Neji's deep voice asked curiously

Sasuke glanced at pale silver eyes with his dark ones as he only nodded affirmation to his question. This intrigued Neji further as to what has been discovered.

"Do you know this woman Tamaki?" Sasuke asked

"No, sorry I haven't, have you Tenten-chan?"

"No, I haven't either" Tenten answered, trying to think

"Well from the information gathered thanks to Izumi she has managed to gather some information on her as well as financial statements as well."

"So what have you found?"

"Tamaki currently resides in Konoha but she was living in the land of rivers up until two years ago. It appears her parents both ran a veterinary clinic and it seems that her parents was involved in a car crash around that time so she moved to Konoha to take it over. It must of been something she was planning to do as she was attending the college in rivers for her degree in veterinary science."

"May I ask what this all means in regards to my cousin?" Neji asked confused

"Yes...well going through her records the girl has never been in trouble and her finical information from her bank statement was clearly in the red at the start of the year, but up until five months ago she has had several large amounts put into her business accounts."

"Do you think it is Hinata-sama's money?" Neji asked with wide eyes

"It could be very possible. I will need to interrogate the woman to find out about this, but I think this is down to Kiba. He seemed very concerned regarding her being here and doesn't like the fact we have kept her inside a jail cell."

"Do you think she is just as equally guilty?"

"I do not know... as I haven't spoke to her yet but I will know when I interrogate her. I am just waiting for the Nara to come back and then we will begin. I know this is off topic, but as it is getting late. Have you managed to find somewhere to stay?"

Neji glanced at the clock on the wall his eyes widened, forgetting that they had to find a hotel to stay they just arrived in Konoha then hired a car with their luggage in the boot and drove straight to the police station.

"I think we had better find somewhere" Neji mumbled slightly embarrassed at forgetting.

"I think I can help you, just one moment" Sasuke announced picking up his phone.

After a short conversation Sasuke had managed to get them a room thanks to Ino, whose family owned a successful flower shop and hotel within Konoha.

"Here is the address and directions. She has booked you one of the suites she has available"

"Thank you Uchiha-san" Tenten stated with a thankful smile.

"No problem. I will keep you informed on any progress we make once we interrogate Tamaki" Sasuke stated.

"Very well. Thank you for your time and your help. We will await further correspondence from you Uchiha-san"

"Hn"

Sasuke shook Neji's hand as he escorted them both to the entrance of the station. Watching them leave, he brushed his raven hair with his fingers. Sasuke glanced at the clock, seeing it was getting late and wondered where the hell Shikamaru got to when he saw the lazy Nara walk towards him.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Busy dealing with important paperwork that I had to fax over to Naruto once he told me where they would be residing at. He only arrived there with Hinata over an hour ago, so I had to make sure he had the document safely"

"Jeez...what documents were they anyway?"

"An answer to his future marriage proposal" Shikamaru answered in a bored tone.

Sasuke stopped mid step, nearly stumbling over into a heap on the floor. He was shocked and swore he had just heard Shikamaru say 'marriage proposal'.

"Wait...what the hell did you just say!?" Sasuke questioned again in disbelief.

oOoOo

Naruto and Hinata had arrived at their temporary home. It was a large private villa that had its own swimming pool and a five minute walk to their own private beach. The sounds of the waves crashing against the shore could be heard in the distance as the sounds of crickets also hummed around them.

Hinata was in complete awe as Ishidate had shown them inside and around the villa. Naruto had excused himself so that he could contact Shikamaru immediately. He would contact Sasuke later to catch up on any information regarding Kiba. He nervously called Shikamaru as he heard his familiar voice in the other end.

Shikamaru had told him that Neji had arrived in Konoha with his fiancé and had been briefed on what they had gathered so far. He also told him that Neji had personally handed him a letter from Hiashi Hyuga with the answer to his proposal.

Naruto was beyond nervous as he decided he wanted to see for himself rather than Shikamaru telling him. If his proposal was agreed then he would have to arrange a meeting between his parents and Hinata's father so that they can go through the proposals and sign any documents that needed signatures.

Shikamaru had asked for a fax number so that he could fax the details through to him which made Naruto seek out Ishidate, who was currently showing Hinata the large stocked kitchen. Ishidate happily showed Naruto to a small office that had access to a fax machine and computer so Naruto managed to give the number over to Shikamaru so he could see the documents himself.

Shikamaru mumbled that he was troublesome blonde as usual stating he will fax it over in the next ten minutes as he needed to go back to the police station. Informing him whilst doing so what had transpired so far back in Konoha. Naruto listened intently but his mind was on nothing but the answer to his proposal and hoped that Hiashi Hyuga had agreed.

Naruto sighed, determined that if he was denied he wouldn't give up. It wasn't in his vocabulary to even correspond to the word. He never ever gives up on what he wants and would fight tooth and nail for what he wants and that included his beloved hime.

The sound of the fax machine broke him from his thoughts as he prepared it for the copies of the papers that was soon to be received. Naruto took deep breaths as each paper came out a total of four altogether but those minutes was an eternity to him.

Shikamaru rang him back as he answered still not looking at the contents of the letter. Maybe he should just ask his friend the answer to save his swirling emotions. The question never came as Shikamaru said he would talk again to him later if he was still up and available to do so knowing the blonde and his plans.

Naruto blinked as the call ended his blue eyes locked on the small stack of papers from the fax machine. Trembling fingers picked up the papers as he took a deep breath deciding to get this over with. He willed himself to read the contents carefully so that he understood word for word what her father had written. Soaking up all the words on each page, his eyes widened until he fully understood its contents.

The answer to his proposal was...

oOoOo

Hinata was shown around by Ishidate. The villa itself was beautiful, from the shining marble floors to the luxurious light and airy decoration with state of the art air conditioning that kept anyone inside lovely and cool. The kitchen was large and fully stocked with foods that could feed an entire army.

The bathroom was large with a large bathtub and even a walk in shower that called out to her when she was inside. There were four bedrooms of decent size, each with their own bathroom and walk in wardrobes or to Hinata, it was like another room in itself. Their luggage were neatly placed against the large wall ready for them to take out and put away. Hinata had to fight her urges to unpack as she wanted to fully explore her new surroundings. She felt like an excited child again.

Hinata wondered what happened to Naruto. He did whisper he wouldn't be far and that he had to make an important phone call, then he came back to see whether the villa had a fax machine present. Hinata wondered what was so important but knew Naruto was usually a very busy man, from what she had heard from not only Anko, but Shizune as well.

Ishidate left her to explore as he went to find Naruto, deciding he should leave them alone to get settled in and provide his telephone number in case they needed assistance in anything. Hinata decided to venture outside and explore her surroundings.

The patio door slid open as she stepped out on to the decked flooring glancing up at the clear dark skies, abundant with glistening tiny stars all looking down on her. Hinata loved seeing the stars and watched in awe as they twinkled like diamonds upon a black canvas. The moon was full and looked larger than normal that almost took her breath away as the gentle sea breeze flowed around her, pulling her strands of indigo hair in an invisible dance of movement.

Naruto had finished his talk with Ishidate, thanking him for all his help and his services since they saw him at the airport. He decided it was time to find his hime. He hated being away from her for too long. He glanced around, wondering where she could be as he called her name only to hear silence as his answer.

The patio doors were open as he decided to venture outside and when he did he swallowed more thickly. There she was, her beautiful face glancing up at the stars. Her strands of hair flowed around as if it had a life of its own. The moon itself made her look like a goddess descended from the heavens itself. She was taking his breath away. He watched her move the short distance to the private beach his body following her subconsciously.

There he saw the large full moon's reflection upon the dark blue waters as the waves brushed upon the white sands. He watched her as she removed her shoes and walked slowly towards the sea, giggling softly as the water touched her feet. He stood back, watching this beauty for a few minutes just watching the way she moved. The way she laughed softly made his heart beat fast within him.

Having enough of just watching her he, removed his footwear and carefully came behind her, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist feeling the shocks of electricity shoot up his body in rapture of her being against him. Her angelic laughter turned into a soft gasp as she looked up to him, smiling softly as he was lost in her beautiful lilac tinted eyes as she was lost in his blue ones.

Naruto felt soft fingers caress his cheek that made him shiver in pleasure at being touched by her. Oh Kami he wanted her, he needed her as he lowered his lips securely over hers. Her soft lips against his was addictive as they both welcomed the soft kiss that began to grow more passionate.

Hinata moaned softly as soon as his tongue caressed her wet cavern greedily, seeking out her tongue that equally wanted to give what she was steadily receiving. Their bodies now close as the waves brushed their feet feeling the sand beneath them move in between their toes as their minds focused on themselves, enjoying the exotic scenery around them.

Their kiss broken had let them reclaim the much needed air they both required. Both their eyes was gazing at one another. Naruto was nervous but felt overwhelming excitement and just hoped that this beautiful woman gazing up at him adoringly would also accept his confession and proposal for their future.

Looking at her now he wanted to confess to this angel beside him tell her everything from his hopes, his dreams, his worries and his very own desires. But he needed to wait just for now, at least all he wanted to do was be beside her, drink every part of her in, know everything about her so he can give her the best that he could give. He was in love, that he knew. She had his heart, his body and his soul and he wanted to receive her everything as well.

"Let's swim hime" Naruto whispered softly

Hinata nodded shyly realizing she had been staring at her handsome blonde master as she watched him remove his shirt showing off his amazingly sculpted abs. Hinata felt her cheeks grow hot with all the impure thoughts that involved her tongue tracing every bit of his gorgeous body. Naruto was now shirtless, unbuckling his belt as he glanced seeing her eyes roam every part if his body that made him smirk inwardly.

Gorgeous pale lilac eyes glazed over as if he could read her mind to all the perverted thoughts running rampant in her mind. What he wanted to do to her would send even the most perverted pervert blush in intensity of colour if they could read and see inside his mind right now. Her cheeks were red as she began to undress. Naruto in his boxers, watched as the form fitting white undress fell to her feet in a puddle of white seeing her in her bra and panties that made his cock twitch and rise to the occasion within his boxers.

'_Shit!...What do you do to me hime?'_ Naruto inwardly groaned.

Naruto couldn't help but to roam her hourglass figure, her creamy skin glowed like an enchantress as the moon bathed her body in its cosmic powers from above. Naruto knew she was his weakness she would now and forever be the only one that could conquer him mind and body and he didn't mind at all he relished it completely with open arms.

"You ready hime?"

"H-Hai...Naruto-kun"

Holding each other's hands, they walked into the sea not venturing too far and preferring to stay together just to enjoy their time together so that it was firmly embedded in their memories. Hinata felt her heart beat like crazy like it constantly did when she was by him. Her body would experience jolts of pleasure each time he touched her. Her mind was filled with him and images of how he touched her intimately, how he made her climax each and every time and like a drug her body just wanted and craved more.

She would think on things from the book she read imagining her blonde master doing all these dirty things to her and she wanted so much for it to come true. Why is she turning into a pervert? What would he think if he found out about her lusty desires and cravings. Would he think lowly of her? She wasn't like this with any other man but only with him, her blood would be like liquid fire upon anything he does to her body she could drown in all the pleasures he gives to her.

She wanted him and hoped that he would also want him as she couldn't go on if he left her or worse yet didn't want her. He had her heart but...would she have his? Nervousness and shyness prevented her from fully disclosing her feelings to this handsome blonde. But she knew she would have to tell him the way she felt and she planned to do so this week.

They splashed each other and laughed warmly deciding to chase one another as it was now Naruto chasing her as she tried to move within the water slightly succeeding as she began to run on to the wet sands. But Naruto was making sure his hime didn't escape him tackling her to the wet sands below as she squeaked in protest and giggled angelically beneath him.

Turning her over he watched with wonder as her giggles died down her lilac eyes looking at him with such tenderness it made his body tremble.

"Hime..." Naruto said her name huskily making her inner walls clench between her legs in need and want.

"Y-Yes N-Naruto-kun?"

He didn't answer as he trailed the side of her face with his fingers as he lowered his lips on to hers, kissing her deeply which caused her to kiss him back just as deeply. The waves from the sea hit the sandy beach, soaking them through, but it didn't quench the undeniable heat between them that was growing more unbearable as their moans were lost into each other's mouths.

The gentle sea breeze brought a chill that seemed to bring them back to their senses, Naruto begrudgingly broke the kiss, smiling softly at the obvious pout from his hime, who wanted to continue.

"Oh don't worry, hime I have no intention of stopping...let's continue this inside eh?"Naruto huskily teased, enjoying the noticeable shiver from her body.

Naruto helped her up as they gathered their wet clothes and hurriedly headed inside their villa to continue on where they left of just moments ago, their hands all over each other.

oOoOo

**_Konoha..._**

Sasuke and Shikamaru sat in the office, each holding a cup of coffee going over their notes from the interview that had taken place earlier. A tearful woman who was shocked to discover that she could be charged as an accessory to theft and deceit. She looked broken and genuinely scared at what she had been told. The woman had been in a relationship with Kiba for a year but had known him five years prior to getting together.

But the biggest shock of all was that the young woman was three months pregnant with Kiba's child, which made Sasuke contact Sakura so that she could attend to her at the hospital and keep her in for observation.

"No wonder he was overly concerned when she was arrested with him" Shikamaru stated with a sigh

"I know. I believe she is genuine and believed what Kiba had told her. She didn't know the full facts of Kiba's part time job either" Sasuke replied taking a sip of his hot black coffee.

"Well I am calling it a night. I will be back bright and early tomorrow. Let the Inuzuka sweat some more, it's more than he deserves for what he has caused."

"Hn...couldn't agree with you more Shika"

oOoOo

A/N:- Wow thank you for the lovely reviews and messages I'm overwhelmed how popular my story is and well recieved by my readers! Your encouragement keeps me going! Again a big thank you to my beta gio08 for taking time out to look over my chapters! Your amazing my friend and in would be stuck without you x

I tried to leave a couple of cliffhangers in this chapter I nay gave failed epically though? The answers will come in the next chapters which I have started to write already. This story isn't far off from being completed just a couple or so chapters. I hope to update again in just over a week it may be sooner than that so please stay tuned!

Again a big thank you to you my readers who have followed this story and added it to their favourites I am seriously overwhelmed at how much you all like it!

Thank you for reading until next chapter bye bye for now x


	11. Chapter 11

**The Lustful Maid**

**Chapter 11**

**Rated M for a reason...**

Hinata awoke, her body entangled within her blonde masters. She blinked away the sleep as she remembered what had took place after they ran inside from the beach. Her cheeks flushed red as her body yearned for more of what he had done to her and berated her lustful desires inwardly.

One touch from her master and she was a panting mess, delirious with lust that only he could seem to cure her from. His kisses were mind blowing and he seemed to know her body better than she herself did. Hinata had lost count to how many climax's she had experienced last night but she knew her master had such an insatiable stamina that could put a renowned athlete to shame.

Carefully, she managed to free her limbs from her master. Glancing at his handsome features, wanting so much to touch his whiskered cheeks, but decided against it as he looked so peaceful sleeping beside her. Glancing around, she managed to find a pastel pink silk night robe that she hurriedly covered her naked curves with.

Standing up, she decided to fully experience the walk in shower and grew excited to have the spray of hot water fall against her sweaty skin. Maybe after, she could cook breakfast for them, having not been able to put her cooking skills to the test since her arrival at being a personal maid for Naruto.

Humming with happiness, she walked to the bathroom, her curvy figure covered in pink silk. Her eyes roamed the large mirror that showed her glowing complexion with her bed hair clearly shown which made her rake her long slender fingers through disheveled indigo locks to try to make it tidier. Turning to the shower, she turned the knob, watching as the spray of water began to pour onto the tiled floor.

With her hand, she checked the temperature, finding it perfect she removed her robe and immediately went underneath, sighing contentedly as the refreshing feeling of the hot water fell against her body. She helped herself to the various body washes that was placed, deciding on the fruity smelling one that smelled of mango's and wild berries.

Hinata had to admit, she was excited and couldn't wait to explore the moon country in all its enchanting beauty. She had heard and read plenty of geographical books on each country, especially when she was tutored when she was heiress to her clan. She had read about the various wildlife that inhabited the land of the moon as well as its clear Crystal blue oceans and white Sandy beaches that she couldn't really take in late at night.

But the stars she gazed at in wonder last night made her realize how beautiful nature truly was and seeing them so clearly made her appreciate every second she was here.

oOoOo

Naruto subconsciously traced his hand on the now empty side of the bed which made him blink away his sleep waking him up fully. He felt that the slight warmth of his beautiful companion was nowhere to be found. He felt disappointment that she wasn't there. He was missing her warmth and her fresh flowery scent. Immediately he sat up in bed, grinning to himself of what they got up to last night after their passionate display on the beach.

He managed to get up now finding himself fully awake and was now on the hunt for his sexy hime. Today he planned for them just to settle in and enjoy their privacy and each other at least until tonight, when they would visit the moon palace and introduce her to the royal family. Naruto stretched as he opened his case, finding some bright orange shorts with a horizontal black stripe on each side which he placed ready on the bed.

Deciding that he should have a quick shower, he made his way to the bathroom. As soon as the door opened, his senses were set ablaze from the sweet smell of fruits as the fog of steam began to escape through the opened door. His blue eyes searched through the white cloudy fog of steam and saw a bewitching sight that made his blood rush south.

'_Fuckkk...'_ The blonde groaned out inwardly.

There she was, her back to him. Her curvy body covered in soapy suds as the water droplets dripped down her delectable skin. He found his mouth went completely dry as his eyes roamed her amazing figure. His fingers twitched, wanting nothing but to caress her wet skin and hear her sweet moans from each subtle touch he gave her.

He couldn't help himself and moved towards her. She seemed completely oblivious to him being there and couldn't help but smirk at her being so completely unaware to his presence. Oh this beauty needs to be punished for leaving his side this morning. His eyes lowered further down her body seeing her lusciously round buttocks that was swaying side to side, teasing him to touch them.

Placing his hands against the tiled white wall, he boxed her in as she stiffened slightly, her long indigo locks looked like dark ink due to it being wet sticking to her skin.

"You're so naughty hime..." Naruto moaned out huskily.

Hinata squeaked softly, surprised that he had snuck up on her.

"N-Naruto-kun!?"

"You smell delicious hime...can I taste you?"

Hinata couldn't help but moan, feeling his hot breath tease her earlobe seductively. Her whole body trembled as her body began to grow hot, wanting him to devour her and be true to his word. Naruto grinned widely as he pressed his erection against her, hearing her gasp at feeling his hard cock being grinded into her sending her body into overdrive.

"Feel that baby...See how much my hard cock wants you?" Naruto seductively purred, holding back a moan himself.

His cock twitched in pleasure feeling her wet silky skin caress his sensitive hardened length. It felt immensely pleasurable to him as he teased her seeing her thighs rub together, waiting in anticipation for his next move. Releasing one hand, he began from her shoulder, caressing downwards teasing the sides of her curves with his fingertips.

"Don't move hime" Naruto ordered causing Hinata to wonder what was going to happen.

Naruto got down on his knees, feeling the hot water fall all over his bronze skin. His eyes clearly locked on to its target, taking in the beauty of her round hips and long slender legs that he enjoyed wrapped around his waist as he ploughed deeply into her.

"N-Naruto-kun...w-what are y-you..."

Hinata's sentence finished as she felt his hands caress her hips, moving towards the cheeks of her bum. Her body shivered as she let out a soft moan, reacting instantly at his touch.

"Spread your legs more hime" Naruto instructed, finding herself already obeying his command.

"Good girl"

Hinata felt her cheeks grow extremely hot when she felt him part her cheeks. Although growing increasingly aroused, she was highly embarrassed of being so intimately viewed of all the secrets she kept concealed. Hearing a groan come from him as his warm breath traced her intimate parts made her bite her lip to stop the moan she was just about to make.

"Fucking beautiful" Naruto groaned

He couldn't help himself as he eagerly tasted her with his tongue, feeling her body tremble with lust as she tried desperately not to moan her pleasure. He couldn't get enough of her unique taste as he delved in deeper. Hinata was shaking with intense pleasure and couldn't stop her moans from escaping.

"Ohhh...Kami..." She moaned feeling his tongue deep inside her, stroking her silky feminine walls.

A sensual chuckle escaped his lips as he quickly removed his tongue so he could position his hime for better access. Hinata felt herself feel disappointment at his tongues removal but gasped when she felt herself turned around towards him as he lifted one of her legs to rest on his shoulder.

Naruto licked his lips as he smiled back up at her teasingly, watching as she looked at him with complete desire, biting her plump bottom lip in sweet anticipation for more. Seeing this made him dive right in parting her wet folds, feeling her indigo curls brush against his fingers as his tongue eagerly explored her velvety insides of soft pink flesh.

Fingers raked across his scalp pulling his blonde hair in unison with her lustful moans that made him groan with her. Her juices flowed into his awaiting mouth enjoying her taste that was delicious, like a sweet honey, and he wanted more. Her pleasured moans turned to pleasured gasps with each swirl of her protruding bud he touched with his exploring tongue.

The water continued to rain down upon them, not caring as they both was lost in pleasure until Hinata's hips rubbed lavishly against his face, knowing she was close to breaking. Naruto smirked as his hands gripped her buttocks squeezing them within his hands causing her head to roll back and her moan full cries to grow louder with need.

His hands were wet from the continuous fall of water from the showerhead above them as his finger trailed to her untouched and unexplored hole that he also wanted her to experience with time. Her gasp turned him on more as his finger slowly entered inside, finding it extremely tight as she convulsed, about to break.

"Ahhh...Oh...Kammmiii"

Naruto continued to slide his finger inside and out of her tight anus, the tightness was expected, but damn it! His tongue teased her clit repeatedly. His other hand had now released her cheek beginning to penetrate his fingers inside her wanton pussy.

A few deep thrusts and she squealed in delight as her juices exploded upon his tongue and mouth. She very nearly collapsed over, him prompting him to remove his fingers from her intimate area's as he gazed up lustfully at her.

What a sight that beheld his gaze, seeing her large creamy breasts showing her hardened peaks straining out, crying out to be touched. Her cheeks flushed a deep pink as her breathless state was all that more bewitching to him.

"Beautiful" He whispered softly

Steadying her as he now stood back up. Lifting her up, making sure those perfectly sculpted legs wrapped around his waist as his cock began to rub against her wet folds. The water continued to fall down upon them the body wash now gone but they didn't seem to care. Her back was pressed against the wet cold tiles but her body was still hot wanting more of her masters attention.

Naruto wasted no time in seeking her succulent lips with his, devouring her mouth with his tongue as she could taste her own juices from his mouth and made her body grow increasingly hotter. Their tongues caressed one another, twirling and swirling like a unique and exotic dance as they sucked the bottom of their lips.

Naruto broke the kiss as he eagerly traced his tongue along her slender neck, leaving hot kisses trailing towards her breasts as his tongue teased one of her erected pink peaks. Her head once more leaned back as a beautiful moan escaped her lips, making his cock throb relentlessly, wanting nothing but to sink into its most favourite place, relishing in how tightly she held him within. Her pussy trembled continuously, sucking him inside her, making him see stars with each powerful thrust he gave.

"P-Please..." Hinata moaned, making Naruto look up at her, releasing her nipple.

"P-Please, I-I need you inside me" Hinata continued to plead and beg.

Naruto found it extremely erotic, and decided to give in and let her feel him enter inside her. Positioning his cock between her wet folds, he rubbed tortuously slow between them, grunting at how wet and how good it felt. Wasting no time, he positioned the head of his hard dick ready to enter deep inside her. He couldn't get enough of his lustful maid and it seemed she couldn't get enough of him either.

Slowly, he penetrated feeling his cock, pushing through her wet folds, finding the tight velvety tunnel that caressed his cock and squeezed him deliciously between those wonderful silky walls of hers. A loud moan escaped her and was matched with one of his own. It felt tremendously good to both of them as he finally reached deeply inside.

Both didn't move, enjoying their union as they panted, eyes locked on one another each showing how aroused they were. Hinata leaned forward, her arms securely around his neck as she found his lips, kissing him deeply as Naruto responded back eagerly. He began to move fully, removing himself apart from the very tip as he thrust his hips forward reaching even deeper inside her, their moans entwined as he repeated the action steadily, growing in pace.

Hinata couldn't help but moan as each thrust he gave was rewarded by a firm squeeze of her pussy walls that made him groan in approval. The sounds of sex were embarrassing but deeply erotic as he pounded into her relentlessly, he was too aroused to stop and gave in to his own desires.

Hinata screamed her praises as he squeezed her buttocks, grinding his cock deeper within, hissing at her tight walls trying to milk him of his seed before he was ready to release it.

"Fuuccckk" Naruto groaned out, feeling her pussy vibrate around him. Her juices sheathing his cock in pure bliss that it couldn't help but twitch violently inside her.

"You're... so...naughty... hime, squeezing...me...tightly... like... that" Naruto moaned.

Hinata couldn't answer. She knew what he said was true, she couldn't deny it. Her body had taken over and her body wanted nothing but to bask in the pleasure her blonde master was giving and she wanted nothing but for him to receive what he was giving too.

Her eyes locked on to his, seeing his glazed blue eyes that looked like the colour of the deepest blue oceans, the colours of deep sapphires that could easily make you feel lost in them. Tugging his hair with her fingers, she rolled her hips, causing him to gasp loudly. Inwardly smiling, she began to repeat her movements watching him fall apart before her.

"Fuck...hime..."

Naruto groaned as his thrusts became more quicker and harder, reaching so deep inside her as her pussy relished each hard thrust he gave. She kept her gaze upon him feeling her pleasure increase at watching him lose himself and by Kami, it was sexy!

Naruto was being driven wild as her hips matched each thrust. He could feel her growing increasingly wetter as he reached deeper within. Her eyes honed onto his as if challenging him, wanting him to lose control, which he had to admit he was very close to doing just that. She felt so fucking good inside, his cock was certainly singing her praises. He was twitching uncontrollably, picking up speed as he thrust harder inside her.

The sound they produced together sounded obscene but who cares, they certainly didn't. They were feeling wild with passion, bordering animalistic, but both of them were enjoying the pleasure tremendously. Each time they joined, it just got better and better, their bodies joined together like a perfect fit to a large puzzle and they both relished it.

"Ohhh Naruto-kun i-it feels s-so good" Hinata moaned out

Naruto grunted, feeling her clench around him tighter, knowing that both of them were nearing their release. Her large breasts bounced with each thrust he gave and he loved watching her saucy expressions, each unique and seductive that he had locked within his mind.

"M-Me...too" He grunted out

Lowering his head, he kissed her shoulder, deciding he wanted to reach deeper still, his legs were going numb. Carrying her over towards the toilet, he sat himself down, making sure she was firmly on his lap as he encouraged her to ride him. Her cheeks flushed even redder at seeing where they were situated, but her body wanted to experience that sweet release that only he could bring her as she obeyed his wordless commands.

Hinata moved her hips as Naruto embraced her to give her that all important leverage as she rode his cock mercifully which made him hiss as his eyes rolled back in pleasure. Her sweet juices were dripping down his length onto his pelvic region. This beauty would be the death of him as his heart fluttered inside him Naruto enjoyed sex, but what he had experienced with this beautiful ex noble princess was beyond what he had ever felt before.

The way her body fit perfectly to his and the way she responded to his touches was nothing compared to all the other women that he had slept with. None of them could even compare even in the slightest.

Sex was mainly one-sided when he had the urge to relent to their numerous attempts at getting his sole attention. He reluctantly agreed to spend the night just to stop Sakura and Ino attempting to set him up with who they thought would be ideal. They didn't see him as what a woman should all they saw him was for; his family name, fame and wealth he possessed and Naruto could see through them all.

They would let him do all the work lying there like a sack of potatoes. But Hinata was different, she relished in his touches, even a ghost of a touch from his fingertips brought her body to a tremble. The way her body molded to his was incredible but her body worked with him to bring them both pleasure she could even last in endurance against him and he noticed that her body was just as much as addicted to him as he was to hers.

He hadn't felt so complete as he did each time he joined with her bringing untold pleasures to them both that their bodies couldn't resist to repeat again and again. He loved her but was afraid to because he was too afraid to ruin what they had.

Hinata felt tears gathering, oh kami how much she truly loved him. Seeing his handsome face so close to hers and the pleasure he was feeling with her and clearly shown to her was exciting and thrilling to the normally shy Hyuga. But she could feel herself changing, growing more confident with him and within herself she had never felt so content, so happy, so complete and she was frightened that it would all come crashing down if he didn't feel the same.

Hinata was naive to romance, never having a real serious relationship. Yes, she had agreed to date Kiba, who had tried on many attempts to deepen their relationship. But her heart wasn't in it. He had helped her out of a difficult situation from being forced into a love less marriage where the husband would be older and looked at her with lust that made her skin crawl.

Her father had told her that marriage was good to the family, but none of the candidates appealed to her. She didn't know them, her heart, her feelings were always empty. But now that wasn't the case. When she first laid her eyes on this handsome blonde, even in her drunken state, he had caught her attention.

Since her arrival and slowly getting to know him, he stirred deep emotions within her. She felt safe, reassured by him, and most of all she felt valued by him, something she had never felt since her mother died. She had a sense of peace when she was by him, as if she had known him for quite some time.

Tears flowed as she moaned, seeking his lips she passionately kissed him, pulling his strands of golden blonde hair as her body trembled with desire. She was at her peak, she knew it and so did he. Naruto could only watch in amazement as she coaxed his body onwards and upwards in pleasure. He could feel her lips on his, her tongue teasing his own as her walls trembled violently around him, her body also shaking uncontrollably. He thrust up, his hips feeling them both about to break and escape into the pleasurable bliss that was flowing through their bodies. Their nerves jolted ablaze with currents of electricity from the tips of their toes to the tips of their fingers.

Naruto let out a deep loud moan. He couldn't stop his impending release as two tight clenches around him opened up a wave of womanly juices that flowed from within her, surrounding his manhood as she milked him for what he was worth. She left his lips and cried out his name as their bodies slowly and sluggishly continued their union both riding out their ecstasy, feeling utter exhaustion.

Naruto felt numb and felt his drained cock tingling as he slowly recovered from another intensifying orgasm that literally took his breath away. Hinata had her head resting against his shoulder, her heart pounding, her breathless panting as she felt delirious from the pleasure she had just experienced.

"Wow..."Naruto breathed out, still holding her tightly against him.

Hinata was too exhausted to answer as she slowly nodded her head in agreement. Their bodies still connected intimately as they tried to regain their senses but was quite content to just be in each other's arms.

oOoOo

**_Konoha..._**

Sasuke was miserable as he arrived in his office. He had not slept too well seeing as he had an empty bed with no scent of cherries to relax him. Sakura had remained at the hospital due to Tamaki having to be sedated due to the extreme stress of what had been told to her.

Due to Tamaki not having any relatives, Sakura felt pity and decided to stay with the distraught woman who was completely heartbroken. Sasuke didn't say anything, knowing how caring and dedicated Sakura was in her work and he had to admit even he felt sorry for the pregnant woman.

Sasuke was waiting for Shikamaru to arrive now that they had the evidence and where the money had gone to. They were ready to charge Kiba with theft. Sasuke wished he could beat the guy to a pulp for hurting two unsuspecting women. Especially his lies to the woman who was now carrying his baby who didn't deserve to go through all this heartache and worry.

Neji had been informed and he had decided that Hinata would need to be informed of what had gone on as soon as she returned. He wanted Kiba to be charged, but due to the facts gathered regarding Tamaki and her background and character, he was reluctant to press charges against an innocent woman that had been lied to. Just like his cousin, she was as much a victim as Hinata was.

Neji had decided to stay away from the station for now in case he lost control at seeing Kiba. He was beyond angry at the man for what he had done to his cousin and was more so when told the situation with Tamaki. Neji was an honorable man from an honorable clan and the thought of what had happened angered him to no end. There were no winners in this situation and although he was relieved that Hinata hadn't gone deeper into her relationship with the man, he was certain that could have been Hinata in Tamaki's situation if they had.

Sasuke had similar thoughts and wondered what Naruto will make of the news when he was told. Shikamaru had declared that he was told some bits from earlier, but he hadn't filled him in on Tamaki and decided he would contact him later today to let him know of the situation. Sasuke knew what his blonde friend would do when he was told. He knew him well and had a ghost of a smile upon his lips at the very thought.

The door opened, revealing his secretary holding a hot cup of black coffee that he so desperately needed. His stomach growled in protest as his secretary handed him a box that had a small hand written note that made his eyebrow raise in question.

"Here you are sir. This was just delivered to my desk just moments ago is there anything else you require?"

"Just the files on any impending cases I have coming up. If I can have them on my desk by this afternoon, that would be great" Sasuke stated.

The woman nodded as she bowed her head, leaving Sasuke to his hot drink and lunch box that he was now looking at in confusion. Taking the small note in his hand he opened it recognizing the delicate neat handwriting immediately his heart beating wildly as a red tint appeared upon his cheeks.

_My dear Sasuke-kun..._

_I am so sorry I stayed at the hospital last night. I know you must have missed me as I missed you and I know you well enough to gather you haven't yet eaten this morning, so I managed to pop home to have a quick shower and grab a clean uniform before heading back._

_I managed to make your favourite so please enjoy and I can't wait to see you tonight_

_Love_

_Sakura_

_P.S_

_I put extra tomato's inside as I know how much you love them xx_

Sasuke carefully folded up the note and placed it inside his shirt pocket, a genuine smile was present on his face as he looked inside seeing four decent size onigiri filled with tuna and plenty of tomatoes, just how he liked it. Taking one out, he happily devoured it whilst he waited for Shikamaru to grace him with his presence.

oOoOo

After their intense love making, they both continued with their shower. Naruto had dried himself and placed his Orange shorts on as Hinata searched one of the suitcases that held clothes she had never seen before. Naruto had also pointed out that the other case was for her as well. Hinata glanced at the clothing, seeing plenty of summery clothes and bikini's.

Hinata had never wore a bikini before, but seeing as there wasn't anything else she decided to wear a beautiful soft peach bikini that really caught her eye. Naruto had left down stairs as she quickly changed and dried her hair.

Styling her hair into a messy bun, she found a matching sarong that she wore making her way to the kitchen, deciding to fix themselves some breakfast. Naruto was outside glancing over the pool, taking in the fresh sea air, fully relaxed and looking forward to this holiday with Hinata.

Hinata smiled as she decided to make her sister's favourite. When she was at home, she used to insist on cooking herself breakfast, much to the cooks dismay, but she reassured them she wanted to try herself after watching them time after time preparing the many meals for her household. Her sister loved pancakes with blueberries and Hinata had noticed how well stocked the kitchen was with everything they would need.

Quickly getting to work, she prepared the ingredients ready as she lit up the stove and found the utensils needed as she quickly got into the routine of cooking. Naruto heard sounds coming from the kitchen but didn't think anything of it, he was too lost in his thoughts to his plans of action he had set out. He would need to talk to his father and tell him the news and maybe get some advice on the matter of his confession.

A delicious smell made his stomach growl in protest, putting his nerves to rest for now at least. He wondered if some maids had been instructed to cook them breakfast and decided to wait until Hinata arrived before he went inside to join her when they called him. He didn't however realize that it was Hinata who was making breakfast and that no maids had arrived yet as Ishidate instructed Naruto before he left to notify him when he wished the maids to come so not to intrude upon them.

Hinata had prepared both plates as she carried them to the outside table and chairs seeing Naruto facing away from her.

"Breakfast is ready Naruto-kun" She announced softly, seeing him jump slightly

"H-Hinata-chan?"

"I-I hope you like them...I-I made blueberry pancakes for us"

Naruto was stunned as he took her in. She looked gorgeous and he loved the colour she was wearing, not as bright as his own, but it matched with what he was wearing in a funny sort of way. He definitely was giving Anko a raise when he goes home.

"You made us breakfast hime?"

"Hai"

Naruto took a seat opposite her, seeing the delicious pancakes beautifully presented that made him drool in hunger. Hinata delicately tucked into her pancakes as she enjoyed every mouth watering bite she nervously glanced to her master that was happily devouring his portion.

"D-Do you l-like your pancakes, N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata nervously asked.

Naruto paused briefly as he swallowed his food down, nodding furiously as he wasn't able to answer her properly.

"These are delicious hime...the best I've ever tasted, honest" Naruto truthfully assured her.

Hinata graced him with a radiant smile that made his hear soar and he couldn't help but follow her by returning his own smile, enjoying her tinted cheeks and loving her blushing habit. He could never grow tired of that adorable blush ever.

oOoOo

The heat outside was overbearing for both of them. Naruto had explained that it was too hot to stay outside from mid morning to mid afternoon so they decided to stay indoors. Hinata, although slightly disappointed, reluctantly agreed, knowing she didn't want to get severe sun stroke for not listening.

The villa was luxurious and cool as Naruto was full after eating breakfast. He had fully enjoyed his blueberry pancakes that melted in his mouth. He just wanted to sit and cuddle her on the couch, holding her in his arms breathing her in just them like he wanted. He glanced at his cell phone, wondering if he should check in with Sasuke and Shikamaru. He knew he had to make a few phone calls, especially to his father to discuss his future.

Naruto was still nervous. It was marvelous to him that he could face a room full of men without breaking a sweat, but to confess his feelings to a woman that held his heart in her hands was another matter completely. Sighing, he decided he will check in later along with making that phone call to arrange a meeting for both families.

His mental checklist in his mind was only small the top of the list was to tell Hinata. Tell her how he feels about her. To tell her how she had always had his heart since that day when they were young. He wondered if she would ever remember him from that time when she played the enchanting melody on the prestige piano. Her elegant fingers caressed the ebony and ivory keys as though she was possessed by a goddess of music.

The melody could still send him to a shiver today and it never left him as he would sometimes hum the tune subconsciously without realizing it. Sasuke had once heard him after they had finished a basketball match at high school.

**_Flashback..._**

_The practice match was over, sweat was pouring from his body as his uniform stuck to him as though it was his second skin. Gai sensei was relentless, getting them to do over 200 pushups and 10 laps then having a match as the team was pitted against the reserve team. Everyone, apart from Rock Lee, breathed a sigh of relief when practice was over as they rushed to the showers._

_Naruto removed his soaking wet shirt, feeling the breeze against his soaking with sweat skin. Grabbing his body wash, he stripped naked, heading to the showers with his towel and products in his arms. He sighed contently when the hot water relaxed him and his tired over worked muscles that were screaming in agony after the intense work out, courtesy of Gai sensei._

_As he washed his body once again, the haunting melody appeared within his mind making him hum the tune out loud without a second thought. Sasuke had followed him and was in the shower cubicle next to him and could listen to a familiar tune Naruto was currently humming to himself._

_Sasuke knew he had heard it before, but where? He tried to think as he carried on washing himself, getting annoyed when his mind drew a blank. It was getting annoying, he was certain he knew he had heard it before years ago. Suddenly he stilled when the memories of piano melodies triggered in his mind, flashes of lilac tinted eyes that held sadness the last time he saw her and cheeks that were constantly aflame whenever the blonde dobe was around her._

_He was shocked that he had almost forgotten that time, never forgetting how hurt and disappointed Naruto was when she never came back the following week and for weeks after he was not his usual happy go lucky self. This also brought his attention to all the times that they tried to get Naruto to hook up with the girls that squealed and fawned all over them. But Naruto was clearly not interested and Sasuke always wondered why. Now, it he seemed he knew the answer to the puzzle that had him mystified for a while now and knowing the blonde, he probably didn't know himself._

_"Hey dobe...that melody your humming, can you remember where we heard it?" Sasuke asked curious to his answer._

_Naruto stopped what he was doing, not realizing that Sasuke had heard the tune he hummed, not really paying attention at all._

_"What are you talking about teme?"_

_"That tune you were humming. Do you remember where you heard it?" Sasuke asked, changing the question now he had the dobe's attention._

_Naruto stiffened as he realized just that he was humming the haunting melody from his dreams and thought out loud. He was unsure where he had heard it. He just couldn't escape it somehow._

_"Don't really remember ya know...but it just won't ever leave my mind" Naruto stated._

_"W-Wait, do you know teme?" Naruto shouted, startling Sasuke by how desperate he sounded_

_"You're such a dobe...remember the music academy and Hinata-chan?"_

_"..."_

_Sasuke turned off the shower, wrapping his towel around his waist as he ran back his wet hair, then placing the other towel around his neck. He was surprised that Naruto never answered him back, compelling him to look over and see what he was doing. When he did, he could see the lost look Naruto had and his clenched fists that were shaking slightly. Sasuke had never seen him like this since the day he found out she wouldn't return._

_"Oi dobe...Are you alright?"_

_"Hinata-chan..." Sasuke heard him whisper softly_

_Sasuke left him alone to his thoughts as he left his cubicle, proceeding to change. He would wait for him until he was ready and hopefully talk about what was on his mind like he always did. Naruto stared at the wall, the water still running over his head and in his bronzed skin as his memories replayed a certain little girl whose cheeks were constantly red but only for him and he found he couldn't move as he remembered how hard it hit him when she didn't return that week when he was young._

_"I miss you… Hinata-chan..so much" Naruto whispered, feeling his tears mix with the water fall to the floor._

**_Flashback end_**

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto was immediately brought from his memories as he looked towards Hinata, who looked at him with concern.

"Are you alright?" She asked, rubbing his arm with her hand.

"Yes...I'm fine hime. I just was remembering something that's all" Naruto replied with a gentle smile.

oOoOo

_**Konoha...**_

Kiba was sitting down, his head in his hands as Sasuke was reading out the charges put against him. The lawyer sat beside him noted down each charge as Kiba listened quietly without protest. Sasuke and Shikamaru had watched him intently a mixture of emotions flooded through them.

"You will be remaining in custody for the time being" Sasuke calmly stated

Kiba's lawyer glanced up, his face could hardly be seen due to the high collar of his coat and dark tinted glasses. His name was Shino Abarame, who was staring at them with a pile of papers.

"And may I ask for how long?" Shinto questioned

"This investigation Mr Abarame has been going on for a few months gathering what was needed. As you can see when you read through the paperwork in this case, there is clear evidence that points to your client that he knows he is guilty of...However he has remained silent on his side of the story, preferring not to dig himself further out of the large hole he is in. We wish to detain him where we know where he is. If we release him, he could very well disappear and personally it would take a lot more resources and expenditure to track him down which will be troublesome to the whole department. Unless you can personally guarantee that your client here will remain here within Konoha." Shikamaru stated calmly.

Kiba never moved or even spoke to deny that claim. Shikamaru could tell he was liable to run off as soon as he was let off, leaving the mess he had created behind. Shino never answered, knowing that what the Nara had spoken had truth to it.

"Very well. Do you know how long before he is brought before the court?"

"Yes...it will be a week tomorrow." Shikamaru answered.

"May I speak to my client alone please"

Sasuke nodded, gathering the files in his arms as Shikamaru closed his suitcase following after the Uchiha, leaving Shino to consult with Kiba.

"Have you contacted Sakura?" Shikamaru questioned

"No, not yet, why?"

"Just wondering how Tamaki was, that's all"

"Hn...What about the dobe? Have you spoken to him since last night?"

"No...he was...Let's just say he was rather quiet when I faxed through the papers last night" Shikamaru replied

"So...the dobe is going to be allowed to marry the ex Hyuga princess? Yet the dobe hasn't even told her yet. Why am I not surprised" Sasuke sighed out in exasperation.

Shikamaru chuckled, shaking his head, knowing how the blonde normally acted.

"You and I both know that he doesn't do things normally like other's his age does. I know he had done this before he realized himself that he was in love with her" Shikamaru stated

"How right you are...But what about Hinata-chan?"

"What about her?"

"Does she have feelings still for the dobe?" Sasuke asked with genuine interest

"Well...I haven't really seen her myself, but I spoke to Kakashi this morning to tell him the news and he told me they are really smitten with one another and Shizune as well as Anko say that Hinata is definitely in love with him and that it is quite comical that they are both oblivious to one another in that regard." Shikamaru continued with a smirk.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the new piece of information but found himself not surprised by it at all not in the least, especially from knowing the dobe too well all these years since childhood. Sasuke reached his office, deciding to contact the hospital and see how Tamaki was fairing.

Shikamaru took a seat opposite deciding to text Neji the circumstances while they waited for Shino to appear. He knew that he would need to tell Naruto everything that they have gathered and how he wishes to proceed especially regarding Tamaki although she was completely innocent to what had occurred, plus her health and mental state appeared to be fragile that even had Sakura attending to her at the hospital.

"How is she?" Shikamaru asked seeing Sasuke had just put the phone down.

"Still sedated...Sakura has concerns about her health and her mental state"

"I thought that would be the case...And the baby?"

"So far so good, the stress of what she has discovered hasn't helped, but Sakura is feeling hopeful. So let's hope she improves" Sasuke replied.

oOoOo

The late afternoon sun shone brightly as Hinata and Naruto held hands, walking along the white sand just relaxing and taking in the tranquil atmosphere and breathtaking scenery. They had amused themselves playing a game of pool in the villa then as the time passed decided to venture outside.

The crystal ocean with various shades of blue mesmerized Hinata fully, relishing its majestic beauty in the daylight. The gentle sea breeze blew against her body locks of her indigo hair flew around in its direction as she sighed at how refreshing it was against her delicate skin.

Hinata was enjoying herself immensely, feeling like she was dreaming and had pinched herself a few times throughout the day in hopes that it was indeed reality. She glanced at Naruto and had to admit she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. His body was gorgeous. Tanned bronzed skin that was perfectly sculpted as if he was a Greek God, his six pack was fully on display and Hinata couldn't help but be mesmerized at how perfect he was.

Her mind was beginning to turn perverted as she imagined her hands roaming his body entering inside his orange shorts and caressing his manhood with her hand. Feeling herself flush she shook her head to rid herself of her naughty thoughts.

'Kami...I'm turning into a pervert!?' She inwardly exclaimed, deeply embarrassed.

"Are you ok Hime?" Naruto asked, although he knew she had been checking him out a knowing smirk present on his lips.

"Y-Yes i am f-fine" Hinata squeaked in surprise, seeing he had been watching her himself and she didn't realize it.

"Hmm...Really I wonder what has got you looking so flushed hime?"Naruto whispered huskily.

Hinata trembled, feeling her blush intensify as he hugged her to him.

"Ya know you can always tell me" Naruto teased

Hinata bit her lip. She knew he was teasing her and her body was betraying her commands and she decided she would stop being so nervous and play her master at his own game. Taking a deep breath and with all the determination and resolve she had within her she took his hand within hers and pulled him with her away from the shore.

Naruto was surprised but complied as he let her direct him away from the shore, finding her stopping in the shade as she turned around and faced him. Her beautiful eyes was looking intently into his as a smile radiated her lips as she moved closer. Naruto thought she was going to kiss him as his heart began to speed up in excitement. When she kissed his cheek he could then feel her breath against his earlobe as she was stood on her toes her sweet scent assaulted his senses completely.

"Hmmm...I-Instead of me telling you Naruto-kun, why don't I just show you what I was thinking of" Hinata whispered softly making him shiver in anticipation and surprise.

Naruto licked his dry lips she had his complete attention as he nodded his head vigorously, wanting her to act out whatever she was thinking. He saw her smile widen as she placed her hands onto his chest caressing his body enjoying the noticeable shiver that was turning him on. He continued to watch her as her hands moved around his chest, fingers touching his own nipples that made him gasp at how sensitive he was and sensual it felt between them.

Her hands travelled lower towards his six pack, her fingers felt every ridge and every curve as she licked her lips to contain her own excitement. Naruto was under her spell, totally captivated by her and her touch. Her slender fingers glided across his body as if he was a delicate statue and was being completely explored by her that made him unbearably aroused.

"Ohhh my...What do we have here Master Naruto?" Hinata purred

Naruto loved her seductive voice and how she had stepped up to the challenge. It was so arousing that he nearly begged her to touch him more but he decided to remain patient, wanting to see what she had up her sleeve.

He watched as her fingers teasingly slipped into the elastic waistband of his shorts, his erection was clearly visible standing out within his shorts. Hinata bit her lip seductively as she slipped her hand inside, seeking his cock that was now secure in her hand. Naruto swallowed thickly, his body shivered feeling her soft hands holding his throbbing member and groaned softly as her hand stroked his entire length.

"Hmmm...W-Why master Naruto...aren't y-you a naughty b-boy" Hinata purred

Naruto bucked his hips into her hand, wanting her to touch him more. Hinata released his straining cock slipping her hand out as she tugged his shorts down slowly, down his buttocks they passed as the breeze could be felt around his pelvic region although he was burning with need now that his manhood was now standing proudly weeping, needing her devout attention.

Hinata could see how hard he was and gazed up at her handsome blonde master. The way he was looking at her made her panties soaking wet. His deep blue eyes was blazing with lust and she felt herself growing increasingly hot. Her fingers delicately touched his sensitive tip, feeling his pre-cum oozing over her fingers. She relished his body trembling feeling the power she had over him in this instant.

His eyes glazed in desire pleading her, begging for her touch. Hinata held his cock firmly, stroking his length and increasing his inner flame. Slowly she lowered herself to her knees, feeling the warm sand against her skin. His head lowered, watching her intently feeling himself buckle at the sight.

Releasing her hand she raised her fingers to her lips, her tongue slowly licked her fingers that contained his dripping desire and Naruto moaned, gritting his teeth willing himself not to cum.

"Mmm...So delicious master, c-can I taste you?" Hinata moaned

Oh Kami! He couldn't answer her, he just nodded his head subconsciously. The way her tongue licked those sweet delicate pink lips nearly brought him down to his knees. His cock was throbbing, begging to be inside her sweet luscious mouth. Hinata smiled as she leaned her head forward, her eyes kept her gaze on his face, wanting to see every single emotion showing on his face.

Naruto couldn't breathe, feeling her breath blowing against his sensitive tip, her hands had travelled up his legs to his upper thighs sending his body into a shuddering mess. Gentle and ghostly kisses was placed on his cock, causing him to leek his essence like a tap. Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He needed her sweet mouth baptizing his weeping cock.

"Please hime...Please suck my cock" Naruto strained out, causing Hinata to smile wider.

"You do master?" Hinata whispered softly, teasing him further by licking his essence with her tongue, causing him to buck his hips in frustration.

"Kami...Please hime!" Naruto groaned out loudly

Hinata decided she had teased him enough, sliding her tongue along his entire length then travelling back up as she swirled her tongue along his tip. His pleading face contorted into pleasure as he moaned to her ministration's. Hinata could feel a pool of wetness leaking from inside her. She felt extremely horny seeing him look so captivating all due to her.

Her eyes held his gaze as her hands squeezed his buttocks holding them tightly as her mouth slowly devoured his begging cock. Inch by glorious inch was slowly enveloped by her saliva as Naruto moaned deeply. He was now inside her mouth, her tongue glided around his hard arousal. It felt incredible as it took everything he had not to release his seed that was seconds away from exploding.

Hinata hummed her appreciation, making his knees buckle at how wonderfully amazing it felt. He was in paradise as she began to slowly fuck him with her mouth. His mind was blank as he solely watched her as she watched him intently.

'This was what she was thinking of!?' Naruto inwardly thought surprised.

'Kami...Jiraiya and Kakashi would have a fucking hay day if they saw this! It's way better than Icha Icha' Naruto continued inwardly.

Naruto hissed as she swirled her tongue around his tip, feeling one of her hands gently caressed his testicles making him become unhinged.

"Oh Kami...Hime that feels so good...Please...Please don't stop." Naruto groaned out.

Hinata was feeling wonderful, seeing his face contort in pleasure. It felt great for her to bring her blonde master almost to his knees. She increased her pace taking him all in as he hit the very back of her mouth. Her eyes no longer watching him but feeling his hands on her head stroking her indigo locks.

Hinata hummed and moaned around his length, enjoying her masters hisses and curses. His hips began to thrust within her mouth, quickening his pace knowing he was very close to climaxing and Hinata was excited to drink him fully. His hands were now gripped painfully on her head, pulling her soft locks of hair, but that just added to her arousal knowing his was growing desperate and close to breaking.

Naruto felt the pit of his stomach tighten, knowing that his cock was twitching frantically, dripping drops of pre cum into her wet mouth her pink lips felt amazing around his dick. He moans grew intense with each thrust his buttocks tightened as well as his balls he was going to cum and she knew it.

"Fuck hime... Shit...Kami I'm cumming!" Naruto moaned loudly

Hinata felt his cock twitching like crazy his pace growing as his head touched the back of her mouth she took it all, everything he gave she received with utter devotion. One more harsh thrust and he exploded his essence deep inside her mouth. He groaned hearing her swallow it all, she was drinking him all up as though he was wine.

He was shuddering his legs numb, he could feel her warm breath against his pubic hair as her tongue caressed him, releasing him out if her wet mouth with a pop sound. He felt the cool breeze against his wet tip feeling his erection fully dissipate.

"That tasted good master" Hinata moaned.

Naruto tried to get his breath back, he watched as she licked her lips and stood back up he could see the wet patch on her peach bikini bottoms, knowing she was aroused.

"W-We had better head back Naruto-kun...don't we have to attend the palace?"

Naruto gritted his teeth wanting so much to pay her back but reluctantly agreed as she began to head back seeing her hips sway seductively putting him in a trance once more.

'_Don't worry hime... I will pay you back in kind'_ Naruto inwardly declared following after her.

oOoOo

A/N:- Thank you gio08 for looking over this chapter for me i really appreciate it my friend! Thank you everyone for your kind reviews I am glad you are enjoying this story. I managed to write this chapter sooner than I thought so I hope it doesn't dissapoint? Again I have to thank my readers you have all been so amazingly supportive through reviews and messages I am touched it gives me confidence to continue as a writer.

Hope you liked this chapter guys, next chapter should be posted in a week

Bye bye for now x


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong to M. Kishimoto...**

**The Lustful Maid**

**Chapter 12**

**Rated M for a reason...**

The Sun had began to set in the distance as Naruto took in the beautiful mixtures of colours in the skies above. He was now dressed in black trousers and a white short sleeved shirt. He wasn't one for wearing ties and settled for two leaving the two top buttons opened. He was waiting patiently for Hinata as she got ready.

His thoughts were on his hime's display back at the beach and he had to admit he enjoyed every second of her seductive teasing. His thoughts were broken when he heard the villa's doorbell, knowing it had to be Ishidate, who had arrived to drive them to the moon palace.

Naruto walked to the villa's entrance and opened the large door, seeing the man standing there, looking smart and a warm smile on his face.

"Good evening Naruto. I trust you and Hinata-san have settled in?"

"Good evening Ishidate, yes we have thank you"

"I noticed that you didn't message me regarding the maids. Is anything wrong?"

Naruto blinked suddenly, remembering their last conversation the night before and immediately felt embarrassed at forgetting it completely.

"Oh no nothing is wrong...um... Yes, can they start tomorrow? Just send me a message in the morning...um... Hinata-chan made us something to eat" Naruto answered, slightly flustered.

"Of course. I will let the maids know later and please let them handle your foods while you are here at the villa. You are both here on holiday and should relax, I insist and I know his highness will too" Ishidate replied reassuringly

"Yes, of course. Tell them to come in around mid morning, we are um...rather late sleepers ya know" Naruto confided with a slight blush

Ishidate raised an eyebrow at this but didn't think anything more on it.

"And may I ask where the lovely Hinata-san is?"

"Oh...she is currently getting ready. I am sure she will be with us shortly I know she is feeling extremely nervous about meeting the royal family, although I have told her not to." Naruto confided

"She will be fine Naruto, she has you beside her" Ishidate replied reassuringly

Naruto nodded with a smile, knowing that Ishidate was right in that regard, he would be beside her constantly. They both walked into the living room, both waiting patiently for Hinata to arrive, talking about all sorts and catching up with one another whilst they waited.

The sounds of heels clicking against the floor aroused them both from their conversation. They both turned their heads to where the sound was coming from and both saw Hinata standing there, nervously looking about but looking absolutely radiant in what she was wearing, causing Ishidate to smile at the stunned reaction of the blonde beside him.

Hinata looked breathtaking, wearing a long strapless glittering dress of pale lilac that glistened and twinkled with the villa's lighting. The dress was form fitting, hugging her curves deliciously. It came to her ankles and there was a side split leading from the side of her shapely hips all the way down to the bottom, teasing anyone looking at her glimpses of long slender legs that she had kept discreetly concealed.

Her hair was done up into an elegant bun with silver and lilac slides with decorative flowers upon them. Her long slender neck held a silver necklace that held a pendant of a silver heart with matching earrings adorning each ear. Her cheeks held a light shade of pink as her makeup was minimal but brought out her eyes and lips even more.

The dress matched her eyes beautifully. Naruto was enchanted by her. She was gorgeous and she literally took his breath away each and every time he saw her. Hinata could see her handsome blonde master looking gorgeous as always. His deep blue eyes held in amazement as he looked upon her with his mouth wide open. She wondered briefly if she looked ok, not sure if she should wear this stunning dress.

"A-Ano...d-does this look a-alright N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata nervously questioned, cursing her forever present stutter inwardly at how nervous she was feeling.

"You...You look gorgeous hime" Naruto answered softly mesmerized by every curve she possessed.

Hinata blushed crimson at his words but smiled warmly at the blonde, feeling the truth in his words and sighing inwardly in relief.

"Y-You look handsome too, Naruto-kun" Hinata replied, causing the blonde to blush himself.

Ishidate felt like he was intruding on a very private moment between the two of them. He could see how mesmerized they were with each other and it was lovely to see. He was feeling oddly like a third wheel and hated to disturb such a loving and tender moment between them. Coughing slightly, he immediately regretted breaking the spell that captivated the both of them.

"Are you both ready to go?" Ishidate announced warmly.

The question immediately startled them both as they realized they were not alone and both felt their faces combust from heat.

"Yes we are, thank you Ishidate" Naruto quickly replied, a nervous chuckle present as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Well then, please follow me" Ishidate announced, trying not to break into a laugh at catching them being so loving between them. It was clearly evident how much they loved each other.

Ishidate led them outside feeling the cool sea breeze caress their clothed bodies as they saw the same white limousine with the royal crest clearly upon it. A driver was patiently waiting for them to arrive as he opened the door for both Naruto and Hinata to enter inside.

Hinata managed to enter the limousine comfortably without much hassle from the dress she was wearing as Naruto immediately took his seat beside her. Ishidate had got inside with them and sat opposite deciding that he would continue to talk to them as the driver got inside and began to drive them towards the moon palace.

oOoOo

The drive to the palace wasn't long as they pulled up by the magnificent entrance, the driver got out as Ishidate departed from the limousine first followed by Naruto and then Hinata. Hinata was feeling sick with nerves seeing large marble white steps that lead up to an amazing white palace that looked so mesmerizing.

The white steps had a rich vibrant red carpet that led up to the palaces entrance where the moon palaces guards stood at attention from the bottom step right up to the very top on either side. Each guard was immaculate and didn't move. To Hinata, it looked like they were stone statues, showing no emotion but just standing still at attention.

Ishidate led the way as Naruto held out his arm which Hinata immediately took with her own, leading her up the high steep steps beside him. Minutes had passed as they finally made it to the top of the steps, seeing the large entrance with more guards present.

As they entered inside, the beautiful furnishings were eye-catching to Hinata and she didn't see someone already waiting for them.

"Your highness, please, may I present your guests for this evening, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and his companion Hinata Hyuga"

Hinata quickly looked ahead, seeing a tall young man with dark hair wearing eyeglasses, his robes was a deep blue with gold on each side, wearing a small elegant crown upon his head. Beside him was a large silver coloured tiger with sharp long fangs. He had some sort of red waist coat around him and was sat on his hind legs quite content. Hinata then noticed movement on the man's shoulder seeing a small beige coloured monkey wearing a cute little red waist coat and hat.

"Prince Hiroku...wow you have certainly grown since I last saw you" Naruto warmly spoke with a smile.

The Prince smiled enthusiastically with a slight tint to his cheeks as he stepped forward as Naruto held out his hand to greet in handshake.

"Why thank you Naruto. Yes it has been a while and I can say that about you too"

The small monkey quickly jumped off the Prince's shoulder and climbed up on to Naruto giving him attention as he laughed at the greeting monkey.

"Why hello to you to Kiki" Naruto greeted hearing a low growl from the large tiger that had also walked up towards him.

"I haven't forgotten you Chamu" Naruto stated affectionately as he stroked his large head.

Hinata heard a deep purr come from the large tiger as his tail flicked back and forth happy that he was also greeted. The Prince glanced towards her, feeling herself steadily growing nervous as a blush crept upon her cheeks.

"So Naruto, are you going to introduce me to your beautiful companion here?" Prince Hiroku questioned in a slight tease of tone.

Naruto smiled as Kiki the monkey jumped back on to the prince's shoulder while Naruto took Hinata's hand and brought her forward. Hinata felt her stomach twist in nervousness as she was pulled gently forward. Naruto sensed her nervous disposition and squeezed her hand in reassurance, calming her slightly as she smiled and bowed her head in greeting.

"G-Good evening your highness, it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Good evening Hinata-san, it's a pleasure to meet you too. Please follow me, my father, king Michiru is currently with his advisors discussing our annual upcoming fair"

"Is it that time already Hiroku?"

"Yes it is Naruto...it is one of our most popular events we have all season. We will have the circus and fun fair opening in two days you must bring Hinata-san here to see it. We will also be having a huge firework display in honour of the late king Kakeru, my grandfather" Hiroku announced with a fond smile

"Of course. I was planning to show Hinata-chan the sights of your country and besides, I haven't seen the circus performances for quite some time" Naruto replied happily

"The circus is still going strong Naruto, they also have new acts now, and it's a joy to see it grow famous and more popular throughout the years."

Hinata listened carefully to the conversation. She was surprised how close and friendly Naruto was with the Prince even calling him by his name. Ishidate was following behind them as they entered a large exquisite throne room. Hinata took in all the features as they kept walking with the Prince, who was leading the way to the gardens of the palace which had beautiful exotic flowers of deep various colours that could clearly be seen thanks to the palace lights.

A huge water fountain with crystal clear water was flowing down from the top as a man in a black and white suit holding a tray of glasses filled with drinks approached them.

"Please help yourself to a glass of Champagne, dinner will be ready soon" Prince Hiroku stated

The man approached both Naruto and Hinata after the Prince took a glass from the tray. Naruto took his as Hinata took hers as they stood gazing at the beautiful garden in all its splendor.

"I-I really love your gardens your highness, they are truly magnificent" Hinata complimented

"Why thank you Hinata-san. I am humbled by your compliment" The Prince replied with a smile.

"Ishidate" The Prince called

Ishidate walked forward bowing his head to the Prince who was stroking Chamu beside him.

"Yes your highness?"

"Please take Hinata-san to see the flowers up close"

"As you wish. Hinata-san, please follow me"

Hinata blushed at the gesture as she eagerly followed Ishidate to look at the various flowers of the palaces gardens. This now left Naruto and the Prince alone, watching them depart into the distance and out of earshot that the Prince had planned all along even Naruto wasn't surprised by the action.

The Prince carried on stroking his pet tiger fondly as the extremely large cat purred contently by his masters side. Kiki had once more jumped onto Naruto's shoulder wanting some affection from the blonde he hadn't seen in ages, which Naruto complied to the little monkey's demands.

"So...That is the ex Hyuga heiress you spoke about?"

"Yeah...That is Hinata-chan" Naruto answered

"So she is the one… she is very beautiful Naruto. I can see why you love her so much" The Prince stated with a smile.

Naruto blushed, feeling nervous. He hadn't really told anyone other than Shikamaru his plans and at first he wasn't sure why he was doing it, which led him back to his deep thoughts and how it led up to this. When he met her that night, seeing her highly intoxicated and spilling soda all over him, he was annoyed. But when he saw her, saw those lilac eyes and long indigo hair, he froze.

When she fell against him passed out from intoxication and exhaustion he had no choice but to take her home, but in actual fact, his body just moved accordingly. is mind running through memories of a little girl whose blushing cheeks and shy smile haunted him throughout the years. When he had arrived at his estate, she had managed to awaken, still very drunk and he found her amusing and terribly cute. He was completely drawn to her.

When he asked her name and she told him, his whole world stopped. He couldn't believe it and thought at first it was some kind of cruel joke. But once he took her fully in from her head to her toe, he was certain it was the truth. Her eyes still haunted him, a beautiful shade of pale lilac, her face no longer chubby but more defined, her cheeks still held that adorable blush that he remembered was for him and him only. But now she was no longer a child, she was now a beautiful woman and she was beautiful.

The first thought that ran through his head was 'I found her' the next thought was 'Don't ever let her go again' and Naruto was thinking hard coming up with anything to keep her by his side. Then as if the gods themselves had heard his inner pleas they had decided to intervene in his favour.

Hinata was pleading in a slight tremble of voice wanting not to be thrown out into the cold and then proceeded to tell him her life story that he listened to intently, from the now ex boyfriend named Kiba that had suddenly made him feel something he hadn't felt before to dwell within him, jealousy. The very thought of some other man in her life that she thought fondly of hurt him and he vowed he wouldn't let that happen.

Naruto was then told she had lost her job and now had no money, no home, no nothing that had his mind going in circles and his emotions haywire. Not thinking clearly Naruto grabbed a maid contract and coaxed her to sign it by telling her to work for him. It had worked, she signed her name upon the dotted line, whilst he filmed it to make sure she knew that she had signed a fully legal and binding contract.

Calling Shizune before he completely lost control of himself, especially after she offered herself to him, it was too much of a temptation. So he left her to seek the many answers that he so needed to find. First he went to Jiraiya, telling him what had happened leaving out some information of course, not ready to divulge it just yet.

The second was Shikamaru, who was shocked at the news he had heard about Hinata being in Naruto's hands and hearing everything that she had told him. Shikamaru, still shocked and concerned, immediately agreed to look into it and gather information on her. It came relatively easy to him and to Sasuke too and he needed to contact him as well to call in that overdue favour.

He had her. He had the girl that haunted him throughout the years. The emptiness he felt was now slowly dissipating since she has been in his clutches. Finding out how hard it had been for her growing up, then being kicked out and disowned from her only living family upset him greatly. Once his plans were set in motion, he waited until the next morning, full of excitement and wonder if she would remember him.

That morning he walked to the room she was residing in thanks to Shizune getting her settled. He knew in his mind that would not be a permanent room she would be in, he wanted her close to him, afraid she would escape his grasp and disappear from his life again. When he saw her in that bed clutching the white cotton sheet to her body, his eyes saw her slender long neck and perfect shoulders that held a beautiful creamy colour that he wanted to run his tongue over and taste.

Indigo locks that were in disarray just made her stand out all the more to him. His heart began to pound in excitement and nervousness as she looked at him with those beautiful eyes of hers, looking startled and confused. But when she finally asked who he was and he told her his name, she didn't seem to recognize him, which hurt him deeply, but hid this emotion very well.

Seeing that familiar tint of pink on her cheeks made him smirk inwardly her eyes looking at him in slight recollection. He told her what had occurred the night before her eyes was wide in shock and dismay as she viewed the video clip from his phone that he still has stored now in his files. Her fate was now sealed the day she fell into him and he knew it was a blessing in disguise.

Once everything he knew was gathered within a few hours he was further in a mix of swirling emotions. Like a rollercoaster he was shocked, appalled, immensely angry at what he had seen and decided that he had to help his shy beauty by any means possible. When he first kissed her, she fainted into his arms. The kiss to him was like a bolt of lightning, electrocuting every cell of his being that not only confused him, it excited him as well.

He couldn't resist touching her. She was so beautiful, so innocent, that he wanted to slowly corrupt her, especially knowing that she was indeed untouched. A virginal maiden that was now in his own two hands as he introduced her slowly to his touches, knowing that although she was shocked and confused and undoubtedly embarrassed, her body reacted to him unconditionally.

During her stay he had set in motion his plans. Once she was settled, he had departed and took Kakashi and Shikamaru along with him to the land of rivers, to the Hyuga clan to see the head of the family, Hyuga Hiashi. He had personally called using his family's name so that he was granted an audience with him.

Once there he had heard what had happened to her, the reason why she didn't remember him that certainly made sense to him why. The anger and hurt he had felt and then the building of guilt for not being there and helping her recover consumed him. Reassurance from Shikamaru, who had squeezed his shoulder gave him determination and that was to bring her happiness, the happiness she deserved. The document was handed over to the man who sat stoically looking at him. The man had seemed to view him differently when he revealed he had met his wife and daughter many years prior.

The fact that Neji had said his name 'Naruto-kun' the way Hinata affectionately called him seemed to jog his memory as Naruto watched him look at the contents, his eyes had slightly widened but he had quickly regained his composure. Naruto was relieved that he didn't refuse him outright declaring to everyone in the room he would look it over and think about it and give his decision within the week.

Shikamaru had stopped him as they had left the huge pristine building holding him back asking him why? Why to go that far for her? That really made him think to himself, why did he just do that? Why ask for Hinata's hand in marriage? A union between the two prestigious families would be a great outcome for both sides. Then Shikamaru asked the one question that surprised him the most and made him think hard about what he was truly feeling. 'Are you in love with the Hyuga princess'.

The first born daughter to the Hyuga clan, basically a princess, a beautiful jewel that stood out amongst the many other jewels. His mind and inner thoughts was in circles. His heart beating like crazy, was this feeling he had held for so long indeed love? He had never really understood the feeling of love, he loved his family, he loved his friends too. He loved his favourite food ramen 'The food of the gods'. But with Hinata, his feelings were completely different.

On the journey back, he just had to check in back at the estate and was startled to find out that she was ill, not eating her meals. He was frantic with worry. He had to get back to her, he had to see her, his chest was starting to suddenly hurt...He then began to come to a realization, although he was still slightly uncertain but he had to see if what Shikamaru had asked was true. He must be falling in love with Hinata.

His body moved subconsciously as soon as he arrived back home. He made his way frantically to his room, to his Hinata-chan, his hime, not even realizing what his own thoughts was yelling to him that he had always been in love with her and only her. Ever since that day, that day when she arrived tears in her eyes, sobbing. That day there was a connection between them that had slowly built through the prior weeks. And now he had found her again. He missed her whenever she wasn't near him, she was constantly on his mind.

Her naked body against his own, her moans of pleasure that he helped her produce filled his thoughts, his dreams and he realized he couldn't go on without her. He then was told she missed him, the very thought had his heart soaring and instantly having hope. The hope that she too was also in love with him. Shizune and Anko both told him their suspicions, but Naruto was frightened in case what they were telling him wasn't true. He didn't want to lose her. If he mentioned those three magic words he so desperately needed to say and she didn't reply, it would devastate him.

When he was near her he wanted her, and when her body responded to him his excitement grew, his need for her grew. When she called his name and he finally took her precious innocence that brought all his feelings rushing to the surface, each thrust he gave inside her made him see stars. His lust for her showed, he was gentle, he was rough, he was demanding towards the end he wanted to mark her, love her, as long as she was his. In hopes so that any man with the slightest hint of interest could take the hint as she was clearly his now and forever.

Her blushes grew, her smile returned as she began to eat deciding that he would take her away, just the two of them. Planning with his friends to hold the fort and with Sasuke investigating the Inzuka bastard. He could wait for word from her father and hopefully tell Hinata how he feels and that he wanted her by his side, to walk beside him forever and that he truly loves her.

And here they are, in 'The land of the moon's now guests of his good friend the young Prince Hiroku who he had confided to about Hinata being someone special and it seems the Prince has seen through him, knew how he felt towards the blue haired beauty that was now smelling one of the flowers whilst Ishidate told her about them.

"You haven't stopped watching her, have you Naruto?" Hiroku asked curious but already knowing the answer.

"Huh!?" Naruto almost shouted out, breaking away from his thoughts and memories leading up to all this and their unique relationship and now back to reality.

"You haven't took your eyes away from her Naruto" Hiroku silently chuckled.

Naruto sighed and decided to confide to his friend what he was planning and what he would suggest he do? Naruto needed to talk to someone, he wished that Sasuke was here to ask him what he should do. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect. He would give her the world if she asked him to.

The Prince listened to the blonde's inner dilemma, quietly nodding his head in understanding. He was quite surprised to see how vulnerable his friend was over something he had no need to feel nervous about. It was very clear to everyone who saw them, including himself when they had arrived, that they held deep feelings for each other. Prince Hiroku wondered how his blonde friend could be so oblivious when it was clearly plain to see.

"Naruto...I have known you many years. When we were younger we played many games and acted like we were Ninja's you with your toy Kunai and me with my bow and arrow. Remember the fun times we had together? But you had lost your spark, I had noticed it and it had never fully returned each time you visited with your family or on your own."

"Huh...What are you talking about? Naruto asked, confused.

"I can still remember that day when you told me about a young girl who lost her mother and that day she played a beautiful melody and then never returned but she was still constantly on your mind and your determination to find her again, and you Naruto by remarkable chance, have found her and your spark has now returned. The true you has finally returned, I don't know much regarding love Naruto, I have not experienced it just yet...But from what I see, you love her, and she loves you just as much"

"What!?" Naruto asked shocked with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"I don't understand you sometimes Naruto...But trust me, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. So please tell her, tell her how you feel. Make her yours before she slips through your fingers. You have plenty of opportunities now and nothing is holding you back, it's just you yourself that is doing so" Hiroku continued.

Naruto remained silent inwardly stunned. Since he had the letter from Hiashi he had been nervous, not sure how to proceed. He was fully enjoying his time with Hinata that was for certain, imagining her as his lawfully wedded wife tantalized him and was full of happy thoughts for the future. His thoughts had led him to a certain dream he had had a few days ago. A day full of snow where he stood outside whilst Hinata was inside sat down knitting, humming a soft tune.

The door burst open showing a little boy around the age of six with blonde hair blue eyes and the exact replica of him followed by a little girl a year or so younger with dark indigo hair like Hinata's with blue eyes and the same markings like his upon both of their cheeks. Both laughing and giggling calling out 'Daddy', 'Daddy' immediately jumping on him wanting to play in the snow as Kurama ran around excitedly wanting to play also. He had heard himself call out their names with affection before waking up realizing it was just a dream but it was a dream he yearned for and was determined to see it come true.

"Thank you Hiroku" Naruto softly stated

Hiroku nodded his head, seeing that his friend was now clear headed and now held purpose.

"So...I hope I get an invitation soon" Hiroku whispered, seeing Ishidate walking back to them with Hinata following behind.

Naruto smiled and nodded his head, drinking from his glass watching as a certain indigo haired beauty made her way back to him.

"Well of course you will Hiroku, you had better believe it!" Naruto exclaimed with determination.

oOoOo

_**Konoha...**_

Sakura had just finished her shift, sighing tiredly she glanced at the clock seeing it was early evening. Heading to the locker room, she quickly changed into some casual clothes she had brought with her this morning. Stuffing her dirty uniform that smelled of vomit from a prior patient she straightened her candy pink locks and headed out.

Walking along the busy corridors passing patients, visitors, and medical staff she went straight towards the one of the private rooms that held a patient that looked broken emotionally. When Sakura was informed by Sasuke about the young woman coming in her medical experience as a nurse assuring to be a doctor kicked in.

Sakura trained and studied relentlessly, never stopping on just one medical field. She was highly regarded dealing with poisons, managing to come up with antidotes to lethal new poisons, she was also brilliant at midwifery. Her cool and calm demeanor was perfect in her line if work and never ever broke under pressure. She was also popular with the patients, her bedside manner was always calming to the patient no matter the severity.

Sakura gently knocked on the door, hoping to hear the woman's voice that she was visiting quite regularly. Deciding to go inside anyway, she opened the door seeing the young woman asleep on the bed. Her face was still pale as Sakura's work mode kicked in taking her chart and glancing at the medical jargon that she could understand written down.

Out of habit she checked her watch against the clock on the wall and sighed inwardly. The rounds were done over an hour ago according to the last entry as Sakura placed it back where it was. Walking to the side of the bed she saw that an intravenous drip was securely placed providing the necessary fluids in the young pregnant woman's system.

"Why... Kiba-kun?" Escaped Tamaki's lips, a lone tear falling down her cheek.

Sakura glanced at the woman taking her hand lightly within her own, stroking it with her fingers trying to reassure Tamaki that she was not alone, she wouldn't let that happen. She had managed to contact Tsunade and told her the circumstances to what has happened. The elder woman had decided to come into the hospital and sit with the girl as Sasuke was seeing what he could do to help the heartbroken girl.

Sakura knew that Sasuke as well as Shikamaru hadn't yet contacted Naruto, those two had been biding their time on the matter. Sakura wondered what Naruto would make if all this? Especially his companion Hinata? Although Sakura had heard of her in various past conversations, she had never met her or even looked her up although she was intrigued to meet her.

Sakura then imagined what she would feel like if it was her in Tamaki's place and shuddered. Her relationship with Sasuke was strong and they both loved each other deeply, if she was pregnant tomorrow she knew deep down the whole family would be ecstatic. Even her own parents would be over the moon if that indeed happened.

All of a sudden a thought came to her in sudden realization, it was something to go on at least and hopefully it would help the girl somehow if not then she wouldn't allow the girl to cope all alone, but she just had to mention this to Sasuke it was something so simple that she wondered whether he or Shikamaru hadn't come up with it in conversation? But then again with everything that has been going on the last few days knowing those two it would of slipped their mind.

Sakura gently placed Tamaki's hand back upon her hospital bed as she slowly stood up gazing at the young woman, whose pale complexion and sleeping with exhaustion features held how broken, lost and alone she was and hopefully her idea could help the young woman in the long run. Sakura gave one last lingering look towards the girl as she made her way out of the room to make an important phone call to her fiancé.

oOoOo

_**The moon palace...**_

Naruto and Hinata had just finished eating the magnificent feast that had been prepared for their honour. The food was delicious from various sea foods served with rice, to mouthwatering meats in succulent sauces and served with various vegetables, then lastly eye catching deserts from cakes, to ice cream searched with ripe and colourful fruits and rich tempting chocolate that made your mouth water even more.

King Michiru had finally joined them fate his meetings, he greeted his guests warmly with such fondness. He looked completely different to when Naruto had last saw him. Michiru was the crown Prince and he lived a very luxurious life style, he had suffered heartache with his wife who had divorced him due to his way of spending money as if it was nothing. This of course hurt the man deeply who continued to spend money and comfort eat of various rich tasting foods even when he wasn't really hungry, which in turn made him gain so much weight, to mask the pain he felt for the woman he loved deeply who had left his side.

But now the Prince who was now king had lost that weight and looked amazing, he seemed happier and confident in himself. According to Hiroku, it seems as though his father and mother Amayo was beginning to date one another and this time he values everything never forgetting how he was before and putting his country and people first and no longer spending money on things that wasn't really needed to fill the void in his heart.

The king was joined by a few of his new advisors who seemed gracious and friendly in particular one seemed a little too over friendly when it came to Hinata. Naruto could feel his anger growing deep inside him at how the man named Kongo seemed to be too over friendly with a clearly uncomfortable Hinata. Prince Hiroku noticed how his blonde friend seemed to be trying to hold back his anger and decided to step in before it got completely out of hand.

"Hinata-chan...I was wondering whether you along with Naruto would like to accompany me to see one of the best sights of the kingdom?"

Hinata, who was feeling slightly uncomfortable with the man named Kongo was greatly relieved for this opportune escape. Also seeing how her blonde master looked ready to decapitate him on the spot also helped her quick decision. Hinata was grateful but didn't want a magnificent night like this to be ruined due to too much alcohol being consumed by the advisor who was obviously celebrating.

Although she felt extremely uncomfortable with the invasion of her personal space, she had also had experience to deal with such matters when her father had important functions that he dragged her along to attend. The man beside her seemed to be disappointed that she would be leaving but before he could object Naruto was beside her immediately and took her by her hand leading her away from the long table.

Hinata felt immense relief at feeling his presence, but noticed that he hadn't looked at her, he seemed angry for some reason that left her completely confused. The silence between them as they followed the young prince down another elegant hallway decorated in rich reds with gold made her uneasy. Had she done something wrong?.

The Prince was talking, but Naruto was not paying attention. His anger had disappeared somewhat, although it was still present. He hated anyone touching what was his, especially males and especially when it was to do with his gorgeous maid. Her beauty was bewitching to any red blooded male but she belonged to him and him alone, no one was allowed to touch her and could feel his jealous tendencies ooze out of him.

Taking a slight glance, he could see her flushed cheeks but also worry was present in those beautiful eyes of hers. He knew she was clearly worrying and knew it was regarding him at being so silent against her. Naruto knew she was innocent and had discretely been polite to the man that was too much on the touchy feely part.

But still he hated it. He hated anyone trying to get close to her he took it as a personal threat but officially he held no claim to her other than she was his very own personal maid and it was passionate and very intimate between them. Could he conquer her heart? Would she love him? Would she be his future wife like he has been planning since he found her?

His thoughts was like a raging torrent, his confidence was slightly knocked regarding it. Naruto knew if he was honest with himself he was completely petrified by being turned down by her and wondered if he could ever continue to exist again if she ever did decline.

His inner turmoil stopped as he felt himself bump into Hiroku's back, embarrassing him slightly from not listening to a word the Prince had been saying. Hiroku could guess that his childhood friend was too busy in his thoughts and knew that it was over his father's men named Koga who was clearly drunk and to over friendly with Hinata.

"Here we are, please follow me outside" Hiroku announced

They both followed the Prince outside they was now on a huge open balcony that could hold over 50 people quite easily with plenty of room to spare. The dark clear skies above was again abundant with glistening stars as Hinata took in the breath taking views that the palace countries night lights could provide.

The palace was situated in the very heart of the land of the moon, the country itself was not as big as the other countries it was quite small being one of a few exotic islands in existence. The weather was as hot as Suna itself that was situated in the land of wind. But it's beautiful scenery and wild flowers was by far more eye catching than Konoha in Hinata's opinion.

The beautiful mixed colours of blue in the oceans appealed more than the land of water and could see why many people would love to visit and spend time just viewing this magnificent place in all its splendour. The various night lights lit up the all around the palace and the many shops and restaurants below and afar. She could make out the many residents, tourists busily walking around shopping and eating she couldn't wait to visit and take it all in herself.

She could clearly see a large well lit building in the distance to the right that seemed to be some sort of casino. The moon country had quite a few resorts like this where tourists and residents could try their own luck to get rich. Hinata had never visited a Casino before and wasn't sure if she wanted to. She was more content at seeing the shops and buying a souvenir if she could.

Naruto watched her contently now feeling a lot calmer, seeing her eyes light up like a child at Christmas made him smile. He had seen the views before and he always appreciated how beautiful it looked at night it looked equally breathtaking during day light with the cast blue oceans in the distance.

"Do you like the view?" Prince Hiroku asked

Hinata immediately nodded her head in agreement, still bewitched by the various lights that dazzled in the distance.

"I-It is amazing your highness, it is truly beautiful" Hinata stated in awe.

The Prince smiled as he gazed out into the surroundings of his kingdom, deciding that he should guide the couple to the entertainment his father had requested as it would be ready around now and didn't want to miss it.

"Please follow me. My father had requested some entertainment for us"

"He did Hiroku?" Naruto

"Yes...apparently my father was told that some musicians had arrived and he requested them to play tonight as he has hired them for the festival"

"Wow" Hinata exclaimed in excitement.

Naruto took in her appearance her excited expressions that made his heart thump like crazy inside him washing away some of the jealousy within him. Both of them left the large balcony and the sights behind following the Prince back the way they had came. But this time they went in another large room that was filled with people with instruments that they was soon go play.

The large room was well lighted showing the grandeur of the room as King Micheru was sitting amongst his advisors and guests as Prince Hiroku beckoned Naruto and Hinata to follow him to their own awaiting seats.

They both sat down and Naruto held her hand within his waiting patiently for the entertainers to begin. The room was filled with men and women who were both sitting and standing with their own musical instruments including a grand piano perfectly situated on the right side.

After few minutes passed, the lighting began to dim slightly and the musicians began to play each of their instruments filling the room with melody. The music was captivating in its own right as everyone watching was immersed in the music.

Piece after music piece played as maids went by serving guests with drink and tasty snacks as they enjoyed the entertainment being conducted. Hinata was enjoying herself listening to the music and melodies feeling her foot tapping against the wooden floor beneath subconsciously. Naruto listened but his eyes was glancing to his beautiful maid that was engrossed fully on the music being played.

Then the music had stopped only to start again but this time it was just the Piano and suddenly it grabbed Naruto's attention. The melody that was being played was familiar to him, sending his memories back to that very day Hinata had played it. His thoughts broke when he felt her stiffen beside him, making him quickly turn his head to look at her.

Her eyes were wide with recognition as unshed tears gathered, making her eyes glisten like the very stars in the night skies. They had then began to fall down her cheeks lime heavy rain drops as a woman began to sing along to the music. Naruto couldn't move or couldn't breath as his eyes was continuously locked on to his hime, who as lost to the familiar melody that was playing. He could clearly see that she was trying to remember why she was feeling this way.

Hinata felt her tears fall down her cheeks, the music playing around her familiar somehow as she tried desperately to think why. Jumbled thoughts flashed through her vision causing her head to begin to pound as she brought her hand to her head to try to stop the uncomfortable pain she was feeling.

"Hime!?" Hinata heard before she was engulfed in complete darkness.

oOoOo

A/N:- I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and story as a whole so far, I really appreciate all your kind reviews and on going support for me as a writer here on fanfiction. Firstly I would like to address a couple of things.

Firstly to the guest reviewer Mira:-

I thank you for your compliment regarding my writing I think there are better authors out there that write better lemons in their stories than myself but thank you for thinking so. In regards to your points you brought up.

Firstly regarding my title lately not fitting the story :- Well to begin with Hinata isn't really a regular maid but Naruto's personal maid? As the story is going and you will probably get more of an answer more clearly from this chapter (Well i hope you all do lol) it was a deliberate ruse on Naruto's part to keep her with him. Obviously that would not be clear in the first few chapters but there will be changes as the story is progressing it will be inevitable that their relationship will start to change as it has started to show already from the previous couple of chapters.

Secondly your point regarding Hinata being out of character from last chapter :- I try to keep the Naruto characters that I use in my stories in character the best I can but hey this is fanfiction? "Unleash your imagination" I would like to point out that when Hinata and Naruto spent time together in the manga and anime she became more confident in herself also another point is how do we not know that Hinata isn't actually like that with naruto-kun when they got married? We will never know lol we will have to leave that to our imaginations?

Thirdly regarding the Kami I use duly noted but I'm not the only writer on this site that uses Kami instead of God? I have used God in my other stories but for some reason I go between the two its how I write so apologies if you don't like it but it would be too late to change it now so I will not use it a much as I have.

The thing is I would like to point out to all my readers and followers of my stories whether you are new or old. It takes alot for a novice writer like myself to actually try and write a story that in hopes readers would like to read and post it for complete strangers to read within the community like every other author here whether a total novice or a proffessional writer.

Most if not all of my stories start from inside my head. Each chapter I write in this story believe it or not is not written down on paper or even planned out. The chapters come to me as I type it up when I know which direction I want to take in the story that's how I am and how I work. it's not easy but I love doing it and I'm trying really hard to finish my stories so that they don't remain on going and never completed like a lot of stories on here. I decided my new years resolution was to write and update more on Fanfiction and so far so good.

I ALWAYS get extremely nervous when I post new chapters to my stories and even worse if its a new story altogether! Please consider this when you read stories that myself and other writers post up for you to read we don't get paid, we do this for fun. We also have our own life's to live like everyone else so we can't always cater to your demands in quicker updates although i am really trying to do so for you so please be patient!

Me myself I write for fun and also a hobby, sorry if I am rambling I felt compelled to write this as I just needed it to be said! (And again to guest - no I am not offended just had to address your points) Thank you for your review!

I wish to thank as always my beta gio08 who has been kind enough to go through each chapter for me thanks my friend I'm lost without your help! Again to my readers thank you for following and adding this story to your favourites thanks it has hit over 400 favs and now 500 follows! Wow amazing thanks guys I am seriously overwhelmed!

A big big thank you to my regular reviewers too I thank each and everyone of you that take the time to add your opinions on each chapter no matter how long or short lol. Thanks to:- NarHina, Hinatalitious, Dragonpony022, Secretlistener, Uzumaki Spiral, Urra94, guest reviewer Rose101226, guest 1 Captainhuggyface413, a7xfanatic11 (Sent message Happy Birthday hope you had a great day) , clspascua, Aki666, Dead Jones 7, Min-chan17, and guest Bwesker...Too many to name

Thank you all again and hopefully next chapter will be up in another week! Bye for now


	13. Chapter 13

**The Lustful Maid**

**Chapter 13**

**Rated M for a reason...**

Prince Hikaru was trying his best to calm his blonde friend. The shock at seeing Hinata collapse surprised everyone. Naruto became frantic as Ishidate appeared, trying to give Hinata some room to breathe. Luckily one of the guests was a doctor, much to Naruto's relief. He quickly checked her over and advised that she be moved to somewhere private.

The Prince immediately got his maids to escort Naruto, who now insisted he was the one to carry Hinata, and the doctor to follow them to one of the many bedrooms the palace had at their disposal. After Prince Hikaru quickly helped reassure their guests, he had a quick word with his father and excused himself to leave and made his way to his guests to see what had happened. Naruto was pacing outside the room when he arrived and could see his friend was completely distraught at not knowing what was wrong.

"Naruto..." Hikaru called out gently

The blonde stilled as he looked up at the him, his blue eyes filled with worry as he again began to nervously pace back and forth in front of the closed door. He hated to be apart from her. The minutes that passed felt like hours to Naruto, not knowing what was wrong with her. It was killing him inside and was begging inwardly that the doctor would soon appear and tell him the answers he so desperately wanted to know.

The Prince could only watch helplessly, knowing he couldn't comfort his friend and wondered if he should call Naruto's family just in case. The bedroom door opened revealing the doctor, much to the relief of Naruto, who was just about to end up walking inside hating being kept in the dark.

"Please...what's wrong with her?" Naruto asked, his voice trembling slightly with emotion.

"It seems she has just simply fainted. I would suggest that once she wakes, that she rests and if possible to take her to the hospital in the morning just to have a complete check up." The doctor explained calmly.

Naruto nodded, breathing a deep sigh of relief, but was still deeply worried.

"May I see her?"

"Of course. If you have any further problems with her, I suggest that you take her straight to the hospital, but she seems physically fine regarding her pulse and blood pressure." The doctor stated in reassurance.

Naruto nodded as he quickly entered inside the room. The Prince led the doctor away, deciding to give Naruto privacy with Hinata. He had never seen his friend look so frightened as he had just moments ago.

oOoOo

Naruto felt numb as he entered into the dimly lit room. Ignoring the luxurious furnishings in favour of just looking at the woman he held so dear. She was led comfortably upon the large pristine bed covered in red satin sheets. Her face looked pale as long eyelashes framed her sleeping face. He took comfort in seeing the slight movement from her steady breathing that managed to calm the stormy torrent of worry within him, if only slightly.

He immediately broke from his thoughts to take a seat in the arm chair that was conveniently placed by the side of the bed. With trembling hands, he soon sought hers, taking it gently within his own as his thumb caressed her in hopes that her beautiful eyes will once again open and take the worry that was consuming him away with it.

"I'm here hime...Please...Please wake up...Don't leave me...Not again" Naruto sobbed quietly, letting out his emotion to a very quiet room.

oOoOo

_**Konoha...**_

Sasuke and Shikamaru both glanced at one another seeing Sakura telling them of something that came to her mind. Shikamaru knew that what Sakura had brought up had good reasoning and he chastised himself for not thinking of it when in normal circumstances it would come to him like a moth to a flame.

"Well Sasuke...Does he have any family?" Shikamaru questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Sasuke quickly grabbed one of the files as he opened it and scanned the papers with his opal coloured eyes. He detailed each word from the report. His dark eyes came to the section he was most intrigued about.

"According to Izumi's report Kiba was born here in Konoha and resided in the land of rivers for a few years. I am pretty sure if he has any family here, they could easily be found."

"Good...I just thought about my own parents and the idea came to me. Hopefully his family are still here and easy to reach. I just hope they are not as much as an asshole as he has been" Sakura replied with venom towards the end.

Sasuke picked up the phone and got directed to the department. Izumi was in and managed to get her to gather information on Kiba's potential family and see if they still resided within Konoha. Shikamaru sighed as he knew that this was a headache and would mean more work for him as he had not as of yet contacted Naruto to tell him what has transpired.

"Have you notified Naruto yet? Sakura asked

Shikamaru glanced at the pinkette, her jade eyes was captivating as she held his own gaze as if trying to read his mind. It reminded him of Ino who was just as nosy and inquisitive.

"Not yet, but I soon will" Shikamaru stated with a yawn.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the lazy Nara knowing what he could be like and wondered what her friend was currently doing and hoped everything was going well.

"Hn...Izumi is looking up the information for me she should have it within the hour" Sasuke announced

"Good...let's hope they still are here in Konoha" Sakura replied with a smile.

The sound of a mobile began to ring as everyone glanced at each other Sasuke fumbled with his jacket pocket feeling the vibration against his chest. Glancing at the incoming call that clearly stated 'DOBE' in capital letters.

Sasuke immediately answered and knew straight away that there was something wrong with his friend just by the sound of his voice.

"Naruto?...What's wrong?"

Shikamaru as well as Sakura stiffened, knowing that Sasuke never calls Naruto his name unless something is seriously wrong. Sakura could see Sasuke's eyes widen and wondered what had happened.

"Ok...listen calm down. We will be on the next flight out, just try to remain calm" Sasuke gently stated in reassurance

Sakura glanced at Shikamaru who returned her puzzled yet worried look. The call ended as Sasuke sighed picking up the phone once again.

"Well...What's wrong?" Sakura demanded

Sasuke lifted his hand silencing her whilst calling Itachi to come to his office immediately. Once the call ended he looked at the others.

"Shikamaru I am putting Itachi in charge of the matter, so I will require you to keep me up to date with what transpires until I return. Sakura get your coat, we are going home to pack"

"P-Pack!?"

"You had better call in a favour from your boss. I know you are well overdue a vacation" Sasuke told her giving her his phone

"I don't understand what the hell is going on!?" Sakura shouted

"Naruto is upset. Hinata collapsed at the moon palace and he trusts no one other than you to check up on her to reassure him. You know the dobe better than we do. He knows you are outstanding in your profession and he has asked me to bring you there," Sasuke answered

Sakura was stunned speechless at how revered she was by Naruto and felt flattered he thought so highly of her and yet she felt her work mode kick in as she quickly dialed her work number to call in the favour, as well as ask her mentor Tsunade to keep check on Tamaki whilst she was away.

"Why is everything so troublesome?.." Shikamaru announced with a deep sigh

"Hn"

oOoOo

_**Dreamscape...**_

Hinata could hear the sound of a melody playing in the far distance as she stood in a brightly lit corridor. Each side was filled with various doors that were all closed and seemed to go on forever and ever. Confused and completely nervous, she wondered how she had ended up here not knowing where this here was.

Taking a deep breath, she went to the first closed door to her left. It was white and had nothing upon it to indicate what it was or for that matter what was inside. Deciding to see if it would open, she turned the knob gently, which to her immense relief it did. Carefully, she pushed the door open, hearing it creak slightly as she quickly stepped inside.

She could hear a female scream in pain that made her jump nearly out of her skin in shock and her heart beat in to a standstill. She was suddenly inside a large room that she couldn't for the life of her remember. She saw a large bed with a familiar looking woman upon it, sweating profusely as another woman was beside her as well as a man that oddly reminded her of a younger version of her father, who was holding the woman's hand within his own.

"You're doing great Hitomi-chan" The man whispered and yet Hinata could hear him clearly.

Another pain filled cry filled the room as Hinata watched with wide shocked eyes, seeing the woman clearly ready to give birth at any moment. The woman looked beautiful yet exhausted with long indigo locks that was sleek with sweat. Strands stuck to her flushed face as her breaths turned into pants following the woman's directions as the man beside her reassured her with compliments and love.

Hinata felt she had intruded in on a very private moment but to her shock none of the inhabitants had even noticed her presence as she watched everything going on around her. Another pain filled cry filled the room as then another sound started, it was the sound of a baby that had just arrived to the world.

Hinata watched the joyous moment clearly as the woman cleaned the baby girl and wrapped her in a pink blanket as the baby cried its discontent whilst hearing joyful sobs from both the mother and father who looked on in shock and awe.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful and healthy baby girl" The woman announced, handing the baby girl to the woman who held her gently within her arms with tears flowing down her flushed cheeks.

"H-Hiashi...s-she is so beautiful" The woman sobbed

Hiashi couldn't hold his own tears as they flowed down his own as he held his wife close to him, looking down with love at the now sleeping baby in their arms. Hinata was stunned speechless at what she was seeing, realizing that it was indeed her father and this must mean it was her mother. How was it possible? How could she be witnessing all this?

"Hinata, we will name this little one Hinata" Her mother announced lovingly

"Yes, I couldn't agree more my love" Hiashi replied

The room dimmed until there was nothing and she found herself once more in the brightly lit corridor outside the door she had just not long ago entered. She once again tried to enter back inside, finding it now locked and no longer able to go in.

Hinata remained still, finding her cheeks wet with tears at seeing such a moment, especially seeing her father who looked upon her with such love and adoration in her mother's arms. It felt foreign to her knowing that her father never showed such love and emotion since she could remember. She felt lost and confused and frightened at what else she would find in this labyrinth that must belong to her mind and how she ended up here to start with.

oOoOo

_**Konoha...**_

Itachi agreed to take over the case and to keep Sasuke informed as he left the station with Sakura. Both of them had managed to get time off from their jobs and they hurried back home to pack the bare essentials needed. Itachi had stated that he would book them tickets while Shikamaru contacted Kakashi to pick them both up and take them to the airport.

Sasuke hurriedly packed his case as he went to the safe, grabbing his and Sakura's passports, his thoughts were on Naruto and the phone call he had received.

_**flashback...**_

_"Sasuke...I-I need you to come to the moon country with Sakura-chan"_

_"Naruto?... What's wrong?"_

_"Please Sasuke...Hinata-chan collapsed and hasn't woken up and I'm frightened"_

_"Has she seen a doctor?"_

_"Yes, he said her pulse is normal as well as her blood pressure but I need Sakura to look her over for me"_

_"Fine, we will be out on the next available flight. Just remain calm till then"_

_"Thanks, I will ask Prince Hiroku to send a waiting car on your arrival. let me know when you're about to take off"_

_"I will"_

_"Thanks Sasuke"_

_"Anytime Naruto"_

_**Flash back end...**_

"Sasuke-kun...are you alright?"

"Yeah, are you finished with packing?"

"Yes, I just packed the bare essentials. I think Kakashi has just pulled up now"

"Good, let's make sure everything is turned off. I will contact Itachi to get Izumi to double check when her shift finishes as they have a spare key."

Sakura nodded as she grabbed her suitcase and a small overnight bag, making her way down the stairs to a knock on their front door. Sasuke followed close behind with his own as Sakura saw Kakashi waiting outside, taking the suitcase and bag from her to put into the car.

Sasuke took a glance as he turned off the lights, locking his front door and walked towards Kakashi's car.

"Sasuke" Kakashi greeted

"Kakashi, we are ready. My brother has secured us the next flight, which will be in an hour, so please we need to get there asap"

"No problem"

Sasuke got inside as he fastened his seatbelt. The journey there was quiet as each of them were lost in their own thoughts, all regarding Naruto and Hinata. They arrived at the airport sooner than expected, due to how quiet the roads were in Konoha. Kakashi helped getting their cases out as Sakura stood to the side waiting for Sasuke.

"I think you had better notify Minato. I understand that he was made aware of why Naruto took Hinata away, as was Jiraiya?"

"Yes, I believe that is true. I will contact Minato as soon as I get back to the estate. I understand he and Kushina will be home by next week, but now that could be sooner than expected" Kakashi responded

"Yes, I agree. Naruto wants Sakura to look her over. he won't be rest assured till then. You know what the dobe is like" Sasuke stated with a slight smile.

"Yeah, I know. Take care Sasuke, keep us informed once you're there, everyone is worried as it is"

"Will do Kakashi, see you when I return" Sasuke responded with a wave as Kakashi got back into the car, watching as the raven haired man and the pinkette beside him disappeared into the airport.

oOoOo

_**Dreamscape...**_

Each door she had entered had shown her glimpses of a past she could not recall. From her birth, to a joyous mother and father to her times playing in their huge garden helping her mother with planting various flowers. The other door had shown her around the age of three with a slightly older boy whose features could only lead her to believe it was Neji.

They were playing around the garden, Neji chasing her younger self filling the garden with squeals of laughter and giggles as both Hinata's mother and Neji's mother drank tea and conversed amongst themselves.

Hinata was surprised to see her cousin look so happy and again it had felt foreign to her, as if what she was seeing didn't actually exist. Once again everything dimmed around her as she found herself once more outside the door she had entered and again the door would not open up for her. It was securely locked, as if urging her to open another one.

Taking another deep breath to resolve the conflicting emotions within her, she walked across to the opposite side deciding to go back and forth to each door in each side. Once again she gently turned the knob of another white door as it gently opened wider for her to enter inside, which she immediately did.

She found herself outside a huge building. The building itself was grand yet once again nothing seemed to recollect within her. She could feel the slight breeze touch upon her skin as her strands of indigo hair moved in its direction yet her eyes never left the huge entrance as if it was pulling her to enter inside of it.

Before she took a step inside, she heard the sound of a car pull up seeing a familiar black limousine with a member of her clan come out from the driver's seat to open the door at the back. Once again she saw her mother looking as enchanting as she always appeared to be. Her mother turned around and coaxed a younger version of herself out of the car as she nervously held her mother's hand.

"Come my little butterfly. Let's go inside, shall we?"

Hinata watched as her younger self appeared to be around the age of 5 or 6, she couldn't be certain, as she nodded her agreement and followed her mother inside. Hinata decided to follow after them. The hallway was long and vast as she followed her mother and younger self until they had stopped altogether. Slightly puzzled as to why she, glanced over to see three little boys around her age and she watched herself hide behind her mother, which caused her mother to laugh softly.

The three boys looked awestruck at her mother and easily followed their eyes to the little girl who was gently being coaxed to appear before them. Hinata looked at one of the boys who was standing. His hair was dark with a tint of blue and spiked and also appeared to be stuck up at the back. His pale complexion was close to her own only a shade darker at a guess. He was wearing a navy blue shirt with a white vest underneath and a pair of black shorts.

She could make out an emblem on the back but couldn't recognize its meaning, her only guess was that it was a clan emblem, much like her own family one. The boy looked handsome in his own way, with dark hair and dark opal's for eyes. She could tell that this young boy would be a total heart breaker growing up.

The other boy was sitting down and although he looked curious he seemed as though he was quite comfortable, too comfortable in fact. He also had dark eyes and his hair was also dark, but not as dark as the first boy. His hair however was longer and had it tied up high. It reassembled a pineapple, which made Hinata smile at the reference. He was wearing a white shirt with a green jacket and trousers that reached to his ankles but he was also quite handsome in his own right.

Once Hinata moved to the other boy, her whole world stopped altogether. There sitting down, was a blonde haired boy with deep mesmerizing blue eyes. Each cheek had three distinctive line marks on either side of his tanned face. He was wearing green goggles on his head. He had an orange and blue pair of shorts with a white t-shirt underneath that had a spiral design in red upon it.

Hinata couldn't believe it. It was a younger version of Naruto, it had to be! The blonde hair, the blue eyes, those unmistakable marks on each cheek plus his favourite colour of orange, it just had to be! It was her master when he was young and he was too adorable. She was confused right now and couldn't help but stare at him like a fish out of water.

Her mother had spoken introducing themselves to them she invited them to join them as they eagerly followed her as if in a spell themselves, each of their cheeks were tinted red. Hinata stood there watching them as they disappeared into a room. She couldn't seem to move to follow them until she heard the sound of a piano that seemed to coerce her into moving.

She reached the door, not intending to opening it, settling just to look inside due to the glass window. She saw the four children sitting down quietly as her mother began to play the piano, seeing their faces light up with wonder and excitement as they each relaxed to the soothing melody from it.

Hinata watched with a mixture of emotions. It seemed that what she was witnessing was her past memories that seemed to have been lost to her, which confused her to how and why had she lost them in the first place. Once again the surroundings dimmed startling her, as she didn't want to leave this place. She wanted to stay to confirm her suspicions that this was indeed a younger version of her master, the man she had come to love.

Again in front of the door she had entered, it was once again locked, keeping her from entering inside again no matter how much she tried to regain access to it. Hinata stamped her foot in frustration, finally relenting as she turned to the door opposite hoping it would reveal more answers to her growing questions within her.

Had she met Naruto before? Did he know her back then? If so, why didn't he tell her all this if he did in fact know her? Why keep it all from her? She didn't understand at all. Reaching for the door knob, she opened it, finding herself once more inside another past memory this time she realized she has witnessed this before in her dream to some extent.

Her mother was humming softly attending the red and pink roses that vibrantly stood out amongst the different shades of greens. A younger Hinata was skipping around her, the short indigo pixie cut looked adorable as she smiled happily at her mother.

"You seem to like one of them, don't you, my little butterfly" Hitomi asked

Hinata saw her younger self blush a deep red that matched the same colour as the very roses themselves.

"Hmm...I wonder which one it is my little butterfly likes" Hitomi teased

"I wonder… is it...Shikamaru-kun?" Her mother continued

'_Shikamaru-kun? Who is that?_' Hinata wondered inwardly confused.

"Hmmm it seems not...I wonder is it...Sasuke-kun perhaps?" Hitomi continued as she glanced at her daughter seeing flushed cheeks with wide pale lilac eyes staring back at her.

'_Sasuke-kun...I don't recall that name either'_ Hinata continued inwardly

"Hmmm...Aha! So my little butterfly likes the handsome Naruto-kun, does she?" Hitomi giggled

Hinata was stunned. It was indeed Naruto as she saw her younger self turn a deep shade of red that she herself never thought possible. She watched wide eyed as her younger self fainted. Her mother caught her as she hugged her towards her, laughing softly and delicately stroking her flushed red cheeks whilst removing strands of indigo hair from her chubby like face.

"I knew you did Hinata-chan...and I must say I approve. You are just like me in that regard" Hitomi whispered

Hinata once again saw everything dim seeing herself now staring at another closed door, completely surprised by what she had witnessed. She had met Naruto before. No wonder when she had first set eyes on him, she felt mysteriously drawn to him for some reason. Had she liked him subconsciously since then? Even though she couldn't remember it? But what had caused her to forget all her past memories, she wondered inwardly, as she turned to another door opposite of her.

oOoOo

Naruto had managed to take Hinata back home to the villa even though Hikaru tried to persuade him to remain at the palace ,but Naruto wanted to take her with him back to their temporary retreat. He had felt so lost and helpless that he decided to contact Sasuke. he wanted him here to not only talk to him for reassurance but to also bring Sakura.

Naruto knew Sakura well enough, though not as long as he had known Sasuke and Shikamaru. From school onwards they had become fast friends, he even had to admit he did have a slight crush on her once, but it soon dissipated into nothing seeing as he loved to compete against Sasuke all the time. He began to see her as a sibling, a sister that he never had and knew how much she loved Sasuke. It was like they were meant to be.

Sakura made her feelings well known from the beginning, even if it took a while for Sasuke to relent and admit he also had feelings for her too. Naruto had known for a while that his raven haired friend had deep feelings for her, including Itachi, who Sasuke would confide to at times. Naruto helped bring them both together as well as he finally helped heal a rift of friendship between Sakura and Ino who had both became firm rivals in the Uchiha's affections.

Not long after, Ino and Sai had gotten together, as well as Shikamaru finding love with Temari. Choji was seeing a girl named Karui, who had recently moved from Kumo to Konoha and they had easily hit it off. It was just him, who was reluctant to get together with the various girls who sought his attention.

Sasuke had followed in his family's footsteps, enrolling into the police force. Shikamaru followed his father in law and as advisor to Naruto's own father. Choji trained to be a chef. Ino helped her family with the businesses they ran as well as training to be a therapist at the hospital. Sai loved art and was very good. he had his own studio where his art work sold for vast amounts of Ryo and Sakura had always wanted to become a doctor and work in the medical field even being introduced to Tsunade, where they both hit it off greatly and Tsunade agreed to train her in all that she knew.

Naruto watched as Sakura worked hard from leaving school, pulling all nighters just to pass the many exams she had to take. She constantly had her nose in a book, studying medical facts and procedures and he saw her rise from the bottom to the top. She secured her place at Konoha General hospital and was well sought after by her colleagues that worked there even travelling to other villages to learn of other medical practitioners as well as train them in the things she knew.

Naruto knew that Sakura was the best person out there that could help Hinata and he was pleased that his close friends dropped what they were doing to come to his aid. He knew Hinata would be in safe hands when Sakura arrived and waited patiently for their arrival, feeling exhaustion beginning to set in.

Naruto glanced back at his maid who he loved with every fibre of his being, stroking her pale cheek with the tips of his fingers, relishing the soft touches of her skin against his. He would be lost without her, that he knew, and was petrified she would be further from his reach. He made a vow there and then that when she awoke, he would tell her his feelings and that he truly loved her and wanted her with him always.

oOoOo

_**Dreamscape..**_

Hinata found herself in her mother's room. The large window was slightly open letting in a cool breeze. Her mother was in bed, her face extremely pale as her eyes were closed with Hiashi beside her his head in his hands.

Hinata saw her younger self was on the floor quietly colouring in a picture so that she could show her mother the pretty colours she had chosen to use. But Hinata could see clearly that her mother was looking extremely ill and it made her heart clench.

"Hitomi...Hanabi is beautiful and is doing well. The nanny is looking after her but she needs you, as does Hinata as well as myself." Hiashi whispered, his voice laced with emotion.

"Daddy...I coloured a picture for momma" Hinata heard herself say as her father took the picture from his smiling daughter.

"Go see one of the maids Hinata...see if they have something sweet to give you. I will make sure mummy will see your picture when she wakes up"

Hinata watched as her younger self nodded and left the room and watched her father place her drawing on the bedside table. Taking her hand within his, he rest his head on her chest, weeping silently unable to hold in his sadness any longer.

Hinata felt the room dim and again outside the door, her vision blurry due to tears as she quickly came to another door that she wasted no time opening and entering inside. She saw the rain fall heavily from the darkened skies above as though heaven itself was crying. The familiar building once more stood before her as she watched the familiar limousine pull up the same driver open the door to Ko Hyuga, her guardian who helped out a pale and sad version of herself.

"Come lady Hinata, we don't want to keep your friends waiting, now do we" Ko softly stated.

Hinata watched as she held Ko's hand with hers, letting him guide her down the long hallway where three little boys patiently stood.

"I will collect you later, lady Hinata" Ko stated as he looked at the boys with a slight smile of greeting and then left making his way back to the car.

Hinata watched as her younger self stood stock still, her head bowed low not meeting her eyes with the boys that looked at her with concern. Each of their eyes held worry as they wondered what had happened and knew that something was wrong.

"Hinata-chan...what's wrong?" The one called Sasuke had asked as each boy approached her.

Hinata watched as her head began to rise slowly making each boy step back in shock at her tears that was flowing down her cheeks as she began to sob.

"M-My mommy...S-She...S-She...Is n-now w-with the a-angels in heaven"

Hinata watched as each boy felt saddened and went to her immediately trying to comfort her, especially Naruto, who her young self quickly attached herself to, sobbing into his chest as he held her close.

Hinata had tears of her own. She couldn't hear any more of what they were talking about as the boys led her young self to one of the music rooms where she had numbly followed after them wanting comfort for herself. Hinata saw a piano in the middle of the room while the four children took a seat ready to start the lesson ahead.

She watched the teacher speak briefly while she watched her young self take a seat upon the piano, her eyes blurred with more tears as she heard the melody she herself was playing. The entire room watched her play as though she was possessed skillfully touching the keys, producing the perfect notes to the melody playing as everyone listened, filling them with emotion themselves.

Hinata finally understood why this certain piece had sounded so familiar to her and why she would automatically feel tears falling down her own cheeks. The song was what her mother played all the time. It was her most favourite piece. The melody was the same she had when she dreamt of her the other day and couldn't help but sob to herself.

Time passed as the lesson ended. She watched as the children left the room, walking together down the hall. Naruto was beside her, holding her hand within his. She could see her own cheeks flushing crimson at the contact as well as notice the smiles from the two other boys behind them.

"I wonder if he gets it now" The one boy whispered.

"You know the dobe. We had to spell it out to him where he was so oblivious...I mean look, you can tell Hinata-chan likes him" The other whispered back.

Hinata felt her own cheeks blush and wondered if Naruto noticed? She couldn't believe how obvious she herself looked and how her face just screamed to everyone how much she liked the blonde. Naruto was talking to her, making her smile and being like a mother hen. She also noticed his own cheeks blush slightly, which made her smile seeing how her younger version didn't register it.

Her eyes widened when she saw him kiss her on the cheek, an adorable blush intensified in the young girl as Ko held her hand leading her away.

"See you next week Hinata-chan" A smiling Naruto shouted loudly

She saw herself smile, a blush still present but wouldn't stop looking at him. Hinata felt her heart beat faster at the scene as the car drive away leaving the boys to wait until they was picked up. Naruto was still gazing at the entrance, his cheeks still red, with his fingertips touching his lips. The two other were smirking and snickering quietly behind him with a knowing look.

The room dimmed as she was again stood in the bright corridor, the door closed before her wondering what else she would discover. Would she see Naruto and those two boys again? She was surprised to find so many memories she had encountered that was lost to her and wondered how she forget all of these important events of her early life.

Hinata sighed making her way to the next door opposite wondering what lay behind this particular door as she opened it and stepping into the darkness inside.

oOoOo

Naruto felt his mobile vibrate in his pocket waking him up from his sleep. Quickly fumbling for his phone, he glanced at the time, seeing it was 4 in the morning and answering it quickly knowing it had to be Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

"We have landed at the airport. Can you arrange for us to be picked up?"

"That was quick… I must have been asleep...yes I will arrange it now"

"How is she?"

"Hinata has not yet awoken. I'm worried sick"

"Remain calm Naruto we will be there soon... Ring me when you have arranged our pickup"

"Ok, speak to you soon"

Naruto began to dial Ishidate's number hoping he was still awake and could arrange for his friends to be picked up having told Prince Hikaru when he was leaving with Hinata in his arms. Luckily Ishidate was up in case he was needed and also worried about Hinata and immediately assured Naruto that he would pick up his two friends and bring them to the villa for him.

Naruto couldn't thank the man enough for his kindness as he relayed the information to Sasuke sending him a picture of what Ishidate looked like so he could look out for him. Naruto stood up and stretched, glancing at the indigo haired beauty. He had removed her up do when they got back, her hair was fanned out like indigo waves amongst the crisp white sheets.

Although she was deeply asleep, she never looked more radiant as though she was glowing thanks to the gentle moon rays that leaked in from outside. Naruto watched her, reassured by her chest moving up and down knowing she was still breathing. Deciding that, his mouth was dry he began to head out of the bedroom to prepare some coffee, ready for his friends arrival.

oOoOo

_**Dreamscape...**_

Hinata found herself in a room. The room itself seemed familiar. The scent of lavender was everywhere as the room was large and looked cozy. Stuffed animals from bears to magical unicorns were upon a shelf neatly. A small desk where coloured pictures was scattered on it and crayons of many colours was inside a large yet still opened pencil case where a few had scattered upon a drawing that had been hastily coloured in.

The sounds of a clock ticking away could be heard amongst the shallow breathing of herself safely tucked inside a fluffy thick blanket of a pastel pink with white clouds upon it. She could see a white and pink doll house partially opened seeing a doll sat on one of the chairs with a doll tea set neatly presented causing Hinata to smile as she remembered that particular doll somehow.

Glancing at the desk, she saw a small note. Her child like writing showed a heart and the name Naruto-kun placed on top, causing her to blush. Hinata looked upon herself sleeping peacefully, the window was slightly open, her pale pink curtains slightly blowing outward as she moved towards it to look outside.

It was dark. The skies were overcast. She could just make out the moon which was completely hidden, only a soft glow could just be made out. She could hear the sounds of crickets from outside and glanced at the clock seeing it was the early hours of the morning. She wondered briefly what was important here until she heard something move from outside.

She first thought it must be the guards her father had on duty. Being well known and working with important people throughout the elemental nations, there was always hidden dangers that could be lurking in the shadows and her father had many enemies according to her cousin when she once spoke with him.

Since she had been disowned, she hadn't contacted Neji or Hanabi. Either deciding not to try in case she would upset them or get them in trouble with her father because she attempted to. Her thoughts were broken when someone dressed in black opened up the window. Her heart leapt up to her throat as she watched the male figure enter inside. His eyes were dark and looked creepy and threatening, but Hinata couldn't move as she watched him glance around the room, his eyes locked on to their intended target which was her. Her young self fast asleep inside her bed.

Hinata felt sick as she could make out a smile on his scarred face, watching helplessly as he moved closer and closer to her sleeping form. He removed the blanket, seeing that she was wearing a long white night dress with pink hearts on it and he picked her up and headed for the open window, disappearing into the night.

Hinata immediately followed after him, her eyes frantically searching for the male figure, managing to locate some movement into the not so far distance. Her heart was thumping wildly as she gave chase as the man jumped up into the trees disappearing into the vast woodland, leading her away from the safety of her family's estate.

Not too far into the chase, she could hear distant shouting from where she had come from, knowing that the alarm had been triggered somehow by someone. Hinata felt slight relief as she carried on perusing the man, wondering who he was and why he had took her?

Hinata heard a sob, knowing somehow it was her and went towards the sound seeing her child self struggle against the man causing him to delay his escape.

"Damn it! Stop fucking struggling you little bitch!" The male voice hissed with venom that chilled Hinata to the bone hearing it.

"L-Let m-me g-go" she heard herself say

The man laughed as Hinata tried to get away from his grasp but found it impossible to do so. Hinata heard a pained hiss escape from the man, seeing herself bite down hard into the man's skin of his left hand

"You fucking bitch! How dare you bite me!" The man shouted in rage

Hinata watched helplessly as he hit her full force. Her child form moved quite far from the force, hearing a crack against something hard, sending her limp form lying in a heap on the ground. Hinata watched helplessly as a puddle of blood began to gather, soaking her night dress in streaks of red. She had been hit and the back of her head had collided into a wall that she could just make it out from the surrounding darkness.

The man began to mumble curses as he began to move towards the non moving child. Hinata was shocked and knew she couldn't do anything to help in this situation but could only look on helplessly. Running footsteps alerted her to the fact that someone was coming and didn't know if it was good or bad as the man could have an accomplice for all she knew.

The figure stood not too far ahead of her as she looked upon the back of him seeing that it was another man, her saviour, her father. Hinata commanded her body to move which thankfully, her body obeyed her commands, and she walked forward turning slightly around to see if it was indeed her father and not her mind playing tricks with her.

The sounds of people in the far distance waving flash lights could clearly be seen as well as a helicopter could be heard roaming the skies above in the far distance. Hinata focused upon the male figure who was indeed her own father. Her eyes widened at seeing such rage in her own father's white eyes. Never had she seen him look so angry as she did now. It made her shiver at the intensity of the way he looked. His body stood regal but was trembling from complete utter rage as he eyed the form of his daughter, seeing the tell tale signs of blood upon her still form.

"You dare enter my home as a guest. Eat my food and drink my expensive wines and then have the audacity to take my precious daughter for your sick purposes under MY very nose?" Hiashi stated in anger that held such venom it turned her blood cold.

The man looked on in fear at being found so quickly, knowing that more people were on the way. His plans ruined after all the preparation he went through for this day. Hinata never saw her father move that quickly before until she heard the sounds of broken bones and a gurgling noise as the man collapsed on to the ground, blood spilling from his mouth, his eyes glazed over indicating that he was now dead.

Hinata was stunned as she watched her father hesitantly approach her lying still form. He had tears falling down his cheeks as he knelt beside her, turning her over gently, as if she was the most precious item in the world, holding her safely in his arms and sobbed openly over her.

"Hinata...P-Please Hitomi, if you are watching over us... Please don't let Hinata be taken away from me too" Hiashi cried out.

Hinata gasped as her eyes filled with tears seeing her father rocked her gently on his knees back and forth, holding her tightly against him. Footsteps fast approached as Hinata saw another man with dark hair and dark eyes wearing some kind of uniform that looked important.

"Hiashi?"

"F-Fugaku...I-I killed the bastard...look what he did to my Hinata" Hiashi cried out, not caring who saw or heard him.

The man named Fugaku approached closer, kneeling down also as he took Hinata from Hiashi's arms checking her over.

"She's alive Hiashi...Here take her let me call for an ambulance to get her treated. From the looks of it she has a head wound, probably hitting the back of her head full force against that wall so hold her as still as you can"

"Thank Kami… I thought she was dead" Hiashi stated with raw emotion, his tears still falling.

"Hiashi, my friend, you have been through a lot. What with Hitomi and now this… Let's wait till they arrive. I will take care of this, it's the least I can do for you and your family. I have friends that would help too"

"Please make sure that this doesn't get out. I don't want it around Hinata"

"You have my word. I will take care of it i will send you a report once my investigations are completed"

"Thank you my friend, for all your help and kindness towards me and my family"

"What are friends for Hiashi. I know if it was me you would do the same"

Hinata watched as the surroundings grew dim the door closed shut on yet another memory. Her mind still shocked at what had taken place just then was surprising and completely unexpected. Seeing her father distraught made Hinata miss her family more than ever, wanting to see each of their faces and hear their voices, even if it was briefly.

Slowly she made her way to another door, slightly hesitant at opening it and seeing another part of her past that was slowly but surely playing out in front of her, like some kind of drama series that she would watch on TV. Willing herself, she once again opened the door in front of her stepping inside.

oOoOo

Naruto was a mixture of emotions as he opened the door to the villa, being engulfed into a hug by a certain pinkette who held him tightly, rubbing his back in comfort. Naruto watched as Sasuke entered inside along with Ishidate, who was helping carrying the bags placing them against the wall.

"I will make us all some coffee" Ishidate announced to the tired group of friends.

Sasuke nodded as he told him each of their preferences whilst Sakura continued comforting their blonde friend who looked completely lost.

"How is she?" Sakura asked

"She hasn't woken up yet" Naruto whispered

"Ok, you had better show me to the room she is in, so that I can check her"

"S-Sakura-Chan...Thank you for coming on such short notice...I-I needed someone I could trust ya know"

"Naruto...we are here for you always. Of course we would come"

Naruto managed to let out a small smile as he led the pinkette to where Hinata was. As soon as she entered the room she was stunned at how beautiful the girl was and could easily see how Naruto was attracted to her. Even whilst sleeping, the girl looked ravishing. Sakura took in her delicate features then quickly pushed them to one side as her work mode kicked in.

"Naruto...Go and sit with Sasuke. He has some things he needs to tell you whilst I examine her. I will call you back once I have finished and of course I will notify you if she wakes" Sakura ordered gently

Naruto was hesitant, but knew that when Sakura gave instructions to do something, then it was in your best interests to do it unless you want to feel her wrath. Naruto nodded and glanced back at the woman he loved as Sakura placed her hand upon his shoulder squeezing it gently in reassurance.

"She will be safe with me Naruto" Sakura stated, calmly reassuring him.

Naruto left the room, leaving Sakura alone to get on with her examination, hoping that it wouldn't be anything bad as Naruto clearly looked devastated.

oOoOo

Ishidate had prepared coffee the aroma was welcomed whole heartedly as Naruto entered the lounge. Ishidate decided to take Sakura's to her and also get a couple of maids to call in to sort out breakfast for Naruto and his new guests who would also be staying until Naruto left.

Sasuke glanced up at his blonde friend and could see the worry he was trying to hide within himself. Sasuke knew he could read Naruto like a book, the same as Shikamaru. They had known each other since they could walk and knew how to see each other's emotions, even if they tried hard to suppress it from others around them. Naruto could easily read him and had done when he tried to hide his emotions only to have Naruto make him voice out his concerns and problems whilst he would listen and give advice if he could.

He knew that Sakura was good at reading him too and it didn't take much to guess that Sakura had told him to see him regarding information that needed to be discussed with him, even though it was true to a certain extent, but it was mainly to get Naruto to talk and open up instead of keeping things hidden within.

'I don't get why you guys keep things locked up deep within yourselves...Jeez us girls always talk to each other, cha' Sakura's words was still repeated within his mind, remembering her jade eyes rolling in annoyance as her hand was upon her hip whilst her other hand brushed through her pink locks in frustration.

Sasuke watched Naruto take a seat beside him. Sasuke just looked at him, seeing the worry that was clearly evident within his features.

"So I take it Sakura is examining her?"

"Yes...um She told me that you needed to talk to me about something?"

_'Bingo'_

"Well I have a few things to discuss with you regarding the Inuzuka if you want me to tell you, if you're up to it that is. Or you could talk to me about what you're feeling?" Sasuke started.

oOoOo

_**Dreamscape...**_

Hinata found herself back inside her bedroom, this time she was not on her own. Ko Hyuga sat beside her, watching over her as he always did, even up to the day she left. The bedroom door was no longer closed, but opened, which made her decide to take a look and see what was going on around their old house.

Hinata saw maids busily walking the halls doing their daily chores set out for them. She made her way down the stairs, hearing voices coming from a room. Hinata carefully made her way to where the voices was heard and found the door was open as she entered inside.

Hinata could see her father sitting down behind his desk, a pile of papers piled high to his left whilst he was busy talking to a couple of people who was sat opposite. Hinata recognized two of them as the elders. The other was the same man from that night she was kidnapped and the other two she hadn't seen before

"Do you think it is wise Hiashi?"

"Yes I do...I think it would be good for my family to move to the land of rivers. We have a home situated there and I think it would help in Hinata's recovery."

"But what about here?"

"This house will stay. I have no desire to sell it. It is after all Hyuga clan property. I will let some of our clan stay here and carry on business here within Konoha. This is our birth place after all" Her father replied

"And who will you let run things here?"

"My twin brother, Hizashi, of course"

"But this is absurd Hiashi!" One of the elders exclaimed

The sound of a fist hitting the desk made her jump as her father glared at the elder getting angry that his order was being questioned.

"May I remind you honourable elder that I have had a lot to deal with in only a short space of time. Not only have I lost Lady Hitomi due to illness, leaving behind two young daughters to raise by myself. I also had an advisor who not only was welcomed into this house but had the audacity to kidnap Hinata from under our very noses. Hinata was injured and needs to recover and I believe moving to the land of rivers will help my family immensely."

"..."

"Now...I will hear no more. I have made my decision and I have appointed my brother to take over the residence here in my stead and you will help and assist him in anything he needs. It will only be a temporary solution that he himself requested." Hiashi continued

"And why is that?"

"That, honourable elder, is private and I am not at liberty to breach his trust and confidence on the matter. He will take over for the minimum of six months so there will be ample enough time for there to be a vote on who will run our business affairs here in Konoha...Now if you would be so kind, I have private matters to discuss with our guests here"

Both elders left the room without protest, closing the door securely behind them. Hiashi sighed his frustrations as the three opposite chuckled slightly.

"I understand your frustrations Hiashi. I have the same problem with my clan elders as well"

"I know Fugaku...so how is the investigation coming along"

"So far so good. We have narrowed it down from somewhere in Kumo that the man originated from but so far the leaders have clearly stated they sent no man of that name to visit did he have any documents with him?"

"Yes, all forgeries, so nothing to really go on. I have notified Hinata's nursery as well as took her out of the music academy, even though I know she loved attending, but she is very quiet and it seems when she hurt he head she doesn't remember things like she should. The doctors told me that it may come back to her with time, but I think a change of scenery will do her and myself good. This house hold's too many memories of Hitomi" Hiashi confessed.

"I hate to see you go. I know Sasuke will be upset that she won't be returning. It seems the boys liked her a lot" Fugaku stated with a sad smile.

"Yes, I know my son Shikamaru will also be sad at not seeing her either, but I understand your reasons and I offer my services if you ever need them"

Hinata was shocked as she glanced at the man named Fugaku. He was Sasuke-kun's father? And the other man was Shikamaru's father. She could actually see the similarities looking at them. She glanced at the other man, seeing blonde hair and blue eyes and nearly fainted. An older version of Naruto-kun?

"Thank you, Shikaku I appreciate your help and advice. I know that your son's attended the music lessons. Hitomi would tell me about them when I got home. Especially regarding your son Minato"

"Oh...my Naruto? What has he done now?"

"Well it seems that my daughter is quite fond of him. According to Hitomi, my Hinata has a crush on him she actually fainted one time" Hiashi stated with a straight face.

Hinata felt her cheeks burn from embarrassment as the men in the room laughed softly.

"Oh so that's Hinata-chan? He has been talking to Kushina about her. I noticed that he always blushes too whenever she is mentioned. I think he is sweet on her too. In fact I know he will be very upset when she doesn't turn up. That's his only reason to keep attending happily at the music school really." Minato confided

"I'm sorry, but Hinata really needs time to recover… for now at least"

"We understand, but stay in touch Hiashi"

Hinata watched as the room dimmed and again she was stood inside the bright corridor. There were many more doors on either side but found that she could not go on any further. Hinata felt a presence behind her and turned around, seeing it was her mother wearing a flowing white gown.

"We meet again my little butterfly...You now finally remember?"

"W-Was that all r-real mother?"

"Yes it was..."

"S-So I met Naruto-kun before"

"Yes...he knows who you are Hinata. He has missed you greatly since then...In fact he is missing you now and is frightened you won't come back to him"

Hinata felt her cheeks grow warm again, still shocked and surprised at what she has seen.

"I know it is a lot to take in little butterfly...but know that it did happen and your father may not show it much now that you are older, but he does love you and I know he regrets trying to get you to marry someone you didn't want. Besides, I know who your heart truly desires and you have my approval… as you did all those years ago...Your sunshine is what makes you truly happy."

Hinata felt her tears beginning to gather as she hugged her mother, relieved to know she could touch her.

"My time is once again growing short. I don't think we will meet again in your dreams little butterfly, but we will meet again… but not for a very long time yet. So be happy with your sunshine. He is missing you deeply, so you had better return to him."

"I will miss you mother"

"I miss you too...But I am always with you watching over you and listening"

"I-I know"

"Now I think you had better wake up...you have slept long enough"

Hinata felt her surroundings disappear around her the faint smell of flowers still present, calming her steady beating heart and the swirling emotions within her. Knowing she would be waking up anytime soon

_**Dreamscape ends...**_

oOoOo

Sakura had checked her over finding that there was nothing that would cause her concern. She took her coffee cup, finding it had grown cold but drank it down anyway. She decided to head back to the lounge and check up on the guys when she saw movement. Sakura felt relieved as her eyes began to flutter open finding that she had already began to call Naruto's name.

Eyes were now opened showing a beautiful pale lilac colour as rushing footsteps entered inside the room, Naruto stood still looking down at Hinata. The immense relief shown on his face as Hinata looked confused at the pinkette then focusing upon Naruto, giving a nervous and shy smile.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Hime...Oh Hime you're awake" Naruto stated with so much emotion as he got to the bed, hugging her.

Sakura smiled as she saw a glimpse of Sasuke peeking inside and decided to leave them alone, not wanting to intrude on a private moment.

"I will see you both later" Sakura stated quietly as she closed the door behind her with a relieved smile. She immediately hugged Sasuke feeling content within his arms.

"I had better send word to then others and then go to one of the bedrooms to get some rest for a few hours at least"

Sakura couldn't agree more as she followed him eagerly.

oOoOo

A/N:- Hi everyone I managed to get this chapter done quicker than expected. I'm sorry for the lack of smut in the past couple of chapters but I needed to bring this story up together in the direction I had set it up to. But don't worry as you can guess there will be some more hot loving coming up between Naruto and Hinata.

Again I wish to thank my beta gio08 who has been kind enough to help me out I haven't heard from my original beta for this story so I don't know what has happened but I hope she is well and ok? Thank you to thrvreaders that have favourites and followed since last chapter and of course to my readers that review as you can guess you was spot on regarding Hinata and her memories.

This story isn't that far away now from completion 3 or 4 chapters depending how it goes i have already made a start on chapter 14 and hope to get that ready to post up soon as well.

To guest reviewer Kaisha Hiniku :- Thank you for pointing that out about the prince I have now corrected it this chapter and future, I will ammend previous chapter when I can and thank you for enjoying my story.

Guest reveiwer Bewsker:- Hello again thank you for your continued support and i thank you for your kind review I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.

I have also began writing a new NaruHina story I am on the second chapter so hope to write a few before I post it up so I hope you will look out for it when posted up I will keep you updated on my stories if you are interested in them.

I wish everyone well and stay safe! Until next chapter see ya.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong to M. Kishimoto**

**The Lustful Maid**

**Chapter 14**

**Rated M for a reason**

oOoOo

Sasuke stared at his friend, taking in every single feature upon his face. His blue eyes looked lost and Sasuke had seen that look on his friend's face many times before. Sasuke and Naruto had one of those relationships where they bonded quite quickly. Both their father's had been good friends since their younger years, as did their mother's, who were best friends.

Sasuke was slightly older than Naruto by a few months. Sasuke was born in the summer month of July whereas Naruto was born in the following Autumn in October. Itachi, being older, always had Sasuke following him and of course when they visited the Uzumaki-Namikaze estate Itachi would hang around Kakashi and Sasuke was encouraged to play with Naruto.

They played with each other and had a rivalry that was still slightly present to this day. They bonded over the years and they seemed to know one another inside out and would always confide with one another if something was up. If they didn't, then it was up to one of them who could somehow sense the troubled expressions of each other to bring it up in conversations in hopes to somehow help with the situations and lessen the anxieties it tended to always cause.

This was one of those times. Sasuke wasn't stupid, he knew that his blonde friend was an idiot most times when it came to things he couldn't quite yet understand, which usually meant inner feelings. Naruto was always oblivious to romance, even if it was staring right up at him. The first time that happened was many years ago when a young girl with a shy nature would always blush whenever he was beside her. When Naruto would talk to her, the poor girl became so shy that she could barely speak out a sentence due to her nervous stutter. Then on one occasion it had became so bad that when he called her name to ask what was her favourite colour was, she fainted, causing the blonde to panic much to his and Shikamaru's amusement.

In the end it was painful to watch as Naruto didn't understand why the girl was like that and had noticed, quite surprisingly to Sasuke, that it only happened when he approached her or attempted to talk to the girl. Having enough, Sasuke took the decision to spell it out to the dobe about what was really going on and that the girl Hinata actually had a crush on him. He would also explain in detail what a crush actually meant, even if Hinata's own mother Hitomi had hinted that her daughter liked him.

Naruto finally, after the second attempt due to his annoyance at having to repeat himself, knew what it meant now and adorned a slight blush as it sunk in. At first, the blonde was adamant that it was wrong and that he wouldn't fall for one of his tricks. But with Shikamaru backing what he had said was the truth, Naruto couldn't really deny it anymore. When Hinata never returned back at the academy that day and the following week, they were told by the teacher that she wouldn't be back. Naruto was heartbroken.

Weeks and months went by and Naruto had, in his own opinion, never really recovered. He had seen instances where his friend had thought about Hinata and would be in a slight daze thinking of her. Even he and Shikamaru had wondered what had happened to the shy girl but nothing was said between them.

When Sakura would try to set Naruto up with the many girls who had crushes on him, Sasuke would try to discourage her from continuing. At first Sakura ignored Sasuke, insisting that their blond friend should also be happy in love like the rest of them. But after a while, she soon realized that what her boyfriend had said was right after all. The attempts at setting dates for him by herself and Ino failed every time, so she soon relented. Especially when Sasuke told her his thoughts regarding their friend. Sakura had then told Ino not to bother trying anymore and decided to let Naruto decide when he felt good and ready to move on.

Sasuke had noticed the change in his friend immediately these past few weeks since Hinata had finally turned up. He had wondered why Hinata didn't seem to remember the dobe in all his glory until his brother had in fact admitted to an incident their own father had helped to remain quiet from public scrutiny.

Now his friend was deeply upset, that was plain to see. He could clearly gather the torrent of swirling emotions that was going through the blonde's mind, making the former hyperactive blonde turn into a former shell of himself. Sasuke, for all his worth, wasn't confident in trying to get Naruto to think in a positive light. Out of both of them, it was always Naruto who was better at these types of things.

Talking about emotions was not a great Uchiha trait in his family sadly, but Sasuke knew that if Naruto would listen to anyone and take anyone's advice, it would be him. Besides, he had to admit that he owed Naruto that at least. After all, he wouldn't be so happy and content in his own romantic life if it wasn't for Naruto, who actually pushed him into confessing how he truly felt towards Sakura.

"Naruto...What's on your mind?" Sasuke decided to ask.

Sasuke watched as Naruto didn't even flinch at the question, he just remained completely still, his blue eyes looking downward. Sasuke gathered he was looking at his closed fists that were clenched tightly. Sasuke waited for a reply but was met with silence, so Sasuke decided to ask again.

"Oi...Naruto...What's on your mind?" Sasuke asked again.

Naruto finally glanced upwards, facing Sasuke. His blue eyes didn't look as bright as they always seemed to appear. Now, they looked as if they were duller in colour in his own opinion.

"I'm just thinking about Hinata-chan ya know" Naruto croaked out, his voice sounded strange due to a dry throat.

Sasuke noticed that Ishidate had placed a tray holding two hot cups of coffee with a small cup of milk and small bowl holding cubes of sugar to the side to add their preference. Sasuke hated sweets and preferred his just black. He reached over and added some milk and two lumps of sugar, stirring the contents as he handed it to the blonde ,who eagerly took it and blew the rising steam and took a small sip.

Sasuke reached back and picked up his cup, smelling the aroma of coffee, enjoying the smell as he too blew the hot beverage, taking a sip and enjoying it fully, giving him a sense of renewed energy.

"So what's got you so worried about Hinata?" Sasuke continued to pry

Naruto took another sip of his coffee as he stared at the contents of his cup for a brief moment before he deciding to answer.

"I-I...just don't like to see her like that that's all...when I saw her collapse at the palace I never felt so frightened Sasuke...The thought of her leaving me makes me scared shitless, ya know" Naruto admitted.

Sasuke could understand that coming from Naruto. After being apart from her for so long, she finally came back into his life a decade later. Nights of wondering and dreaming of how she was doing, where she was.. if she loved anyone always circled around in his mind, only to vanish when he saw her that night.

The excitement he could feel in the blondes voice when he had contacted him over a long overdue favour involving investigating Kiba Inuzuka and the ex heiress' finances was easily detected by him. He didn't want to know the rest of the story as he knew how the dobe acted in certain matters and knew if he was told he would have a painful headache to overcome. Instead, he had the full briefing of what was going on from Shikamaru, who seemed just as perplexed as he was but neither was shocked by the blonde idiot after knowing him so well.

"Look...I don't think you need to worry Naruto...The doctor said she just fainted, didn't he? I mean he said her pulse was normal, as was her blood pressure. Not only that but I brought Sakura all the way here just so she could look her over for you. You trust her, don't you?"

Naruto nodded his head in slight relief from Sasuke's reassurance.

"Sakura knows her job Naruto...If there is anything wrong with Hinata, she will find it, so don't worry so much. Also, Hinata is a strong person and has overcome much worse in her life and I believe she won't be so easily defeated." Sasuke continued to assure his friend.

Naruto listened and had to agree that what Sasuke was saying was right. He had to believe that Hinata would wake up soon and then he would tell her his feelings. He made himself promise after all.

"Thanks Sasuke...I have decided that once she wakes, I will tell her how I feel about her" Naruto admitted.

"Hn...About time dobe" Sasuke stated.

Naruto smiled whilst he drank the remainder of his coffee.

"Shut up teme" Naruto replied with a grin as they both smirked at one another.

"Naruto!" A female voice had shouted causing both males to flinch.

When Naruto had heard Sakura call out his name he had reacted so quickly by rushing into the bedroom as if his own life depended on it. His eyes roamed the room seeing Sakura standing at the end of the bed with her cup of coffee in her hand. Seeing the surprise on her face, he glanced at Hinata and that's when the huge weight upon his shoulders suddenly lifted and disappeared altogether.

He couldn't comprehend the unbelievable feeling that was welling up inside him. He could feel his eyes beginning to grow slightly blurry, not realizing that tears were gathering in his eyes. He felt immensely relieved seeing her beautiful pale lilac eyes look up at him in slight confusion. The beautiful small smile upon her beautifully shaped lips made his heart flutter wildly.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata sounded confused and uncertain at what was going on.

"Hime?...Oh hime, you're awake" Naruto had managed to say out loud, his voice trembling with emotion.

Sakura watched the moving moment and felt happy and relieved to see that her friend looked better than he did when she had arrived. She could now see how much her friend thought of this girl and could easily see that the girl also held Naruto in the same regard. A smile graced her lips as she decided to let them have their privacy. She was exhausted, catching a light sleep on the flight there and immediately awaking on their landing. A good sleep will do her wonders as she glanced back at the couple then heading out the door closing it securely behind her.

oOoOo

Sakura jumped seeing Sasuke lean against the wall with his arms folded, not realizing he had been listening. His dark eyes glanced at her jade ones, a slight smirk gracing his handsome face that stirred her insides like crazy.

"I told the dobe she would be alright" Sasuke softly stated

Sakura raised her delicate eyebrow, knowing that he must of been talking to him whilst she was examining Hinata. She knew inwardly that must have been big for Sasuke to do that, knowing it wasn't one of his strong points as he had clearly admitted that to her many times throughout the years.

"He would listen to you Sasuke-kun...As you listen to him just as much." Sakura stated calmly feeling herself yawn.

"Come on, let's go to bed. Ishidate prepared a room for us"

"Good, I just want to lay down and snuggle up on you" Sakura answered with a slight pink on her cheeks.

"Hn...what about them?" Sasuke decided to ask.

"Hmmm...I think you know more about that than I do Sasuke-kun...Come on, the bed is calling me already."

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at the pinkette. He was determined to enjoy these next few days with her by his side. They both worked extremely hard and every second together was precious to them both He was content to enjoy this with Sakura, so there was no rush to head back home to Konoha, well for now at least.

oOoOo

Naruto was already on the bed, holding her tightly against him. He could smell the faint fragrance of flowers amongst the smell of wild berries. He felt immensely relieved seeing her awake, although she appeared confused. The blonde was just happy and a whole lot calmer now that she looked fine and had awoken from her fainting spell back at the palace.

He knew that he would need to inform Prince Hikaru and Ishidate as soon as possible, knowing that they were equally worried. But for the moment, he just wanted to be close to Hinata and savor every single second that passed alone with her, just them.

"Master Naruto?...W-What happened?" Hinata asked nervously and confused, glancing around with nervousness in her eyes.

"You fainted hime...Can you remember listening to the symphony at the palace?" Naruto confided softly.

Hinata blinked as she suddenly realized they were in their bedroom at the villa. Naruto had insisted that she would sleep with him in his room and wouldn't have it any other way. Hearing that she had fainted in a roomful of strangers that, especially the royal family, made her blush intensify beyond a crimson colour.

"I-I...Fainted!?" Hinata exclaimed, horrified.

"Yes hime, you fainted when the solo performance happened"

Hinata cast her mind back to the performance remembering the certain music that was performed and suddenly she remembered it was the same song that her mother used to play when she was a child. It was one of her favourite pieces. Hinata then suddenly remembered her pilgrimage through her labyrinth of memories that she had completely forgotten.

"Hime...Are you alright?" Naruto asked, concerned.

Hinata broke away from her thoughts as she glanced up at the man in front of her. His arms were still wrapped securely around her, making her feel safe and secure within them. The blunette blinked a couple of times and then managed to smile at the blonde to reassure him. Seeing his blue eyes hold so much concern for her warmed her fast beating heart.

'_How could I forget you Naruto-kun...You never forgot me… did you?'_ She thought inwardly.

Her mind was flicking through past images as though they were only yesterday, and in Hinata's opinion, it was. Now she appeared to have recovered a lost past that she had no idea that had occurred. She had questions that she so desperately needed answers to and most of them involved her handsome blonde master.

Her heart only recognized him, although her confusion as to why she had been so attracted to him had highlighted somewhat due to her recovering memories, seeing that cute little blonde boy that had immediately caught her attention as a child. So much so that her own mother could see it, as well as his two friends constantly by his side. She looked at the little boy who had now grown up into a gorgeous looking man, and it took her breath away.

His deep blue majestic eyes, his sunshine coloured hair and cheeky smile still hadn't changed. They still remained untouched by the travels of time. Hinata couldn't help it as her hand touched the side of his face, feeling the warmth and the slight stubble upon his skin. Her fingers caressed each defining marks upon his cheek, feeling his breath hitch and body shiver due to her soft touch.

"Hime?.." His voice whispered huskily.

Hinata could feel the cartwheels in her stomach at hearing his voice and it sent her blood boiling. Her body was fast succumbing to her blonde master, and like always, Hinata desired it, knowing that her body knew before she even registered the thought of how much she loved and desired him.

Her hand was still caressing his cheek, her eyes became hooded as she gazed at his handsome face from his eyes then down towards his lips which looked so kissable to her that she couldn't help but to indulge herself as she leaned upwards, her lips finally touching his, causing fireworks to go off inside.

Naruto couldn't help but be surprised as he saw her glazed eyes filled with desire and lust as she quickly leaned up to him and caught his lips with hers. His mind ran in circles, throwing out everything he had so wanted to tell her but his body was fully enjoying this moment as he decided to relent for now, at least he was determined to tell this beauty before him how much he wanted and needed her in his life.

The kiss grew from gentle to more passionate. The need from her was clearly felt by the blonde who matched her kiss with his own. A soft moan of pleasure escaped her into his open mouth, their tongues twirling together in their own unique passionate dance. Their lips molded once again as they broke apart, lips still slightly touching but both their eyes held desire within them letting each other know that they both needed more from one another.

Naruto decided that with his friends now occupying the villa also, he decided to take Hinata out and in the cover of darkness amongst the crashing waves of the sea where both of them could be loud and not concerned with the noises they would make.

Even if Naruto knew that they wouldn't bat an eyelid if they did. He had stayed over a few times at their place and could hear their own passionate cries as they had sex, wishing on those rare occasions that he heard them that he also had his own partner to divulge his desires with. But now he did, he had the one woman that actually mattered to him in this world and he needed to hear her and her to hear him letting out their passions for one another.

Letting go of her and already missing the contact, he quickly got up of the bed as he went over towards the bathroom door. Hinata wondered where he was going until he had stepped out of the bathroom a few moments later leaving the door ajar. She wondered why he had gone in there in the first place. Naruto however had grabbed what he wanted and had already put the item that took seconds to unravel in to his pocket securely so that she wouldn't see.

"Hime...follow me" Naruto whispered

Hinata blushed and nodded her head, holding his hand as she noticed she was no longer wearing her dress but one of his t-shirts that came to about mid thigh. Hinata felt her heart race as he held her hand tightly leading her out of their room. The darkness showing silhouettes of recognizable furniture as they entered the large lounge towards the closed patio doors leading to the pool and then to the beach.

Hinata was curious as to why they were going outside but didn't comment any further. Naruto slid open the patio doors, feeling the cool sea air brush against his face as he led Hinata out of the villa. They passed the pool then down to the small sandy pathway towards the beach and the sounds of the waves that was crashed against the sandy shores from the distance.

"We have company in the villa hime. I will explain later ok?" Naruto confided.

Hinata nodded feeling slightly curious, especially when she remembered seeing a woman with pink hair and jade green eyes looking at her when she had awoken. She had wondered briefly who she was and what her relation to Naruto was as well. But for now she pushed it to one side and would ask him again later.

Naruto pulled her along the beach hand in hand, both of them feeling the cool sands against their feet and getting in between their toes as he then led her not far from where they was earlier.

Visions of her on her knees teasing him with her mouth flooded her mind, making her blush intensify as he abruptly turned around facing her. His arms secured her tightly against him holding her in place as he lowered his head kissing her forehead, then down to her nose, then to her lips.

The kiss he gave her grew needy and desperate and Hinata quickly relented to her masters demands, losing herself to reality as he dominated her lips almost completely. His tongue devoured her mouth tasting her, teasing her. His tongue was doing wonders in her mouth and it made her toes curl into the cool sand beneath her.

Naruto quickly broke the kiss, seeing her dazed look and reddened lips, taking both of her hands with one of his own he quickly wrapped something around them. Hinata didn't have time to register what had happened until she felt both of her wrists touching together and not being able to move them.

Hinata glanced down, her pale lilac eyes widened at seeing her hands bound together tightly. She immediately noticed that they were both tied by what she had gathered was her very own pale pink bath robe belt.

'_T-The bathroom...He went into the bathroom for this?...'_ Hinata inwardly thought, surprised, as she remembered Naruto went into the bathroom and wondered why.

"M-Master!?" Hinata stuttered out shocked.

Hinata heard a deep chuckle escape from him that made her look back up at her master and quickly wished she didn't.

Her insides grew hot as if they were melting at how the gorgeous blonde looked down at her. His deep blue eyes looked as if they were feral with his own unique foxy grin that made him look drop dead gorgeous and was making her knees tremble and about to give in altogether as he quickly pulled her even closer to his body.

"You don't think I forgot about what you did to me earlier... did you.. hime?" Naruto whispered to her ear.

The shiver that he received made his grin widen as he let his hold on her loosen.

"I have to pay you back in kind don't I, hi~me"

_'Oh Kami...'_

He took a good long look at his sexy prey and he was certainly not disappointed by what he saw.

_'Fuck!'_

The blue haired beauty was wearing one of his white t-shirts with his family's crest upon it, consisting of a red swirled circle upon it. The emblem was in honour of the Uzumaki clan that his father integrated with his own family name, as it originated from whirlpool where his mother had been born it was his father's way of saying to the world how much his mother meant to him.

When he brought Hinata back to the villa, he had undressed her from the beautiful dress she wore leaving her wearing just her bra and panties. Of course he was trying hard not to ravish her then and there but managed to resist due to his worry. He grabbed one of his random t-shirts that he put in his suitcase deciding to put it on her so that it was more comfortable for her to wear in bed as he stayed by her side.

The way she looked wearing his shirt made him extremely aroused. Her long and slender legs was now trembling before him and it aroused him further. Her beautiful eyes sparkled like the very moon above, they looked surprised but full of anticipation. Her long indigo locks were disheveled and they looked like dark waves of ink. Her cheeks were deeply flushed as her reddened lips from his deep kisses, were slightly parted. Her breathing had quickened leading her huge chest to rise and fall rapidly. He had never saw her look so ravishing as she did now.

Hinata tried to move her hands but finding it useless, they were bound tight. She couldn't help but to find it extremely arousing being at her masters mercy. Her hands bound by silk leaving a little bit dangling as the sea breeze brushed against it. Naruto licked his lips as his hand sought it holding it tightly in his grasp. He began to walk taking her along with him left her wondering where they were heading.

...

Naruto was pulling her along, fighting down his growing excitement for just a moment longer. They walked a little further from where they had ventured out to beforehand, he was now going by memory to a place he used to go to when visiting this part of the beach with Hikaru. When his parents had the villa to themselves, he would always go off to explore the surroundings playing games, imagining he was all sorts of things.

He was seeking that very place that was very well secluded. His blue eyes roamed the darkened surroundings knowing that they couldn't be that far away from the place now.

Then he saw it, what he was looking for. The large rocks in the distance was high and large as the waves of the ocean crashed upon it, he quickened his pace along with Hinata having to quicken her own behind him.

The small journey was in total silence apart from the sounds coming from the slight wind and sea. They both walked towards the large rocks as Naruto guided Hinata around them finding a small opening between them which they easily fit inside. Although it was still night, Hinata could just make out some bushes scattered around the large and unique enclosure. There was what appeared to be a few palm trees to the far side of the enclosure with grass mixed with particles of sand from where it was blown in by the wind. The rocks were tall but you could see the skies up above and hear the waves crash against them slightly.

Hinata took it all in, smelling a flowery fragrance mixed with the smell of the sand and sea and hoped to see this enclosure again but in daylight so she could really appreciate its beauty more.

Naruto turned towards her, pulling her to him, holding her tightly once again within his strong arms. His hands began to roam her curves relentlessly, enjoying the feel of her smooth skin. She always felt amazing to touch, she felt so soft, he just needed to feel more of her voluptuous body she possessed. He continued with his roaming, hands guiding her backwards towards one of the palm trees holding her there as he continued to feel her skin with his fingertips.

She felt her back hit against something hard and couldn't help but to let out a gasp of surprise. She looked up at the blonde who bewitched her, seeing his gaze solely upon her as if she was the only precious item in this world. His lips touched her cheek first. His lips felt like butterfly wings fluttering against her skin as his fingers roamed her body spreading a fire within her that couldn't be doused.

_'Oh Kami he looks so handsome..._' Hinata thought inwardly.

His lips caressed around her face so gentle and sensual, her body was growing hotter with each subtle touch he gave her. Hinata wanted more from him, more of this pleasure that was unique and could only be experienced between them.

"I got you where I want you now hime, and I'm going to enjoy ravishing you thoroughly" Naruto exclaimed huskily.

_'Oh my...m-my body wants this...I-It want N-Naruto-kun so badly'_ Hinata moaned inwardly.

Hinata couldn't make a reply as his lips were immediately upon hers, seeking her mouth and dominating her completely. Hinata couldn't help but moan as he thoroughly explored everywhere within her mouth. His tongue devoured her inner wet cavern from the back to the front, gliding across her top set of pearly white teeth, to then play with her own tongue that couldn't seem to compete with his own tongues ferocity.

Breaking the kiss he initiated, he watched with pleasure as his hime began to pant breathlessly, trying to catch as much of the needed oxygen as he would allow her. His hot tongue trailed downwards towards her chin, then down the front of her throat gliding it downwards towards her chest that was still concealed by the shirt.

He glided his tongue once again upwards, enjoying her deep breaths and silent gasps of pleasure as he kissed up the side of her neck, licking along her pulse point that caused soft moans to grace his ears. Her taste was delicious. The salty, yet sweet, taste of her skin made him hunger for more of her. His lips soon began to give gentle kisses along her pulse, knowing that she was growing more sensitive with each second passed.

"You're so fucking sexy hime...Do you realize how horny you make me?" Naruto moaned

Naruto lifted her up and pushed himself against her holding her bound arms upwards by holding them against the tree bark with his one hand. He groaned next to her ear as he pressed his clothed hardened length against her, grinding it slowly against her concealed womanhood, making them both tremble with want and desire.

Hinata moaned, feeling his length grind against her core, each rub sent delicious jolts running up and down her spine. She felt wanted and desired and she relished it completely. This sexy blonde that was gorgeously toned and wanted her as much as she wanted him. Her body was screaming at her to surrender and let him ravish her completely.

He felt so sinfully good, rubbing his cock against her sensitive core that was growing extremely wet with each teasing rub he gave against her. The husky moans he groaned out into her ear made her arousal grow. He sounded so sexy and it made her head spin, taking in his husky scent mixed with her own was overpowering.

"Oh Hinata...Fuck, I want to put my cock deep inside you...I know you really want me to" Naruto moaned

_'Oh yes...I really want you to_' Hinata inwardly cried out along with her body.

Naruto rubbed against her slowly, his other hand squeezing her left breast, brushing against her hardened nipple slightly with his finger, loving the gasp and soft moans from his delirious hime.

"You are so sexy hime and I know you are loving this... But I really need to punish you" Naruto moaned softly, watching her pant.

'_W-What?...P-Punish!?'_ Hinata exclaimed inwardly in confusion, not sure if she heard right.

Naruto stopped grinding against her, begrudgingly deciding he needed to tease her more and also explain to her body that she was his and his only to explore, to taste, and to ravish. He lowered her down, her legs still trembling from desire as he let her bound hands down. He gazed at her flushed face noticing her confused look, he looked knowing that in her desired state she had heard his words clearly.

Turning her around abruptly made her startle in surprise, feeling his hand guide her bound ones to the tree holding them in place as his knees separated her legs apart. Hinata shivered knowing she had grown increasingly wet and the sea breeze had made her feel briefly cold between her legs although inside her she was burning with need and desire.

He moved her body into the position he wanted finding herself now bent over, bound hands against the bark of the tree. Her legs slightly parted as her master took his place behind her.

SMACK

Hinata flinched and cried out, feeling a sting of pain upon her left buttock realizing the sound she just heard was her master's hand slapping her. A slight tear escaped her eye as she turned her head just making out her master who was grinning down at her his blue eyes seemed to her to turn a different colour altogether and put it down to her mind playing tricks on her.

"M-Master!?"

"You have been a very naughty maid, hime...do you know how jealous I was at the palace?"

Hinata wondered what he was talking about until she remembered the advisor named Koga who was touching her at the dinner table when they were eating the feast prepared. She had remembered that Naruto had pulled her away and looked angry as they followed the prince, he wouldn't look at her or talk to her and it worried her greatly as she didn't know what was wrong and what had caused her master to be like that, but now she did.

_'Naruto-kun was jealous!?'_ Hinata inwardly thought shocked.

"I-I.."

SMACK

"Ahhhhhh" Hinata cried out, feeling her body burn even hotter at being smacked

"So you do remember?...I was very angry at how he was touching you hime...No one is allowed to touch what is mine" Naruto stated calmly as he began to rub the cheek he had just smacked.

Hinata couldn't help but moan at the gentle touch of her masters hand upon where he had smacked her. She was shocked to find that her body was thoroughly enjoying what her master was doing and found herself growing even wetter because of it.

SMACK

"Ahhhhh"

"You seem to be enjoying this hime...You being smacked by my hand?"

"N-No...I-I..."

SMACK

"Ahhhhh"

"No lies hime...Don't lie to me. I can see that you are getting off on it, shall I prove it to you?"

Hinata whimpered, feeling her juices beginning to leak down her thighs. Her panties must be completely saturated and felt embarrassed by how horny she had become. Her whimpering became a gasp feeling her masters digit pressing against the soaking wet material as he moved his finger along her panty line.

"What do we have here hime...you are completely soaked through down there, how naughty" Naruto whispered

Hinata felt her cheeks burn from embarrassment but it didn't stop her treacherous body from enjoying everything her blonde master was giving her. Naruto smirked seeing her trembling body relent. He was enjoying himself thoroughly, punishing this beautiful maid.

Reaching towards the waist band of her panties, he practically ripped them down to her knees seeing her glistening juices in the night light for himself. It made his erection become even more unbearable just looking at it. The sight of her bare buttocks with a tinge of red upon the left cheek from where he had smacked her made him hold back a growl, his primal lust rising within him.

"You're too fucking sexy hime" Naruto groaned out.

Naruto caressed where he smacked her, enjoying the soft moan escape her his other hand went between her legs his finger caressing her sensitive lower lips getting soaked from her running juices escaping from her wet folds. He couldn't help but groan at how wet she had become and knew he would feel sensational inside her.

Hinata glanced behind her, seeing her handsome blonde master gaze at her backside as he pulled down his sweatpants quickly standing behind her. She could feel his hardness against her as he rubbed his length along her wet slit. Hinata moaned wantonly feeling how extremely good it felt feeling his rock hard hot cock brush against her wet folds teasing her clit that made her knees weak.

"You like being teased don't you hime?" Naruto moaned out

Naruto moved his hips making her own shapely hips move with him, the feel of their intimate parts touching and rubbing together was pleasurably erotic to both of them.

"Not going to answer me huh?"

SMACK

"Ahhh...M-Master" Hinata moaned out in pleasurable pain

"I will ask again hime...You like being teased don't you?" Naruto asked again

"Y-Yes...I-I d-do!" Hinata shouted out

"Fuck it!"

Hinata felt him enter inside her with one fast thrust of his hips. Her inner walls greedily accepted him, making her hear just how wet she was as he was easily accommodated inside her made her blush intensify due to the sounds. A deep groan of pleasure could be heard escaping him as he reached the very bottom of her delicious depths as she shook with pleasure feeling every inch of him fully seated between her wet velvety walls.

"Fuuuccckkkk" Naruto hissed

The blonde had to regain his breath feeling her trembling walls squeeze his cock securely between them made his own toes curl. She felt so wet, so tight and he loved it. Never had he felt so right inside a woman as he did with her. She was the missing piece to a perfect puzzle and he would make damn sure she wouldn't leave him again.

Naruto couldn't hold himself back anymore as he gripped her hips securely with both hands and began to move deep within her, removing himself to just the very tip of his hard length and then thrusting deeply back inside her. Each thrust he gave was quick and hard which brought jolts of pleasure to both of them. Each time he took her it was different it got better and better no matter the position.

Hinata screamed out his name feeling him reach the very deepest parts of her causing her to near her climax which he couldn't help but notice as he then gritted his teeth and stopped mid thrust.

"Going to Cum hime?"

"Y-Yes...Ahhh...i-i...

"I'm going to count just how many times I make you cum hime...But don't think once will be enough for me to stop ravishing your tight pussy hmmm"

Hinata panted as she saw the conviction in his eyes he was going to keep to his word and her body was a trembling mess hoping his word would ring true. Hinata realized that no matter what, this blonde man knew how to mould her body to his own will. One touch of his finger caused her to shiver even his voice could make her body relent to his order and grow wet with desire.

Naruto felt her walls vibrate and tighten around him knowing she was only moments from releasing but he was nowhere near the end. He began to thrust, his pace quickening as he glided his cock against her soft flesh hitting her sweet spots causing her to cry out his name for the elements around them to hear their explicit union.

Hinata felt her knees touching together. She was rising up with the euphoria her body was experiencing her heartbeat was pounding within her hearing his moans and grunts and her continuous cries of 'Yes' and 'More' like a mantra of prayers, although far from being religious.

"Ahhhh...N-Naaaarrrruuuuutoooooo"

Hinata screamed as Naruto felt the tidal wave from within her gush over his still thrusting cock. Her body stiffened as he slowed his thrusting, groaning curses at how good it felt watching her juices drip down to the grassy ground below them. He continued through her climax, although slower in pace, wanting to push her through it even though he found it hard how her walls was trying to milk him of his essence but he wanted more he made a challenge and he wasn't backing down.

His hands travelled upwards under his shirt that she was wearing her skin slightly wet from sweat as he glided upwards and onwards towards the clasp of her bra. Hinata was still experiencing the rush of her climax and him continuing his slow thrusts easily building her body back up to another climax that was bubbling tightly within her.

The clasp easily unhooked by him had freed her large breasts that bounced with each meeting of their pelvic areas. Hinata moaned as his hands grasped each one of them with his fingers brushing her hardened buds causing her to tighten around his cock even more.

"Fuck...you're soooo good hime... I said I would make you cum a few times more didn't I hime? I made you cum once already and... I am guessing you're not far from your second?" Naruto stated with a slight chuckle.

_'Oh Kami!...He's going to make me cum again!'_ Hinata thought inwardly.

Hinata could feel the her body climbing her peak again each thrust was slower but was just as hard as if he wanted to remain inside her. Her breasts were being caressed by both his hands as he moaned hotly for her to hear, knowing she was going to release once again any given second.

"Ohhhh...M-Master...I-I"

"Let it go hime...Let...it...go!"

Hinata screamed from the top of her lungs as her body convulsed, her pussy clenched him tightly once more as she gushed out her love juices. It felt heavenly around his cock. He wanted more and more he wasn't sated in his desires he loved sending this beauty to ecstasy and he wasn't yet finished serving it out yet.

Naruto felt her legs buckle as he snaked his arms around her waist holding her tightly against him feeling her body against his hard chest.

"That's your second climax hime...don't crash out on me now" Naruto whispered in her ear.

Hinata could only nod her head in agreement as he got down on the floor with her now on his lap her back was facing him just as he wanted her. He was still deeply situated inside her and this position seemed to make him go deeper into her still. Her insides were still a trembling mess as his cock throbbed greedily in between them.

Hinata was leaning against him. She could feel the heat from his body as he was now sitting down with her now on his lap with her back to him. Their intimate areas still connected, making her blush, while she continued her breathless panting trying to slowly regain some of her composure but finding it hard to. Her body was like jelly, her mind was completely blank. She felt her whole body was now fast becoming sensitive and only to his unique touch.

"Oh...hime" He moaned out into her ear her body trembled seductively.

She felt his tongue lick the rim of her earlobe as he moaned, causing her to insides to quiver into mush within her. His tongue left her ear travelling along her slender neck nibbling on her delectable flesh with his teeth, each suck of her skin into his mouth he hummed in approval loving the taste of her sweet soft skin leaving dark red bites in his wake.

He was marking her for all to see, claiming her as his this very night. He still had to tell her how he truly felt about her, but his desires was too much to overcome. He needed her, he needed to be inside her ravishing her thoroughly so that she herself could feel just how much he loved and adored her.

Turning her head, he claimed her parted lips teasing her tongue with his as he held her waist with one hand, caressing her left breast with another as he urged her to move up and down upon him. He wanted to continue where they left off, build her pleasure back up so she he could bring her climax after climax.

Hinata felt his hands around her waist move to her hip urging her to ride him, which she quickly obeyed. Gasping into his open mouth as his cock penetrated even deeper within her causing her to almost break.

"Ohhh y-you're...s-so deep" Hinata moaned

"Hmm...you're so sexy hime, you are squeezing me so tight ya know" Naruto huskily moaned.

Hinata's own body had a life if its own moving up and down her blonde master like her very life depended on it as Naruto let her. He was enjoying himself thoroughly, watching his indigo haired beauty about to cum for the third time by his cock. His hand moved from her waist downwards easily finding her erect clit, brushing it in gentle circles knowing he would bring her closer to his goal.

"Ohhhh...t-too...n-ooo... Ahhhh"

Hinata felt sparks throughout as her toes was about to curl her hips moving quicker up and down his hard shaft, her inner walls was squeezing him relentlessly making him groan as he could feel his own first climax of the night fast approaching and he couldn't stop it no matter how much he wanted to. He closed his eyes as she screamed his name to the heavens and completely stilled. His cock felt her juices surround it and bathe it, urging him to relent as he finally let lose within her.

Naruto came hard and fast, literally seeing stars as he groaned her name holding her body to him. He sluggishly thrust his hips upwards, feeling their mixed essence dripping onto their own skins. Their bodies trying to regain some semblance of normality. Hinata felt her whole body was numb and sluggish, as did Naruto, although he hadn't released as many times as she had.

They both collapsed together Naruto on his back and Hinata on top, their bodies utterly spent. Naruto couldn't believe that he was exhausted from his orgasm. Once again it literally made him see stars by how good and how right it felt. They panted breathlessly the cool night air cooling down the unbearable heat that was now beginning to dim within.

Naruto held her tightly against him loving the feel of her body upon him he felt wonderful and almost complete. What would make it perfect would be her accepting his confession that he felt he needed to say to her but felt it not to be appropriate right now.

Once their bodies had slightly recovered, Naruto removed the silk belt he used to bound her hands together. Hinata felt slight relief as she felt her fingers were numb, steadily getting up off him she tried to search for her panties but for the life of her couldn't see them.

Naruto watched her shakily stand up looking for her panties he gathered at a guess after a few minutes she clearly gave up seeing as they couldn't be located. Naruto wanted to continue in their lascivious activities, but decided against it. He didn't know what the time was but he gathered it wouldn't be far off from sunrise and after the night he had he did feel immensely tired out.

A couple of hours sleep would do him fine cuddling up to Hinata. He knew with Ishidate sending the maids over in the morning along with Sasuke and Sakura also staying at the villa they wouldn't have the luxury of staying cooped up in bed all morning. Naruto knew he needed to discuss a few things with Hinata privately first that he wished he did earlier when she had awoken.

But as always, when it comes to her his mind and body just wanted her, confessions of his heart would come later.

"Hime let's head back to the villa I just want to hold you in my arms back in bed" Naruto exclaimed pulling her back into his body groping her back side with his hands.

"O-of course N-Naruto-kun" Hinata giggled

Naruto loved hearing her laughter. It made him want to make her laugh constantly as they held each other's hands and walked along the beach back the way they came. The dark skies didn't seem as dark as before to both of them as the sounds of the waves hitting the sand was comforting to the silent couple taking in the natural beauty as they both thought about one another.

They head up the sandy path towards the villa the patio door was still open. They both went inside and quietly made their way to their room hoping not to wake up anyone. Naruto glanced at Hinata stopping briefly as he tapped her round behind making her squeal.

"Go ahead hime I'm going to grab something to drink...Do you want anything?"

"C-Could I have something sweet t-to drink please"

"Of course you can hime, go on ahead I will bring it in shortly" Naruto whispered

Hinata nodded with a smile as she made her way back to their bedroom as Naruto watched her disappear. Sighing, he went towards the kitchen knowing he wasn't alone.

"Dobe"

"Teme...I thought you would be still asleep?"

"Hn...I was...Well kind of until I needed something to drink then noticed that the patio door was left open" Sasuke answered

"Oh...,Yeah well I took Hinata-chan to the beach" Naruto answered quietly

"At night?"

"Y-Yeah well um..."

"Save it dobe...I can imagine what your walk along the beach actually entailed"

Naruto blushed as he gave a slight glare at his friends smirk, opening up the fridge and taking out some juice for both himself and Hinata. Then looking through the cupboards for glasses, which he found in the second attempt.

"Have you told her?"

"Huh?"

Sasuke shook his head as he rolled his eyes watching his confused friend pour out the juice into the two glasses.

"I said have you told Hinata how you feel about her?" Sasuke repeated.

"No I haven't, but I will later this morning. So make sure you and Sakura don't mention anything until I tell her"

"Fine"

"Oh Shit, I had better let Ishida-"

"Never mind that. I notified him when you heard Sakura and found her awake"

"Thanks teme"

"Hn...Anyway I'm going back to bed before Sakura gets up thinking she has to get ready for work"

Naruto watched as Sasuke waved his hand heading to his room, he heard a sound of a door being closed could be heard a few seconds later signaling that Sasuke was back in his room. Naruto grinned as he picked up the two glasses of juice after putting the juice cart back inside the fridge and made his way towards their room feeling tired but also excited for the rest of the day ahead.

He was going to finally confess to Hinata that he truly loves her. He wants this day to be a day she will fondly remember always. He just hopes that she will tell him she loves him as well.

oOoOo

A/N:- Hi to all my readers and followers again. I would like to thank my beta gio08 for looking through this chapter for me i always appreciate your help! I am overwhelmed by how much this story has been well recieved I thank you all for giving me confidence to continue in my writing. Thank you to my regular reviewers and the guests too that have reviewed I thank you for reading my story and hope you continue to enjoy.

I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter I was happy with the way it came out as well and I felt it was much needed.

Guest Bewsker :- Thank you as for my upcoming stories please check my profile. I have a few planned to write this year as well as continue on with one of my stories in Hiatus The demon Fox lover that I hope to restart next month.

I wish everyone well and stay safe! Until next chapter see ya.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong to M. Kishimoto**

**The Lustful Maid**

**Chapter 15**

**Rated M for a reason**

oOoOo

_**Konoha...**_

The sounds of dogs barking could be heard from outside as Tsume Inuzuka had gotten up and had taken a quick morning shower. She had now dressed and was busily fixing herself a hot cup of coffee, glancing outside seeing her daughter Hana attending to the dogs.

Tsume was passionate about her dogs. She had quite a few of them, running a successful kennel business that her daughter helped her out whilst still living with her. Tsume lost her husband quite a few years ago due to illness and she never got around to getting remarried or seeking out a new relationship.

A knock on her front door brought her from her thoughts as she walked towards her entrance, wondering who it could be.

Opening the door, she was surprised to see two people. One was dressed in a Konoha police officer uniform while the other was in a different uniform altogether, but she noticed that it was Fugaku's eldest son, Itachi Uchiha. That raised her eyebrows considerably.

"Can I help you?" Tsume asked, curious.

_'I know all my licenses are up to date… what the hell have I forgotten now?'_ Tsume wondered inwardly

"Mrs. Tsume Inuzuka?" Itachi asked.

"Yes that's me...Is there a problem?" Tsume answered

"Do you mind if we come inside? We would like to discuss with you a few things that has happened regarding your son Kiba."

"Kiba!?...What has that idiot done now?" Tsume growled, stepping aside and letting them in, not wanting the neighbours to hear her business.

Itachi and the officer headed inside to discuss with the Inuzuka patriarch what her son has done and knew she wouldn't be happy because of it.

oOoOo

Hinata awoke in the strong arms of Naruto. She glanced up at him, seeing his handsomely sculpted face sleeping peacefully beside her. Giving into her wants, she gently brushed one of the three distinguishing lines upon his cheek with her fingertips. Smiling softly as she gazed at him lovingly, knowing she had to tell him that she now remembered him and wondered if he knew that they had met as children those years ago.

Hinata had to admit, she had been exhausted last night. When they had gotten back, she quickly headed into the shower to cleanse herself from the grains of sand that stuck to her skin. Also, their passionate juices that lingered between her legs was sticky. After she had finished and dried herself, she quickly found a suitable pajama top and shorts to wear as Naruto had just entered inside the bedroom with two glasses of what appeared to be fruit juice.

Hinata and Naruto drank it and got ready for bed, snuggling up in each other's arms. Naruto felt too tired but had managed to change into another pair of sweatpants as he pulled her into him. Within minutes, Naruto was fast asleep, still holding her tightly against him. Listening to his heartbeat was like a subtle lullaby that made her own eyes grow heavy and she fell into a dream less sleep.

Hinata had heard noises coming from within the villa and wondered what it could be. Naruto had said to her that his friends were at the villa and that it was no longer just them and also that Ishidate had insisted that the maids came in on a daily basis just to clean up the villa and organise breakfast and lunch for them while they stayed.

Although Hinata enjoyed to cook she understood where Ishidate was coming from as she was supposed to be on holiday, just tending to her master's needs. Hinata briefly wondered what would happen now? Would he still want her as his maid? Or would he cast her aside? The other thing that was slowly worrying her was the pink haired girl that was in the room when she awoke.

Naruto hadn't commented further since she had awoken and it was slowly troubling her to who this woman was. Hinata tried to push the inner thoughts away as not important, but sadly, it was continuously nagging full front in her mind. She loved Naruto immensely and she didn't want to lose him to anyone and if she had to fight to keep him, she will. But still, she knew if Naruto chose otherwise she would be heartbroken and tried to remain positive on the situation.

Hinata tried to remove herself from her lovers arms but found it to no avail.

"Where do you think you're going hime?" A deep voice whispered.

Hinata couldn't help but to feel herself tremble in his arms as her heartbeat began to skip a beat.

"N-Naruto-kun"

"Ya know hime...I love it when you call my name like that" Naruto answered with a smile.

Hinata blinked as her cheeks grew deeper in colour. Why was it that he could cause her to be a complete mess no matter what he did?

"Y-You do?"

"Yeah I do...what time is it?" Naruto asked whilst he rubbed his eyes from sleep.

Hinata glanced at the little clock on the bedside table seeing it was 9:20am. She couldn't believe she had slept that late.

"I-Its 9:20"

"Oh...I had better get up. I expect the maids are already here by the sounds of it." Naruto mumbled

Begrudgingly he let go of his hold on Hinata as he sat up still feeling sleepy, but nothing that a hot cup of coffee couldn't fix. He wondered if Sasuke and Sakura were awake already as he stood up and stretched deciding a quick wash would do him a world of good.

oOoOo

Hinata watched him go into the bathroom, hearing the shower going as she got up and stretched herself. Looking at the mirror, her hair was a mess of disheveled indigo curls and reached for the brush, styling her hair as she decided what she would wear today.

Hinata pulled her hair up into a high pony tail as she decided to wear another bikini, seeing as it would be another hot day ahead. She settled for a white two piece that had a pink and black flower pattern on one side. Happy with her choice, she changed from her night wear into her chosen bikini.

Hinata picked another Sarong, this one a deep pink which she tied around her waist feeling herself ready for the day ahead as she sprayed some fragrance, waiting for Naruto to finish so she could brush her teeth.

Naruto appeared a few moments later wearing a towel around his waist, showing his tanned and toned body. Drips of water fell from his wet hair down upon his body. Hinata felt her mouth go dry as she watched each water drop glide down his skin. He looked just like a model and Hinata couldn't help but appreciate such a view.

Naruto couldn't help but smirk seeing her reaction as he found himself looking at her finding her looking gorgeous as ever, especially wearing another bikini that left nothing to be desired.

"I-I am j-just going to brush m-my teeth" Hinata stuttered out, feeling overly flushed.

Naruto watched her escape into the bathroom as he began to chuckle, knowing she was eyeing him as soon as he stepped out. Naruto dried himself and then searched on what he would wear, he settled for black shorts that came to his knees, and an orange vest top with matching orange flip flops.

A few moments later, he was dressed, drying any excess water from his hair with the towel, feeling awake and refreshed but was now hungry due to his growling stomach. He needed to have his ramen. He missed it terribly but as he was on vacation he had to try different foods.

Putting in some cologne and body spray, he was ready to venture out but waited patiently for Hinata to reappear so that she wouldn't be so nervous. He was excited for her to meet his friends, especially Sasuke, but he knew that she wouldn't remember him as she didn't remember him either so to her it would be like meeting two new people.

Hinata reemerged finding him dressed and ready to leave. Naruto held out his hand for her to take, which she eagerly took with her own.

"Don't be too nervous hime...My two friends are here so don't be nervous."

"W-Who are they Naruto-kun?"

"Well remember the woman with pink hair?"

Hinata nodded feeling her heart rise to her throat.

"Well that is Sakura. She is one of my friends and she works at Konoha General hospital. She went to the same school as me and teme oh and she is teme's girlfriend...Well fiancé actually"

Hinata felt immense relief fill within her that this Sakura person was with someone else and wondered, who was this teme?

"T-Teme?" Hinata questioned, confused

"Oh...um. Teme is what I call my best friend Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha"

'Sasuke-kun is here too!?' Hinata thought, inwardly surprised.

Hinata remembered him from her memories. He was the one that had dark hair with a bluish tint and dark eyes. He always liked to wear dark blue colours although she thought any colour would probably suit him.

oOoOo

Sakura was currently stood brushing her pink locks after applying some mascara and lip gloss to her lips. She had decided to wear her new two piece bathing suit she had bought a few months back when she went shopping with the girls back home.

Ino and Sakura had known each other since the age of five and they was really close. Sakura had a low self esteem due to other children teasing her about her forehead being too large. One day she was being bullied by a group of children and her forehead was the main attraction along with her unusual hair colouring that no one thought was natural.

Sakura had inherited the colouring from her father, although it was a rare colour it was a Haruno family trait. Ino had taken it upon herself to come to her rescue and from then they were inseparable up until they confided they had a crush on the same boy. Sasuke Uchiha was popular and Sakura had a huge crush on him she had only admitted it to her best friend Ino. But when Ino had admitted she felt the same, they turned from friends to rivals that lasted up until high school.

Ino had soon grown out of her feelings for Sasuke, even though Sasuke never really spent time with her but mainly Naruto, Shikamaru and Sakura. Ino was more friendly with Shikamaru but soon grew close to Sai. After a while, the girls reconciled and grew closer than before vowing that they would never let a boy/man get between them again.

They made sure they took time out for a girl's day out from going to the movies, to going shopping nothing could be better than doing some retail therapy together with your friends talking about your love life and gossip they may have heard. Ino was the queen of gossip around Konoha, anything you wanted to know she would have the answer. Ino and herself would be joined by Temari, who was engaged to Shikamaru and Karui who was in love with Choji. The girls enjoyed each other's company and grew close with one another as much as their other halves were.

Sakura had chosen a red two piece bathing suit that complimented her figure and her complexion. Pinks and reds was her favourite as she found a pair of small gold loop earrings that was perfect for her to wear. Sasuke had stepped out of the bathroom wearing a pair of white shorts and a Navy shirt that was open, revealing his naked toned torso making her bite her bottom lip.

'_Oh my, Sasuke-kun looks delicious… I could just eat him, chaa'_ Her inner self exclaimed.

Dark eyes roamed her body as he took her all in. He noticed her reaction when he had stepped out from the bathroom and smirked inwardly, knowing Sakura all too well.

"Do you like what you see… Sa~Ku~Ra?" Sasuke teased softly

Sakura blushed a deeper pink than her own hair, feeling herself combust on the spot. She knew Sasuke was gorgeous and she loved him with every fibre of her being. She had noticed him when she had first attended school, he stood out to her like a beacon. His dark hair that had a blue tint to his gorgeous dark eyes on ivory pale skin. To her, no other boy existed, even though she was popular especially to one of the boys in their circle of friends named Rock Lee.

Rock Lee was sweet and had held her highly on a pedestal, but to Sakura, she only liked him as a friend. Even Naruto at the start seemed to have a crush on her but it was very brief. Sakura couldn't look at any other boy in their year or any other year like she did with Sasuke. She had tried so many times to dissolve her feelings for him but her heart wouldn't let her.

At first, Sasuke was aware of her feelings from the beginning and wouldn't speak to her. She along with Ino would fight over him in class just to sit by him and he would glare at both of them just to leave him alone. Sakura got upset when he had told her she was annoying and decided to step back and try to be a friend to him. There was a reason why she had done this and decided that what he had said to her that day with a cold voice was true to a point.

_**Flashback...**_

_The classroom began to fill for morning register as students were beginning to turn up for the day of schooling. Sasuke was sat down on his desk, his cheek resting in his open hand that was held up by his elbow upon the table. Naruto had also arrived with Shikamaru, the latter had already took his seat in front resting his head on his folded arms deciding to take a short nap like he always did._

_Naruto rolled his eyes as he took a seat beside Sasuke. Suddenly the sounds of running could be heard with shouts from two females that made Sasuke cringe and groan outwardly, knowing who the sounds belonged too immediately._

_"Not again...I wish they would take the hint and leave me alone"_

_"I thought you loved the attention teme?" Naruto smirked_

_Sasuke glared at his blonde best friend telling him to sit down beside him which the blonde did feeling slightly sorry for Sasuke. The door opened widely, revealing two young girls. One had long blonde hair in a high ponytail, with light blue eyes and the other had long pink hair past her shoulders with jade green eyes._

_"Ino-pig! I will sit by Sasuke-kun" Sakura shouted in annoyance_

_"No way forehead, I am sitting next to Sasuke-kun today!" Ino replied_

_The whole class watched the girls fight amongst themselves, some in annoyance, others in amusement as the scene unfolded. The other girls stood back even though they too had a crush on the ever stoic Uchiha Sasuke but Sakura and Ino were formidable in their pursuit of him so stayed away._

_"Naruto baka move, you are in my seat!" Sakura shouted at Naruto with venom_

_Naruto flinched at the harsh tone of the pinkette. Usually they got on alright, but when it came to Sasuke, she became possessed. Naruto sighed and was about to get up when Sasuke held his arm, prompting the blonde to glance at his raven haired friend. Naruto knew immediately Sasuke was angry he could practically see fire burning in his dark eyes and it made him swallow nervously, knowing his friend was going to blow any second._

_"Listen...I am getting very irritated by your constant fights over me" Sasuke hissed._

_The whole class grew deathly silent in an instant as the two girls froze and looked at Sasuke with wide eyes._

_"Let me tell you that I have no inclination what so ever to go out with either of you or any girl for that matter in this school or out of it. I don't know what your problem is, but you are very annoying! Naruto will be sitting next to me as he is my best friend so I would strongly advise both of you to sit somewhere else and stop fantasizing over me because I am not interested in any of you!"_

_Sakura felt her heart shatter into little pieces as her eyes began to water. Ino felt embarrassed and immediately sat in between Shikamaru and Choji._

_"B-But..."_

_"Don't bother Sakura...I don't know why you are so obsessed over me? Tell me one thing... Do you really know me? Because I seriously doubt it. You are just seeing me on how you want to see me so just do me a favour and just leave me alone" Sasuke stated as he looked away from the pinkette._

_Sakura took his words to heart and ran out of the class just as the teacher decided to make his appearance, wondering what had gone on as the class was never this silent._

_**Flashback ends...**_

Sakura decided to step back and not be so in your face all the time. In reality, it had made her inwardly cringe at her behaviour back then. Sakura remained friends and grew more friendly from then on with each of the boys. Even though her heart was always for Sasuke, she really took the time to know him by being his friend.

Through school they remained friendly and when they got into the last year she still yearned for him, but from a distance. Sasuke never showed interest in any of the girls as Ino and herself had now become friends again. Ino had confided that after her crush on Sasuke diminished, she did have a crush on the lazy but brilliant Shikamaru, but he didn't return her feelings when he had found out. He saw her as a sibling due to how close their families were like Choji's.

Sakura knew that the blonde Yamanaka had started to develop feelings for Sai and hoped that her friend would have her feelings returned by him even if he had problems understand on people's emotions. Sakura however knew her feelings would never change although some days she would despair and try to look elsewhere for someone that would like her back. But her heart would not follow her mind and Sakura knew she couldn't do it.

Sasuke had begun to talk to her more often and hang out with her, although they were never alone as the others would hang out with them as well. Then on the last day of high school, Sasuke wanted a word with her after he had heard that she had been asked to meet Rock Lee.

Rock Lee had confessed to her and had asked her out privately. Sakura knew this was going to happen and didn't want to let the guy down but knew it would hurt him more if she agreed, knowing her feelings already, and told him softly that she loved someone else. Although Lee was upset, he understood and thanked her for agreeing to meet him.

Sakura stood under the cherry blossoms as the pink petals fell around her the breeze blowing her shoulder length pink locks as she waited for Sasuke to arrive. She felt nervous at what he wanted to ask her. As soon as he arrived with his hands in his back pockets she suddenly blushed and looked down at the ground part of her wanted to run away and part of her couldn't move even if she wanted to.

When Sasuke confessed, she was shocked, never expecting those words to come out. Minutes had passed by as Sakura was still in a state of shock and happiness, her tears flowing as she could only nod her head agreeing wholeheartedly that she loved him, she truly loved him.

They have been together a few years now and were engaged and would soon be married, planning for a spring wedding. She was working at Konoha General Hospital, hoping to fulfill her dream of being one of the best medics around. Sasuke was also a great officer in the police force following in his families footsteps.

Sasuke had his arms wrapped around her waist holding her close to him as he breathed in her scent of cherries that calmed him greatly.

"You look beautiful as always...Are you ready to get some breakfast? I expect the dobe will be up soon with Hinata."

"Yes, I'm ready Sasuke-kun" Sakura whispered, holding him just as tightly, breathing in his cologne loving how his body smelled.

Sasuke released his hold, taking her hand as he guided her out of their room hearing the noises of the kitchen in the distance and the heavenly aromas of breakfast ready to be served.

oOoOo

Naruto had guided Hinata into the large open planned room, seeing two maids inside the kitchen busily preparing food for their breakfast. The delicious aromas mixed with the smell of coffee made his stomach growl as another maid appeared and bowed her head in greeting.

"Good morning, we were told to arrive this morning to clean and cook for you"

"Good morning. Yes I was expecting you, my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and this is Hinata Hyuga. I also have my two friends also staying here, Sasuke Uchiha and his fiancé Sakura Haruno. They should arrive shortly" Naruto responded happily.

"My name is Aya, and the other two maids in the kitchen are Hikari, and Kisa. We will be the maids that will come during your stay here at the villa" Aya stated.

"That's great"

"If you would like to go out to the table outside, your food will be brought out to you shortly"

Naruto nodded happily as Hinata smiled at the young maid. She had brown colored hair, styled in two short bunches. They both made their way to the prepared table that held cups and plates, a hot pot of coffee with milk and sugar at the ready as well as orange juice. There was also a large bowl of various ripened fruits as well as freshly baked bread.

Hinata felt ravenous as well as Naruto, who poured himself and Hinata some coffee. Hinata helped herself to some bread that was still slightly warm. The sound of footsteps alerted them to two new presences who stood looking at both of them. Hinata felt apprehensive as she looked at the two, immediately noticing the pink haired woman from last night.

"Morning guys, sleep well?" Naruto asked cheerfully

Sasuke grunted as Sakura nodded taking a seat opposite both of them. Naruto smiled as he glanced at Hinata, noticing she looked nervous.

"Well guys, this here is Hinata-chan...Hinata Hyuga. Hinata-chan, this here are my friends Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha"

Hinata looked up and met the jade green eyes of Sakura, who although was curious about the indigo haired girl, she smiled at her warmly. Sasuke kept his gaze upon the blunette, not giving any indication whatsoever in his features.

"I-It's nice to meet you Sakura san, Sasuke san" Hinata greeted

"Hello, it's nice to meet you too Hinata, but please, you don't need to be so formal with me or with Sasuke-kun here, right Sasuke?"

"Hn"

Hinata blinked as Naruto chuckled knowing his friend was a man of little words. Hinata had to admit that Sasuke hadn't changed much since she last saw him, although he was obviously older and was still handsome, although Naruto was more good looking in her opinion. Hinata nibbled on her bread as she watched the couple help themselves to coffee as the maid Aya appeared with another refill.

The sun was shining brightly amongst the blue skies, the clouds were nonexistent. Aya returned with one of the maids from the kitchen, Hinata wasn't sure of her name again as they served everyone with what they had prepared.

Bacon, eggs, sausages, toast, mushrooms, tomatoes, pancakes was placed upon the table as they each helped themselves to the food that looked delicious. Sasuke had took some toast with some bacon and sausages and two huge helpings of tomatoes. Sakura helped herself to some bacon and eggs with some mushrooms. Naruto helped himself to one of everything nodding to the maid to bring out some more due to being really ravenous.

Hinata helped herself to a couple of pancakes, preferring something sweet as she poured some syrup over them. The meal was delicious as Sasuke helped himself to more tomatoes and some of the fresh bread. Sakura decided to try one of the pancakes. Naruto happily helped himself to what was left.

"I need to have a word with you Naruto" Sasuke announced after swallowing a bite of his meal.

Naruto who had a mouthful of food nodded his head, wondering what it was about.

"In private dobe" Sasuke continued knowing what he had to discuss was the favour he asked him.

Naruto nodded, understanding the situation. He had wondered briefly what had occurred back in Konoha with Kiba. But his mind had been preoccupied with other things, besides he wanted to talk to Sasuke himself regarding Hinata and his thoughts.

"So...um...thank you Sakura-chan for coming. I was worried, ya know" Naruto stated, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Hinata wondered what was going on. First Sasuke wanted a word and now he was thanking Sakura for something that she was clueless about.

'What was he worried about?' she wondered inwardly.

"You don't need to thank me Naruto...besides at least it gives me and Sasuke an excuse to enjoy ourselves. We have been extremely busy with our work." Sakura replied with a smile.

The rest of breakfast was enjoyable, brief conversations were started amongst them as the maids took away the empty plates and untouched foods to put it up for later as they went through the supplies to prepare meals for them through the day. Naruto had stated they would be resting at the villa for the day including Sasuke and Sakura. Both his friends just wanted to relax inside the villa. They could go out sightseeing and shopping tomorrow, plus the festival was also happening tomorrow night so it would be fun.

Naruto wanted to remain inside the villa with Hinata. He had been frightened when she had fainted last night and felt so relieved that she was awake and appeared to be alright. But he was still slightly worried. He decided that a day to relax within the villa would be best for today, besides he had to talk to her and tell her how he truly felt about her and find out the answer to his inner worries.

Naruto gave Hinata a kiss on her cheek, enjoying the pink tint upon her cheeks.

"I'm going with Sasuke to deal with some business, so stay with Sakura and have some girl talk. I know she is excited to meet you" Naruto whispered into her ear.

Hinata nodded her head, her blush still present upon her cheeks as she watched the man she loved walk inside with Sasuke following close behind him. The table was silent as both woman were stuck on what to talk about.

Sakura deciding she was being silly and noticing the girl opposite seemed to be still very shy, decided to make the first move.

"Well um...would you like to walk with me along the beach, Hinata?"

Hinata nodded her head with a soft friendly smile, liking that offer very much. She missed having her talks with Anko and seeing as she would be making a new friend filled her with joy.

"I would l-like that very much Sakura" Hinata replied.

Sakura smiled as they both stood up and made their way to the beach, both ready to converse with one another and getting to know each other better. Sakura had to admit, the girl was beautiful and she had an aura about her that seemed to relax anyone. From what she had seen so far she, knew her blonde friend was infatuated with her as this girl was with him. Which was a good thing in her opinion, seeing how they were when she had awoken last night.

Sakura wasn't sure if they were together or not but from what Sasuke had told her, it seemed that Naruto was deeply in love with her and she doubted he has told her. Sakura had decided to find out more about her and keep an eye on her for now and hoped that the knucklehead would tell this girl his feelings. The brief conversation she had with Sasuke as they left their room earlier flooded her inner thoughts.

'_Sakura...do not mention anything regarding Kiba Inuzuka or the investigation with Hinata do you understand?...Let the dobe tell her when he feels it is right. According to Shikamaru, he has important plans on this holiday so even if we will be staying here, do not mention anything on what has gone on back in Konoha, alright? But you can do me a favour and see if she still loves the dobe'_ Sakura remembered Sasuke's words before they greeted them at breakfast.

Sakura sighed but was determined to find out more about this girl she heard so much about her through the years and couldn't wait to get to know her she just hoped that any news she does find out and hadn't wasn't unwelcome news to both of them.

oOoOo

_**Konoha...**_

Itachi had come back into the station after talking to Tsume Inuzuka. The elder Uchiha had never seen such fury as he had seen in the elder woman's eyes. Her daughter had come inside not to long after Itachi told her the news about her son and wondered why her mother looked so angry.

Tsume felt sick to her stomach and held bitter disappointment at her own son. She had told Itachi that she had brought both her children up the best she could after her husband passed away and she couldn't understand why her son had done that. Itachi had confided to her what her son had done regarding taking large installments from Hyuga Hinata's account and had used it to pay debts for a girl he had been in a relationship with whilst deceiving the other.

Tsume felt as if the ground had swallowed her up completely when Itachi told her the rest. Especially who her son was dating and the fact that the woman named Tamaki was expecting his child but was heartbroken and in shock at the hospital. The daughter named Hana was in shock after hearing everything and had offered her services to help run the veterinary clinic on the girls behalf as well as take the girl in and look after her.

Tsume had agreed, seeing as the girl had no one and her son had caused the devastation. They were left to pick up the pieces of his handy work. Not only that, she was going to be a grandmother to top it all off and she was determined to look out for this girl and demanded to know how Tamaki was and if it would be possible to be at the girls side as soon as possible. She had told Itachi she wanted to beat the living daylights out of him but still loved him but was bitterly disappointed on how he has conducted himself.

Itachi had told both woman about Tamaki's current status as well as giving them the room and ward number she was being kept in and of course Tsunade Senju's personal contact details to discuss the health of the girl further between them for any help advice for how Tsume and Hana should take this, not wanting to upset Tamaki in anyway. Itachi had reassured them that Tsunade would discuss with them both at length and he gave this number to them if they needed him for anything regarding Kiba which Tsume took in agreement.

Itachi had a feeling Tsume would show up at the station to have a good talk with her son, and he was not going to give any hint about it either, feeling that the man needed a good talk down to and his mother seemed the most logical answer as she would knew him better than anyone seeing as he was her own flesh and blood.

Itachi felt relief when he saw his brother's desk seeing Shikamaru sat down opposite writing down notes and waiting to be briefed. Itachi felt emotionally drained. He requested some coffee and a sandwich to be got from the local cafe not far from the headquarters by the Secretary outside giving her his preference.

"So how did it go with the Inuzuka patriarch?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"It went as expected. She had no clue to what her son had been up to after being estranged from him for about a year and a half. When I told her what had happened, she was devastated and angry. I felt sorry for her having to find out what her son had done."

"Yeah it must have been a huge shock to her. She is a very hard worker, as is her daughter...And what about Tamaki?" Shikamaru replied.

"Again she was horrified what her son had caused and demanded to know the situation on Tamaki after finding out about her situation and having no family left."

"I thought that would be the case. From what I have found out from people that know of them, the Inuzuka's are relatively nice people and extremely trustworthy and loyal. It's a shame that Kiba doesn't follow that code himself" Shikamaru informed.

"Yes Tsume said the same thing...She insisted she had brought both her children up the best she could as a single parent, she always worked hard and provided for them. She told me that Kiba was a good kid until his late teens when he went off the rails mixing with the wrong crowd, not obeying the house rules and not getting a steady job. She had no choice but to kick him out and she heard that he had moved to the land of rivers" Itachi continued

"Which would explain why he was there for some time, maybe he followed the wrong crowd there. I guess after that he enrolled at the college there and made friends with both Tamaki and Hinata. Due to the circumstances with Hinata wanting to escape being married off by her father, Kiba must have offered her an easy escape route after getting to know her." Shikamaru deduced.

"Hmm it all fits with what we have"

"Yeah I had better put this all down together on paper. I am waiting on a phone call from Shino. I think he has talked Kiba into entering a guilty plea hoping for a lesser sentence as the evidence is undeniable and he will serve jail time. Neji has told me that he won't press any charges against Tamaki as she clearly knew nothing about it."

"What about Neji?"

"Oh he and Tenten chan are staying in Konoha for bit. I asked Ino beforehand to give them a deal seeing as they would be staying. Jiraiya has asked me to let them know that they are welcome to stay at the Uzumaki-Namikaze estate seeing as they could be family very soon. Also, if Kushina finds out that her intended in laws are going to be staying at a hotel whilst they are staying within Konoha, she will get angry" Shikamaru chuckled knowing what Naruto's mother was like.

Itachi could just well imagine it as they both chuckled at their similar thoughts on the red haired woman.

"So, does Naruto's parents know about Naruto and Hinata and the proposal he gave to Hyuga Hiashi?" Itachi asked quite curious.

Shikamaru sighed as he let a sly smile grace his lips he had been on the phone for over an hour after his father had contacted wanting to know what was going on after Minato had told him the situation. He had quite a headache after as Temari was showing off due to having time taken away from their alone time which he had managed to make up for, trying not to think of his sand princess and the way her body felt beneath his own. A cough from Itachi broke him away from his lecherous thoughts.

"Yeah Naruto had told Minato about it before he had left on vacation. Minato was surprised about it, considering his son had actually thought out this proposal quite well. Apparently my father heard about it after Minato let it slip to Kushina who looked ready to kill Minato for keeping such information to himself." Shikamaru explained.

"Oh...isn't she happy about her son's choice?"

" She couldn't be happier...In fact she is excited. She's wanted grandchildren and was petrified her son could possibly not like women, after all he hasn't really had a relationship. So Kushina was relieved that wasn't so. She was angry that Minato was told and not her herself and wanted to fly out to the land of the moon and chastise her son but Minato managed to calm her down and convince her to wait until they return back to Konoha after explaining more about the situation." Shikamaru continued.

Itachi had to chuckle knowing how Kushina could be when he had visited the estate from time to time.

"Yeah so they are returning as soon as possible and apparently Minato has contacted Hiashi personally himself. According to my father, Hiashi will be coming to Konoha sometime next week. So Jiraiya has told Shizune to make sure the estate is perfect for Naruto's return and of course Hiashi's impending visit."

"Hmm that will be interesting. I wonder if Naruto has confessed as well, I'm glad. Is Hinata alright?"

"Sasuke informed me by text last night as I had to let Kakashi know so he could forward it on to Jiraiya. So as you can gather I was quite busy last night." Shikamaru stated lazily

Itachi rolled his eyes at the Nara knowing exactly how he could be. Shikamaru was a genius with a very high I.Q. But the man had a lazy disposition although his work was excellently accomplished and well executed, but Itachi knew he would much prefer to lie back and watch the clouds pass by while smoking his favourite brand of cigarettes. A terrible habit he had picked up from a man he classed as his teacher Asuma Sarutobi.

"I had better inform Sasuke. I know Sakura came up with the idea involving Kiba's family. I know Sakura had been extremely worried regarding her situation and care, even trusting her care to Tsunade" Itachi resumed.

"Yeah...well I will leave you to tell them as I expect Sasuke will be bringing Naruto up to speed about the situation, then it will be up to him to tell Hinata." Shikamaru answered grabbing his suitcase.

"Hn"

"Talk to you later, Itachi"

"Yeah, later Shikamaru"

Itachi watched as Shikamaru left the office, the door closed behind him, leaving the elder Uchiha to his thoughts of the day so far and to the impending conversation with his dear younger brother. He couldn't wait until he had his favourite coffee and sandwich so he could just relish the silence for a small while at least.

oOoOo

Naruto and Sasuke was currently in the small but adequate office room. Sasuke had told Naruto everything that had been uncovered regarding Kiba and what they had found out even on where the money had been used on and the innocent victim Tamaki who had accepted the large cash installments to save her family's business thinking it was genuine.

Sasuke had also told him the girls situation from her background history and background checks that Izumi had uncovered. He also told him that the girl was currently in the hospital pregnant but was completely devastated. This lead to some concern from Sakura about her health and mental state, and she had left her in the care of Tsunade.

He also told him that Sakura and brought up an idea on locating any potential family on Kiba's part and he was awaiting on word from his brother who he had left in charge of the investigation whilst he was here with Sakura. He did mention that he had found out that through Izumi that Kiba had in fact a mother and sister living within Konoha.

Naruto listened intently to it all with a mixture of emotions ranging from blatant anger, disgust and over all concern. Sasuke had also gave a run down on what had most probably happened regarding Kiba and Hinata's unique situation. From his investigations regarding where he had been living and who he had encountered, also his job as a gigolo and player with woman's hearts for money. But Naruto gathered from what Sasuke had mentioned regarding the arrest and what he had used the money on that the Inzuka appeared to have deep feelings for this Tamaki girl who he felt extremely sorry for.

"What does Neji say about all this?" Naruto had to ask, wondering what the elder Hyuga thought.

"Well he felt sorry for the girl and he believes as well as me and Shika does that she was completely innocent to what had gone on. When myself and Shika interviewed her she didn't believe any of it until we showed her the evidence at hand it broke her dobe...it really did and she has been in hospital ever since so Neji has decided that he will not push for any sort of charges against her knowing she is completely innocent and as much as a victim as Hinata was."Sasuke answered.

"I won't take any further action against her either, in fact keep me informed on her situation and her family's business. I would be happy to be a silent sponsor on her family's business with no strings attached. I hope that Kiba's family step in to help her but if not either way I as well as my family will gladly take care of her and her unborn child. In fact, I insist that we foot the bill on any treatment she had had and will endure for her and her little one." Naruto softly exclaimed .

Sasuke let out a rare smile knowing how Naruto was. Family was important to the blonde including his friends who he considered a extension of his family.

"So… when will you be telling Hinata?" Sasuke asked

Naruto stiffened slightly as he slumped over he was planning to tell her today and was very nervous about it. So decided to confide his fears with his friend.

"I-I plan to do it today teme...but...I'm worried she will turn me down, ya know" Naruto awkwardly stated.

Sasuke was surprised by his confession and inwardly face palmed. His friend could be a complete idiot sometimes and it amazed him how he was so clueless. Not only that he had a great relationship with Sakura, and it was rare for her to keep something from him, he would easily notice if she did. Sasuke knew her inside out, and even if she did, once they was alone he would have fun interrogating her he had his ways of persuasion after all.

"I don't get you sometimes dobe" Sasuke stated with a sigh

"Huh...What don't you get teme?" Naruto asked on in confusion.

"You are still as oblivious as you was those years ago dobe...Jeez...Do I need to spell it out to you or something like I did back then?" Sasuke stated with raised eyebrows.

"Watch it teme!" Naruto growled with flushed cheeks

"Listen dobe...that girl has feelings for you I am most certain of it. The way she looks at you is just as bad as she looked at you before when we was kids but it is different this time. In fact I know she is more in love with you than back then. So do me a favour and tell her how you feel soon… It's annoying watching you two tiptoe around your feelings. " Sasuke announced confidently.

Naruto was gaping like a fish, not knowing what to say as his cheeks intensified with colour. Sasuke smirked trying not to laugh at how absurd his friend looked. He wished he could take a picture and post it for everyone to see, it would be priceless.

"So...don't stress yourself idiot...Just tell her how you feel and that you want to be with her. I expect she is worried that you only see her as a maid. I still don't get why you did that in the first place" Sasuke continued folding his arms as he leaned back in his chair.

Naruto blinked at his friend already knowing himself why he did so. He had to wonder was Hinata worried he didn't really give it much thought she must know he had feelings for her he hadn't felt so much love and desire for a woman as he did with Hinata she was his princess, his world.

"I-I love her teme...I think I always have ya know. When she never returned to the music academy I thought like I was dying inside. For days, weeks even months passed and I couldn't really recover. I kept seeing her beautiful smile in my thoughts and it was unbearable at night when she would haunt my dreams. That melody she played that last day continuously played in my head all the time I couldn't forget about her and I didn't want to either. I held out such hope that she would come back ya know...but each time I would wait it never happened. All the girls who showed interest in me i knew deep down they didn't see the real me so I could understand how you felt that day in class when you had a go at Sakura-Chan and Ino-chan" Naruto stated

"Hn" Sasuke answered finding this confession from the dobe interesting.

"Ya know...I had a little crush on Sakura-chan back then...I thought she was pretty and interesting but then I think I liked her because she was so entranced by you, just like every girl in the school I think. I just wanted to beat you at something really, but the crush soon went away it was only brief after all. The other girls didn't really interest me at all, sure I slept with some of them in one night stands telling them I was not interested in a relationship with them. Some would agree hoping I would change my mind but most took the hint and we never took it further. Even the times Sakura-chan and Ino-chan tried to set up dates with their friends would be a waste of time I think they could sense that I wasn't remotely interested in them." Naruto continued.

Sasuke knew that Naruto had a small crush on Sakura back in the days at school catching him gazing at her sometimes but it only lasted for a couple of weeks no more than that he hadn't even bothered to pursue her really only asked her out on a couple of dates but was always denied vehemently by the pinkette.

"Then that night when I left you all I decided to walk around deep in my thoughts until I was knocked into by someone, finding my favourite shirt was wet from the soda I had. I was quite angry about it, at least until I heard a female voice apologise. When I set eyes on her teme, my whole world just stopped...I really thought it was some kind of cruel dream, ya know playing tricks on me until she collapsed on me then when I realised it was reality my body moved on its own. When she awoke and she revealed her name, that answered my deepest wishes. It was really her and when Shikamaru did those checks, I knew I had her in my life again. So I had to keep her with me after she told me what had occurred to her losing her family, job, and place she was staying as well as that bastard abandoning her like that, it was the only thing I could think of to keep her by me making her my personal maid."

"I'm not really surprised dobe, knowing you for so long. I know she is special to you, heck, I could have told you from the beginning...Maid or not you need to tell her your feelings and that you want to spend the rest of your life with her. So let's end this meeting. I do need to wait for Itachi to contact me on the Tamaki situation for Sakura's sake as she has been worried about her. Go find her and talk to her. If you don't tell her by the end of the day, I will lock you two in a room and tell her on your behalf." Sasuke hinted as he stood up.

Naruto turned slightly pale knowing that Sasuke was serious and would carry out that threat and decided that since he was brought up to speed he needed to talk to Hinata and tell her how he truly feels. Sighing inwardly he followed after Sasuke to find the woman that he wanted to confide in and fulfill the promise he made himself the night before.

oOoOo

Both Sakura and Hinata had so far had a pleasant conversation getting to know one another. Although awkwardly at first, they soon felt comfortable with one another talking about all sorts from the beautiful location they was currently in to the likes and dislikes from clothes, hair styles and make up.

Sakura found it quite enjoyable as they conversed getting to know each other and felt comfortable as time passed by. They were currently standing near the sea shore, watching and giggling as the waves covered their feet as the wet sands went in between their toes which felt ticklish to both. The sea breeze felt refreshing brushing against their warm faces due to the humidity from the weather.

Hinata was really enjoying herself in the company of Sakura, who she had found out was a great medic back in Konoha. Hinata had always wanted to go into medicine, finding an interest in certain remedies and salves that could be made from herbs and plants. Her mother used to tell her all sorts when she was little now remembering her list memories that slowly came to mind.

Sakura had been extremely careful to what she told Hinata, not wanting to let anything slip out by mistake and cause any problems. Well for now at least and hoped that whatever talk the boys was having Sasuke told the blonde idiot to finally confess his feelings to her.

The pinkette knew just from the brief encounters she had seen with them together that they both held deep feelings for one another that had obviously gone further in the relationship. Sakura also knew that Naruto could be oblivious most of the time and probably was scared Hinata would turn him down. She wanted to burst into laughter at how absurd it was. Sakura could remember that she was like that once upon a time, scared to tell Sasuke how she always felt about him in case he denied her once again only to be overwhelmed when he had took the situation in himself by confessing his feeling first.

Her thoughts were broken as the overbearing sun was shining down on them both, finding the humidity in the air growing hotter. Both herself and Hinata were quite pale and chances of catching sun stroke would be quite high.

"Well I think we should head back to the villa Hinata...It's getting hotter now and we could always come back later when the weather is cooler" Sakura stated.

"Sure Sakura-Chan...it is getting very hot" Hinata answered with a smile, her cheeks looking rather flushed.

"Are you alright? You look flushed?" Sakura asked a hint of concern in her voice.

"Y-Yes just feeling really hot that's all" Hinata answered assuring her new friend.

"Alright let's head back, here, take my arm" Sakura stated calmly looking her over with her green eyes.

Hinata was hesitant but quickly relented she did feel drained slightly by the sun baring down upon her. Also seeing as she had passed out at the palace last night, she didn't want to worry anyone further. Her thoughts were pushed to one side for now as they made their way back along the beach back to the villa.

They weren't that far from the pathway when they saw Sasuke and Naruto heading towards them. Sakura smiled as they approached and Sasuke smiled seeing that they got along quite well but could see Sakura's normal work mode kick in to play.

"Hinata-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked in concern seeing Sakura holding her arm.

"Y-Yes Naruto-kun, it's just unbearably hot out here that's all. I-it's really d-draining" Hinata answered truthfully.

"Hn...usually it gets hot in these climates to work for residents, so they stay indoors on the peak times" Sasuke stated.

"Let's all head inside shall we? It will be nice and cool and Hinata can lay down and rest, also something nice and cool to drink wouldn't go amiss. I know I could go for the same myself" Sakura announced to assure the worried looks of Naruto.

Sasuke nodded as he led the way Naruto had took the initiative to pick Hinata up and carry her in bridal style, much to the surprise and embarrassment of Hinata. Naruto insisted that she was not heavy at all and that he wanted to do so trying to not show worry after all she had fainted the night before.

Sakura smiled, seeing how rare it was to see Naruto so caring and was happy for him to look so happy and in love. Sakura was pulled back by Sasuke as they both slowed down, watching Naruto go inside the villa with the bluenette.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called out confused.

Sakura was surprised that Sasuke had pulled her back. She was shocked to see him looking so intently at her, making her heartbeat faster and then it clicked to her what her fiancé was doing.

"It's funny Sasuke-kun, you can clearly see how they both feel for one another yet neither of them see it for themselves. I can relate to Hinata in some way, as I felt like that about you" Sakura answered softly.

Sasuke glanced at the pinkette seeing her look back towards the villa. Her facial features held a small smile on her red tinted lips that made him want to just bend down and kiss her.

"Was Hinata alright? I failed to ask you last night as you were really tired when we went to bed" Sasuke whispered, enjoying her shiver.

Sasuke looked at her taking in her beautiful features waiting for her answer.

"She's completely healthy Sasuke-kun. Honestly, I'm not sure why she fainted. Maybe she was just exhausted." Sakura answered.

"Anyway, will Naruto be telling her his feelings? I assume he hasn't and I'm pretty certain that she loves him deeply." Sakura continued

"No...but he is going to tell her today or I threatened him I would do it myself and lock the door after" Sasuke stated with a sigh.

Sakura giggled placing her hands on his shoulder pulling him towards her she could feel the hot blazing sun upon her skin which seemed to drain some of her own energy too as she claimed his lips with her own. Sasuke relaxed into her arms as they kissed tasting her cherry lip gloss on his tongue. A few seconds passed as they broke apart staring into each other's eyes lost to their surroundings enjoying their time together.

"That's good. He needs to tell her and she needs to tell him that she loves him back. Besides, from what I saw they both have nothing to worry about whatsoever. Why don't we continue this in our room Sasuke-kun." Sakura purred the last bit quietly as she squeezed his buttocks with her hands.

Sasuke looked at her stunned, not realising that her hands had moved.

oOoOo

**A/N:- Hi to my readers and thank you for reading my story and liking it so much, I want to thank gio08 for being kind enough to look through each chapter for me as always thank you my friend. I love writing in my spare time and have so many ideas for stories that I have so many planned to write in future. **

**Thank you for the many positive reviews to my story it helps me continue to write with confidence knowing that readers are enjoying them. The Lustful Maid isn't to far away from completion just a couple of chapters left then I will be moving back to Hard Love and starting back up on The Demon Fox lover sometime next month hopefully whether i continue or rewrite is still undecided as of yet bit will let you know. I do have two new stories planned but please check my profile as I will be posting a chapter each to see which one to continue on with I will let you my readers decide which one? The runner up will carry on later this year once Hard Love is completed. But I will announce more on this closer to the time so stay tuned! **

**Thanks for the readers who have added my story to their favourites and are now following thank you i really appreciate it and still overwhelmed. I am in the midst of writing chapter 16 so hopefully I will have that ready by next week so hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Until next time bye bye for now x **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong to M. Kishimoto**

**The Lustful Maid**

**Chapter 16**

**Rated M for a reason**

**oOoOo**

Naruto carried the bluenette within his arms towards his room, the maid Aya, was just coming out of their room with the sweeping brush in her hands.

"Um...Aya, could you close the curtains in our room for me and fetch something for Hinata-chan to drink" Naruto asked.

Aya quickly entered the room, closing the curtains as she headed out towards the kitchen to do as he asked. Naruto had gently placed Hinata down upon the bed and sat beside her as Aya returned a few moments later with a glass of water with ice in it.

"Do you wish for me to call for a doctor Naruto-san?" Aya asked.

"No...Sakura-chan is here, so unless she tells me otherwise that will be all, thank you" Naruto replied, watching the maid leave the room then glanced back at Hinata.

"How do you feel hime?" Naruto asked softly.

Hinata glanced up at the handsome blonde, feeling like such a nuisance already. She felt fine, just drained for some reason and the heat was quite humid today.

"I-I'm fine N-Naruto-kun, I just feel tired and drained really that's all" Hinata assured him.

Naruto nodded and handed her the glass of water, watching her take a few sips of the ice cold liquid then handing it back to him when she was finished. Apart from her flushing face, she appeared to look alright, which relieved him somewhat. He hadn't heard Sakura or Sasuke yet and wondered where they had gone to.

Naruto knew that he had to have a heart to heart talk with her and couldn't delay it any further. He got up and closed the bedroom door and glanced towards Hinata and saw her looking at him, which he gave her a small reassuring smile in return even though he felt terribly nervous.

"I need to talk to you hime...I have a few things I really need to say to you" Naruto nervously began.

Hinata gazed at him curiously but inwardly her heart was beating wildly within her. She felt a range of emotions, from hopeful to downright anxious.

Naruto however was no better, he had never felt so nervous and hoped that he wouldn't say anything that could be taken in the wrong way by his hime. Just the thought of hurting her with his idiocy scared him terribly. Naruto knew he wasn't good with words, he was better with actions. But he knew that sometimes actions couldn't were not as good as words, especially if it was coming from the heart...His own heart especially.

This was all new to Naruto, this feeling. The love for his friends was very different to his love for his family. His love for his pet fox Kurama, his love for his favourite food ramen, they were all different forms of love to him. But Hinata… since the beginning, she was unique in that respect.

Since he last saw her that day walking away with a smile that was solely for him, she was constantly in his thoughts, in his dreams and he couldn't forget her. He at first was confused about it all and as the years went by, he still held out hope in seeing her again. When it finally did arrive, it took a while until he realised that what he felt for this girl was indeed romantic love.

Naruto had never done things by the book. He always jumped into things without much of a thought, consequences be damned. Even in a few fights when he was younger, he would just jump in head first and suffer the consequences after. That was just how he was. He wasn't a planner or a thinker like Shikamaru who would plan things ahead in a matter of seconds. Or nor he was like Sasuke, who thinks the situation out first and then let his instincts kick in.

Now here he was, sitting on the bed, looking down at his blue haired. He swallowed nervously, knowing he has to be strong. Damn it! He is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and he had to be strong and be man enough to tell her how he truly feels. It shouldn't be that hard.. it shouldn't.

"Hime...I-I must confess that I'm actually nervous right now, ya know" Naruto nervously stated rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"W-What is it N-Naruto-kun? Hinata asked him just as nervous as he was.

"U-Um please bare with me Hinata-chan...I-I'm not really great with words ya know, so will you listen?" Naruto pleaded softly.

Hinata nodded her head, seeing that he was quite nervous. She was no better herself, feeling her stomach churning everywhere and her heart climbing to her throat, not knowing what to expect from the blonde.

"Well um...how should I say this...um...When I was younger, I used to attend a music academy back in Konoha. Sasuke, Shikamaru and I used to attend due to our parents thinking it would be good for us to learn. But back then none of us wanted to, we were usually bored out of our minds. Then one day, we were sitting down waiting and we noticed a long black limousine pull up outside. We heard some doors opening and closing and we watched as a beautiful woman seem to glide down the hall as if she was something magical. Well as you can imagine, Sasuke, Shikamaru and I were surprised and mesmerized by her and she stopped in front of us with a smile that I can still see now." Naruto began.

Hinata felt herself intrigued, immediately knowing what he was talking about after seeing it in her memories and felt her heart quicken within her.

"She was beautiful, that was for sure, and she introduced us to her daughter who was hiding behind her, she seemed very shy ya know. Her daughter was quite cute and had pink tinted cheeks and the most beautiful looking eyes I had ever seen. The mother invited us to join her and her daughter's lesson, which we happily agreed, wanting to spend more time in their company. We enjoyed the lesson and we continued each week looking forward to seeing them. Through the weeks, I noticed that the little girl would stutter and blush only around me which made me confused. One particular time I asked her about her favourite colour and she fainted, which left me panicking thinking I had done something. But her mother had told me that she was fine and that she really liked me, which I didn't understand back then of what she meant"

Hinata felt herself feel embarrassed, knowing that particular event and tried hard not to show it on her face.

"Sasuke decided to tell me that she had a crush on me and explained to me in great detail what a crush was. When I was told I didn't believe him. I thought I was being teased by them so didn't believe it at first, but I later realised that it was true and I felt my heart beating fast because of it ya know. I had never had someone like me... like that. It was always Sasuke teme that had the girls falling for him. Knowing that she liked me filled me with joy and I really looked forward to seeing her each week." Naruto stated in a happy daze.

"Then one day, things changed. It was a horrible dull day, it was pouring nonstop as if the skies themselves were crying. We were waiting patiently for both to arrive and we saw a man holding hands with this little girl and she had her head down, which we all wondered why. When the man left, she finally looked at us and my chest began to hurt badly ya know. She was crying and told us that her mother was now in heaven with the angels, which we all understood what it meant. S-She looked so broken. I just wanted to hold her, which I did. She held me tightly, sobbing into my shirt as I tried to comfort her. We were all deeply upset that her mother had gone, she was a lovely woman who I will always remember."

Hinata listened remembering it well now that she had recovered her lost memories and felt a pang of pain in her heart regarding her mother. The whole Hyuga household was never the same again after that, especially her father, who had then turned colder in his grief.

"We went to the lesson saddened. I held her hand as we went to the class and sat there listening to the teacher who wanted us to play the piano. She wanted to play a particular piece in honour of her mother and when she began to play… I can still remember that beautiful melody now. We were all surprised and captivated by it. She played that piano perfectly as though it was made for her. After we walked together waiting to be picked up, we spoke for a while and I kissed her. I felt my heart race when I did it and she looked surprised at first, I thought she may faint again but she didn't thankfully. She had such a beautiful smile upon her face that I felt entirely captivated and I couldn't wait to see her again the following week." Naruto continued as he gazed into the distance.

Hinata felt too compelled not to look away from him. He was beautiful to Hinata, the slight smile upon his lips made her just want to hold him in her arms and kiss him.

"Well the following week came and we waited.. and waited. I waited for her to arrive for what seemed like hours, longing to see her… but she never showed. It confused us, and I felt hurt… But when the teacher told us that she wouldn't be returning… I was devastated." Naruto confided.

Hinata was very shocked to hear that. She wasn't expecting him to feel like that, but she wanted to know more as he took in a breath, steadying his emotions and began talking to her again.

"Days, weeks and even months went by and I still hoped I would see her again. I often wondered what had happened and why she had not returned without even saying a word to any of us. I even wondered if I had done anything wrong… it was always on my mind...She, was constantly on my mind. I went through school and stayed with my friends, and made some new friends. I went on day by day, but I never forgot her. I held out hope that I would get to see her again. Then one night, I had left my friends and decided to just walk around, my thoughts were on other things and I didn't notice where I was going until I had someone bump into me. My favourite shirt was wet with soda as I heard a woman's voice apologise to me which made me look up, and there looking at me, was the girl. But she had grown up. I was so shocked and thought it was some cruel joke or some kind of dream at that. It became real when this woman collapsed into my arms and my body just moved on its own, still not really processing that this could be real, ya know." Naruto admitted, glancing back to Hinata with a soft smile that made her cheeks heat up.

"So I took her home with me and when she woke up, still intoxicated due to the amount of alcohol she consumed, she told me her name. The same name as the little girl all those years ago, my heart was beating fast I tell you. I still could hardly believe it. But then I realised when she told me her story that it had to be true and that it was her. I was determined to not be apart from her again and got her to sign a contract as my very own personal maid. Crazy I know, but it was the only thing I could think of to keep her by my side at the time. When I told her my name and she didn't recognize me.. it felt like my heart had been stabbed with a knife. I had Shikamaru find out about her and when I knew of her circumstances, I was angry and determined to keep her beside me where I could look out for her. In all honesty, I couldn't bear to lose her again. I didn't understand at first why I was like that. But as the days and weeks went on and I was apart from her, my heart ached terribly and I knew deep down that everything that I had set out to do had to do with her in mind." Naruto continued seeing her tears fall down her cheeks as he reached out and wiped them away.

"When I heard on my flight back that she was not well, I was in a state of panic like nothing I had experienced before. I rushed back from the land of rivers after having a meeting with her father. When I saw her again, I knew that I loved her terribly and all I wanted was for her to be beside me, so I could make her happy and see that smile again forever. I found out that she had been kidnapped and had suffered a head injury from her kidnapper which led her to lose her memories of her past and I felt fear, guilt and such rage that I wasn't there to help her in her time of need. I finally understood why she didn't seem to remember me, but I was determined to get her to remember me one day. Having her by my side has made me so happy and I decided to take her away here to the land of the moon. I called in a few favours from my family and friends just so that we could spend time together and that I could confess to her, my beautiful maid, the girl from that day when we were children… how I truly felt and I hope that she would return my feelings. It would make me the happiest man in the world ever if she did, ya know." Naruto confessed closing his eyes, his heart was now thumping wildly within him, hoping that she would return his feelings.

Hinata couldn't believe it, he was in love with her? The job as his personal maid was for her to be by his side even though she was never really a maid to begin with. Her main job was to keep him happy which he was as long as she was beside him. Her heart was beating so fast she felt herself feeling faint, but willed herself not to. He had his eyes closed, waiting for her to respond to his heartfelt confession. She had to answer him, she had to tell him how she felt. She couldn't let her fainting spells ruin such a precious moment such as this.

"N-Naruto-kun...I-I didn't remember a lot of my past. I didn't know the circumstances to why I had lost my memories either. I knew t-that my mother had died f-from my governess. M-my father wouldn't discuss my mother to us, as it was too upsetting for him to hear and to tell. I couldn't remember her well, only from pictures f-from the album's we had stored away w-when we moved. B-But through the years, I seemed t-to know I was missing something. I just can't explain it. My father w-wanted me to marry when I came of age, but most of w-who he had chosen for me were older than me by a lot of years. I didn't like any of them, even if it was i-in the best interests for the family" Hinata began nervously.

Naruto had now opened his eyes. He was watching her, listening to her intently, wanting to hear every word she wanted to tell him even if his inner emotions inside him was hectic. She had listened to him and he knew he had to be patient and listen to her.

"I felt a-alone Naruto-kun. I-I felt as though I was weak, a disappointment to my father. The elders never really saw me for anything of worth except to be wed off. I-I had become friends w-with Kiba Inuzuka by then. We hit it off and I-I had confided to him my troubles. He had talked me into being w-with him as a way out, an escape so I wasn't married off to one of t-the suitors that the elders had threatened they would choose f-for me. Seeing as my f-father wasn't taking my side on the matter, I decided to go w-with Kiba and I was d-disowned and told n-not to return. Although I accepted Kiba's offer and we entered a unique r-relationship, we were n-never really b-boyfriend, girlfriend. He wanted us to be I t-think but I j-just didn't like him that way. I only saw him as a friend. I had my suspicions about him seeing other women. I-I just didn't expect to catch him in the act at the place I lived with him in. We had moved to Konoha f-for about a y-year and a half and I found odd jobs here and t-there. I had found a g-good job but it didn't l-last, it just seemed t-to happen all in one day." Hinata explained

Naruto seemed to tense regarding Kiba. He had a feeling that she didn't love him. He knew he had taken her virginity and was totally innocent to his touches when he started his perverted games. Hearing her say it though was comforting to him as he listened quietly.

"T-To be honest N-Naruto-kun, I can't really remember much of that day, apart from getting drunk a-at a bar crying o-over my sorrows. T-Then trying to sober up t-to get a motel room with the bit of money I had on me. Everything else remained a blur u-until I woke up t-that morning, meeting you and finding t-that I had signed my name on a maid contract. B-But for some reason, I felt I knew you somehow. It was strange. I found the job strange as I wasn't doing actual maid duties but done them regardless, you always seemed to make my h-heart race N-Naruto-kun and I didn't understand why. Talking to A-Anko-san helped a lot as I told h-her my feelings. She did explain to me and i-in great detail what it was and was surprised. I think I-I was too scared to admit it in truth in case I would be r-rejected." Hinata continued

Naruto blinked, his hope beginning to rise within him.

"I have t-to admit N-Naruto-kun, I have been having dreams and actually saw flickers of my past w-with my mother"

"Huh, you mean your mother Hitomi?" Naruto couldn't help but ask in surprise.

"Y-Yes, my mother. S-she told me about my s-sunshine which I didn't understand at the time. It was only recently that I understood f-fully what she meant. Yesterday a-at the palace, I heard that piano s-solo and f-for some reason I knew it I had heard i-it before in my previous dream. I found myself i-in a narrow bright corridor, rows and rows of doors o-on either s-side, each closed they represented a memory o-of the past. Some were mine and some were my m-mother's. I remember everything now N-Naruto-kun...I finally understood w-why I felt the way I did with you, I understood w-what my mother meant by...My sunshine too." Hinata confided

Naruto felt his heart beating hard and fast as if it was going to jump out of his chest, his breathing was accelerating. She remembered him now...She remembered when they were children...He was shocked, but overjoyed that she finally knew their past meetings together.

"Sunshine...What does that mean Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked intrigued.

Hinata blushed crimson, which he immediately noticed and tried not to smile at how cute she looked.

"M-My mother was referring t-to you, N-Naruto-kun. I always thought you were as bright as t-the sun with your colour h-hair and wide smile. I couldn't help but to be drawn to you whenever I saw you. I am s-still like i-it now, completely d-drawn to you...I-I love you t-too, but I was afraid that you would reject my feelings" Hinata admitted with a bright pink blush and unshed tears.

"Y-You love me too, hime?" Naruto asked again, hoping he hadn't misheard her in anyway, a blush on his cheeks.

"Y-Yes, I love you" Hinata admitted, taking his hand in hers, squeezing it in reassurance.

Naruto felt complete elation, as if every worry and doubt was now erased from his entire being. He quickly crawled on to the bed, taking her within his arms, holding her tightly as he caressed her ponytail with his fingers.

"Oh hime...you have made me so happy, ya know!...I love you so much"

Hinata took in his scent, loving how he smelled, calming her fast beating heart as she buried her hot cheeks into his chest, elated that they both loved one another and that he wouldn't reject her. She then remembered something she had meant to ask.

"Y-You met my f-father, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked curious.

"Yeah I did hime...I went to see him to offer a proposal to him" Naruto answered growing slightly nervous again as he pulled her away gently holding her, looking deeply into her widened eyes.

"P-Proposal?"

"I-I...asked for his permission and blessing to ask you to...um" Naruto trailed off nervously

Hinata's eyes widened even further, her heart skipping a beat at what he was insinuating.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto took a deep breath and swallowed his nerves.

"Hime...I went to ask him for your...for your hand in marriage" Naruto asked, his eyes looking at her, showing just how serious he was.

Hinata had never felt so happy and blinked rapidly as tears fell down her cheeks as she sobbed tears of joy. She was in complete and utter elation that the man she loved with all her heart loved her back and wanted to be with her forever.

"W-Well...will you marry me, hime?" Naruto asked nervously for her answer.

"Y-Yes!...Yes, of course I will!" Hinata exclaimed happily.

Naruto was overjoyed, wiping the flowing tears from her eyes, he claimed her lips in a passionate yet gentle kiss. Hinata responded just as eagerly as they absorbed each of their feelings. Naruto was happy that his feelings had been returned by her and the fact that she was now his fiancé and decided tomorrow they would go to the best jewelry store to buy the perfect ring to make it official.

**oOoOo**

Their bedroom was lovely and cool with the air conditioning flowing full blast as soon as they entered inside. Sasuke closed the door behind them as he proceed to remove his shirt. He watched as Sakura closed their curtains across, hiding the beautiful scenery from outside. They were now alone, spending the time they so desperately yearned for due to their busy work lives back in Konoha.

The maids were still busy in the kitchen preparing food and cleaning the rooms as Sasuke and Sakura entered inside the villa. Naruto and Hinata were nowhere to be seen, which to Sasuke was a good thing, as he knew his friend had a lot to talk about to her. Sasuke saw one maid come away from Naruto's room as he beckoned her over. He told her that none of them didn't want to be disturbed and when they were finished they could just leave a note on the kitchen side. Sakura had made her way towards the kitchen as one of the maids happily got her some glasses to fix herself and him a drink.

Sasuke waited as they both went to their room. Both knew that Naruto would hopefully be talking to Hinata now. Sasuke took the offered glass and sat down on the bed, relishing the cool conditioned air surrounding them as Sakura wiped her face with a wet wipe to feel more refreshed.

"It's quite hot today Sasuke-kun, any longer and both myself and Hinata would have gotten heat stroke."

"Hn...we can always go to the pool later when it later gets cooler" Sasuke suggested.

"Yeah, we can, can't we" Sakura replied with a small smile.

"Do you think he will be ok?" Sakura asked

"Who, the dobe?...I'm sure he won't make a mess of things"

Sasuke felt the vibrations against him, knowing it was probably Itachi and he hoped the news he had for him was good. He had brought Naruto up to speed and knew that Itachi as well as Shikamaru had the investigation covered. What with Tsunade helping Tamaki for Sakura, they knew she would be in safe hands.

"Itachi?"

**oOoOo**

Naruto could hear his heart beat beating loudly within him, his eyes locked within hers, each showing their own emotions to one another. Their emotions held so much love within its depths it literally took their own breaths away. Their arms were securely wrapped around each other, both enjoying the heat from one another, not wanting to be apart.

Hinata was elated as she pressed gentle kisses upon the blonde, who at first was her master and now lover soon to be husband. It was still a dream come true to her, feeling such love that was now so much clearer to her than before. Through her own insecurities, she had missed the obvious devotion the blonde contained for her and even he himself failed to notice what others around them both did.

Her kisses trailed down his neck towards his chest as her hands tugged on his vest shirt. The noticeable shiver escaping from her gentle kisses made her body burn hotter knowing he was reacting just as much as she when he touched her himself. The blonde soon gave in to his hime's demands and took off his Orange vest top, showing his naked torso.

Her eyes locked on his form, her mouth suddenly going dry as she truly appreciated his body that no matter how many times she saw, still pleasures her immensely. Naruto couldn't help but smirk seeing her beautiful eyes roam his body, leaving no stone unturned as she brought her fingers upon his warm tanned skin caressing his chest downwards.

"I can tell you like what you see hime?" Naruto stated in amusement.

Hinata couldn't help but blush furiously. Her cheeks went tomato red in an instant, knowing there was no way she could deny that claim. She was so transfixed upon his edible looking body that she forgot that he was watching her intently. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at teasing his adorable hime.

The blonde couldn't help looking at her flushed face knowing that it was due to her embarrassment and obvious arousal that he himself had created. He loved the fact that he was the only person who could make her that way and he decided that he would make sure she knew that she was the only woman for him.

Hinata felt herself be pushed back upon the bed, hearing the slight noise from the springs within the mattress as Naruto hovered above her, his eyes solely rested on her face, particularly her own eyes that were slightly widened in surprise.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata heard her voice stutter out.

She saw a devilish smirk grace his kissable lips, seeing his blue eyes sparkle in mischief and desire, it made her body combust with heat and lust on its own accord. She nervously licked her lips that to her felt as dry as the sands on the beach not too far from where they were.

"Ya know hime...I'm going to make sure that you understand how much I love you so you will never question the way I feel about you ever again. I'm gonna let you feel with this sexy body of yours exactly what you do to me" Naruto stated huskily, licking his own lips seductively.

Hinata couldn't help but let out a soft moan, her body all but gave in completely each wall she had carefully surrounded herself in had crumbled with the time spent with the handsome blonde. Now the walls she had erected around her simply deteriorated into nothing, leaving her fully exposed and at his mercy.

Naruto practically ripped of her bikini top, watching in satisfaction as her bare large breasts bounced in freedom below him. Her nipples were instantly pert in excitement and longing for his devout attention which he eagerly responded to their silent plea. His hand gently grasped her left breast, feeling the soft flesh as he groped it, caressing it as he watched her face begin to contort in pleasure of his touch.

He smirked once more in satisfaction at seeing her reaction, his fingers brushed upon her hardened nipple, causing her to arch her back as her front grew closer to him as he continued his ministrations.

"So sensitive to my touch.." Naruto huskily whispered as he leaned his head lower, nibbling her earlobe.

Hinata was panting. Her body fully enjoying his touch as he continued groping her left breast. She had electrical shocks of pleasure up and down her spine as she felt her lower regions begin to ache and grow wet in arousal.

Naruto trailed his tongue down her slender neck, stopping at her pulse, where he sucked that particular area. Enjoying her pants of breathlessness and soft moans of pleasure, his cock instantly twitched in response. He released her sucked flesh, taking personal satisfaction of the red to purple mark he had just created upon her soft skin as he trailed down further towards her breasts.

Every nerve ending within her grew incredibly sensitive to his touches. She was biting her lip, hoping to hide the sound of her moans that just wanted to escape her lips. She was feeling extremely sensitive and grew worried that those within the villa would hear her lusty moans.

Naruto came towards her breasts, his hand still thoroughly exploring her left breast as he faced her neglected right sided breast. His smirk grew more as he gently blew against her pert nipple, causing her to once again arch her back and release a soft quiet sob.

"Did you like that hime?...Do you want more?" Naruto teased

Hinata couldn't for the life of her answer him. Her body had completely relented, wanting this blonde god above to continue his explorations. Her heartbeat was the only sound registering within her as all reality seemed to have disappeared completely from her mind. Her body wanted her to savor each touch this handsome blonde man gave and it was producing such electricity and fire within her.

Naruto glanced up at her, seeing her face still flushed and delirious with pleasure. He chuckled as he soon took her nipple into his hot mouth, gently sucking the pert bud causing her to release a long soft moan. His tongue twirled around the bud as his fingers pinched the other. Her body was trembling beneath him as her moans grew.

Hinata felt that her body was on fire, both her breasts were being heavily stimulated. She felt her inner walls clench painfully within her as her panties were getting wetter and wetter. She moved the back of her hand towards her lips to help quiet her panting moans. Hinata didn't want anyone within the villa to hear her knowing she would literally faint in embarrassment and horror if that happened, although she felt incredibly aroused due to the fact that they could be heard.

Hinata felt her body arch from the mattress feeling him nibble against her nipple then twirl his hot tongue around her aroused peak as he once again sucked it hard into his hot mouth.

"Ohh N-Naruto-kun" Hinata couldn't help but let out softly

She heard a pop sound as the cold air within the room caressed her soaking wet nipple. This in turn made her shiver as Naruto switched from one breast to the other, repeating his earlier ministrations. Hinata was biting the back of her hand as her other hand gripped the sheets beneath her. Every cell in her body was flourishing in arousal and it grew with every touch and lick that her blonde master turned lover gave her.

Naruto concentrated on giving her large breasts the unique attention they begged for, fully caressing the perfect shape and size of each of them enjoying his hime's reactions. His mind and body was fully appreciating what was laid out before him and currently beneath him.

She felt so soft, so ripe and her unique taste from her soft creamy skin to her flowing nectar of juices aroused him further. Naruto glanced lower, noticing that his blue haired goddess was rubbing her thighs together, making his mouth water slightly. Lowering his head again he began to leave soft and gentle kisses downwards along her toned stomach.

Hinata flinched, feeling the gentle caresses travelling along her body, each spot was like a trail of blazing flames licking against her skin just by the feel of his lips. Her back arched as she felt his tongue glide and then twirl around her belly button then trail even further, lower and lower.

Naruto enjoyed seeing his hime writhe in pleasure to his touches. It always amazed him to how sensitive she truly was and how he could rouse such reactions from her. From just a simple brush of his finger tips to a flurry of chaste kisses made her melt and submit, eagerly waiting for more of him.

Glancing at her thighs that were still rubbing together, he could tell she was trying her hardest to relieve the pent up tension between her legs that was gathering and that he wanted to get to. The blonde sat up on his knees as he gazed down at her. Dark blue hair from her high pony tail flared around the pillow like an ocean of dark blue ink. It looked breathtaking against her creamy skin as her cheeks was flushed red, the back of her hand still against her lips hiding them from his penetrating gaze.

Moving slightly, he noticed that she raised both her legs up to her knees, touching together as her head turned away in embarrassment. His hands immediately grabbed each of her legs parting them wide, hearing a muffled squeak as he gazed at the area between her legs still covered by her bikini bottoms.

"Wow hime...you're soaked" Naruto announced.

Hinata felt like dying from embarrassment, turning her head slightly to look at the blonde man. The blonde was smirked seeing her heavily flushed cheeks, she was just so adorable as he gazed back to the area between her legs. His eyes clearly saw the outline of her sex upon the white panty line that was soaked through with her juices.

Naruto's grin widened as his hand moved slowly up her inner thigh to its intended target. His hard cock was protesting vehemently within his pants, wanting nothing but to be free and back inside his favourite place. His hand could clearly feel the shaking of her thigh, knowing that his hime was highly sensitive and from the look of her still covered sex that was dripping wet from arousal, she would be overly sensitive around there.

His hand had now reached his target as his fingers slowly but gently touched the showing outline of her lower lips. The soft thin material was keeping him from sinking his fingers in further but it clearly showed how aroused she had become. He could hear her muffled sounds concealed by the back of her hands as his fingers slid slowly up and then slowly down, her body arching upwards from the way his teasing fingers travelled.

Naruto leant forward, taking a up close personal look of her wet sex. The smell of her arousal was arousing the blonde himself, his mouth was beginning to drool, wanting nothing but to drink her unique sweet tasting nectar. The temptation was too much for him as he quickly reached for the white and flimsy material, practically ripping them of her and throwing them somewhere in the room.

Hinata, who had watched him throughout, closed her eyes tightly, feeling incredibly shy and absolutely mortified at being stared at so intimately. Hinata was about to voice her protest when the air from her lungs immediately left her breathless. Naruto let out a deep satisfying groan as soon as his mouth was upon her folds, her juices were so sweet that he couldn't help but to lap it up with his tongue.

The moan that she had let out filled him with immense pride and lust. Although it was louder than before, it wasn't as loud as he would normally want her to sound. He cursed inwardly at the fact that they weren't alone. Hinata kept the back of her hand upon her mouth, trying in vain to silence her moans that she couldn't help but to let out. His tongue was diving inside her, the sounds she could hear was embarrassing to her, but she couldn't deny it felt so good.

Naruto broke away as his fingers stroked her lower lips, then diving back inside her wet pink flesh, caressing her intimately with his finger tips. His eyes noticed her clit and blew on it, relishing how she immediately leaned forward, her legs shaking like jelly.

"Oh yeah...you like that huh?" Naruto whispered with a smirk

Hinata was panting. She just managed to muffle a scream with her hand. Her whole body felt tight like a highly strung coil, her entire nerve endings completely exposed as the pit of her stomach began to bubble forth. She felt his hands upon her hips as he made sure she was still spread wide. His warm breath could be felt against her femininity, causing her shivers to increase and prolong.

"You will love this hime"

Hinata fell back upon the mattress as his mouth began sucking on her clit slowly, his tongue caressed around it, teasing it with its touch. Hinata was practically screaming against the back of her hand as she held it tightly against her mouth. A drop of sweat fell down her cheek, feeling herself burning up from the heat in the room. Her legs still shaking were being held down by him as he continued to prolong her sweet torture of his mouth and tongue. She could feel herself quickly building up to an orgasm on the highest scale.

Naruto was enjoying himself and knew that his hime was frantically shaking from his ministrations. Each time he had sex it was never as good or fulfilling as this, just going by basic instincts and it was always just bearable when he needed to scratch the certain itch with his dick. All of them had been disappointing to the blonde, especially after reading his godfathers smutty novels. The many times he would read each page and chapter as he grew up in his adolescents and hoped his future endeavors would be this exciting and memorable.

Sadly for the blonde, they weren't. Each encounter was just that an encounter, a one night stand just to get them off his back mostly. Each sexual encounter was mainly all his doing and was just bearable for him, not really getting that satisfaction he had heard and read so much about.

The girls who was after him were like a bunch of vultures, ready to pounce on their intended prey in hopes they would make a name for themselves with his family's power and wealth. They were sadly mistaken as his mother wouldn't put up with those kind of girls who hunted men for just prestige. He had heard of the same kind of women trying to get to his father when he was in a relationship. But then they had never encountered a woman as strong and as frightening as his mother Kushina. Although extremely beautiful, she was lethal and cruel, especially to those that trespass into her territory.

Naruto knew what his friends meant when they had gathered for their guys talk in each of their unique and intimate relationships. Although he could add his one night stands to the mix if he wanted to he would listen to each of their moments with their partners and he would feel left out and jealous at not experiencing what they had each felt in their bodily unions. But now that had certainly changed for the blonde, each time he was intimate with his hime, it was extremely pleasurable and exciting to him and obviously for her too.

The blonde was pleasantly surprised to see that she was just as willing to pleasure him when she could, knowing how shy she was. But her desires grew strong within her just like his very own, especially like he was now, tasting her secret depths wantonly making her about to experience another mind blowing orgasm that he knew was very fast approaching.

His relentless teasing of her clit made her fingers pull hard upon his blonde locks she was fighting between pushing him away and pulling him closer still. With a slight scrape of his tooth against her tender button, she shattered into pieces. A torrent of her juices exploded upon his face and open mouth as he eagerly licked it all up, hearing her scream into her hand as her body continued to convulse before him.

"Fuck, you taste delicious hime..." Naruto moaned out as he sat up on the balls of his feet.

Naruto, after a few minutes watching her breathlessly panting still delirious after her climax, quickly stood up and practically tore the bottom half of his clothes off. Now completely naked, he moved back upon the bed in between her still parted thighs. With both hands he grabbed each of her slender legs, securing them around his waist. He saw her lilac tinted eyes glazed over her hand, still attached to her lips. He gently removed away from her lips, seeing the teeth marks present upon the reddened skin of her hand.

Claiming her lips with his own, he thrust his hips, embedding himself fully within her, moaning into her mouth at how perfect she felt inside. Her inner velvety walls constricted around him trying to hold him permanently inside. It felt immensely good to the blonde as he relished being inside her, remaining completely still within her, feeling her pussy hold him tightly.

Letting out a shaky breath, he began to move his hips, causing her to hum in approval. Naruto wanted to shout out curses at how good it felt plowing his cock deeply inside of her and then pulling slowly out. Hinata felt her eyes roll back at how wonderful it felt with each thrust he gave that she found herself meeting his thrusts with her own thrust of her hips. Both let out moans that was soon covered by their mouths as their tongues danced together in passion.

Naruto began to play once again with her clit, causing Hinata to arch against him. The head of his cock hitting the very bottom of her depths. The sounds they produced filled the room as well as the springs from the mattress adding to their unique sounds. The blonde didn't care. He was too occupied at feeling the intense pleasure of making love to his hime.

Hinata was no better, feeling each roll of his fingertip caress her clit, teasing it by adding more pressure to his circular movements to releasing it fully to just swiping his finger back and forth upon her button, causing her walls to clench around him tightly. His other hand was busy caressing one of her bouncing breasts that was enticing him with each bounce, from each demanding harsh thrust he gave.

"Fuck hime, you don't know how fucking sexy you look" The blonde moaned out.

"Just seeing you make those erotic faces is getting my cock even harder." Naruto continued.

Hinata had bit her lip she was finding herself about to release again, Naruto knew it too and pulled his hard length out of her immediately. Hinata moaned in frustration her pussy was throbbing violently in protest at having his deliciously large cock be removed and not quickly returning. The blonde could see her frustration and grinned widely, he wanted to tease her, make those sweet pink parted lips beg him for more of his attention.

Naruto had to admit, he had grown up around proud perverts. First there was his godfather, the self proclaimed super pervert whose life's work was researching near naked woman in bath houses and brothels he frequented on his travels as a youth until he decided to retire and write stories.

One of his favourite stories was one of his first stories written and turned into a book called 'Tales Of A Gusty Ninja'. A book that was his very favourite as a child, and even to this day it is still one of his favourite stories. The main protagonist was a character called Naruto, who he was named after by his parents who also loved the book. But Jiraiya also had a large following on his 'Icha Icha series' that sold by the millions to the perverts worldwide.

Then came his elder proclaimed brother Kakashi Hatake. He was also a pervert that loved Jiraiya's books and was forever reading one or had the book safely in his pocket away from Kushina's even Tsunade's view, especially after the fact each of the women had threatened him with burning his entire collection, which scared the silver haired man shitless. He would try to give out advice here and there as Naruto and his friends grew up he loved to tease in particular him and Sasuke, especially the latter. When he was with Itachi, they would gang up on them by teasing both relentlessly, resulting in curses and distinct blushes that was entertaining to both elder boys.

Naruto had started this relationship with the shy and innocent Hinata Hyuga with perverted games, that he had to admit was thought to drive her wild and break down the tall guarded walls surrounding her. But he still wanted to tease her in many ways and had tons and tons of perverted thoughts rolled around in his perverted mindscape.

Naruto broke away from his thoughts as he pulled her up off the bed, seeing her startled reaction as she stood up on shaky legs. He pulled her towards the bedroom door that was still closed tight as he placed her up against it, her front pressed against the white wood as he boxed her in standing close behind her.

"N-Naruto-kun...W-What!?" Hinata whispered in confusion.

"Ssshh..." Naruto whispered as his hands began to caress her sides making her tremble.

Hinata was completely confused as to why she was now pressed up against the door but soon realised why. She felt his hand snake itself between her thighs, letting out a gasp as she then bit her lip trying not to make a sound that made her eyes widen in horror. The sound of a quiet chuckle confirmed her thoughts as his body pressed more against hers, feeling his hardened arousal against her lower back.

"Figured it out huh hime..." Naruto whispered hotly in her ear.

"..."

"I wonder what they would do huh...especially if they heard what we are doing in here? Oh that's right, I forgot about the three or so maids out there, plus Sasuke and Sakura too."

Hinata felt her face burn from embarrassment and was certain her face resembled the ripened red tomatoes at breakfast, already feeling his smirk present behind her. Hinata swallowed thickly and cursed herself inwardly as her body seemed to relish the very fact that they could be heard or worse still, could get caught red handed. The shame and the excitement she felt contradicted one another as she failed to realise her body being moved into a more enticing position for the blonde behind her, taking complete satisfaction on what he was going to do to her.

Naruto took advantage of seeing his hime deep in thought as he positioned her for his own benefit to secure better entry inside of her. Hinata felt her hips pulled back and her top half bent slightly over, both her hands placed upon the door, her face also touched the cool wood smelling its woodsy scent. Before she could blink or respond, he was already entering inside her a slight groan escaped his lips as she bit down harder on her own.

He felt even bigger still as he parted her inner tight walls. It felt so blissfully good, she just had to stop letting out the moans she so wanted to let out in fear of who could now be listening.

"Fuck!" Naruto hissed in but a whisper.

Hinata couldn't agree more with her blonde lover, feeling herself squeezing him, subconsciously feeling wonderful that he was back inside her. Naruto shut his eyes tightly, not moving, just relishing her tight walls that was clamped around his cock like a vice. She was so wet and so tight. It was immensely pleasurable being back inside her and he knew it was just the beginning. She seemed to be gripping him tighter, fluttering around his hard shaft that sent jolts of pleasure to his cock that made his own spine tingle.

Hinata felt his head resting against her upper back, another deep groan escaped his lips along with his hot panting breaths that caressed her sensitive skin making the hairs on the back of her neck rise and tingle as he never moved within her.

"Oh hime...you feel too fucking good ya know" Naruto huskily whispered his breath's turned to panting to match her very own.

Hinata could do nothing but nod her head slightly in complete agreement. He felt so good inside her, her sensitive walls fluttering furiously around his cock knowing the slightest movement would make her shatter like fragile glass once more. Hinata had started this unknown journey in confusion, her body experiencing all these unknown feelings from ghostly touches to passionate kisses that could melt her completely. Each time he teased her, her body would respond automatically, fully submitting to his own desires.

Naruto took a deep breath as he prepared himself to move, moving slowly to relish this immense feeling longer, although his own need was screaming at him to dominate and Lund himself into her relentlessly. Each thrust he gave was purposely slow, having to bite his own lip at just how good he was feeling. Hinata was just the same, her face slightly turned, leaning against the door with her eyes closed tightly. He could see the way she was biting her bottom lip willing herself to remain silent.

Naruto grinned. He was pretty certain that Sasuke had told the maids to not disturb either of them, knowing that he had to talk to Hinata alone. They had talked for quite a while and the blonde seriously doubted that the maids were still there, plus Sasuke would probably be doing the same thing as he was with Sakura. But Hinata didn't know that. He remembered their little tryst on the airplane coming over and the thought of being seen or heard made her extremely aroused, much to his astonishment.

The blonde had to admit that he enjoyed it immensely, and just the thought of doing it again made him slightly quicken his pace. He heard a gasp and low moan escape from her, making his cock twitch within her. He had to admit inwardly he was no better than she was, but it was so arousing watching her trying to stop her moans but knew inwardly that she wouldn't be able to.

Naruto grunted as he leaned down, leaving wet kisses up her back to her shoulder blade, stopping briefly as he pulled her upper body towards his chest, smelling her indigo locks then turning her head towards him claiming her lips which she readily surrendered. Tongues caressed teasingly as their saliva dripped from their own mouths, they didn't really care as Naruto broke the kiss pushing her back as he grasped her hips and began to quicken his pace.

Hinata scraped her nails upon the painted wooden doors trying so hard not to cry out from pleasure. The sounds of their reunited sexes flooded the room from the squelched noises from how wet she was between her thighs to the sounds of slapping skin against skin from his hips slapping against her backside.

"Oh Hinata...Fuck, you feel so good" Naruto groaned.

Hinata felt her tears fall, it felt so good. The way his cock was hitting her deepest parts making her relent as she began to let her moans escape, although trying hard to not make them so loud. Naruto grit his teeth, feeling his climax about to burst but reigning it in. She just felt so good. It was hard not to explode within her. He wanted more of her, he wanted to hear her more. Once again he pulled out of her, feeling the cold room air hit his dripping wet cock that was covered with her juices.

The feeling made him shiver as he turned her around, pulling her towards him. His hands immediately removed the hair band that held her hair up in a high ponytail. He watched in satisfaction as the long inky looking locks fell down disheveled. He claimed her lips with his, kissing her fiercely as his fingers stroked through her hair from the roots to the tips. He swallowed her moans and sighs as she swallowed his as they immersed themselves in each other.

Hinata was completely immersed in his kiss, her tongue twirling with his. The feel of his fingers stroking through her hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting to be even closer to him. His hands now running down her locks then onto her back as he then grasped each cheek of her ass, groping them, relishing the feel of her skin.

They broke away from the kiss, panting breathlessly between them. Naruto lifted her up, causing her to let out a squeak of surprise as he wrapped her legs around him, relishing the feel of her wet sex teasing his sensitive cock that made them both moan from the instant contact.

"Ohhh...Naruto...kun" Hinata moaned out, panting out in desire.

"Oh Kami, hime do you see how you make me feel?" Naruto said in a strained voice.

Hinata moaned again, feeling his length tease her saturated folds brushing her clit, causing her to arch her back as her head leaned backwards in want.

"P-Please...Oh please...I-I need you" Hinata pleaded

Naruto was kissing her breast, sucking the soft skin around her nipple leaving a trail of his saliva that glistened against the slither of daylight creeping through the closed curtain.

"You want me hime? What do you want me to do to you, huh?" Naruto whispered, teasing her, knowing what she wanted but wanted to hear her say it.

"I-I need you Naruto...Please...Make this ache stop" Hinata pleaded

"Ache huh...How shall I stop this...Ache of yours hime?"

Hinata moaned as Naruto teased her wet opening with his cock, finding himself at his own limit too.

"Y-Your cock...P-Please...Put it in me"

Naruto couldn't hold back. He thrust in deeply, both of them moaning as they both worked their bodies to complement one another, briefly stopping as Naruto took a seat on the bed with Hinata still on his lap. Their lips were reconnected eating up each other's moans as their fingers combed each other's hair. Minutes passed as their mouths broke apart. Hinata pushed him down, surprising him as he fell back to the mattress, both still connected intimately.

Hinata rolled her hips, making Naruto curse as she picked up pace, feeling his length hit the very bottom of her. Each thrust of her hips brought her closer to the edge as she continued on in her pursuit of ecstasy, wanting that all important release that had been building and growing within her. Naruto's eyes took in the delicious sight of his hime bouncing up and down on his dick. Seeing her large breasts bounce with each thrust mesmerized him as his hands couldn't help but to seek them out and play with them.

Hinata could see his deep blue eyes sparkle. They were the deepest shade of blue she had ever seen. Still as enchanting as the first time she saw him. Hinata wanted to get him back for earlier she knew he loved to tease her and loved to see her reaction. She tightened her inner walls around his length, seeing his eyes roll back as he groaned loudly.

"F-Fuuuucck"

Hinata managed to smirk as she stopped her hips just squeezing him tightly within her. Slender fingers brushed against his nipples, causing his body beneath her to tremble as she teased them both, stimulating him further. She moved her hips slightly, slowly rocking back and forth, loving the moans escaping him as he groped her breasts harder.

"Shit hime..."

Hinata smiled feeling her breasts being groped, then the side of her hip being gripped harshly urging her to move. Hinata moaned, relenting, knowing she couldn't hold out much longer herself. Naruto however, flipped her over, hovering over her as she looked on wide eyed as he took over once more. His pace began to quicken as he thrust harder into her, his ball sack hitting against her. Hinata couldn't do anything but moan her pleasure, knowing she was seconds from breaking.

"N-Naruto...kun...I-I'm..."

"I know hime...me too...together"

Each of their hands joined, their fingers interlocking. They both kept their eyes on each other as they began to reach the very peak of their orgasms. The rush they both felt as they climbed higher and higher on the very edge ready to topple over with any given second. With one last hard thrust, she broke, moaning his name to the very heavens as he felt her walks squeeze him and milk him for all that he's worth as he finally relented, exploding inside her, moaning her name and praising her with all that he had.

His hips kept thrusting sluggishly, their eyes still locked on one another as he finally collapsed on top of her, catching his breath as she tried to catch hers. They never moved, both exhausted but still intimately connected together as they slowly began to recover. Naruto didn't want to move but did so, removing his cock from within her, seeing their mixed juices as he pulled her up with him, settling them on the bed. Once better positioned, he held her close to him, kissing her shoulders then upwards along her neck to nibble on her earlobe.

"I love you, Hinata" Naruto whispered

"I love you too, Naruto-kun" Hinata replied, snuggling closer to him.

They cuddled together, letting their exhaustion take over as they drifted off to sleep, both now looking forward to their new future and what it will bring for them.

**oOoOo**

**A/N:- Hi to my fellow readers and followers again I would like to thank gio08 for looking over my chapters you have been great thank you as always my friend!**

**I would like to apologise to my readers for the delay in posting new chapters. I have had alot to contend with personally so my writing has been at a standstill for the last week and a half. My grandfather has been ill he was diagnosed in 2010 with Asbestos poisoning in the lungs which he got from being in the British Navy. Sadly since then the condition grew worse and worse but he fought it each time. But sadly he was taken to hospital with double pneumonia but recovered enough to be released back home where he then grew steadily worse again and sadly passed away on Sunday surrounded by myself and my family he was 88 would of been 89 in May. Although deeply heartbroken I take comfort that he is now at peace and with my grandmother.**

**I did however manage to finish this chapter that was over half way written, I had to do something to take my mind of things and writing was the only thing I could think of. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**This story is not far now from the end around 2 chapters and an epilogue chapter to go give or take. I'm currently writing Chapter 17 I hope to get that out go you by the weekend hopefully.**

**Thank you to all my readers who have followed and added my story to their favourites I am still astounded it has got so popular with you all thank you it gives me confidence to continue writing my stories to share with you all present and in future.**

**Take care please review until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong to M. Kishimoto**

**The Lustful Maid**

**Chapter 17**

**Rated M for a reason**

oOoOo

Naruto glanced at the still sleeping blue haired beauty, a warm smile graced his lips as he happily stared contentedly at his future wife. Yesterday had been a mixture of emotions for the hyperactive blonde as his eyes took in every beautiful feature on her face.

After their love making, they had fallen into a blissful sleep, waking up as the sun had began to set, both felt ravenous and decided to venture out of their room hearing nothing but the sounds of nature outside. Naruto noticed that his two friends had the same idea as them and saw Sasuke and Sakura inside the kitchen preparing some food.

Hinata nervously entered the kitchen and helped as Sakura smiled whilst ushering out Sasuke. The raven haired man complied to his pink haired fiancé, as she wanted to find out what had occurred between them, knowing how curious Sakura could be and had to admit he wanted to know the outcome as well.

The skies above was a mixture of colours ranging from orange, pinks, yellows and purples. It was a truly awe inspiring sight to look at when you don't really take the time to appreciate it on a normal hard working day. Sasuke and Naruto talked briefly as the blonde had excitedly told Sasuke that they were now together and that Hinata had said yes to his proposal. Sasuke was genuinely happy for his friend as they decided to venture to the villa's cellar to see what alcohol was available to drink to celebrate.

The girls had brought the deliciously prepared foods out and set the outside table, making sure the garden lighting was on that gave a comforting magical glow around them, wondering where their other halves had gotten off to. The guys appeared with a few bottles of local grown plum wine and sake as they sat around the table conversing with one another, happily enjoying the scenery all around them.

They had been talking up until the early hours, consuming the drinks until only the empty bottles remained. Each of the couples began to retire, knowing tomorrow was the day of the festival. Naruto had gotten up and had taken a quick shower as he laid on the bed just taking the sleeping Hinata all in.

Looking at the clock, he decided to go out and see if the maids had arrived as he was feeling hungry and thirsty. Silently, he left the bedroom heading to the lounge, seeing Sasuke presently in the kitchen preparing coffee. Naruto joined him as he poured a glass of orange juice for himself, wondering when the maids would arrive.

It was the day of the festival. It was a planned event by the royal family to celebrate the life of the previous king by holding the festival in his memory. From what the blonde remembered from what the Prince said the other night, the festival would have imported food stalls and some of their own local foods, entertainment stands, the famous circus that had new acts advertised, a fun fair and to finish off, there would be a fantastic firework display as well as a speech from the King and Prince beforehand.

The villa was buzzing with excitement as the maids arrived to prepare breakfast as well as being accompanied by Ishdate and a young girl who was holding a note pad and pencil, carrying a large shoulder bag. Naruto and Sasuke were both intrigued by this. Their girls however, were still sleeping, especially after the night they had drinking.

"Good morning Naruto, how are you this morning?" Ishidate stated with a warm smile.

"I'm fine thank you my friend. I hope you and your family are well too?" Naruto happily enquired

"My family and I are well, thank you. I have been busy with the festivities for tonight of course and that's why I am here this morning"

"Oh...What's wrong?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"Oh, nothing at all. I am here on behalf of the Prince. He has insisted that we bring the leaflets to show you and your friends the planned festivities for this evening. Also as it will be busy and you are all on vacation, he has asked his families dressmaker to find some yukatas for you all. This lady here is the royal family's very own dressmaker herself, Karenbana"

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at the young woman beside him, her appearance was deceptive to both men as she was really short in stature, if they hadn't have just been told she was actually a woman, they would of thought of her as a young child.

She looked very childlike in appearance, short brown hair and unusual shade of pink coloured eyes. She wore a plain grey headband, with a long open white vest that goes down just below her knees and a pinkish-coloured long sleeve shirt that turns into a skirt just above her vest. She also wore a short pair of black shorts and a black pair of fingerless gloves. She appeared to be wearing pink lipstick and adorned a slight blush.

"Good morning, my name is Karenbana and I am here to take some measurements if you don't mind"

"Take measurements?" Naruto asked, confused

"Yes, I am here to take you and your friends measurements for a summer yukata for each of you to wear this evening, courtesy of the royal family" Karenbana explained excitedly.

Naruto nodded, surprised as Karenbana looked around the room for the other two people she would be taking measurements for. Her head was running through the colour scheme that would suit each person and so far she had managed to work out what colours would be perfect for both males in front of her. Then it was just the females once she takes each of their measurements. Once completed, she would dash back to her workshop, where she and her trusted assistants would work quickly to have the Yukatas ready for this evening.

"Um sure I guess...Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan are currently still sleeping though"

"I will go get Sakura, you get Hinata" Sasuke stated with a sigh, not wanting to offend the prince and his generosity.

Naruto nodded and excused himself as the maids worked diligently in the kitchen, whilst Ishidate took a seat and Karenbana was conversing with one of the maids. The blonde entered the bedroom, noticing Hinata had just stepped out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel. Her creamy skin looked so edible to the blonde as water droplets fell from her wet locks of hair.

His mouth instantly went dry as he tried valiantly to withhold his composure, he just wanted to tackle her against the bed and ravish her again and again as his loins began to stir like crazy, making him clench his fists to fight against his growing arousal.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Morning my beautiful hime" Naruto stated warmly, enjoying her blushing red cheeks.

"M-Morning to you too" Hinata smiled as she kissed his lips tenderly.

Naruto had to fight to stop a growl escaping from within him. She always seemed to bring out the animal inside himself as he tried to fight his inner lewd thoughts, deciding that tonight would be extra special if his idea worked out as he was planning.

"Don't take too long hime...Ishidate is here with a woman called Karenbana. She looks like a child though...Anyway she is here to take our measurements. Apparently Prince Hiruku has commissioned her to provide us each an outfit to wear at the festival this evening, a summer yukata." Naruto explained.

"O-Oh...um...ask her to come in Naruto-kun...She can take my measurements, seeing as I am practically undressed." Hinata stated.

Naruto nodded as he kissed her lips, leaving her flustered and found Karenbana still conversing with the maid Aya. Sasuke was still not present so he told Karenbana to go to his room where Hinata was waiting for her. Naruto watched as both Karenbana and Aya left the lounge, walking to where he had just come from.

"So how is Hinata-chan Naruto?" Ishidate inquired

"Oh...She is a lot better, thanks Ishidate. In fact, I was wondering if I could ask you for your help on something."

"Of course. What is it that you need help with?"

oOoOo

Konoha...

The Uzumaki-Namikaze estate...

The maids were working relentlessly in their chores as Shizune inspected each of their jobs whilst she continued on with her own. Her mind was still filled with what took place the night before and she still couldn't believe what had occurred between herself and a certain silver haired man that she has had feelings for, for quite a few years now.

Her heart began to thump wildly within her when she remembered what had happened when she did her last job of that night, checking on Kurama. Her cheeks tinted a deep pink as her thoughts led to what went on between them and how it now changed their relationship. She had thought it to be all a beautiful dream when she awoke naked upon a bed, slightly confused.

But the thought of a dream ended when she realised she was in a different room entirely. It was the room that Kakashi stayed in when he stayed over after moving out a couple of years ago into his own apartment within Konoha. But Minato and Kushina kept his old room the way he left it, in case he stayed over a few nights when needed.

Shizune broke from her thoughts as she found herself outside Jiraiya's room. One of the maids had brought a trolley that contained his lunch and a hot pot of tea. Shizune patted each warm cheek, feeling the heat radiating from each one as she tried in vain to get them to disappear, but found it extremely difficult. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door as she gathered the hot teapot, carrying it into the room.

Shizune saw Jiraiya sat down deep in thought as she placed the teapot down on the table, pouring out the contents into his empty cup. Jiraiya was broken out of his thoughts as he noticed Shizune and his welcomed pot of tea that she was currently pouring into his cup.

"Ahh Shizune...just what I needed" Jiraiya gratefully stated.

He was currently at a standstill in his writing. He had written twelve chapters so far but had now come to a blank on what to write next. Maybe he should go out for a while and get inspiration from somewhere within Konoha. But that would not be possible for a while at least.

Kushina and Minato were on their way back home and were expected back later tonight. Minato had called him up last night, telling him that Kushina had found out about Naruto and his proposal, as well as receiving a phone call from Hiashi Hyuga. Minato didn't go into great detail regarding the conversation between them, but had asked Jiraiya to make sure that Hiashi's nephew and fiancé were brought back to their estate.

Minato explained that Kushina was furious that Hinata's family was residing in a hotel, courtesy of the Yamanaka's, and insisted that they be brought to the estate where they would stay as their guests, especially since Hiashi would be arriving next week. Jiraiya knew that to be on Kushina's good side, he needed to make sure that the young Hyuga and his future wife would be safely within the estate by the time they arrived back or face her wrath.

Jiraiya cursed Naruto inwardly by not being here as he had to rely on Shikamaru to convince the young couple to leave the hotel and stay here within the estate. He hoped Shikamaru could convince them to do so. Jiraiya picked up his cup, blowing the hot liquid seeing the rising steam blow away as he took a sip, relishing in its taste.

"You have been very quiet Shizune-chan...Anything wrong?" Jiraiya asked, noticing her flushed cheeks and sudden stiffening of her shoulders that made him grin.

'Hmm...Something has happened. I wonder what?...Wait!?...Why Kakashi, you dog!'

"N-Nothing is wrong master Jiraiya, just making sure that the jobs are done and that everything is perfect for when Master Kushina and Minato return." Shizune stated calmly but very nervous knowing how observant he could be.

"Oh is that so? But you seem to be blushing, Shizune-chan?" Jiraiya asked again, eyebrow raised.

Shizune felt her blush intensify, knowing that Jiraiya suspected something, but she didn't want to say anything just in case Kakashi didn't want anyone to know. Besides she didn't know what she could consider them to be, she hoped that he would return her feelings as she knew he was very aware about them. She had not seen him since that morning and tried hard to carry on her duties and decided to think about it more when she was alone and could get to see him when he visited. But her mind wouldn't let her. She now could understand what Hinata felt and felt slightly envious of the lilac eyed girl.

"I'm fine master Jiraiya, your lunch is ready for you. Now if you would excuse me, I still have jobs to return to unless you need me for anything else?."

Jiraiya sighed, deciding not to tease her any further.

"Of course Shizune-chan" Jiraiya replied jovially

Shizune bowed in relief and left the room to attend to the many other jobs that needed to do as Jiraiya sipped his tea and began to eat his lunch.

'So, Kakashi finally decided to go after her after all?' Jiraiya thought.

Jiraiya knew that Shizune had the hots for Kakashi. It was well known within the estate, even if Shizune herself had tried to hide it from the family. Sadly, every member could read her like a book. Her face could easily betray her inner feelings and whenever Kakashi visited and came into a room where Shizune was present, she became a blushing, stuttering mess.

Jiraiya had wondered whether his number one fan knew of his maids affections. If he didn't, then he was as oblivious as his own godson, Naruto, in that regard. But Jiraiya did corner Kakashi and called him out on the delicate subject regarding his maid's obvious feelings.

_**Flashback...**_

_Jiraiya stared at the silver haired man that was currently sitting opposite him, reading his first edition of Icha Icha paradise. Kakashi had arrived back from taking Naruto and Hinata to the airport and told Jiraiya that everything seemed well as he left them._

_The white haired man sighed as he decided inwardly to gently broach the subject regarding Shizune to Kakashi. He had to admit, trying to read Kakashi and his feelings was difficult, especially when half his face was hidden from view. Jiraiya and his godson would enter a long and heated debate regarding what Kakashi actually looked like beneath the mask. It was a well known mystery._

_Naruto and Sasuke had once tried to find out that mystery when they were younger. It turned out quite comical, as all their planning and ideas ended up in complete shambles and they had to admit defeat. Jiraiya suspected that Kakashi took pleasure in toying with Naruto and Sasuke._

_"Kakashi, I want to have a word with you about something in particular"_

_"Oh...And what would that be?" Kakashi asked as he glanced up from his book._

_"Well I wanted to ask you about your thoughts on Shizune-chan."_

_Kakashi and Jiraiya kept their gaze on one another. Jiraiya couldn't detect anything from the younger man opposite him._

_"I know of her affections master Jiraiya, I'm not that oblivious" Kakashi answered_

_"I didn't think you were… So, what do you think?"_

_"Hmm that would be telling, wouldn't it?...You will just have to find out that's all" Kakashi cryptically answered as he returned to his reading._

_"Besides, when will your new Icha Icha book be out?" Kakashi countered_

_Jiraiya sighed as he was then stumped on what he could give as an answer._

**_Flashback ends.._**

'Hmm, so it seems that Kakashi did finally act on his feelings and by the looks of things, he feels exactly the same way' Jiraiya inwardly thought.

The white haired man smirked as he wondered if he could get any inspiration from it as his perverted mind went through the many lewd scenarios in his mind.

oOoOo

Karenbana, along with her short term assistant Aya, had finished taking each person's measurements as she left with Ishidate to take her back to her workshop after ringing through to her staff the measurements and material she wanted still talking as she departed.

Sasuke, along with Naruto, sighed as Sakura and Hinata headed for the table to eat the now late breakfast. Naruto and Sasuke joined them. The maids were busy doing their jobs as they conversed about the festival and they each wondered what was in store for tonight.

Sakura had taken Hinata back inside the Villa after breakfast to talk some more on hair styles as they decided to leisure in the pool later. Sasuke and Naruto stayed outside, finishing the food that was there.

"So what were you discussing with Ishidate when I came back into the room?" Sasuke asked intrigued.

"Oh...um I asked him for a couple of favours" Naruto answered.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at this and wondered if Naruto would elaborate more on the subject. But as the minutes passed, Sasuke sighed and decided to pry further.

"And?" Sasuke tried again.

Naruto swallowed the contents of food that he had in his mouth, reaching for his coffee cup and taking a large mouthful of warm coffee. Sasuke waited patiently for him to finish.

"Well, I asked Ishidate for a reputable jewelers so that I could get Hinata-chan a ring ya know...And the other was something regarding the fun fair and I wanted to catch a favour for a particular ride for later tonight that's all"

"Ride?...Favour?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Um...Yeah...i-it's sort of private, ya know" Naruto answered, a slight blush on his face.

Sasuke just stared in confusion and decided not to enquire further as he knew it would cause another headache if he did. Knowing his blonde best friend, which he did, it was bound to be something scandalous and had suspicions that it would be of a perverted nature.

"Fine...Besides I don't think I really want to know what it's about, especially knowing you as I do" Sasuke stated.

"Oi teme, what's that supposed to mean!?" Naruto growled

"Nothing dobe...besides I heard that your parents will be travelling back to Konoha today."

Naruto stopped in what he was doing as he had his full attention.

"Shikamaru contacted me whilst everyone was being measured. He told me that your parents were travelling back and your mother wasn't very happy and was planning to fly out here to give you a piece of her mind for not telling her" Sasuke announced with a smirk.

Naruto paled instantly, knowing his mother very well, and hoped and prayed that she wasn't coming out here. She would embarrass him as she has done in the past. One particular time, she came to the astonishing conclusion that he preferred men to women. Her reasons for thinking that was due to no girlfriends being introduced to her and no obvious replies to her questions on girls he liked.

When she announced that she thought he was gay, he blushed profusely as his friends and godfather rolled about the floor laughing in amusement and teased him. He tried to tell his mother that he wasn't into men and was into women and that he just hadn't found the right one yet, but it was still so embarrassing.

"Thinking about the time your mother thought you were homosexual...dobe?" Sasuke stated with amusement.

Naruto blushed again at his friend, seeing right through him and gritted his teeth to not rise to the bait from his raven haired friend.

"No...besides, I have no idea how my mother came to that conclusion. Please tell me she isn't flying out here Sasuke" Naruto answered.

"No, your father managed to convince her not to, but be prepared for her wrath when you return home though. She's angry that you never told her and told your father instead. Apparently she overheard your father and Shikaku talking about it, since Shikaku contacted Shikamaru for the details and was told then regarding your mother. But Minato managed to calm her down and talk her out of it, but they are heading back tonight. Apparently Hiashi has contacted your father discussing the details, of course if Hinata accepted. Which she has. So have you told them?"Sasuke informed the blonde.

"Thank Kami! I owe dad big time...No I haven't I was going to tell them later, but seeing as I now know what is going on, I had better inform them after I have eaten"

"Yes, I think you had better dobe"

"Anything else about Kiba and his family?"

"No, nothing else was said. I did ask, but Shikamaru had yet to see my brother yet. Apparently he has been handed the task at getting Neji and his fiancé TenTen to reside at your family estate at your mother's insistence. Jiraiya had left the convincing to him, seeing as they have both been in talks with one another"

"Oh...well has he had any luck?"

"I didn't ask to be honest, but knowing Shikamaru as we both do, he has his ways"

Naruto nodded in agreement. Shikamaru was good at convincing anyone as well as being absolutely brilliant at being strategic. The man could think and plan ahead within a few minutes. He was a genius after all, despite having a really lazy nature. Both of them finished their breakfast quietly as they made their way inside the villa, heading to the small office so that Naruto could contact his father and Sasuke followed him, not wanting to intrude on the girls talking.

oOoOo

It was late afternoon when Ishidate arrived back at the villa. He had four summer yukata's in hand as Aya let the man inside. Naruto and Sasuke was playing some pool to pass the time as the girls had finished frolicking in the pool and were now in their rooms getting washed.

"I have your Yukatas Naruto...Aya could you take this one to Hinata-chan and this one to Sakura-chan for me. Once you're finished, I will give you a lift back home to change, seeing as you stayed behind."

Aya nodded in gratitude as she gently took the two Yukata's that were clearly labeled for who they were for. She went off to Sakura first as she was closer. Ishidate had joined both Naruto and Sasuke, handing them each their own Yukata as he waited for Aya to return.

"Thanks Ishidate and also send thanks to Karenbana. I thought she would be back alongside you" Naruto stated.

"No, she managed to get them finished in time and had me bring them to you as she got herself ready now. I have arranged for you all to be picked up around seven so make sure you are all ready by then." Ishidate explained

"Sure...Did you manage to do that favour for me? Naruto asked

"Yes, I did manage to talk to the man in charge and he has agreed. Just talk to him before you get on" Ishidate answered.

"Thanks Ishidate" Naruto grinned

Aya came back into the room and gathered her items as she waited patiently for Ishidate to leave.

"Well, I will be off now. I will see you this evening. I will show you one of the jewelry stores that is quite popular here on the island when I see you."

"That will be perfect, thank you Ishidate...I will see you later then"

Ishidate waved as he left, along with Aya. Naruto watched his vehicle disappear into the distance as he closed the villa door, deciding he was hungry and needed a drink to calm his nerves for tonight and his growing excitement.

"Where are you going dobe?"

"To fix myself some food and something to drink, then I'm heading for one of the spare guest rooms to get ready."

"Hn...I think I will join you."

oOoOo

_**Konoha...**_

Shikamaru sighed as he took a cigarette out of his packet, tapping the cigarette gently on the nearly empty packet as he placed it between his lips. He used his silver petrol lighter, which was a gift from Asuma Sarutobi, a man that taught Shikamaru in his teens.

Asuma was a great man. He was the son of Hiruzen Sarutobi, a veteran war hero that was well loved within Konoha. Asuma and his father didn't always agree on things but did hold deep respect for one another. Asuma had become one of the twelve guardians that protected the land of fire and the fire daimyo. When he had returned to Konoha, he was going out with Kurenai Yuhi, whom he had held deep affections for since he was young.

Due to how close Asuma was with Shikaku Nara, he took the young Shikamaru under his wing. They played shogi together and took him and Choji to the barbeque restaurant, a favourite place they all convened to. Three years ago, Asuma had heard that his good friend and fellow guardian Chiriku had been killed. Asuma, shocked, had gone to investigate the matter and had been caught up in a brawl that resulted in him being killed by a known sadistic thug named Hidan.

Shikamaru wept when he found out about it. He felt numb for days after, especially when he was told that Asuma was to be a father. Shikamaru had then made sure that Kurenai was well looked after. Shikamaru had become the uncle to his daughter, Mirai, and loved her deeply. He looked out for her and her mother who had not pursued another relationship. Shikamaru had picked up one of Asuma's bad habits of smoking and still held his lighter close.

Shikamaru had took in an inhalation of smoke as he blew it out into the daylight air, staring at the wisps of clouds as he was deep in thought. The thoughts was of his memories and the man he held in high regard and how he wished he was still here now to give him advice on certain matters, one of them being advice on women.

His thoughts were broken as Neji appeared with his suitcase. Tenten appeared behind him, both looking at the Nara as he just finished his smoke.

"Are you both ready to depart?"

"Yes. Shall we follow you, Shikamaru San?" Tenten enquired.

Shikamaru nodded, seeing the rental car in his sights as he stood up straight after leaning against the wall for so long.

"That's fine, follow behind me. I will take you to the Uzumaki-Namikaze estate. I have notified Jiraiya of your impending arrival. He can't wait to meet you both in person. Kushina san and Minato san will be arriving later tonight and I know they can't wait to meet you both." Shikamaru stated.

Neji and Tenten nodded as they loaded their bags and suitcases into the trunk as Ino Yamanaka came out of the hotel along with Sai.

"Thank you for visiting our establishment Hyuga san. I hope you return again in the future" Ino announced with a bow.

Neji nodded as he got inside the car, following Tenten as Shikamaru got into his own vehicle. As they drove away, Ino and Sai watched them then both smiled as they held hands and headed back inside their hotel.

oOoOo

The setting sun was starting to disappear over the horizon, leaving the mixtures of various colours in the skies above in its wake. Naruto had emerged from the guest room in a black Yukata with a Orange sash and red, yellow and orange swirl patterns expertly woven on the black silky material. Naruto was impressed at the fine detail as he glanced at Sasuke who was calmly gazing out into the gardens.

Sasuke was wearing a dark navy blue Yukata with a black sash, against red and white patterns of fire that again looked fantastic and expertly done. Sasuke himself had to admit that he himself liked the Yukata. It resembled the colours of his own clan and the colours that he liked. He only told the woman named Karenbana what his preferred colours were and was astonished she had done such a great job.

"Wow you look great teme, the colours suit you" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke turned to look at his blonde friend, seeing what he was wearing and had to admit that although it held subtle hints of the dreaded colour orange his friend seemed to love, it did suit him quite well.

"Hn...You too dobe" Sasuke replied.

The sound of a door opening along with footsteps alerted the two men as Sakura entered the room. Sasuke felt as if his entire breath escape him as he took in her appearance. Jade green eyes locked on with his opal ones and her cheeks flushed a rosy pink hue.

Sakura was wearing a deep pink Yukata with a red sash, the mixture of white, pale pink and red showing flowers and Sakura blossoms upon the deep pink silk just amazed him. She looked beautiful, wearing her hair in small low bunches that had red flower clips on each side. Two long bangs on either side framed her face as Sakura took in Sasuke's own appearance and seemed to like what she saw.

"Wow, you look amazing Sakura-chan" Naruto exclaimed with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Naruto" Sakura replied with a smile.

The sound of more footsteps could be heard as Hinata appeared and again the room grew quiet. Naruto was speechless as he took in his beautiful goddess before him.

Hinata was wearing a deep purple Yukata with a lilac sash around her waist. The Yukata clung to her curves deliciously as though it was a second skin. Unlike Sakura's, it appeared to be above the knee so it was a lot shorter than Sakura's. It showed her long slender legs in all its entirety that made him want to explore further with his hand. The patterns of lilac and white flowers were beautifully embroidered upon the rich purple silk. Hinata had her hair placed into an elegant bun with her bangs perfectly framing her face. A deep pink was settled upon her cheeks as she stood shyly before everyone in the room, her eyes matched perfectly with the lilac colours on the silk she looked radiant.

Sasuke and Sakura were too preoccupied with one another as Naruto was just mesmerized by her entirely.

"D-Do I look ok, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, feeling unsure.

Naruto immediately snapped out of the spell he had been put under as he smiled warmly, walking over to her.

"You look absolutely stunning my hime" Naruto stated truthfully, taking her hand within his and gently squeezing in reassurance.

Hinata flushed a deep red as she smiled at the handsome blonde, feeling her heart soar within her as it began beating faster and faster. Her lilac eyes took him in his entirety, seeing his Yukata was black with an orange sash that made her smile due to his love of Orange. The swirl patterns upon the silk was a mixture or red, orange and yellows and it suited his handsome features.

"You look very handsome, Naruto-kun" Hinata stated softly

Naruto felt a slight shiver of anticipation run through his body, looking forward to what he had in store for her tonight. Ever since the conversations he had with Anko in his father's office, it was something he had wanted to explore and hopefully, given this rare opportunity, he could make the fantasy come to life.

"Thank you hime" Naruto whispered as he kissed her cheek.

Hinata felt her body grow hot and managed to control her body from yearning more from the blonde, at least for now.

The sound of knocking got everyone's attention as Sasuke glanced at the clock, seeing the time, and blinking at how fast the time passed.

"Looks like our carriage has arrived" Sasuke stated in amusement.

Naruto headed to the door as the girls made sure they had everything to bring. Sakura had her small camera, ready to take some memorable pictures. Hinata also wished she had one too. She wanted to take pictures of her time here within the land of the moon so she could look back fondly when she did. Besides, this would be certainly unforgettable to her and would forever hold a piece of her heart for finally getting together with the man she loved.

Sakura noticed that Hinata looked slightly disappointed and wondered what was wrong as Sasuke and Naruto was talking to the driver.

"Hinata...What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Oh...Um, nothing Sakura san. I just wish I had thought of having a camera to take pictures" Hinata stated with a blush of embarrassment on her cheeks.

"I see...Well I will take photos for both of us alright? And I'll have an extra set ready for you. Besides, I expect they will have some disposable ones for sale at the festival" Sakura reassured.

Hinata smiled and nodded as Naruto busily waved them over. Sasuke had gone back inside just to check that everything was locked up and everything switched off as well as making sure the villa keys were on his very person especially with Naruto involved they didn't need to be locked out on their vacation.

Naruto stepped aside as Sakura and Hinata got inside the familiar limousine that had been sent to bring them to the festival. The cool evening breeze was a welcomed feature after the blazing heat of the day as the sounds of crickets was heard in the distance as well as the waves from the ocean.

Naruto had gotten in after them and a few minutes later Sasuke also joined them inside, closing the door after him as Naruto signaled the driver to depart now that they were all accounted for. The blonde was excited for what he had planned for tonight with his hime, but first, he would look for Ishidate and find this jewelry store for the perfect ring for his hime.

oOoOo

_**Konoha...**_

Neji and Tenten were busy in conversation with Jiraiya. Shikamaru had led them to the estate that had both Neji and Tenten completely surprised by the sheer size. It was twice the size of the Hyuga estate back in the land of rivers.

As soon as they had parked up, Shikamaru had led them to the entrance as they were greeted by the white haired man and a few maids that took their bags and took it to the room they would be staying in. Jiraiya had taken them to one of the large lounges in the estate where they had refreshments ready for them as Jiraiya got better acquainted with Hinata's family.

Shikamaru had stayed for an hour and then left due to needing to see Itachi for any news regarding Tamaki and Kiba. He also had plans with Temari tonight that he dared not be late for. Jiraiya had been busily conversing with Neji when Minato had stepped inside the room, looking a bit tired. He saw that the guests were already present and felt slightly relieved.

Minato glanced at the young man who had stood up and bowed to him and was surprised to see that he looked the image of his father, Hizashi, as well as Hiashi, who were identical twins.

"Minato...It's good to see you back safely and um...Where is Kushina-chan?" Jiraiya greeted

"Good to see you too Jiraiya...Kushina is currently talking to Shizune, probably finding out if the guests have arrived which I can already see." Minato explained.

"Thank you for your invitation Namikaze san" Neji stated with another formal bow.

"Thank you for accepting...Neji, is it?" Minato enquired certain he was right.

"Yes...that's right" Neji answered confused.

"I spoke to your uncle and he told me that you and your fiancé was currently in Konoha" Minato answered.

Jiraiya wondered inwardly what else both men had spoke about. His thoughts were broken when he heard a very familiar voice inside the room.

"Minato-kun...I see the guests have arrived...It's lovely to meet you all and please make yourself comfortable within our home...Did you tell them the news honey?" Kushina stated

"Um.. no, not yet Kushina-chan"

"What news?" Jiraiya asked

"Well...Naruto contacted me today and he asked Hinata if she would marry him after he finally confessed"

Everyone in the room waited with anticipation on what the answer would be.

"And...What did she say?" Tenten asked barely containing her excitement

"According to Naruto, Hinata finally recovered her memories of what she had lost and remembered him from when they were children. She also confessed her feelings to him and agreed to be his wife. He is so happy and excited and plans to celebrate when he comes home with her as a family." Minato continued with a smile.

Everyone was happy, especially Neji, who was over the moon that his cousin finally remembered her past and was finally experiencing happiness after years of heartache. He was happy for her and thankful that he had managed to persuade his uncle and that the usually proud and stubborn man had actually listened and granted his one time ever request.

_**Flashback...**_

_Once Naruto and his small entourage had left the estate grounds, Neji sighed in relief. He was grateful that his cousin was in safe hands and not out in the streets. Neji was angry with his family and wondered why his uncle was so harsh on Hinata throughout her life and letting the elders rule her life._

_Since his aunts death and the incident with Hinata's kidnapping, Hiashi Hyuga had changed, becoming a shell of his former self. He doted on Hanabi but was cold with Hinata, something Neji never really understood until Hinata had walked out of the Hyuga state doors after being disowned._

_Neji couldn't blame Hinata for leaving after being pushed into a corner. The elders had chosen suitors that were by far too old for Hinata and in no way a perfect match. Neji was lucky that he had chosen Tenten and the relationship had been accepted. Although Neji was angered regarding Kiba Inuzuka, who he disliked from the moment he saw him. He was grateful that Naruto had found her, and from what he saw, still held her close to his heart._

_Returning to the room, Hiashi was looking at the paperwork, his stoic features beginning to slip away now it was just the two of them. Hiashi had told Neji that he had always loved Hinata, it was just that as she grew into a beautiful woman, he could see his wife in her and he just couldn't face day in and day out. It hurt to see the familiar features that resembled his wife that he had to keep away from her as it hurt him too much, even to this day._

_"Uncle?"_

_"I'm glad that she is safe, but I am uncertain to this proposal" Hiashi admitted._

_"Uncle...I have never really asked anything of you before but...I believe that he would be good for Hinata sama. I want to see her finally happy for once in her life and I am certain that Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is the only one who can do that. Please uncle, just this once, agree to this proposal and let Hinata have the final choice. I think we owe it to her, don't you?" Neji stated calmly as he then left the room and Hiashi to this thoughts._

**_Flashback end..._**

Neji smiled as he was grateful his uncle listened to him and had agreed to the proposal. He was glad that Hinata had the choice and was happier that now Hinata didn't have her past buried deep and forgotten within her and knew he had the blonde haired Naruto to thank for that.

oOoOo

The festival was in full swing as Naruto arrived with Hinata and his two friends. They casually walked together, seeing the many stalls that had a mixture of fun activities and also trying local foods. Naruto kept a look out for Ishidate whilst he took in Hinata's reactions to the sights and sounds around them.

Hinata was pointing at a stall that was selling various sweet candies, Sasuke rolled his eyes as the girls wanted a better look but Sasuke was not a lover of sweets. Both girls selected various sweets as Sasuke and Naruto paid the stall vendor what was owed. Hinata didn't have a bag with her but Sakura happily placed them inside hers that she was carrying.

"S-Sakura San isn't that bag heavy?" Hinata asked curious.

"Oh?...No I'm used to it Hinata-Chan. I have my camera and a first aid kit. I never leave without it, you never know when it may be needed." Sakura stated with a smile.

Hinata nodded in understanding Sakura had told her that she works at Konoha General and that she is quite busy. She was also surprised to learn that Sasuke was a police officer like the majority of his family. Hinata took in the sounds and the smells of the festival. She could hardly keep back her excitement, but still wished she could take her own pictures.

Naruto could see a familiar figure walking towards them as he waved enthusiastically to the man who smiled back at the small group.

"Greetings everyone. I trust you are enjoying yourselves so far?" Ishidate asked

Everyone nodded as they said their greetings to the man.

"I need to have a private word with you Naruto. Do you mind if I borrow you for a moment?"

"Of course Ishidate. Sasuke, would you look after Hinata until I return? I won't be too long" Naruto asked.

"Hn" Sasuke replied which to Naruto was his version of fine.

Naruto placed a kiss on Hinata's cheek as he whispered softly into her ear, causing the bluenette to flush hotly and then left with Ishidate. They watched them as they disappeared into the crowd as they carried on looking at the various stalls that was selling food, clothes, and other various items. Sasuke had to stand outside one particular stand while Sakura dragged Hinata inside. It was selling various female clothing and the raven haired Uchiha preferred to remain outside of it.

oOoOo

Ishidate had taken Naruto to the other side of the festival, where a few shops were still open for potential business from the influx of visitors to the island of the moon. Ishidate took him to the very last shop on the corner and ushered the blonde inside.

Naruto glanced around and saw gold and silver jewelry on velvet blue tray. Ishidate hit on the bell to get the owner's attention, who was busily inside the storage room. Naruto searched for the rings as he felt the small note inside his pocket courtesy of Sakura.

_**Flashback...**_

_Naruto had come back inside the villa and headed to the kitchen, still feeling hungry as Sakura entered inside staring at him with her arms crossed._

_"S-Sakura-chan!?"_

_"What are you doing Naruto?"_

_"I-I'm… hungry?"_

_"Move out the way, I came to prepare more snacks" Sakura ordered._

_Naruto nodded as he obeyed, standing out of her way as he watched her move around the kitchen preparing more food for them all._

_"Congratulations Naruto...Hinata is sweet and I can see why you love her so much. You're both perfect for one another, so for Kami's sake don't screw it up" Sakura stated calmly._

_Naruto felt his mouth go dry as he nodded at the pinkette._

_"Here, take this. I heard from Sasuke-kun that you plan to buy her a ring"_

_Naruto accepted a small note as he opened it with Sakura's delicate handwriting with particular information on the perfect size ring Hinata would need on her ring finger._

_"Make sure you have that with you when you choose. It is her ring size. I managed to get her to try on my ring and by luck it's the perfect fit." Sakura explained_

_Naruto hadn't even thought of ring sizes and he was grateful that Sakura had even thought that far ahead for him. He happily folded the small note and placed it carefully in his trouser pocket. He quickly went towards Sakura, hugging her as he kissed her cheek._

_"Thank you, Sakura-chan" Naruto whispered, letting her go and walked out of the kitchen to go back outside. Sakura smiled as she touched her cheek, knowing that the blonde was excited and grateful for her and Sasuke's help since their arrival._

_"Anytime Naruto, we just want you to be happy" Sakura whispered as she then carried on preparing the snacks to bring out._

_**Flashback ends**_

Naruto was broke from his memory as an older looking man wearing glasses came into the room. Ishidate greeted the man warmly.

"Good evening Shiro. I spoke to you earlier about my friend here. Naruto, this is the owner of this fine establishment, Shiro Tanaka. He has provided the most exquisite jewels to our royal family for years. Shiro, this is Prince Hiruku's good family friend, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Ishidate stated warmly.

Naruto immediately bowed to the man and smiled warmly then shook his hand. Shiro smiled as he shook Naruto's hand in greeting.

"Welcome to my store Naruto San, and congratulations on your engagement are in order. So, I am to understand you are looking for the perfect ring for your girl?" Shiro asked

Naruto, who had a slight blush, nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, that's right. Ishidate told me that you could help me in finding the perfect ring for my hime" Naruto replied

"That I can do for you Naruto San. Please give one moment as I close the store so that we will not be disturbed and I show you the various rings I have in my store."Shiro stated as he locked the front door and turned the sign to closed.

"Well then, let's find your girl the perfect ring. Do you have her ring size handy Naruto San?"

"Yes, I have it written down here" Naruto answered, handing the elder man his carefully folded note.

Shiro accepted the small note as he opened it and looked carefully at the size clearly written and smiled as he guided both men further into his workshop to show him the various rings he had in his collection.

oOoOo

**A/N:- Hello everyone thank you to those that are following and favouriting my story I am really overwhelmed how popular this story has got and is by far my most popular story I have written. A big thank you to my beta who has been great at looking over each chapter for me gio08 thank you again my friend i would be lost without your help! **

**First of all i wish to apologise to my readers for the delay of this chapter as I announced last chapter my grandfat her had died and obviously with funeral arrangements I have been behind on my writing and planning of my stories. Plus I have had an inner ear infection so just finished a 7 day course of antibiotics it doesn't rain but pour with me. **

**Anyway sadly there has been another terrorist attack in the UK within London it's not only shocking but frightening that these heinous acts happen in the world today so I hope everyone will say a prayer to the victim's of today's attack as I know I will. **

**Again thank you to those that are following my story I promise that chapter 18 will not be to far off from being posted as I am over half way through as I know what I'm writing in this chapter have had it plan bed for a while so look forward to the raunchy smut in next chapter. **

**Till next time I wish all my readers peace and love and I hope you will leave a review x **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong to M. Kishimoto**

**The Lustful Maid**

**Chapter 18**

**Rated M for a reason**

Hinata remained close to Sasuke and Sakura. She wondered where Naruto went with Ishidate. It had been over an hour since they had left and she started to grow worried. The festival was certainly in full swing as the crowd was growing with visitors and the locals who wanted to take in the atmosphere.

Sakura had brought herself a stylish red dress that was a Chinese style sort of dress. She had told Hinata if she saw anything then just to say so and she would get it for her. Hinata declined but had asked if there was a camera to buy that Sasuke happily purchased for her so she could take as many photos that she wanted.

Sakura huffed as they waited for their blonde friend to arrive back to them. Time was passing by and there was still so much for them to see. Sasuke had managed to comfort his girlfriend as they patiently waited for Naruto to arrive. They watched the many passersby's and Sakura helped herself to some of her candy in her bag.

Sakura offered Hinata one of her own who politely declined, she did feel very hungry and was hoping to get something to eat when Naruto returned. Sasuke was leaning against one of the walls with his arms crossed against his chest, his eyes closed to what was around him. Meanwhile, Sakura sat down to eat her candied sweets while playing with the dirt with her sandal.

Hinata was sitting beside her, taking in the many people that was dressed in their festival yukatas in various colours that looked mesmerizing to see. Hinata had took a couple of pictures as they walked around the various stalls until they decided to wait for the blonde to return.

It didn't take much time for the blonde to find them gathered in one of the shady corners as he rushed to them filled with excitement but kept a calm face, not wanting to alert his hime for now at least.

"You're finally back Naruto, I nearly sent out a search party for you" Sakura stated with a slight glare from her jade green eyes.

"Yeah dobe, we were growing bored waiting for you...Did you manage to do your business with Ishidate?" Sasuke also stated.

Naruto nodded, rubbing the back of his head nervously seeing the glare from Sakura, hoping she wouldn't hit him for the troubles he had caused. There was so many different rings that were so pretty… he couldn't just rush. He had to take his time and select the few that he thought would be perfect for Hinata.

"Yeah...Um...Sorry I took so long ya know, but it had to be done and I couldn't rush it Sakura-chan. I had to make sure it would be well… ya know, perfect" Naruto answered truthfully

Sakura sighed, feeling her irritation at being kept waiting melt away into nothing as she smiled at the hapless blonde before her, whose eyes were completely on the blunette beside her.

"You're forgiven Naruto...Besides, I think we are all hungry, so let's get something to eat while we can" Sakura announced, feeling her stomach rumble in protest.

"That's a great idea Sakura-chan. Come on, let's find a restaurant or something"

Everyone agreed as they made their way through the crowds of people, hoping there was some establishment that they could sit and eat some food. Hinata held hold of Naruto's arm, finally happy and relieved to see him back. She had wondered what he was doing with Ishidate but put it to the back of her mind for now.

The group of four managed to find one of the many restaurants that seemed to have quieted. They entered inside and a waiter showed them to a table that was facing the window. Each of them was given a menu and the man took their orders for drinks. Naruto and Sasuke chose to have the local ale while the girls each had the wine specials that was on offer.

Each of them had decided on what they would eat and when the waiter returned with their drinks, he took each of their orders. The foods on the menu were mainly westernized foods so Naruto decided to try the steak, Sasuke had grilled chicken. Sakura decided on the chicken pasta salad and Hinata also chose the same.

Each of them conversed as their meals were brought to them along with extras that they each decided to order as well, from salad to cheesy fries. Each of them fully enjoyed the meals as they ordered some more drinks for themselves and if the girls wanted any sweets, which Sakura and Hinata decided they did. They both decided on the sundaes. The waiter brought them out and both guys watched them enjoy their ice cream sundaes as they drank their beers.

The waiter brought the bill and both guys paid half each along with a tip. They conversed some more as their food settled then decided to leave and explore more of the festival. Naruto was growing more excited. He could see the fun fair up in the far distance. He hoped his secret plans for later went well. He had sought out the man before he found his hime and friends waiting for his return.

_**Flash back...**_

_Naruto was over the moon with his choice. He held the very small box within his hand safely in his pocket. He had to thank his father for wiring over the money for him. He discussed with his father earlier that he was intending on buying Hinata a ring and he had spoken to Ishidate, who would take him to a reputable jeweler._

_Contacting his parents whilst he made his way through the flocks of people, he announced that he had chosen the ring and had paid for it with the money wired over. His father was happy for him and they both couldn't wait to see him and his intended bride they had heard so much about in such a short amount of time. Kushina was full of excitement after telling Naruto off for not mentioning sooner. Naruto had apologised to his mother and promised he would talk to her as soon as they were back by introducing her to them. He had sent a photo of his hime, one of the many he had stored on his phone to show them his intended bride._

_The sound of an excited squeal was heard in the background by his mother who was shouting ' She is sooo cute!' 'Ohhh I can't wait to meet her!' Hurry back as soon as you can' When his father calmed her down, he gave his congratulations again. He could see how attractive his future daughter in law was and could see why his son was mesmerized by her._

_The phone call ended and Naruto found himself within the fair. He glanced around, making sure he didn't see Hinata and he went to find the man that Ishidate had already spoken to. Finding the particular ride was fairly easy to the blonde as he saw it in the distance and quickly made his way through the que's of people lining up to go on the rides._

_'Hmmm, I think we will have to come later so it isn't as packed' Naruto inwardly thought._

_Many parents with young children were there queuing and going on the rides as they giggled and were full of excitement while their parents smiled down on them, bringing them nothing but joy. Naruto briefly wondered about his future, their future, and any children they have playing together, having fun, full of love and happiness that made him feel warm inside._

_Breaking from his thoughts he sought out the ride in the distance and the man that operated and owned the large ride. A short portly man stood in front as he took money from the queuing people._

_Naruto moved towards him and waited until he had his attention. The man glanced at Naruto, confused for a moment until a flicker of remembrance came upon his face._

_"Can I help you young man?"_

_"Um yes, my friend Ishidate spoke to you regarding a favour for later tonight?" Naruto enquired hopefully_

_"Oh yes, something about you wanting to use the ride privately yes?"_

_"That's right/ I was wondering if you would allow me to use of your ride for myself and my fiancé? I will pay you of course for your trouble."_

_"I spoke about it to Ishidate. He and the Prince have been good to us fairground and Circus folk and he has spoken highly of you young man, as well as your bride to be. Yes, I agree to your proposal. I will charge you for the time that you use my ride here."_

_"I can agree to that. I will contact Ishidate. I will come back when the fireworks are going. I will phone Ishidate to pay you what you ask. I wish to use the ride for an hour and a half, but if it's more, then I will pay you the difference" Naruto answered._

_"Just pay me for an hour. If you are longer than that, it doesn't matter as I will be closed by then and whilst you're using it, I can take a glance at what remains of the festival." The man answered_

_"That's great, thank you so much. I'm really grateful" Naruto stated, shaking the man's hand, who chuckled._

_"No problem young man. I will see you later, you had better not keep your lady waiting any longer as you have huh?"_

_Naruto nodded as he immediately called Ishidate to pay the man the price he wants as Ishidate assured he would be paid by the time he returns with Hinata. Naruto couldn't wait for later tonight as he searched through the crowds for his hime and two friends._

_**Flashback ends**..._

He felt Hinata holding his arm with hers as his other felt the ring box in his pocket, hoping not to lose such a precious gift. The sun had already set as the night soon settled in over them, the many stars shining against the dark black skies was magnificent on its own.

Sasuke and Sakura had split from them, wanting to spend time amongst themselves and knew that Naruto wanted some alone time with Hinata that he had planned. Hinata had managed to ask a passerby to take photos of herself and Naruto together near a large water fountain, which the man readily agreed taking a few photos, including one where Naruto pulled her into a deep passionate kiss that made her flush prettily to those that saw.

They laughed and joked as he bought his hime some candy floss which they both shared as they entered the circus. The big top was large as the audience grew, the circus acts were performing throughout the evening as this was the third show of the evening. Naruto was happily distracted by his blue haired beauty beside him, who was so enthralled with the surroundings. It was a joy to watch.

The lights went out as she held his hand firmly with hers. The spotlight came on, shining down at the centre stage.

A small thin man wearing a black top hat with a deep red coat and black trousers stood and bowed to the large audience as he welcomed them to the circus acts that would be performing. The Prince stood to the side with the small familiar monkey, Kiki, on his shoulder.

The opening act were the acrobats as they jumped and twirled in the air gliding as though they were some other worldly being. Hinata gripped Naruto's arm. feeling apprehensive at the death defying acts they performed. One of the acrobats was a woman with long golden hair that sat on a swing in a form fitting costume of blue and pink.

Hinata watched how she jumped into the air without a safety net present. She wanted to close her eyes tightly, in fear that the beautiful woman would fall. Naruto was just watching Hinata. He wasn't interested in the act, although he knew it would be magnificent and they were a very good and spectacular bunch of circus entertainers. But seeing the many facial expressions of Hinata was by far more entertaining to the enamored blonde.

Once the acrobats finished their performance, the crowd stood in applause and cheers. Hinata couldn't contain her excitement as she shouted praises to the group of acrobats as they bowed to the crowd and disappeared to their dressing rooms and to enjoy the rest of the show ahead.

The next act to come out was the magnificent large cat Chamu. He sat on top of a pier of steps in full view of the quiet audience who watched in amazement and wonder as hoops were held in place. The large cat jumped through each of them and even stood on his large hind legs as he balanced a ball on his nose to the claps and cheers of the wowed crowd.

Hinata couldn't help but smile widely at the act. She never would of guessed that the large cat was that nimble. She could now fully understand and appreciate how proud the Prince was at putting the acts together. So far the show had been spectacular, as each performance was performed perfectly to the joy of the crowd.

The hoops were now set on fire as Chamu jumped through them without fear. For such a large cat, he was graceful as he glided through the hoops of fire and the audience went wild. The act finished and the clowns came out already into the act. Hinata giggled and laughed at their comedic display until she wiped tears away from her eyes. Kiki the little monkey even joined in the act and the crowd laughed and clapped until the end.

Each of the acts performed were great. The performers took center stage as the ringmaster said a few words to the crowd. The show was over and the children went to talk to the performers and look at the magnificent animals that were presently given food to be patted or stroked.

Hinata was led down to the performers by Naruto, who was slightly embarrassed to admit that he hadn't even watched the show. He was too engrossed in Hinata's facial expressions.

"Naruto, over here"

Naruto glanced, seeing the Prince smiling warmly at his friend. Naruto grinned as he let Hinata see the animals but still gazed at her from the corner of his eye.

"That was a great show, Hiruku" Naruto exclaimed

"Thanks, it was wasn't it? The crowd seemed to love the acts and I must admit they worked very hard. I'm proud of them all" Hiruku exclaimed.

"Yeah, Hinata loved it. I don't think she has been to a circus before, ya know" Naruto admitted with a slight smile.

The Prince glanced at the beautiful blunette and had to admit, he was envious of his blonde friend. She looked so elegant in what she was wearing and stood out from the crowd.

"Thank you for the yukatas. They feel and look amazing. Karenbana certainly outdid herself" Naruto stated to the Prince, who had a slight blush on his cheeks from gazing at Hinata.

"No problem Naruto. I'm happy you like them I understand that congratulations are in order?"

"Oh...Um Yeah. I asked Hinata-chan to marry me and she said yes" Naruto happily announced.

The Prince smiled, happy for his friend. He looked forward to the time when he himself found that special girl to be his wife. One of the things he asked his father for was the right to choose his future wife and not to have an arranged marriage like the family did in the past. Only his father was the very first to choose his own wife, settling for his mother, who had divorced him when he was young due to his father's constant spending days forgetting the true value of what you have.

Now his father was happy again, no longer comfort eating where he put on vast amounts of weight from his greed of food. Since he learned the hard way, he disciplined himself and he lost the weight. He was determined to win the heart of the only woman he loved, which they are now finally back together and happy as can be.

Prince Hiruku was determined to have the same in future and couldn't wait until the day came when his future intended came into his life. Although envious of his friend, he couldn't be happier for his friend. He deserved it.

Hinata had walked over towards them after seeing the animals and managing to give one of the elephants some monkey nuts. She bowed her head in greeting to the young prince as he smiled warmly at the beautiful girl.

"I hope you enjoyed the show, Hinata-chan?"

"Oh yes I did your highness, it was fantastic. I loved it"

"That's great. It's nice to see you looking a lot better since the last time I saw you."

"T-Thank you your highness. I hope I w-wasn't much trouble for you or your guests" Hinata stuttered out

"No of course not. You couldn't help it and I'm just relieved that you are a lot better and enjoying yourself. Anyway, if you will excuse me, I know I have to get back to the palace for the speech and fireworks display. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening" Prince Hiruku said.

"No problem. We will Hiruku" Naruto stated as they watched the Prince leave with a few advisors and guards. Kiki remained on his shoulder and Chamu followed after him loyally.

Naruto smiled at Hinata, who returned his smile and made his heart quicken a lot more. She was so beautiful and seeing her curves clearly shown by the yukata couldn't help the perverse thoughts running through his mind.

'Patience, Naruto...Patience' Naruto inwardly stated like a mantra to keep his composure, for now at least

oOoOo

Sasuke had taken Sakura to one of the quieter looking parts of the festival where he had her leaning against the wall as he practically devoured her lips with his. She looked so beautiful in her festival yukata. He just wanted to devour her completely, which was difficult due to the fact that Naruto and Hinata was with them.

"You play a very dangerous game, Sakura-chan" Sasuke whispered huskily as his hand slipped inside the silky deep pink material, feeling her soft skin.

"Why do you ask that" Sakura moaned softly, enjoying his teasing touches that produced flickering flames of fire licking upon her skin. She was certainly feeling horny for her raven haired hunk Uchiha.

"Do you think it is wise of you to tease me under the table during out meal Sa~Ku~Ra?" Sasuke huskily moaned, finding his fingers reaching into her panties and brushing against her wet sex.

"Ohhh...Sasuke-kun I need you now" Sakura moaned as his fingers brushed against her clit, making her arch forwards, wanting more of his lascivious attentions.

"Hn...You're so naughty Sakura. Maybe I should make you wait as punishment for teasing my cock?" Sasuke stated with a smirk.

Jade green eyes darkened as her cherry lips pouted, not wanting that to happen. She wanted him now damn it, she couldn't hold out much longer. She needed his hard and large cock touching her deepest depths inside her. She didn't care who saw as long as they were intimately connected.

"Ohhh...Sasuke please, I need you to punish me now!" Sakura begged, causing his cock to twitch painfully

"You know you shouldn't tease me Sakura and I think I do need to dish out punishment for what you did. I'm just glad both Naruto or Hinata didn't notice what you were doing with your hand" Sasuke whispered

"But you did enjoy my teases, didn't you Sasuke-kun. I know you were watching me sucking that cherry. Your cock was pulsing in my hand each time I licked it" Sakura purred.

"You're such a naughty little minx, Sakura. Be prepared.. as I doubt you will be able to walk when I have you" Sasuke warned pulling away from her

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Come on, we're finding somewhere where we won't be seen or disturbed. I'm going to enjoy hearing my name being screamed by your red cherry lips"

Sakura licked her lips in anticipation as she followed her raven haired god to somewhere private so they could reach the heavens together.

oOoOo

Hinata had to admit, she was fully enjoying herself, taking in everything the festival had to offer. The circus had been magnificent to watch. Each of the acts performed were as good as the previous and she felt sad and disappointed when it ended. She had saw the animals and fed one of the large elephants by giving him his favourite treat, which were a handful of nuts that Naruto had purchased for her on their way down.

She had managed to take some pictures and couldn't wait until they were developed so she could keep them as cherished moments of this day. Naruto had held her hand as they left the large white and red striped tent. The festival was still crowded as they got themselves something to drink. They watched many different people pass them by. She had briefly wondered where Sasuke and Sakura had gone off to but realized that they must have wanted to be on their own instead of babysitting her whilst Naruto was busy doing business.

It was nice to see Prince Hiruku again too after seeing him the other night at the palace. She remembered that she had fainted when the pianist did her solo. She flushed slightly at the embarrassment at putting everyone through that worry, especially Naruto, who looked distraught when she opened her eyes and then seeing the immense relief at seeing her awake again.

Glancing upwards, she saw his handsome profile as he guided her through the crowds of people. They were now entering the fun fair which had plenty of rides. She could see the fun fair in all its glory and hear the screams and shouts of people in the rides they passed and wondered if they were going to ride on any.

Naruto stopped at one of the games. It was a test your strength where he paid to have a go, seeing the cuddly toys on display and was determined to win one for his hime. He had heard Choji boast about it when he visited a fair in Kumo when he went to meet Karui's family. The big built boy with a gentle heart told everyone how he managed to ring the bell and claim a prize for Karui, who was impressed at his show of strength. The red haired dark skinned woman was deeply in love with Choji which was lovely to see.

Choji was a kind hearted soul who was loyal to his friends but he had a slightly bigger built, an Akimichi family trait. Choji had suffered with his confidence terribly, especially on how he looked. Each one of them took the young Akimichi as he was and never once mentioned about his weight, even the socially adept Sai kept his words at bay in fear of upsetting Choji.

His confidence in attracting girls was where it hit him the hardest. Due to his size, he never thought he would be able to attract anyone and remain forever alone. He had so much love to give but was never given the chance as Shikamaru got with Temari and Ino had got together with Sai. The only single ones of the group was himself and Naruto, the latter was attracting girls but were not interested in any, but no one approached Choji.

One day, however, that changed when the guys went to a local nightclub and Choji attracted Karui, who couldn't take her eyes off him. Many men had approached the young woman who had moved from Kumo to Konoha, wanting to build a new life for herself and had decided to sample the nightlife Konoha had to offer when she noticed the shy Akimichi who she approached quickly.

The attraction was clear to see as Choji began to grow more comfortable with the young woman, who had his sole attention. Karui admitted later that he had stole her heart the moment she saw him. She had never had a feeling like that before and they had been together happily ever since.

Naruto broke away from his memories of his chubby friend and his girl as he put his sole attention on the test your strength game in front of him.

"Here you go sir, test your strength and win a prize for your girl?" The young man exclaimed as he handed the large hammer to the blonde.

"I will...You better believe it!" Naruto confidently exclaimed as Hinata watched on.

The various coloured lights illuminated the grounds as Naruto got ready to deliver the blow on the machine. Hinata watched on as he raised the hammer up and pounded it on the spot he had to as the gauge went up and up until it rang the bell, signaling he had won a price.

"We have a winner! What would the pretty lady like to have?" The young man asked as he pointed to the stuffed toys on three shelves.

Hinata bit her lip as she looked at each of the stuffed animals that looked all cute and knowing she had to choose one of them was hard. But her eyes caught a glimpse of a red and brown cuddly fox that caught her attention immediately, especially since she was missing Kurama back at the estate.

"T-That one please" Hinata replied, pointing to the plush fox that just seemed to call out to her.

Naruto watched the man grab the cuddly Fox which made him smile. He himself loved foxes a lot and it warmed him greatly seeing her choose the Fox out of all the other stuffed animals neatly stacked upon the shelves. The man handed it over to her and she cuddled it close to her body, making Naruto slightly envious of the toy, but knew deep down it wouldn't be too long until he had her right where he wanted her.

Naruto had briefly wondered where Sasuke and Sakura had gotten off to. They were quick to depart company and Naruto guessed that they were off somewhere getting hot and heavy. He had been watching them closely back at the restaurant and he wasn't that naive at their intimate play between each other. He had to admit that Sasuke was holding himself pretty well to Sakura's charming ways, knowing how those two could get when they are alone. He had heard them many times when he had been in their company and had been left to his own devices.

But not anymore. He would be able to have his own intimate pleasures with the woman he loved from now on. Naruto handed back the hammer and held Hinata's hand as they looked at the other rides. As they walked, he could hear the speech from King Michiru that was played out over the speakers. The speech was touching as he talked about the previous king Kakeru as well as the very people of the kingdom.

The speech then went to Prince Hiruku, who talked about his times with his grandfather as well as the future of the island as a whole and Naruto had to admit that the speech was great and quite fitting to the previous king, who ruled justly and kindly throughout the land of moon. He could only remember the elderly man briefly when he visited the first few times with his mother and father when he was younger.

The speech ended as the first wave of fireworks were set off into the night sky, exploding into various bright colours of greens, blues, reds, silver's, whites and gold's. Each of the fireworks grew and grew in magnificence and he tugged Hinata behind him, who was staring at the display with interest.

Naruto sought out the one ride he had in mind for himself and his hime, seeing the familiar portly built man as he waved at him. The man nodded, noticing that the ride had been marked closed after having a great night of business already plus an extra boost courtesy of Naruto earlier. Naruto led Hinata inside one of the carriages and the man closed the door behind them giving a slight wink to the blonde as he started the ride watching as the carriage moved up slowly to the top.

Hinata hadn't realised until she was sitting inside the carriage looking out in to the night skies filled with deep colours from the fireworks still being set off. Her surprise was evident as Naruto sat opposite from her, watching her reaction as he waited for the carriage to reach the very top.

Hinata didn't suspect a thing as she placed her cuddly fox down upon the seat. She stared out of the window, not noticing as Naruto took a seat beside her. The minutes passed as they finally reached the very top and the ride seemed to stop, much to her confusion. She looked to her opposite seat, seeing that Naruto not there but beside her.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata exclaimed surprised.

"Yes hime?"

"W-What's happened to the ride? It seems to have stopped" Hinata asked, confused and growing worried in case of a malfunction.

"Don't worry hime, I wanted us to be alone to give you a surprise ya know"

Feeling slightly relieved, she felt her heart race as he lowered his face towards her. The sounds of the many fireworks could be heard as their lips touched, causing their own set of fireworks to go off inside them. Naruto pulled her closer as his hand slipped inside her Yukata, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"N-Naruto-kun!?"

"I heard hime… that you liked a particular chapter involving sex in a Ferris wheel?.." Naruto whispers huskily.

Hinata blushed deep red at the fact he knew about it and knew that it had to be from Anko, as it was her that she had confided it to. Her heart was racing as his hand was stroking upwards on her inner thigh, making her tremble as her sex began to grow wet, just like the beginning of her favourite chapter.

"Ohhh" Hinata moaned, feeling his lips trail down her slender neck. She was feeling extra sensitive to his tender and attentive affections. His tongue licked along her pulse point, causing another soft moan to escape.

"Ya know hime… I have been wanting to fuck you so badly all night" Naruto huskily admitted as his lips travelled lower as his hand reached higher up her thigh.

"Hmm you're so fucking sexy hime, do you know how ravishing you look? Did you know I never took any notice of the circus acts tonight in favour of just watching you? You're so fucking adorable it hurts" Naruto stated as calmly as he could.

Hinata couldn't help but moan. Her body was growing hotter with each touch of his fingers and lips upon her skin. Her heart was beating wildly within her as her skin grew hot to the touch. Lost in the feeling of his touches, she failed to notice that he had untied her sash to her Yukata, opening it up where he found she wasn't wearing a bra, but just some white lace panties that made his cock pulse with approval.

"Wow hime, you're such a naughty girl...Were you expecting me to ravish you? Is that why you're not wearing a bra?" Naruto asked with a smirk on his lips.

Hinata denied his claims by shaking her head left and right. She decided to not wear one due to the fact it would be a warm night and she wanted to go without wearing one. She moaned loudly feeling his finger enter inside her sex as his lips claimed her pert nipple to her left breast.

"Ohhh..."

"Oh fuck hime, you're already this wet?" Naruto whispered

Naruto continued sucking her delightful breast as his finger pumped slowly within her, feeling her walls tremble as he reached deeper inside her. His thumb sought her clit and he added pressure to her button, causing her head to go back in pleasure while he nibbled upon her sensitive nipple.

The sound of a pop could be heard as he left a trail of wet saliva on the released breast. He added another finger inside her tight pussy that was begging for more. Her body reacted to his lascivious ministrations. His fingers slowly pumping in and out of her. Her lips parted letting out soft moans of pleasure, knowing that she was feeling highly aroused and he loved it.

" Hime… I got to be inside you right now. I know your pussy wants me, can you hear it? Can you hear your weeping pussy wanting my hard cock?" Naruto teased huskily, loving her reaction.

"Ohhh...Ahhhh"

"Hmm...wow hime, you're sucking my fingers inside you like no tomorrow. You must really want me don't you? You feel so good inside, I can't wait to explore you further with my cock." Naruto continued

Hinata moaned as Naruto removed her Yukata, relishing everything about her body as the pale moonlight shone upon it, making her creamy skin glow as the fireworks continued to explode around them. Naruto undid his Yukata as his fingers pumped slowly in and out of her.

"Oh hime...You're so fucking beautiful. Seeing you writhe in pleasure because of my fingers pumping in and out of you...You're so naughty" Naruto teased, watching her get off to his advances.

Hinata had her eyes closed her body trembling with desire as she could feel herself close to cumming. His scent filled her senses. The familiar cologne he used was musky and delightful to her. She opened her eyes and she was met by blazing blue ones filled with lust.

"Give me your hand" Naruto moaned as he sucked her nipple hard, causing her to arch forward as she obeyed by giving him her hand. He reluctantly released her breast as he held her hand, guiding it to his boxers that showed his evident arousal.

"Feel me hime...Touch me with your hand hime. Let me show you how much my cock wants you!" Naruto huskily pleaded.

Hinata bit her lip but couldn't help yearning to touch his cock. She wanted to feel how much he wanted her. She knew how much her own sex wanted him inside her. His fingers were good, but she needed him deeper within her so she could ease this growing ache within that only he could stop and tend to.

Naruto felt her hand trail up his leg, making him shiver as he kept fingering his hime, brushing his thumb now and again upon her clit, causing the sweet moans he loved to hear from her escape. His mouth latched on to her shoulder kissing her creamy skin as he sucked the soft flesh into his mouth releasing it and then moving a short distance to another area of creamy skin sucking it in to, his mouth tasting her completely.

Her hand grew closer, feeling the soft skin of his thighs, the firmness of the muscles. She reached higher and higher, brushing against his straining erection as he moaned against the friction when she reached his waist band. With trembling fingers, she pulled against his boxers as he lifted his hips, letting her rid him of his underwear, which he would soon be doing to her.

The marks of purple to deep red love bites was a trail along her body as he grew closer to her neglected breast. They were magnificent from the first time he saw them, tempting as always as he blew against her nipple that hardened and strained in arousal for more of his touch. His mouth latched on as he sucked hard his fingers slowly rotating inside her.

The juices she produced was now dripping down her thighs, she was certainly wet and ready for him. He moaned as her fingers caressed his hard cock that stood proudly, wanting nothing but her hand to touch him, to caress him so he could receive so much pleasure. Her firm yet gentle grasp had him groan against her nipple as his tongue twirled against her erect peak.

"Ohhhh...K-Kami" Hinata moaned

Naruto groaned more feeling her hand pump his length up and down, feeling the pleasure of her touch. Releasing her breast he rest his forehead on her shoulder, his breathing became shorter into pants as her fingers caressed his sensitive tip that was now dripping with his own essence.

"Shit hime, my cock is pulsing like… fuck, can you feel it baby...See...it ohhh...wants you" Naruto groaned as she played with him some more.

His kisses covered her shoulder and neck as his tongue trailed her skin. His hips moving with her hand as she caressed his head, causing him to buck. Hinata moaned as he pumped his fingers, adding pressure to her clit with his thumb, causing her insides to bubble forth. Her orgasm was building and building but he always seemed to stop it when she is about to release.

"Ohhhh...m-more...More Narutoooo...Please" Hinata begged

The blonde smirked against her shoulder as his fingers twisted within her, brushing against her closing walls. He wanted her badly. He could make her cum or prologue it and the latter was the one he chose as punishment for making him wait so long to devour her. With a grin he removed his fingers, tasting her sweet juices with his tongue. She was a panting mess, frustration evident upon her flushed and beautiful face.

"Come here, hime" He moaned having enough himself.

He pulled her up, pulling her panties down to her knees and pulled her onto his lap. Seeing her dazed lilac eyes and flushed red cheeks turned him on even more as he aligned his cock against her wet slit, causing them both to moan at the feeling, especially when he rubbed his hard cock along her wet lower lips.

'Wow… she's really horny' Naruto thought inwardly

Once he was in place, he kept his thumb pressed against her clit, slowly moving it in circles, causing his panting hime to moan praises as well as his name. Her hips moved lasciviously in front of him it made him more aroused just watching her.

"I see you love me playing with your clit hime...So you're going to love this even more" Naruto groaned out.

Naruto pulled her hips down with his free arm and gripped her hips, bringing her slowly down upon him, impaling his cock slowly and deliciously within her. As each inch of his hard dick entered deeper into her sweet depths, they moaned in unison.

"Fuucckk...Y-You feel so fucking goood" Naruto groaned, feeling himself balls deep inside her.

"Ohhhhhh Naruto"

Hinata moaned, feeling him pulse around her walls as he reached the deepest parts of her. It felt good, it felt too good, so deliciously good, she thought. She was in bliss as she tightened around him, feeling every vein his cock possessed, wanting to feel more.

Hinata never felt so horny as she did now, seeing her high in the midnight sky, fireworks set off all around in celebration but she could only look at him. The blonde with the magnificent blue eyes that held her every attention. Hinata couldn't contain her desires any more. She wanted him. She wanted to reach the starry heavens above like the very fireworks exploding in the skies around them.

Looking deep into his blue eyes that was as deep as the colours of the blue oceans, she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding the locks of gold blonde hair within her fingers. The gold colour of his locks of hair that reminded her of a bright sunny day shining down on her, bathing her in its light. He was her sunshine, he was her light as she stared deeply into his eyes, not looking away as she moved her hips slowly feeling his cock move in and out of her wet cavern.

Both of them moaned deeply, holding their gazes on one another as they relished each movement as their sexes relished the sensations they were producing intimately with one another. Naruto held on to her buttocks with his one hand, groping it firmly with his hand. His finger still circling her clit, adding pressure here and there, bringing pleasure to the bouncing beauty on his lap.

Her large but firm breasts bounced, enticing him to taste them, licking and sucking the succulent creamy flesh. His mind was blown away, feeling her pussy walls clench and flutter around his length, causing him to groan deeply as she deeply massaged his sensitive cock.

His cock head touched the deepest part of her with each thrust as he gripped her buttocks, relishing the flesh he held with his fingers sinking into creamy flesh that felt like silk. A thrust of his hips produced a sweet moan escape from her parted lips that he just loved to hear.

"Oh Hinata" Naruto moaned out, enjoying himself immensely.

Hinata could hear the sounds of her sex sucking him inside her completely as her hips lusciously moved slow then moved fast. Her hips began to move slow, meeting his thrust with her own, feeling each pulse of electricity consume their bodies when they connected.

Hinata heard her moans grow louder, more needy, not caring if anyone noticed the fireworks still lighting the dark skies above. Having enough, she sought his lips. He readily agreed, wanting to kiss her deeply too. Their tongues joined as their saliva's mixed, the heat they produced began to steam the windows of the carriage.

"Ohhhh...Naruto you're so deep" Hinata moaned out in pleasure, nearly causing him to cum.

The blonde could see how aroused his hime was and it was extremely erotic for him to watch as she bounced on his rock hard cock. Her pussy was wet with need for him as his cock relished the slick velvety walls that consumed him entirely, leaving a trail of juices upon his hips. She felt amazing inside as his eyes rolled back in pleasure as she quickened her pace.

"Fuucckk...you feel so fucking good hime...You're so wet.. are you going to cum?" Naruto moaned, watching the blue haired beauty writhe with lust on top of him.

"Ohhh Naruto...it feels so good...you feel good" Hinata moaned as her hips moved up and down more quicker.

"Shall I make you cum baby...Let me watch you cum" Naruto declared lustily.

Hinata could hear his husky voice that made her grow more aroused. The way he spoke dirty to her, teasing her, made her body hotter and her sex was dripping wet.

"Please...P-Please make m-me...cum" Hinata moaned

Naruto grinned as he held her tightly, kissing her deeply. His tongue delved deeply into her sweet mouth, tasting the candy floss from earlier that was so sweet that he relished her taste even more. His finger was still pressing against her clit, his cock firmly embedded within her as he twirled his finger on her button as he held still within her.

He swallowed her moans as her body trembled as his finger circled and added pressure making her cry out as she broke from his kiss. He smirked as he felt her thighs trembled more furiously as she moaned loudly above him still. He didn't move within her, but enjoyed her velvety walls flutter wildly around him.

Removing her quickly, he changed position, standing her up and pushing her luscious body against the window. Her breasts pressed firmly against the condensed glass as well as the side of her face.

"N-Naruto-kun!?"

Naruto grinned as he settled behind her, his cock grinding against her buttocks as he licked her skin. He gripped her wide hips as he pushed his hard length within her, causing a sweet moan to escape. Naruto grunted, biting his bottom lip. She felt wonderful around his cock.

"You're gripping me tightly hime...Let's see just like your favourite scene huh" Naruto revealed.

Hinata moaned as he thrust hard and deep within her, his pace slow as he gripped her hips against his own. Her nipples were against the glass, providing extra stimulation. Each thrust made them move against the cold glass. The thought that she could be clearly seen aroused her further.

She should be feeling dismayed and uneasy as anyone could see them and see her breasts being pounded against the clear wet glass with each demanding hard thrust her blonde lover gave.

"Ahhhh...W-Wait" Hinata panted, getting some semblance of reality, not wanting to be seen.

Naruto grinned as he continued thrusting. Although she was highly nervous at being seen, her walls were gripping and sucking his length greedily, signaling him at how aroused she was because of it.

"Your body is aroused baby...It seems you enjoy the thought of anyone seeing me fucking you?" Naruto chuckled enjoying the feel of her.

Hinata could only moan as an answer. She felt him pull her closer to him as he kissed her neck and shoulder, loving the lasting marks he left upon her skin as well as the other ones beginning to fade. He wanted the world to know that she was his as his pace slowed.

He knew she was getting close to release and he couldn't hold out much more. He had to admit, he had been looking forward to this all day and Hinata seemed to be extremely horny acting out this particular scene out from the book made Hinata's legs buckle, prompting the blonde to stop.

Deciding to change positions again, he wanted to make her cum as well as himself like they did the night before. He wanted to see that face she makes when she goes over the edge. It's so sexy knowing that he can make her do that.

He placed his flushed hime upon the seat, lying her down on the black leather. It was wide and comfy enough for her. He kissed her deeply as he entered his finger inside, swallowing her moans of pleasure as he pumped slowly within her. Removing his finger, he wrapped her legs around him, feeling his cock brush against her wet pussy lips.

"I'm going to fuck you Hime, long and hard" Naruto warned

Hinata moaned in anticipation as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes locked once again on his. He could growl at how seductive she looked. Her hair was now out of place as her elegant bun was now loosened, reaching the up do he took it down watching the waterfall of indigo locks fall past her shoulder disheveled but looked gorgeous on her.

Naruto entered back inside her as he thrust his hips, embedding deeply once again within her. Their pelvic regions grinded closely together. A groan escaped from within him as a silent moan escaped her own parted lips. He was at an angle where he touched a certain part within her that made her toes curl. Both their eyes locked on each other's faces as they watched each other's reactions to the bliss and pleasure they were going to create.

His hard cock pulled away, brushing her sensitive area, causing her to moan as he pulled almost out of her and then thrust deeply back inside her, relishing the grip of her silky walls like a velvet glove around him.

"Ohhhhh...Naruto...Ahhhhh" Hinata moaned

Naruto grunted. Her face contorted in pleasure as he quickened his pace. His cock kissing her womb with each powerful thrust he gave her. She felt amazing as her walls clenched his dick mercifully, making him groan at how good she felt. So tight and so wet, he always seemed to see stars when they climaxed.

The way her body quickly relented and how aroused she had become made him know that she seriously loved that chapter and wondered what other places they could experiment. He would need to buy a souvenir for his perverted godfather as a small thanks, even though he would never know about this as long as he lives, acting out a scene he thought about.

'Fuck, she is so aroused' Naruto thought as he watched her lose herself beneath him.

Hinata was feeling immense pleasure. The way his cock was hitting her deeply within, touching the right spots. His pace was now growing quicker, his stamina was out of this world as her walls tightened around him. Naruto grinned. It felt fantastic. Her pussy walls were vibrating around his length. She was ready to break at any moment.

"N-Naruto...I-I'm...Ohhh..."

"I know baby...I am too...hold...uhh...it...just...a...but longer" Naruto groaned out

Hinata had met his thrust with her hips. Their chests touching together. She could feel the bubbling riding within and it was big and powerful.

"Shit hime...fuck"

"I-I can't..."

"Me too...

Three more thrusts of his hips and Hinata broke. Her pussy clenched around him tightly, causing him to groan loudly as a gush of wet juices flowed and caressed around his length. It felt amazing around the tip of his dick. He shivered as Hinata screamed. His thrusts continued within her, wanting to see through her climax as he was about to burst himself.

The way she looked as she came undone in front of him was so sexy, knowing he was once again the cause of her mind blowing orgasm as he was just about to have his. Another suction off her walls clamping firmly around his dick made him finally relent his essences, moaning loudly her name.

A few sluggish thrusts of his hips as he emptied his entire essence within her. His groans died out as Hinata accepted his love. He lowered himself upon her, resting his sweaty face upon her milky breasts, hearing the fast beating of her heart. The sounds of the fireworks carried in around them. It was quite the display the royal family had put out.

Naruto claimed her lips as he took her right hand in his. Hinata felt him fumble with something, much to her confusion, as he pulled her up trying not to focus on her perfect breasts. Hinata reached for her yukata, putting it on, but leaving it open for the moment as Naruto grabbed his own.

Hinata smiled with flushed red cheeks still slightly wobbly from her orgasm.

"Hime"

Hinata looked at the blonde who called her name so affectionately. He took her right hand within his own, squeezing it gently.

"Close your eyes, hime" Naruto cooed softly

Hinata obeyed, feeling slightly curious as to why, but agreed none the less. She felt something placed upon her finger, not even registering what it could be.

"Ok.. you can open them now, hime" Naruto softly announced,

Hinata opened her eyes, seeing her hand within his as the blonde in front of her smiled softly. A slight tint of red was present on his cheeks. He looked so handsome as her heart once more skipped a beat. Her eyes met his as he released her hand waiting for her reaction.

Hinata retracted her hand, his eyes gazing at it in a silent plea to look upon it. Hinata carefully glanced at her hand and froze. Her fourth finger was wearing a ring that looked so beautiful, it took her breath away.

"N-Naruto..." Hinata whispered, eyes widened in surprise

The ring twinkled against the pale moonlight. It was a cluster of gems on a white gold band. Each jewel was embedded in a line with a heart shaped jewel in the middle. It contained diamonds and amethyst. It was simply beautiful as she felt a tear escape her eye.

"I-Its b-beautiful Naruto-kun" Hinata answered, still looking at the ring in surprise and awe.

"I'm serious about marrying you hime...I love you, ya know" Naruto stated clearly.

Hinata felt her heart flutter as she smiled lovingly at the man that has stolen her heart from the very beginning.

"I-I love you too, Naruto-kun and I would be honoured to be y-your wife" Hinata answered.

Naruto smiled as he took her into his arms, kissing her deeply as his hands roamed her body once again from within her opened yukata.

"I'm totally addicted to you hime… I'm growing hard again" Naruto whispered huskily.

Hinata moaned, feeling him pinch her nipple with his fingers. Hinata surrendered completely to his advances, finding herself wanting more of him each and every time they were together. The carriage rocked slightly as the fireworks died out but the windows steamed even more as the couple moaned continuously into the dead of night as the man patiently awaited on the ground.

oOoOo

**A/N:- Hello everyone I managed to get this chapter finished sooner than expected so I hope I didn't dissapoint? A big big thank you to my good friend and beta gio08 for taking time to look over this chapter for me you have been fantastic as always my friend! **

**I can believe this story have over 500 favourites and nearly 600 followers! Wow guys thank you so much for making my story so popular I'm overwhelmed and over joyed that you readers have enjoyed this story so much! So a great big thank you to you all too! **

**I'm currently writing the next chapter so I hope to get that finished over the weekend**

**Until next chapter bye bye for now oh and don't forget to review! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong to M. Kishimoto.**

**The Lustful Maid**

**Chapter 19**

**Rated M for a reason.**

_**Time skip a few days late**_r...

Hinata sat down on the comfy chair in the lounge. She couldn't believe that it was the day of their flight back to Konoha. She was going to miss the land of the moon and its residents. Since the festival that night, Naruto and herself had become even more inseparable. They spent the remaining days together kissing under the stars on the beach as they watched the waves hit the shore, taking in the island's magical beauty.

Sasuke and Sakura had already packed their belongings and was fixing them all a warm drink as Naruto was currently conversing on his phone in the office. Since the festival, his mother had called him wanting to know more information on Hinata, such as her likes and dislikes. The other was when they would be coming home.

Naruto had to speak to his father to ensure his mother wasn't going overboard like she was bound to be. He didn't want her to embarrass him with her excitement. She was worse than himself and he worried more on how Hinata would react, but Hinata assured him gently that she would be fine and nothing would come between them.

Her gentle words calmed him down, seeing as he was too frightened to take her back home. Sasuke was chuckling at his friend's apprehensive nature of Hinata meeting his mother.

"The dobe is really nervous" Sasuke stated as he left Sakura in the kitchen.

Hinata glanced at the raven haired man with dark mesmerising eyes, remembering him from when they were younger at the music academy. He was still the same, apart from more older and more handsome. Sakura had confided to Hinata the amount of times she had to fight his growing fan base of fan girls.

Apparently Sasuke and Itachi had a certain female following that seemed to stalk them for years until it was clearly stated by their girlfriends that they were now taken. Hinata was very surprised, but didn't doubt Sakura at all, seeing Sasuke through the pictures Sakura had shown her. He was very handsome and she could well imagine the number of girls vowing for his attention. Itachi, who she hadn't yet met, was a few years older than Sasuke and she wondered briefly what Itachi looked like.

Hinata had asked about Naruto and if he had a following of female fans that wanted him. Sakura had explained that he had his own unique brand of fan girls but they kept their distance because he was clearly never interested, much to Hinata's relief.

"W-What're his parents like, Sasuke San?" Hinata asked

"Look Hinata, please don't be so formal. Just call me Sasuke ok?" Sasuke sighed as he took a seat opposite from her.

Hinata nodded her head in agreement as she waited for him to answer her.

"Kushina is similar to the dobe, Hinata. She has an excitable nature but also has a very ominous temper where her hair seems to rise and split into nine locks and she is incredibly handy with a frying pan. However, she is one of the most kindest women I have ever met in my life, next to my own mother of course. You will like her, and I know she will adore you when she meets you. But be prepared, she has been hounding the dobe for grandchildren." Sasuke stated calmly

Hinata was a mixture of emotions as Sasuke explained Naruto's mother from growing nervous, to looking forward to meeting her in person. A bright crimson blush covered her face as soon as Sasuke mentioned the word grandchildren.

"As for Minato, well, the dobe has his hair and eyes but his mother's features and hyperactive personality. Minato is quite similar to you really Hinata, if I had to describe it better. He's a great man, though again very kind and a wonderful man that I'm certain you will get along with greatly." Sasuke continued.

Sakura brought out a pot of steaming coffee that she placed upon the table as she went back out into the kitchen to bring out some cake and biscuits that had been freshly baked for them to eat. Their flight was a few hours away as the Prince once more was providing his personal plane for them to use for the flight home.

"I-I'm really going to miss this place" Hinata announced as she glanced out into the gardens.

"Yeah I have to agree, but you can always come back and visit" Sasuke added as he poured out the coffee into the cups provided.

Prince Hiruku had visited the villa the day before yesterday and told everyone about how incredibly successful the festival had been. Hinata had a slight blush as she remembered what took place between her and Naruto. She had never felt so aroused as she did that night.

Sakura and Sasuke were easily found by them that night, they both looked slightly disheveled as Naruto smirked even though he and Hinata were no better. They had managed to get a taxi back to their villa and then stayed up conversing to one another about the festival in general.

Hinata and Sakura were talking about the ring that Hinata was wearing on her ring finger and was in awe at its beauty. Sakura had to admit, her blonde best friend/brother had chosen perfectly and was over the moon for the new couple.

They had all gone back into the kingdom to go shopping for souvenirs. Hinata had purchased another camera for her to take more pictures. Naruto was adamant that as soon as they got back he would get her a cell phone. Sakura had also advised her that now she would be coming along to the girl day's out and couldn't wait for Ino, Temari, and Karui to meet her.

Hinata stirred some cream into her coffee along with some sugar, the smell of cinnamon was in the air and it made her tummy rumble. It was funny that Naruto asked her what her favourite foods were when she had mentioned she loved cinnamon buns he had asked for the maids to make some for them to try.

So the last few days a fresh batch of cinnamon buns were freshly baked for her to eat, and she had to admit, she couldn't complain about it. Naruto entered into the room sighing, as he took a seat beside Hinata.

"Anything wrong, dobe?"

"No, not really teme, just my mother wanting to know what time we would be likely arriving at the airport"

"Oh...I take it she is getting more excited as the minutes pass?" Sasuke grinned

Naruto groaned as he brushed his hair with his fingers in slight frustration as he nodded in agreement.

"She's just excited Naruto...She has never seen you bring a girl home remember?" Sakura added as she came back into the room with a tray of delectable looking cakes and biscuits.

Naruto held a slight blush as he hoped no more would be elaborated on the subject. However the sudden twinkle in Sasuke's eye was missed by the blonde.

"Yeah dobe, did you ever tell Hinata about the time your mother thought you didn't like women?"

Naruto flushed brightly as he glared daggers at his raven haired friend who was sitting opposite of him, highly amused.

"W-What does he mean, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked curious

"Teme!" Naruto growled as Sasuke burst out laughing.

Sakura rolled her eyes but had a small smile upon her lips as she remembered being told about the particular incident of Kushina thinking Naruto was homosexual.

"Believe me, you don't want to know Hinata" Sakura stated, feeling slightly sorry for the blonde who was still blushing furiously.

"Besides Sasuke can you remember that incident when you were at school?" Sakura announced.

Sasuke immediately went silent and deathly pale, as did Naruto. Both of them glanced at one another then immediately looked away, a subject that they never wanted to remember and vowed to never bring it up again as it was an accident. Sakura, however, was present when it happened and both of them knew it was something she had over them.

Hinata looked at them all in confusion, not understanding what was going on between the three of them as Sakura hummed a tune as she poured herself out some coffee.

"What time is our flight?" Hinata asked, trying to bring a conversation back into the silent room.

"Early evening I believe, around 6ish" Sakura replied as the guys nodded.

"Y-Yeah, Ishidate will be picking us all up around half past five." Naruto answered.

Everyone sat and conversed as they drank their coffee. Hinata wanted to walk along the beach again and take some photo's of the surroundings. Naruto decided that he would accompany her as Sasuke and Sakura decided they would also tag along, seeing as it is their last day here.

oOoOo

_**Konoha...**_

Shizune hummed to herself whilst she watered the plants throughout the estate. Kushina loved having fresh flowers displayed throughout her home, so Shizune and a few maids took care of them each day.

Kushina had gone out to see her friends for most of the day while Minato handled some business until Naruto returned later that night. Jiraiya had also taken a rare few hours out of the mansion to handle his own personal business. Karin and Suigetsu had taken Neji and Tenten out to see the sights that Konoha had to offer, leaving Shizune to herself and her thoughts.

Her thoughts mainly consisted of the silver haired man who she had had feelings for. A few nights ago, all that changed as she was attending to her nightly duties of the night that Master Naruto had asked of her.

_**Flashback...**_

_It was getting late as Shizune covered her mouth in a feeble attempt to stop her yawning. It had been another busy day consisting of her duties seeing as she was the head maid of the Uzumaki-Namikaze estate. When she was younger, Tsunade had been in a relationship with her Uncle Dan. They were deeply in love and were going to be married. But sadly, her Uncle succumbed to a heart attack that took his life._

_Tsunade was heartbroken at yet another tragedy in her life, not to long since her younger brother, Nawaki, had also passed away through illness. Tsunade couldn't take the pitying glances from the citizens of Konoha and had decided to leave in order to come to terms with the bereavement she was going through. Shizune, having lost her only remaining family member, begged her to let her accompany her, which Tsunade was grateful for the company._

_For a few years they travelled the elemental lands, stopping at various villages and towns. Tsunade had turned to drinking and gambling, always betting on life in general, not really caring what happens. Tsunade had been gifted in the medical world, but had lost her way through heartache and had developed a phobia of blood. Shizune had tried to learn as much as she could, developing a great mind on certain toxins and poisons and how to counter act it._

_Shizune had seen the once proud and vibrant woman become a former shell of herself and had had a serious talk with the blonde, begging her to return home and get some counseling in order to help her move on as she knew her Uncle wouldn't want her to waste her life away. Tsunade reluctantly agreed and had returned back. Jiraya had put them both up at the estate where Shizune decided to work at the estate as a maid for room and board._

_Throughout the years, she has enjoyed her life being a maid, seeing young Naruto grow as well as Kakashi, who seemed to have claimed her heart. The dreams she experienced regarding him made her cheeks tinge pink. Whenever he entered into a room, she would blush and stutter like a school girl. Shizune could see a pattern with Hinata and Naruto when they was together and could see herself._

_However, she felt envious of the blue haired girl, knowing that the young master was deeply enchanted by her and knew that Hinata had a claim to his heart. Her circumstances however, was different._

_Everyone knew that Shizune had affections for Kakashi. It was very easy to spot. Anko would tease her when they got together whenever Anko was on duty and Shizune would flush hotly, chastising Anko in case anyone overheard the conversation. Shizune headed back to her room, her thoughts of the silver haired Kakashi was put briefly to one side, for now at least, as she removed her uniform and stepped into the shower._

_Her duties for the day had ended, apart from checking on Kurama. Once she finished with her shower, she had dried and dressed herself into her silky nightgown, she didn't put on her underwear or her nighty, feeling too lazy to bother._

_The ivory silk clung to her curves as she wrapped the silky belt around her slim waist. Leaving her room, she had made her way to Naruto's part of the mansion. She opened the large double doors that led out to the gardens and stepped outside into the cool night air that had blew the damp locks of dark hair._

_She had called out to Kurama, seeing some movement in the bushes as his head popped out then disappeared back in. Shizune sighed as she glanced at his half eaten food and bowl of fresh water that she had just filled up, taking her time to look up into the dark night skies above._

_The moon was at its fullest and was extremely beautiful, a welcome view to her boring life so far. Although she was happy and content, she was lonely and sought the romance and companionship she desperately desired. She felt her life ticking away to oblivion as she watched the couple's on her rare day out, holding hands and with their small families, something she secretly yearned for herself one day._

_The cool night breeze brushed against her skin, making her, shiver forgetting she was completely naked underneath her ivory silk gown. Letting out another sigh, she turned to walk back inside and then had a feeling she was being watched, which made her stand completely still. Heading inside the large open doors, she immediately closed them behind her as she breathed a slight sigh of relief._

_Shizune turned around to walk back along the long corridor when she saw a figure leaning against the wall that made her jump in surprise. Her cheeks immediately flushed a deep pink upon seeing who the person was, it was the man she had deep feelings for, Kakashi Hatake._

_"K-Kakashi!?" Shizune stuttered_

_His dark eyes locked upon her as he took a good look at the shocked brunette standing not too far from him. His eyes seemed to roam the curves she possessed that was being shielded from view by her ivory silk gown, but teased him as he saw her nipples clearly stand out._

_Kakashi smirked, although hidden from view due to his mask he always wore. It was a mystery to most on why the man would wear it. Including some funny antics from Sasuke and Naruto when they were younger._

_"U-Um...K-Kakashi, is anything w-wrong?" Shizune asked again nervously, feeling embarrassed._

_Kakashi sighed as he stood up from leaning against the wall. He had been looking for her since he arrived at the estate. He had decided to finally take action after taking Naruto's advice. He knew that Shizune had feelings for him, it was easy to tell. He liked to see her blushing cheeks and her cute stuttering, knowing it was because of his presence. He found her adorable as well as beautiful and had waited his time in case it was just a phase she was going through._

_But after five long years, she still had deep feelings for him that he guessed was now a lot deeper than before. He had to admit that she had certainly caught his attention for a good while, especially if Naruto could read him and yet was oblivious to his own blossoming romance._

_"Yes actually, I was wondering if you could help me with something?" Kakashi asked calmly._

_Shizune, although surprised, nodded in agreement as he beckoned her to follow him. They walked down the long hallway, leaving Naruto's part of the estate altogether. She followed Kakashi up the long elegant steps, still flushing due to how underdressed she was._

_Kakashi led her to one of the rooms that she recognised immediately as his room when he stayed over at the estate at times. He opened the door, signaling her to go on inside first. Shizune swallowed nervously as she obeyed, walking inside his room. Shizune was instantly hit with Kakashi's scent his room was filled with his own particular smell that made her insides begin to melt subconsciously causing her to panic slightly._

_Kakashi had closed his door behind him as he clearly saw the back of her, taking in her shapely hips and long slender legs._

_"What d-do you need help w-with K-Kakashi?" Shizune asked_

_Kakashi wrapped his arms around her, causing her to gasp. He could feel her body shiver against him._

_"K-Kakashi!?"_

_"You see Shizune. I need you to help me with something that only you can do" Kakashi whispered into her ear_

_Shizune felt her heart beat quicken as her sex started to ache. Her body was immediately reacting to the silver haired man of her dreams. A deep chuckle could be heard as his hand trailed upwards along her thigh, making her release a soft moan._

_Within seconds Shizune melted against him as his other hand released the silk bow, revealing her naked body to his viewing pleasure. Shizune could feel his hardness against her lower back as she succumbed to his touches. Kakashi lowered his mask, showing her his face that he had kept hidden from view._

_Shizune felt her legs tremble as her desire grew within her. He was as handsome as she had imagined as she had helped him take off his clothing, both of them now completely naked before each other. He pushed her down upon his bed and he tended to her body ,taking her innocence and making her body feel pleasures that she had only ever imagined._

**_Flashback end..._**

Shizune couldn't forget what took place between them and feared that it was a onetime thing. That would break her heart if it was. She wanted Kakashi completely after experiencing that night and the pleasures he gave her was out of this world. Her thoughts, her dreams, was filled with him and what he had done to her, making love to her, hearing her own moans within his room as he groaned in pleasure in reply.

"Hey Shizune...Are you alright? You look quite red there" Anko asked.

Anko had just finished her duties, making sure Naruto's part of the estate was thoroughly cleaned for when he returned. She had to admit she wanted to question the blunette on what took place between them. Shizune was startled back to reality, not realising that she was too busy day dreaming.

"A-Anko I'm fine"

"Hmmm...Oh I saw Kakashi earlier. He wanted me to give you this" Anko stated with a sly smile.

Shizune's face turned a deep shade of red as she quickly took the carefully folded note into her hand, she glanced at Anko who had a grin that reminded her of the Cheshire cat.

"Care to share your thoughts Shizune?" Anko whispered.

"A-Ano"

"Look, we can take a well deserved break. You have been like a zombie for days, don't think I haven't noticed. Besides it won't hurt and I know you need to confide in someone. I will go get us some hot tea whilst you read that note, you can fill me in when I get back with our drinks" Anko assured.

Shizune nodded as Anko disappeared to do the task, leaving her staring at the paper in her hands, the sound of her heartbeat her only companion.

oOoOo

The sun was high in the deep blue skies that was like a mirrored projection of the ocean below. The sea breeze was much welcomed to the four people that walked along the sand, taking in its tropical beauty for the last time.

Hinata stared out longingly out at the ocean, feeling saddened that she wouldn't see its beautiful different shades of blue that gently enveloped the golden warm sands. The Land of the moon was indeed beautiful and relaxing. It was like a dream spending the days lounging in the villa then coming down to the beach and taking in all its scenery.

Naruto could tell that Hinata was going to miss this place. It was peaceful and relaxing and a different way of living than back in Konoha. The blonde gently held her hand while stroking his thumb softly upon hers in reassurance to her feelings.

"Don't be sad hime...I will bring you back here one day. This will be our special place" Naruto whispered

The bluenette flushed as she smiled back at the blonde, feeling happy that they would return one day. Sasuke and Sakura were talking amongst themselves, enjoying the time they had left before returning back to their busy jobs. Sakura was relieved that although they were returning back tonight, they had three further days of vacation and they were determined to put it too good use.

"I think we should plan a night out for all of us. It would be good for Hinata to meet the others, don't you think Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah, I suppose...I think Shikamaru mentioned that he was organising a get together and wants me to convince Naruto to bring Hinata with him" Sasuke replied.

"Oh...Who is going?"

"Well Temari is planning it out he has just been given the orders as per usual, but Shikamaru has informed me that Chouji and Karui will be definitely coming as well as Temari's brother's Kankuro and Gaara and his girlfriend Matsuri. I expect Ino and Sai will also go as you know what Ino is like. Once she hears about Hinata she will certainly be there." Sasuke informed

"Yeah Ino pig is the queen of gossip, so she will definitely be going" Sakura sighed

"Heard anything else on Kiba?" Sakura whispered

"Nothing apart from his appearance at court. Apparently Hiashi will be in attendance along with Neji. They have agreed not to pursue the money spent through Tamaki. Naruto has stated he will cover the money and allow the money to act as a unknown sponsor for Tamaki's veterinary business."

"Naruto has a good heart, doesn't he?"

"Yeah he does...I have never seen the dobe so happy as he is now. Hinata completes him, and I think the same goes for Hinata." Sasuke answered with a slight smile.

"Does Hinata know about all this, regarding Kiba?"

"I'm not sure, but I know that Hiashi wants to talk personally with both Hinata and Naruto. According to the dobe, his parents have been in talks with Hiashi and they are also discussing the wedding plans that Hiashi has asked to be brought forward. The dobe has been discussing with his mother and has agreed that he wants the wedding to happen much sooner than later. But he only wants close friends and family at the attendance and he is hoping that Hiashi will permit this."

"Why is that?"

"I think both Hinata and the dobe want a small ceremony and not a full scale one like his parents wedding was. You know how high profile they are, as well as the Hyuga's. The dobe has never liked the spotlight and I think Hinata is the same. So as soon as they get back, I expect they will both be making a list of who they want present at the ceremony."

Sakura nodded in understanding, the sea looked beautiful in the mixtures of different colour aqua's and blues brushing against the white sands beneath. Taking hold of Sasuke's hand within her own, she just took in the landscape, not really wanting to leave just yet and return back to their busy and chaotic lives back in Konoha.

oOoOo

Kushina had returned back to the estate a handful of shopping bags upon her person. She had been shopping with Mikoto the both of them enjoyed their time together enjoying looking at the shops and filling each other in on all the gossip. Kushina just had to let Mikoto know that her son was finally getting married all though she hadn't met her, she had a photo of her future daughter in law that was sent by Naruto himself.

Kushina was growing incredibly excited at meeting her future daughter in law and wondered what she should get the cooks to prepare for this very special occasion. The red headed beauty decided to ask Neji once he returned with Tenten and Shikamaru, who would also be present upon their return.

Kushina wanted to throw a huge surprise party when they arrived but Minato in his calming voice, advised her against it. Deep down, he knew how his wife was and he knew that the entire population of Konoha would be invited, as well as other friends from villages and shivered internally at the prospect.

Naruto would not return if he caught wind of what his mother was attempting to do, and Minato reasoned with his wife that a very small gathering of family and close friends of Naruto's should be invited. Kushina had pouted, wanting to shout from the heavens that her baby had finally snagged himself a girlfriend, or should she say, fiancé.

The maids looked on in confusion at their mistress, who was laughing like a mad woman in the middle of the hall surrounded by shopping bags from high class retailers. One of the maids that was attending the flowers was brave enough to approach the red head.

"My lady, is there anything wrong?" The maid asked carefully

Kushina looked up and grabbed the maid and began twirling the shocked woman around in a dance as she smiled wildly with excitable laughter.

"Wrong my dear? Of course not! I will soon have myself a daughter and grandchildren, isn't it exciting!?" Kushina squealed as she let the disheveled and dizzy maid stumbling on her feet.

"Make sure we have the very best champagne and imported Sake for the men. If I know my husband, Fugaku and Shikaku, they would prefer that to drink than the bubbly" Kushina announced with another giggle.

"O-Of course, my lady" The maid who was still dizzy, tried to walk to the kitchens.

Kushina, who was still on cloud nine, had proceeded to go up the stairs to her room and search for the perfect outfit for tonight as well as call her hair stylist too.

oOoOo

Naruto felt an internal shiver run down his spine and knew that something was up and was dreading it. The time was moving fast as they had returned from the beach and had a light snack, courtesy of the maids who had prepared it for them earlier. He wondered what this premonition was and made his excuses as he disappeared into the small office of the villa to contact his father and then his mother, who he surmised was the culprit to his predicament.

Hinata herself, sighed, as she took the handful of pretty shell's she collected from the beach to wash and take back as a souvenir of her time here. She really didn't want to leave this place. It was relaxing and magical, but she knew that this wasn't their home.

A part of her was growing steadily nervous. Although she was reassured by Sasuke, Sakura and even Naruto himself about his parents, she was still petrified of meeting them. The other thing that had also worried her was seeing her father again.

The last time she saw her father was the day she walked out of his life altogether and knowing she was disowned from her clan and family. Hinata missed her cousin Neji even Tenten dreadfully and she knew they both cared about her immensely.

A big part of the problem was that she had walked out on her father, refusing to obey his demands in marrying a suitor that he and the elder council had chosen. Most of the suitors was elderly and could pass off as her very own father, all for more wealth and power to tighten her family's name further afield. Her happiness did not matter, as well as her own opinion.

Now she knew that her father was aware of her and Naruto and was still shocked that the blonde had met him face to face and arranged a proposal that her father had agreed to without much of a fuss. It was shocking to Hinata that he had done that for her. Maybe, just maybe, her father did think highly of her. Maybe he did love her after all.

Hinata had missed her younger sister terribly. She had helped raise Hanabi since their mother died and it hurt Hinata physically and emotionally not being there for her sister. She hoped that she would be able to see Hanabi when her father came to Konoha and hopefully have her relationship back with them.

Although Hinata stood by her decision and hated the fact that her life was not her own back then, she still cared deeply for her father no matter what had occurred between them. He was her father, her only parent left in this world and she knew that he had adored her mother when she was alive. Seeing the dreams and how much she had grown up to look like her mother, she wondered if that was the sole reason why her father kept away as she grew up?

Hinata shook out of her thoughts, feeling her fingertips grow numb from the cold running water from the tap at the sink. The particles of sand from each shell had been washed away as she turned the water off and grabbed one of the dry towels to the side of her. Gently placing the variety of shell's of different shapes and colours, she dried them all carefully and got them ready to pack them away.

oOoOo

Naruto entered seeing his hime busily packing away items into one of the suitcases. He had purchased another large suitcase as he, along with Sasuke, accompanied Sakura and Hinata shopping. Sasuke groaned, hating being inside female clothing stores amongst the very female's themselves.

Naruto however, didn't mind as he watched Hinata's smiling face holding each outfit against her. It was quite entertaining to the blonde as he watched and imagined her wearing that certain outfit. However, the downside to it was the arousal he would get from imagining her wearing the items of clothing against her curves. It certainly had a profound effect on him, she was his complete weakness and the best part was that she was completely oblivious.

"Are you alright hime?" Naruto called out gently.

"N-Naruto-kun...Did you speak t-to your parents again?"

"Yes I did...Dad's on the way back home to keep an eye on mom, knowing how she is, ya know" Naruto answered with a sigh.

Hinata giggled. She could well imagine a female version of Naruto going over the top and shared his boyfriend's worry as she didn't want to be the centre of attention, no matter if it was a congratulations party in their honour.

"Are you alright though, hime?" Naruto asked again, moving closer to her.

"J-Just nervous Naruto-kun...I was also thinking about f-father too" Hinata admitted

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her answer. He knew she was nervous about meeting his mother and father but he assured her many times they would welcome her with open arms. Her father however, was something that Naruto could understand to a point after confronting the man himself.

"Hime...You have absolutely nothing to be worried about. I will be by your side throughout it all, holding your hand within mine. We will face whatever comes our way, together." Naruto assured her.

Hinata felt her cheeks burn as her heart was beating fast within her chest. His blue eyes held assurance, truth and overwhelming confidence in them and in her that it warmed her heart completely knowing that this man will be by her side forever.

Their future, no matter how dull or bright it would be, they would face the many obstacles of life together side by side. Hinata felt a calmness fully embrace her, extinguishing all the nagging doubts and insecurities she had always possessed in her life within her.

Now just from his truthful words, she had gathered the confidence and strength to face them head on including her father that always seemed to judge her and look at her in disappointment.

"Thank you Naruto-kun...I love you so much" Hinata announced

Naruto smiled as he pulled her to him, holding her petite and curvy figure to him tightly within his arms as he took in her scent and vanilla perfume that teased his senses. Hinata never felt so safe as she did within his strong arms, prompting her to grasp him within her own.

"I love you too my hime" Naruto stated back, kissing her forehead with his lips.

oOoOo

_**Konoha...**_

Minato had arrived at the estate, leaving Shikaku to go home and get ready for tonight when he would return, along with his wife Yoshino. From what he had already gathered, it would be the Nara, Uchiha, Yananaka and Akimichi, and of course, the Hyuga.

Hiashi would be arriving tomorrow afternoon, but Neji was still a guest in their home, along with his fiancé Tenten. Kakashi would also show his face, that he was certain of. Although he could see the younger man's gaze on Shizune, which made Minato chuckle.

He entered inside the large hall, seeing various flowers throughout that seemed to perfectly synchronize against the interior of the hall. His blue eyes widened, seeing a huge banner with Naruto's name with Hinata's present next to it.

A large array of balloons was proudly displayed and Minato groaned inwardly, hoping that this would be it and hopefully no uninvited guests were invited. He made sure he was in charge of the invites, knowing how his wife worked. Minato calmly and carefully walked towards the open lounge room, seeing the maids preparing the champagne glasses.

"KUSHINA!" Minato raised his voice

Within minutes his wife was present, happily humming away, looking at him confused.

"Minato-kun?"

"Kushina-Chan...tell me, how many people do you think will be coming? Minato asked calmly

"What do you mean Minato-kun?"

"Listen Kushina...I know that you're excited, but I am putting my foot down here. Naruto has asked me, no scratch that, he has begged me not to let you go over the top or else he will not come home with Hinata. They do not want a huge gathering, only close friends and family are permitted and that does not warrant over 200 champagne glasses." Minato stated calmly.

"B-But"

"I expect you to ring up whomever you have invited and cancel their invites right now." Minato ordered

Kushina felt her anger rise up, but one look from her husband and she knew that he would not budge. Kushina huffed and headed to one of the rooms to cancel her plans, leaving her husband to pull his hair in frustration.

"We don't need that many glasses, around 50 would suffice." Minato ordered to the maids that began to put them away.

Minato decided to go to the kitchens and see what was happening over there. He wouldn't be surprised if his wife had ordered a six course meal with all the trimmings to boot. Feeling a large headache about to begin, he decided to investigate and get Jiraiya back on the double to help him keep an eye on things.

oOoOo

Anko and Shizune was alone in one of the disused rooms with the estate. Shizune sat down and had read the small carefully handwritten note from Kakashi with detail. Her face was severely flushed as her heart was racing at top speeds when Anko had returned with a hot teapot with steaming freshly made tea along with two bone China cups.

Anko smirked, seeing her good friend flushing hotly, radiating an innocence that was completely rare for their ages. The purple haired woman had worked for the family for years and had been friends with Shizune and most of the other maids since she started.

But Shizune and herself was very close and she knew how much the brunette felt for Kakashi Hatake, I mean who wouldn't? Kakashi was a notorious pervert, Anko knew, that due to him being one of Jiraiya's biggest fans. The silver headed man was mysterious, as well as very active and popular, knowing him throughout their time in school.

Although she would never admit it, when she was younger, she had also had a crush in the male, but it dwindled throughout the years as Anko had finally found someone who made her feel complete and happy. And was now fully content with her life now.

Placing the tray upon the table, she steadily poured out the hot contents into the two cups, glancing at Shizune who still held on to the small note of paper with a faraway look in her eyes.

"So...Bad news?" Anko asked her outright.

Shizune had been so deep in her thoughts that she jumped, finally registering that Anko had arrived and was staring at her intently. Shizune sighed, knowing that her friend would not relent until she confided her thoughts with her and was slightly grateful for the girl talk between them.

Shizune found that she was a very private person who kept her heart and thoughts locked deep away within her.

"N-No...it wasn't bad news Anko, it was something good actually...Something I have always yearned for" Shizune answered softly.

Anko sat down, passing the cup of hot tea that had a drop of milk and one sugar, the way Shizune liked it. The brunette accepted it gratefully as she blew the hot steam and took a small sip.

"So I take it you and Kakashi hooked up, huh?" Anko decided to start.

Shizune averted her eyes and flushed even more, confirming Anko's thoughts. To be honest, she wondered why it took so long for Kakashi to act? Anko was no fool. She had an inkling that Kakashi had feelings for Shizune her instincts was correct.

"So...Tell me the juicy parts...How good was he? Was he huge as the rumours suggested?"

"ANKO!" Shizune squeaked out in shock and embarrassment whilst Anko smirked suggestively.

Sighing, Shizune began to tell her friend what had occurred between them and that Kakashi had wanted to see her again, tonight in fact, and wanted to take her out as soon as Naruto had arrived back home. His note was speculating that she wouldn't be coming back home tonight and Shizune was certainly looking forward to it.

oOoOo

The cool sea breeze blew strands of her indigo hair as she stood out by the pool, awaiting for Ishidate to arrive. Her heart felt heavy as the minutes passed by, knowing that they would soon be heading to the airport and leave the Land of the Moon.

Hinata took in the beautiful wild flowers from the deep pinks to rich vibrant reds and bright yellows to oranges amongst the deep green. She had taken plenty of pictures of the wild flowers that grew around the villa. The sound of a knock alerted everyone who was waiting and conversing, knowing it had to be Ishidate ready to collect them to take them to the airport.

Ishidate had arrived, greeting everyone as one of his companions took the suitcases to load into the limousine, courtesy of the Prince. Naruto chatted with the man as Hinata appeared, feeling saddened that she would be leaving thus beautiful place, but hoped they could return soon.

"Greetings Hinata, are you ready to depart?" Ishidate asked

"Y-Yes, I am" Hinata answered

Ishidate smiled as he locked the villa up behind them. Sasuke and Sakura had already gotten inside the limo as Naruto ushered Hinata in before him and Ishidate got in after. Hinata glanced out of the window, seeing the villa for the last time.

Ishidate had notified the driver to proceed and that everything was in order as lilac eyes watched the villa and its beautiful surroundings shrink further from her sight until it was no longer there.

The ride to the airport was relatively simple, with Ishidate conversing with everyone about their stay and the festival itself. Hinata was very quiet as the airport of moon country could visibly be seen. Hinata felt uncomfortable flying again, but decided not to dwell upon it.

Her face flushed slightly, remembering Naruto's hands and lips, taking her mind off of their incoming journey mid flight.

The limousine had stopped, showing their private plane that was ready for them to use for their return flight to Konoha. Ishidate directed the stewards to take the luggage to the cargo hold as he continued his orders and guided them all onboard.

"Sir...We will be airborne within 30 minutes" The flight attendant announced as Ishidate nodded.

"I have been told by his highness to give you this" Ishidate stated to the blonde.

Ishidate handed Naruto a sealed envelope, who took it with confusion and slight interest. The large envelope was cream coloured with very neatly written words bearing his name and Hinata's and seemed to have something inside it, but was packed and difficult to surmise what was inside it.

"What's this, Ishidate?" Naruto asked curiously.

"His highness ordered me to give this to you Naruto...He was unable to see you all off today due to his pressing duties, but he does hope to keep in touch with you both. He has told me to also tell you not to open it until your big day as it is a personal gift from him to you both and wants to keep it a surprise." Ishidate stated.

"Wow...Any idea to what it could be?" Naruto asked, growing more curious

"NARUTO! You have just been told it's a surprise, so be patient and do as his highness has asked!" Sakura shouted.

The blonde flinched, sweating profusely as he nodded quickly, reassuring the pinkette that he wouldn't dream of spoiling the surprise.

"Well, I'm sorry that I won't be accompanying you on your return flight...But everyone on board works exclusively for the royal family and was handpicked by them personally, so you will be well cared for. I have a back log of duties that need my immediate attention." Ishidate announced

"That's no problem Ishidate, you have been fantastic to us since our arrival and I thank you for that...If ever you wish to visit Konoha call me, alright?" Naruto replied, holding his hand out to shake his hand in thanks.

Ishidate smiled as he shook the blondes hand, including Sasuke, who followed immediately after. Sakura had smiled warmly, doing the same, but when it came to Hinata, she immediately hugged him with tears, saying good bye.

Ishidate smiled and whispered goodbye to her as she reluctantly let go, giving him a small but gentle smile as he stepped off the private plane and waved before he got back into the limo and drove off into the distance, out of sight.

Naruto immediately consoled Hinata in his arms as he took her to one of the luxurious seats in the on the plane, hating to see her upset. Sasuke and Sakura had smiled at them both, seeing Naruto being so attentive. The time passed by pretty quickly as the attendant announced to them to strap themselves in ready for takeoff.

Hinata looked out of the small aeroplane window, her eyes slightly red from her tears. Her lilac tinted eyes took in the remaining views around the airport as she felt the plane move heading along the runway then took off into the early evening skies for the journey back to Konoha.

**A/N:- Thank you for your reviews and support, I wish to thank my beta gio08 who has helped look over this chapter for me i would be lost without your help. It is not far now from being complete I am half way done in next chapter!**

**Hope you enjoyed x**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong to M. Kishimoto.**

**The Lustful Maid**

**Chapter 20**

**Rated M for a reason.**

_**Konoha Airport...**_

The evening skies around Konoha had well and truly settled as Kakashi Hatake stood patiently waiting for one of the planes to land. He had spoken to Naruto earlier in the day and was asked to pick him and the others up and bring them back to the estate.

Naruto was well aware of the small party that his parents, mainly his mother, under the watchful eyes of his father, was organising. Naruto didn't really want one, but due to the insistence of Kushina, the blonde had to relent. Kakashi smirked at the very thought of Kushina getting her way. She was a strong willed woman and knew how she was growing up living with her and Minato.

Kakashi put away his favourite Orange smutty book of 'Icha Icha Paradise' as he gathered his thoughts, waiting for the flight to arrive. He glanced at the large black screen detailing the incoming and outgoing flights with predicted times of arrival. His thoughts however had been constantly plagued by a moaning brunette, whose arousing figure was deeply etched to his memory.

Kakashi had finally succumbed to his feelings that he had kept at bay for a while now. He acted as a player in certain situations due to his own unique following of fan girls. He portrayed himself as a male gigolo to keep the stalking females at bay. He had dated a few women, but never really had he been captivated by them enough to pursue a relationship.

The females just seemed to like him for his looks and didn't really know him for him, something he saw with both Uchiha brothers who had exactly the same problem, but then again, most Uchiha men had that problem.

At first, he was oblivious to Shizune's feelings, until he noticed her nervousness whenever he was around her. That had confused him at the beginning.

Subtle hints from members of the family drew his attention and then he noticed that it was only him that made her like that. Her blushing face he found kind of cute at first but never acted upon it, giving any indication he was either interested in her or not.

But deep down, he was interested and decided to watch from afar as he took in her feelings for him. Weeks turned into months and then months turned into years, six to be exact, and she still was the same around him, and to him, that was dedication. He had heard her attempts to find out more about him from the members of the family, wanting to know his likes and dislikes.

He never found her to be annoying and in fact enjoyed her company. Jiraiya had confided to him about her feelings to see his reaction. He was thankful that he wore his mask, as he was certain his cheeks had slightly flushed. But Kakashi was good at keeping his composure and gave nothing away to his favourite perverted author.

Only the talk from Naruto actually spurned him on. He had been single for a long time and had decided that Shizune was the woman for him and took action. He finally found her outside Naruto's part of the estate busily checking on Kurama. Noticing that she was looking up at the moon as he took in her soft features, when she stepped inside, he was waiting leaning against the wall, which in turn, surprised her.

His eyes roamed her curvy form in ivory silk, his eyes widened slightly at noticing that she had nothing on beneath. He could clearly see her erect nipples straining against her silk robe. He felt his pants tighten and knew that tonight, she would be his. He asked her for her assistance, which she immediately agreed to. Kakashi still didn't know how he kept his composure when she entered the room before him. He felt like a predator about to pounce on their prey.

Her long legs and arousing hips had done it for him and he couldn't hold back anymore and held her close to him, using his hands to trail up her long slender legs hearing her gasp then moan that drove him over the edge.

Since that night, he has done nothing but think about her constantly, he even asked Anko to give her the note he had written. Although curious, Anko hadn't asked him any questions, which made him relieved as he didn't really want to tell her anything until he had spoken to Shizune about their situation.

So he had made arrangements and hoped Shizune would leave with him once the party was in full swing so they could talk about their new relationship, that's if she still wanted him of course.

The screen lit up with the flight number, a private flight from moon country, estimated to arrive within twenty minutes. Kakashi was relieved as he hated to be kept waiting, especially today of all days, and was happy that there wasn't any delays to be had.

oOoOo

_**Uzumaki-Namikaze Estate...**_

Kushina was dressed to the nines. Her glorious shade of red hair was placed up into an elegant up do ,wearing a form fitting red dress with her special diamond necklace that she only wore on special occasions. Minato was dressed in a very distinguished black suit with white collared shift band dark blue tie.

The small selection of guests had begun to arrive as the maids busily worked, making sure nothing was amiss, as the guests conversed whilst gentle soothing music was being played in the background.

Among the first guests to arrive was Tsunade Senju, who was dressed in a form fitting black dress and clutching a matching purse. Jiraiya was instantly beside her, wearing a matching black suit which he was ordered to wear by Kushina, much to his dismay. He kept fidgeting with his collar, feeling uncomfortable wearing it, especially with a tie. Tsunade was quick to help herself to sake. That didn't surprise anyone. At the least the door was knocking once again as one of the maids standing beside it opened it wide.

Shikaku, along with Yoshino, had arrived followed by Shikamaru and Temari, who immediately walked inside. Kushina quickly went over to the female Nara as Shikaku crept away towards Minato as he didn't want to hear anymore woman talk, besides he desperately wanted a drink.

The next to arrive was Karin and Suigetsu along with Neji and Tenten. They had been out most of the day taking in the sights that Konoha had to offer and had gone shopping to buy party wear for tonight, deciding to wear it on the way back.

Minato glanced at the clock, knowing that they should have landed by now and estimated they would be around an hour before they arrived.

oOoOo

_**Konoha Airport...**_

Kakashi was waiting patiently as he watched the plane land. He stood looking as the small group of family had begun to walk towards him, carrying and pulling their luggage, spotting him immediately. Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto were dressed in their outfits that they had managed to do in mid air, changing in the bathroom one at a time.

Sasuke and Naruto were wearing suit and ties at the request of Kushina, who insisted it be formal. Sakura was wearing a deep pink dress that came to above her knees. Her hair was down, but had a elegant looking hair comb to one side. Hinata had her hair up into a high ponytail. She was wearing a gorgeous peach colour dress that also came to her knees. But unlike Sakura's, that straight and hugging around her hips, the blunette's was figure hugging around the chest and waist but flared out in frills of silk and lace from the hips.

Kakashi greeted them as he helped the girls by carrying their luggage. Although wearing a suit himself, he had left his tie off on purpose. He hated the buttoned up collars with neck ties just like Jiraiya and wondered why men even wore it. Instead, he had his shirt unbuttoned at the collar and was tie free, which suited him greatly. He would handle the consequences later.

"So...I take it you enjoyed yourselves, hmm?" Kakashi asked, as he walked with them to where he had parked the car.

"Yes we did Kakashi. It was very relaxing" Sakura replied, cutting in on Sasuke who was about to retort 'Hn'

"Please tell me mom hasn't gone overboard...I know she means well… but this could have waited a few days after we have returned" Naruto groaned out, feeling apprehensive.

Kakashi just chuckled.

"Your mother is just excited Naruto. Besides, your father made sure she didn't go overboard, only very close friends and family have been invited." Kakashi reasoned.

"I hope dad kept her at bay" Naruto grunted.

Hinata smiled a small smile but had been eerily quiet. She was growing nervous as time went on. She hoped that she didn't embarrass Naruto or her future in laws and was beginning to inwardly panic, her mind paying tricks on her.

They had made it to the large car as the guys placed the luggage inside the large boot while the girls got inside. Sasuke sat up front with Kakashi as Hinata sat in the middle at the back in between Sakura and Naruto, who was holding her trembling hand in his.

Naruto didn't pay attention to the conversation going on with Sakura and Kakashi, with little added comments from Sasuke, who seemed to be goaded by Kakashi to join the conversation. Sasuke was easily manipulated by the older male driving.

Naruto's attention was on the girl beside him, who he knew was really nervous. If he had to guess, it was because of this upcoming party and meeting new people, especially his parents. The other, was her father Hiashi. The blonde could understand how she felt in regards to him.

The man was very intimidating to look at, but Naruto was certain that the elder Hyuga loved his daughter and regretted what happened those years ago but was too proud to admit he was wrong.

"Hime...You look gorgeous tonight" Naruto whispered softly in to her ear.

Hinata shivered and flushed a slight pink, giving him a slight smile upon her glossed lips.

"T-thank you Naruto kun...You look very handsome too" Hinata whispered softly back.

Naruto smiled radiantly, squeezing her hand within his.

oOoOo

The journey from the airport to the estate was around ten minutes as Kakashi drove to the very front then parked right outside. He wasn't staying for long as he had other plans. He had asked Minato earlier today and had confided to him his reasons for doing so.

Minato had instantly agreed and wished the younger man luck. Kakashi got out as Naruto opened his side and Sasuke opened Sakura's. Each of them straightened their outfits while Kakashi went in search for some help with their luggage.

The small group reached the huge front doors of the estate. Naruto took a deep breath and opened them, holding Hinata's hand with his. Hinata felt like a deer in the headlights, seeing a small gathering of people eagerly awaiting their arrival.

Naruto gently led her over to them, especially to two people that was standing at the front. The man had blonde hair the same in colour to Naruto but slightly longer, with the same distinct blue eyes, wearing a black suit and blue tie. The woman was wearing a long red figure hugging dress that matched the redness of her hair that was put up elegantly in a French pleat.

Hinata blinked, seeing that the man appeared to be holding the red haired female back, much to the woman's apparent dismay. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and silently thanked his father from stopping the impending stampede that would be his mother.

"Hello Naruto...I take it this beautiful lady beside you is Hinata?" Minato questioned with a warm smile as he held his wife's hand firmly in his.

"Hello father...mother...I would like you to meet my fiancé Hyuga Hinata" Naruto answered calmly and softly with a true genuine smile.

Hinata flushed as she stared wide eyed at the couple before her. They looked so young and both were so good looking that she would have never guessed they were Naruto's parents at all. Quickly, Hinata bowed her head in greeting, suddenly growing nervous and hoping they wouldn't hate her for any reason.

"G-Greetings...Minato-san...K-Kushina-san...I-I am honoured to finally meet you b-both" Hinata announced, feeling terribly nervous.

All of a sudden, a loud squealing sound made Hinata almost jump ten feet into the air as she looked up, seeing the red haired woman launch herself towards the stunned Hinata. Grabbing her tightly within her arms, Kushina hugged her closely against her.

Minato and Naruto immediately groaned, knowing it would be too good to be true as chuckles broke out amongst the small gathered crowd. Hinata, still stunned, registered that she was in a tight embrace as Kushina radiated in pure excitement and happiness and saying the words 'Cute' and 'Adorable' quite a few times.

After a few seconds passed, Kushina, whose hands were now in each of Hinata's shoulders, looked at her with a large warm smile that somehow managed to soothe and calm Hinata greatly.

"Hello Hinata...Welcome to the family...I have been soo excited to meet you" Kushina told her warmly.

Hinata blinked a few times then broke out into a genuine smile that managed to lift the heavy weight upon her shoulders as the worry and nerves completely lifted, leaving Hinata happy and relieved.

oOoOo

Kakashi stood to the side after getting help from a few maids to take out the luggage from his car. He was searching the room for Shizune, who he couldn't locate at the moment. He wondered if she has second thoughts whilst the minutes passed and wondered if he had upset her or had done something to ruin it between them.

A slight whistle got his attention as he saw Anko standing at one of the open doorways, telling him to come over. Sighing, he decided to head over to her, his mind still thinking about that encounter days ago.

Once he arrived in front of Anko, he was pulled away by her, much to his confusion as he let her pull him to wherever their destination was.

"Um...Anko...Where exactly are you taking me? I'm trying to wait for Shizune" Kakashi stated calmly.

"Oh shut it Hatake and just follow me, will ya" Anko retorted.

Kakashi never made a cocky reply as Anko had released the hold on his arm as he followed obediently behind her. His thoughts was in his destination, she was taking him to the other side of the estate and wondered why?

Finally Anko stopped outside one of the large empty and disused sitting rooms that Anko and Shizune seemed to convene together in on their breaks to enjoy girly chats filled with gossip.

"Listen Kakashi...If you ever hurt her, I will gut you...Do you understand me?" Anko quietly warned.

"I understand" Kakashi answered calmly.

"Kakashi...Just answer me this one last question of mine before I leave" Anko continued.

"What do you want to ask?"

"Do you genuinely love her?" Anko came straight out with it and asked him.

Her eyes stared into his dark eyes, searching his very soul. Kakashi sighed but decided to answer her nonetheless. He had nothing to hide anymore and had to find her as soon as possible

"I do, Anko" Kakashi stated truth fully to the purple haired woman

Happy with his answer, she turned around ready to walk away but glanced back towards him with a sly smile gracing her lips.

"She's waiting for you inside that room, Kakashi-kun" Then quickly walked away.

Kakashi blinked as he turned to the closed door and suddenly felt nervous. He wasn't sure what really happened, but wondered if Shizune heard everything just then? But even if she did, that's what he wanted to tell her anyway wasn't it?

Kakashi took in a deep breath, steadying his now growing nerves, opened the door and stepped inside the room where Shizune stood, eyes wide with glistening tears, wearing a beautiful pale blue dress that left nothing to the imagination and literally took his breath away.

"K-Kakashi...D-Did you really m-mean that?" Shizune asked, her voice radiating in hope.

Kakashi who registered her words immediately, went towards her, removing his lower mask and revealing his entire face once more to her viewing pleasure, watching satisfied, as her blush intensified across her face.

"I meant every word Shizune-chan...I have had my eyes in you for quite some time now...Naruto told me to act upon it as I was too stubborn to act upon my feelings. I'm sorry you waited so long for me but I really want to be with you Shizune. I have fallen even deeper in love with you." Kakashi confided.

Shizune let out a happy sob as she immediately wrapped her arms around him, nodding her head to him whispering 'Yes' and 'I love you too', making Kakashi overwhelmingly happy.

oOoOo

The small party was in full swing as Naruto managed to tear his beautiful fiancé away from his mother, who was easily subdued by his father. He managed to locate a talking Mikoto and Yoshino and made sure that his excitable wife remained amongst her friends.

Naruto brought Hinata over to his group of familiar friends. Sasuke was smirking beside Sakura, who was currently having a very heated conversation with a blonde haired woman with blue eyes standing by another dark haired male whose complexion was paler than her own.

Then she noticed a slightly familiar face from the music academy days his dark spiky hair still in a high ponytail. It was Shikamaru Nara. He was leaning against a wall, looking bored next to a beautiful Sandy blonde haired woman, whose haired reached just last her shoulders. She wore a deep emerald green dress that suited her perfectly.

"Hi guys...This here is Hinata-chan, my fiancé" Naruto exclaimed to the group proudly.

Apart from Sasuke and Sakura, who had already met her and gotten to know her, everyone immediately took in the blue haired beauty beside their blonde friend. Shikamaru instantly remembered her from years ago and had to admit, she had grown up to be even more mesmerising than her mother if he had to be honest with himself.

Hinata bowed formally to them as each greeted her. Choji, along with Karui, came over from the food table as Naruto introduced her to them. Choji, all though big built and seemed to live his food, had long light brown hair with swirl markings on each cheek. Maybe some type of tattoo?

He seemed very kind as he said his hello's warmly. The woman beside him had caramel coloured skin with reddish brown hair and was wearing a smart cream coloured dress that hugged her figure perfectly. She smiled warmly at Hinata and introduced herself as Karui.

Karin had walked over with a smirking Suigetsu, who immediately congratulated the new couple. Hinata felt a tap on her shoulder to get her attention and as she turned, she saw similar looking eyes looking right back at hers. Hinata eyes widened, seeing her elder cousin standing before her with a warm smile that made her eyes begin to water.

"N-Neji...Nii!?" Hinata exclaimed

"Hinata-sama"

"Congratulations Hinata!" A female voice exclaimed, grabbing her into a warm hug.

"T-Tenten-chan!?"

"I'm so happy for you Hinata...You don't know how worried Neji and I have been since you left" Tenten continued with a tear.

"I-I'm sorry t-to have made y-you both worry" Hinata replied, saddened.

Neji immediately pulled her into his arms, giving her a reassuring hug. He had missed her greatly since she had left and in that time she had grown even more beautiful. He could see that she had grown to look like his aunt Hitomi even more and he also saw the brightness that had returned in her eyes that signaled to him that his cousin had finally been brought back.

"Tell me cousin...Do you remember your past now? Neji asked, wanting to make sure.

"Yes Neji-nii...I remember everything." Hinara whispered.

Neji let her go and smiled at his cousin. He glanced towards the blonde, who looked on with a small smile. The very boy that had caught his cousin's attention all those years ago before her head injury had taken away a part of her from them. Tenten quickly took Hinata by the hand as the girls of the group joined them, admiring her engagement ring in excitement and wonder.

Exclamations of shock escaped the female group, not believing that Naruto had chosen such a gorgeous ring himself and were slightly awed and impressed. Naruto flushed upon hearing the words as the guys snickered around him, causing him to narrow his eyes, ready for the teasing that was likely to come his way.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze...I wish to personally thank you for bringing my cousin back...I have never seen her this happy in such a very long time. In fact, I feel she is the happiest she has ever been." Neji stated, bowing his head formally in thanks.

The blonde grew embarrassed by the praise and waved both his hands in front of him, playing down the praise to the male Hyuga.

"Honestly, no thanks are needed Neji...I really didn't do that much" Naruto protested.

"When Hinata-sama was younger and we were living here in Konoha, we saw her playing in my aunt's private gardens. A place she frequented often. Hinata-sama loves flowers and at that particular time she was following a butterfly that was travelling along the flowers that were in bloom. I had heard the conversation between my mother and Aunt Hitomi about a music academy that she had taken Hinata to each week. The three boys that looked bored to be there yet seem captivated by the music she played to them."Neji had begun telling as the guys all listened on.

Naruto, along with Sasuke and even Shikamaru, had slight blushes on their cheeks but were intrigued.

"My Aunt had said that one of the boys had caught Hinata-sama's attention almost immediately...She had remarked to her that he was bright like the sun and seemed to blush whenever she looked at him. My Aunt had nicknamed the boy Sunshine, who Hinata-sama always seemed to talk about each day, even to me. When my aunt died, the light in her eyes seemed to had disappeared from her, but...The week after her passing she had went to the academy and came back later where the light had once again returned to her eyes. Intrigued, I had asked her about her day and all she talked about was that her Sunshine had smiled at her and had lifted her heart and made it beat fast." Neji continued

Naruto, who was still blushing, was surprised by Neji's words

"Then that incident occurred and Hinata-sama was gravely injured, and had awoken a few days later. Her memories of the past three years had all but been forgotten by her. The light she held once had again diminished, never to return, until now that I have seen her."

"S-She told me that sunshine is what she called me, including Hitomi" Naruto answered softly, glancing at his smiling hime.

"She looks really happy now, Naruto-san... I know you are the one I need to thank for that. But tell me, have you told her about Kiba?"

Naruto's facial expression changed slightly as he sighed, shaking his head stating that he hadn't.

"I did mention what Kiba had done to her. She is fully aware of that, but regarding the Tamaki situation, I haven't said anything further. I understand that your uncle and Hinata-chan's father wants to talk to us both?" Naruto answered.

"Yes...He is arriving tomorrow and will be staying for a few days, wanting to talk about your wedding arrangements that he has insisted must be brought forward. He also wants to sit in on the court proceedings." Neji answered.

"I see...Hey Shikamaru, how is the girl...Any news?" Naruto asked curious.

"According to Tsunade, her health has made an improvement. She is still being kept under observation but only for a few more days. Tsume and Hana Inuzuka have been constantly at her side. Tsume has also insisted that she stay with her and Hana upon her release so they can watch and look over her. Hana is watching over the business until Tamaki is well enough to do so" Shikamaru reported lazily.

"Well, that's good" Naruto replied.

The guys began to catch up with each other as the night wore on. The guests were beginning to leave. Sasuke and Sakura we're told to stay over by Kushina and were shown to a room for them to stay. Neji and Tenten had retired for the evening, as well as Karin and Suigetsu.

Tsunade was the last one to leave, along with Jiraiya, who had decided to take it upon himself to take her home as Kushina had let most of the maids go home early and come back in the morning to get the estate ready for Hiashi and to go over the wedding details.

oOoOo

Naruto had said his goodnights to his parents as he guided Hinata back to his part of the estate. The first thing he did when he got there was to check on Kurama. Hinata had decided to accompany him also as she had missed her furry friend whilst they had been away.

When they stepped outside, they didn't need to call out to the small Fox. He had suddenly popped out of the bushes and immediately greeted Naruto and Hinata. Kurama was clearly excited and happy to see them both as he ran around them and jumped up towards Naruto.

Hinata giggled at the scene as they spent some time outside. The cool night air had grown considerably colder and they decided to head back inside, promising the fox that they would see him tomorrow. Hinata had selected her night wear and stripped from the dress she was wearing, placing it on a hanger that she placed in the closet.

Naruto decided to just get into bed in his boxers, feeling exhausted, although he wouldn't mind sampling more of the beauty who was currently bent over, showing her well rounded rear. He knew that it was late and a lot was going to happen tomorrow as well as the days ahead. The blonde watched as she changed in front of him, although still shyly, but an improvement nonetheless. It showed him that she was growing more comfortable around him again.

Slipping into the bed, Naruto immediately grabbed her and pulled her close to him, relishing her soft well proportioned body up against his own. Her vanilla scent was enchanting as he breathed her in like a breath of fresh air.

"Hmm...I told you that my parents will love you, didn't I hime?" Naruto spoke softly, feeling her snuggle closer to him.

"Y-Yes you did...B-But I can't help f-feeling nervous, N-Naruto kun" Hinata whispered back to him.

Naruto chuckled as he kissed her forehead happily, holding her even tighter to him, loving the feel and warmth from her body. It didn't take long for both of them to drift off to sleep in each other's arms.

oOoOo

_**Morning...**_

From dawn, the maids had returned and had begun to make sure the estate was once again at its best. Kushina and Minato had woke up and dressed and headed down to have breakfast. Jiraiya had already, returned sporting a very red and swollen cheek and eye that raised a few eyebrows. Minato stayed quiet as Kushina burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter after the elder man told them what had happened.

Jiraiya had taken Tsunade back to her home and was a little more hands on than normal, seeing that Tsunade was quite intoxicated. However Tsunade could drink sake like water from a well and wasn't oblivious to Jiraiya's hands creeping up towards her large assets. A little too much touching had made her snap as she punched him flying, landing face first into a stone wall.

Jiraiya pouted as he tried to consume his breakfast as more people joined the table. Anko had come in really early to cover for Shizune. No one had mentioned anything about her not being there, although it was very unusual. Neji and Tenten was among the first ones up, sitting at the table and helping themselves to the food and hot drinks.

"Good morning Neji...Tenten, I trust you had a pleasant night?" Minato stated warmly

"We did thank, you Minato-san. My uncle should arrive before lunch, I believe."

"Yes, I believe you are right. I spoke with him yesterday. There will be a lot to discuss with him regarding Naruto and Hinata's wedding." Minato replied, taking his tea cup to his lips.

Everyone was conversing whilst eating breakfast as more people joined the large table. Karin and Suigetsu had shown up along with Sasuke and Sakura, each helping themselves to the freshly prepared food on display. The last to show up was Naruto and Hinata, who quietly took their seats at the table.

"Good morning" Naruto stated to the table with a smile, as did Hinata.

Everyone greeted the couple as they all carried on eating and conversing amongst themselves. Minato got up and kissed Kushina in the cheek as he left the room to attend to any business before Hiashi arrived.

Karin and Suigetsu got ready to go out for the day, seeing as it was going to be a long day doing formal stuff that they need not be there for.

oOoOo

Sasuke and Sakura had decided to make arrangements to head home, seeing as they had a couple of more days off from work and wanted to spend it together, relaxing. Before Sasuke could leave, Naruto had wanted to have a private word with him which made Sasuke curious.

Naruto guided Sasuke to one of the empty rooms and he closed the door behind him, feeling fidgety about something. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blonde's odd behaviour. It was like he was nervous about something.

"Um...Sasuke I wanted to ask you something."

"Well?...What is it? I haven't got all day dobe." Sasuke replied with his arms crossed, staring at the blonde.

Naruto growled something under his breath at being called 'Dobe' but took calming breathes to calm himself.

"Look...I wanted to ask you teme, if you would be my best man?" Naruto came right out and said it, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Sasuke stood there stunned as his arms dropped to his sides. This was the last thing he had ever thought the blonde would come out and ask him for. Sasuke took a few seconds more to get over his initial surprise at being asked.

"You want me to be your best man?" Sasuke broke the silence.

"Well...Yeah...I... (sigh)...Sasuke you are like my brother, ya know. We have known each other since we could both crawl. We have been together through thick and thin and...I want you to be my best man at my wedding" Naruto stated.

Sasuke listened wide eyed and was inwardly touched by the blonde's words. Although he wouldn't admit it, he felt the same.

"Of course I'll be your best man, dobe" Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"Really...You will?" Naruto exclaimed with a with a wide grin.

"Hn...Someone has to make sure you won't cock anything up dobe...So I should be the one to make sure you don't" Sasuke retorted.

Naruto stated wide eyed and began to fume at the remark but Sasuke had already left the room with the angry blonde following quickly behind him to protest at the remark. Sasuke, however, had a small smile. He just loved riling the blonde up, it was too much fun.

oOoOo

Hinata was talking to Sakura whilst they waited for both Sasuke and Naruto to return. Tenten had joined the pair as they talked.

"I wonder what Naruto needed Sasuke for?" Sakura came out and asked, feeling curious.

"I believe N-Naruto kun wanted t-to ask Sasuke to be h-his best man at our wedding" Hinata confided.

Sakura's eyes widened at the news and then a small smile graced her lips. Both Sasuke and Naruto had always been close friends, more like brothers as well as rivals growing up. They always seemed to compete against each other through school, even in sporting events and video game. It was never dull when those two were around.

"A-Ano...I-I was wondering i-if you, Sakura-chan, a-and Tenten-chan would be m-my bridesmaids? I w-would also like t-to have Hanabi there too"

Both Tenten and Sakura stood processing her words and immediately smiled and nodded, touched that she would ask them both.

"I would be honoured, Hinata-chan" Sakura replied with a warm smile.

"Of course I would be your bridesmaid, and I know Hanabi can't wait to see you" Tenten added.

Hinata smiled with them her blush lessening in her cheeks, only to return when Naruto and Sasuke came to view both arguing, although Sasuke held a slight smile on his lips.

oOoOo

_**Elsewhere..**_.

Eyes fluttered open, taking in the slight rays of the sun peaking through the slightly parted curtains bathing the dim room. Blinking a few times, a sigh of contentment escaped her lips, feeling the warmth pressed against her back. A manly hum escaped from him, due to the slight movement beside him, pulling her closer.

Shizune was overly happy at the events of last night. As soon as Kakashi had admitted his feelings, he took her away from the estate back to his apartment where their clothes was literally torn off their bodies and they made love many times throughout the night.

The very thought if it made her blush a pretty shade of pink as her eyes flickered to the small clock displaying the time in the bedside. Shizune stared wide eyed at the time, seeing it was mid morning already and tried to get up.

"Oi...Where do you think you're going beautiful?" Kakashi whispered huskily in her ear.

"K-Kakashi-kun...The t-time...I-I'm the head maid a-and it w-will be busy today!" Shizune stuttered out, finding herself beneath him.

"You worry too much Shizune-chan. I have already told Minato you won't be in today and besides, Anko has stepped in and took over so we can spend more time together...Besides you haven't had any time off since you started. So let's take this time to explore each other further, hmm?"

Shizune swallowed nervously, her body already burning hot with desire, feeling his fingers working his way up towards her inner thighs, making her give off an enticing moan that seemed to make Kakashi growl. All thoughts of her duties back at the estate were completely forgotten.

oOoOo

_**Uzumaki-Namikaze Estate...**_

Kushina had overseen everything with the maids now that she was informed that Shizune would not be attending her duties. Kushina was pleased that Shizune and Kakashi were finally together thanks to her interrogation of her husband, who quickly spilled the beans with her teasing in bed.

The red haired beauty had decided that another celebration should be organized, but at the moment her son's wedding to his beautiful fiancé and future daughter in law took priority. Kushina hummed happily, smelling the beautiful flowers she had ordered in, courtesy of the Yamanaka's, who sold various and exotic flowers the world had ever seen.

Minato was currently in his overly large office with Shikaku, going over some figures as well as future appointments in business deals. Jiraiya was nursing his sore face in his own study, pouting on not getting to cop a feel on Tsunade. Neji and Tenten were waiting patiently for Hiashi Hyuga to arrive, as well as everyone else. Naruto and Hinata were currently sitting down, conversing to one another in the lounge, nervously waiting for the head Hyuga to arrive.

Hinata felt sick with worry. She hadn't seen her father for a couple of years now, since she moved in with Kiba from the land of waves. Never would she had thought that she would be engaged to someone she held dearly from her past and most of all, agreed upon by her own father, who had tried to get her to marry prior suitors who were either too ambitious for power or too perverted.

Neji had walked into the lounge with Tenten by his side as they took a seat opposite from Naruto and Hinata, knowing that Hiashi would arrive very shortly and begin discussions on the wedding itself, as well as have a talk with Hinata after all these years.

"Don't worry Hinata-sama...You will be fine" Neji stated softly, seeing the worry in her pale lilac eyes.

"I have told her that Neji...Besides, I will be by her side throughout it all" Naruto stated to the room, holding her hand within his.

Neji and Tenten smiled, seeing how close the couple had gotten.

"So...Um...When will you two marry?" Naruto asked curious

The question prompted both Tenten and Neji to blush furiously at being put on the spot. They had been engaged for quite a while and were currently in talks regarding their own plans on their wedding. Neji wanted Tenten to have what she wanted. He would be happy in whatever she chose. So far, Tenten was undecided regarding the season, whether she wanted a summer or an autumn wedding.

"W-We are still discussing plans, but hopefully it will be next year" Neji answered, regaining his composure.

Naruto nodded as Hinata smiled, happy that her cousin and Tenten were so happy together.

The sound of a car pulling up at the estate made everyone glance at each other. Hinata felt her heart climb to her throat, feeling her hands began to sweat from anxiety and nerves. Kushina had made herself present, shouting to Minato to be beside her to greet their future in laws.

Naruto swallowed, feeling nervous himself, but was determined to get through this so that they could arrange their wedding and look on to their future in happiness.

The door was knocking and one of the maids came forth to open the door. The maid straightened herself as she opened the large door to the estate, showing a formally dressed man in very traditional white robes with a brown long sleeved Haori. His hair was long well past his shoulders that was dark drown in colour. His eyes were a silvery white and stood formally at the small audience before him.

Beside him was a young girl around her mid teens. Her hair was long and also a dark brown in colour, her eyes was similar to Hinata's but more white and she looked very similar to the elder man beside her.

Minato stepped forward towards the two figures, greeting them both warmly.

"I welcome you both to my home, Hyuga-san" Minato greeted

"Thank you. It is a pleasure to see you again Minato-san...This is my youngest daughter, Hanabi" Hiashi responded with a small polite smile.

"Hello Minato-san, it's a pleasure to meet you" Hanabi bowed in greeting

"Please Hiashi-san. Follow me to my office, one of my maids will bring refreshments" Minato replied, guiding the elder Hyuga to his office.

Hinata waited with Naruto in the lounge, too nervous to move her legs that were currently trembling. Kushina let out another squeal of delight that made everyone in the room jump. Kushina had pounced on the unsuspecting Hanabi, who hadn't followed her father but stood where she was, waiting to catch a glimpse of her sister.

Hanabi was shocked as she began to blush up a storm, feeling the strange red haired woman hold her close and giving her a warm hug. Hanabi, being brought up by the usually stoic Hyuga, wasn't used to cuddles apart from the times her sister did it when she had bad dreams at night and snuck into Hinata's bed, enjoying it when Hinata snuggled closer to her, whispering reassurances that she was safe.

Hanabi never knew her mother and always wondered what she was like, although Hinata was a few years her senior. Hinata had somehow taken over the role of mother whilst they grew up. Hanabi on occasion would ask Hinata about their mother, but Hinata couldn't reply, not knowing herself, which confused Hanabi somewhat.

It wasn't until a few years later when Neji had confided to her the incident in Hinata's kidnapping, resulting in her being losing part of her past that included her mother. Hanabi had then understood why she couldn't answer her questions when they were younger. Neji filled the slight void, as well as her father in times when he was comfortable enough to do so.

Hanabi had missed Hinata terribly and needed to see and hear from her elder sister again. The talk of her sister finally marrying someone worried her somewhat, not sharing the enthusiasm of her family's previous attempts at arranging her marriage. Hanabi was one hundred percent behind her sister when she left apart from the fact that she was disowned and not allowed to contact them, which had put a significant strain upon herself and her father.

The red head removed her arms from around Hanabi, who in turn blinked steadily coming out from her thoughts, not registering the fact that the woman before her had now pulled her into a large room with others inside it. Hanabi's eyes widened when she saw Neji and Tenten look upon her with smiles and then some blonde haired man who was wearing orange who also had a wide grin upon his face.

A gasp could be heard from beside him that made Hanabi turn her attention to it and had stopped registering anything else around her once her eyes settled on the figure, who was now visibly trembling with tears flowing down her eyes.

Hanabi herself felt her emotions come forth. Her eyes watered considerably, thinking that if this was indeed a dream, she didn't want it to disappear before her.

"H-Hanabi..." The gentle soft voice that was so familiar and warm to Hanabi, made a gasp and then a sob escape from her own parted lips.

"SISTER!" Hanabi shouted.

Hanabi had moved so quickly that it shocked everyone, looking on as she jumped into Hinata's arms and hugged her close, letting her pent up emotions come forth, sobbing into Hinata's clothes as Hinata held her extremely close, burying her face into her younger sisters hair, joining her in her tears.

The room although quiet, had watched the tender moment with small warm smiles. There was nothing more heartening than watching two sisters finally being reunited after their time being kept apart.

**oOoOo**

**A/N:- Hello everyone thank you for your reviews I'm glad you are enjoying this story which is now going to be coming to an end there will be two more chapters which next chapter is half way written and will be the last tonthis story but there will be an epilogue following after.**

**A big thank you to my friend and beta gio08 he has been helping me with this story looking over each chapter and has been fastastic so I thank you!**

**I'm hoping to get the last two chapters finished by this week then I will be concentrating on my other stories as well as two new ones that again will be NaruHina and will be coming some time soon! I'm working on my stories every day so look out for them soon.**

**Hard Love will be updated as i will be busy writing chapters for it as well as my other story. Demon Fox Lover I will resume mid June it will be rewritten but I will let you guys know.**

**Titles to my upcoming stories are in my profile**

**In A Demons possession NaruHina I have two chapters written so far**

**And my other is out of two titles this one will be a short steamy story. (Teacher/student)NaruHina (Teacher Hinata/ student Naruto) was going to call it Lusty Teacher but I think Hot for teacher is more better?**

**Anyway thanks again guys till next time bye bye for now x**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong To M. Kishimoto.**

**The Lustful Maid**

**Chapter 21**

**Final Chapter...**

**Rated M for a reason**

**(Contains a Lemon)**

Hiashi was still currently in talks with Minato, going over the fine details of the proposal that Naruto himself had proposed. Naruto had made sure that Shikamaru had given the details to his father, who looked it over, and had to agree that it would be beneficial to both families as well as unifying them together through marriage.

The Hyuga was an old and prestigious clan, similar to the Uchiha, who apparently were distant cousins. Minato knew Hiashi from their younger days as they did attend the same school where the clan families each attended. He had grown up with Shikaku, Fugaku, Inoichi, Chouza, Sakumo, Hiashi and even Hizashi, Hiashi's twin brother.

Sakumo had died quite young, his wife dying not to long after Kakashi was born, prompting Minato and Kushina to take the young boy in. The others had all grown and had families and kept in constant contact. Hizashi had died a few years later when Neji was around seven years old. Hiashi had married a beautiful woman named Hitomi who Minato had met on a few occasions when he attended get-together's within Konoha.

When she died, Hiashi had been deeply affected and then had a lot happen not too long after, especially with the kidnapping attempt of his eldest daughter. Hiashi had then decided to move to the land of waves for a fresh start for his two young daughters. Minato was surprised that Hiashi had not remarried but understood his reasons.

Minato knew if anything had happened to Kushina, he too, would never remarry or even consider entering another relationship. Kushina was his soul mate and the only woman in his life that he truly ever loved and will continue to love till his dying days.

"So...Everything seems to be in good order Hiashi, are you and your clan happy with the details?" Minato asked

"Yes, I am happy with the proposals set in place. It will be good for both the Hyuga and the Uzumaki-Namikaze clans." Hiashi answered

"Well then, shall I send in Naruto and Hinata to discuss the further proceedings?" Minato asked

Hiashi nodded as Minato stood up from the large table and stepped outside to locate and bring Naruto and Hinata into the meeting.

oOoOo

Hinata and Hanabi sat extremely close to one another after their tears had been shed. They had immediately began to converse with one another about their lives since they had been apart. Hinata had introduced Hanabi to Naruto, who waved his hand to the young girl, showing his trademark grin.

Hanabi smiled at the blonde, feeling his smile was very infectious and for some reason he had a aura around him that made people want to know him and accept him for who he was. Hanabi could see how her sister felt for him by simply looking at her when they looked upon each other lovingly. The younger Hyuga felt relaxed and content, seeing her sister smile so brightly and any concerns she had previously had, had now vanished into thin air.

Minato had entered into the room, causing the conversation to stop altogether whilst his blue eyes locked upon his son and Hinata.

"Naruto...Hinata...I have come to get you. We are ready to discuss the arrangements with you" Minato stated.

Both nodded as they stood up both, holding each other's hand to stay off the nerves they both had, drawing strength from one another as they followed Minato back to the office, leaving Hanabi with Neji and Tenten who stayed to talk with a smiling happily Kushina, who really wanted to be in there but Minato had told her no due to her excitable nature.

oOoOo

Hinata was growing steadily nervous. With each step, her hand gripped Naruto's hand like a vice which he immediately noticed and squeezed her hand back in reassurance. As she walked she felt a calming presence surround her as though someone had hugged her gently from behind a soft voice could be clearly heard by her.

"Do not worry my sweet little butterfly...Your father may be intimidating, but he does really love and care for you. Your sunshine will be beside you throughout"

Hinata had her eyes closed, listening to the soft gentle voice that could calm any sort of raging storm within her as she took a deep calming breath and relaxed. Minato had opened his office door, stepping to one side so that they could enter inside first. Naruto swallowed as he guided Hinata inside the room their hands still joined.

His father's office was large with a desk to one side of the room and also a large table with chairs that were there for discussions in the middle. Shikaku and Hiashi were sitting there, conversing as they had entered.

Hiashi stopped talking as he took in the young man that visited him on his own a few weeks ago and then to his daughter, whom he hadn't laid eyes on for a few years now.

When his silvery white eyes locked with lilac tinted ones, his whole life before him stopped. It was as if Hitomi herself had walked into the room looking at him. Hiashi was stunned speechless as his thoughts of his dear beloved wife flashed through his eyes, all the moments they had shared together, treasured memories of what he had held so close to his heart and also hurt him to this day.

When Hitomi had died giving birth to Hanabi, he felt as if he too had died. Losing her from his life had been a terrible experience that he still never recovered from. Under the guidance of his father and brother, he had to stand up and lead as head of the family as well as bring up two young daughters who needed him desperately. Although he was proud and had put on that emotionless mask, he was far from what he made himself to be, only his brother and his beloved wife really knew how he truly felt.

Hinata was so much like her mother. It deeply hurt him to even look at her when Hitomi had died. When she was missing that particular day all those years ago, Hiashi had never experienced such fear as when he did that very day. All the fear he possessed had turned to panic, he ordered everyone to look for her, even calling on his good friend Fugaku to send his forces to search the entire village and beyond.

When he had found her hurt and injured with blood dripping from her head, something in him snapped. Never had he felt such rage and fear of loss as though he had let down his wife so quickly by not upholding her last wishes of taking care and watching over their daughters. Too consumed with his own grief, he had forgotten those soft and loving words his beloved wife had left to him.

Although injured and would recover, he had decided that their home held too much memories for him to continue and took the decision to move to a home they had within the land of waves. A fresh start for all of them so that he could watch over his daughters and start anew. The problem was that Hinata was the image of her mother and was always a reminder of her.

From the exact hair colour and eye colour to her gentle, shy and kind nature. She also loved the piano, gardening and pressing flowers. It was too painful for him to watch. Although she had lost memories of her mother and certain aspects of her life before the incident, she still held a curious nature. Hiashi had come to terms with their last meeting. He should have never listened to his elder council that helped him not only push one daughter away, but also put a strain upon his relationship with Hanabi.

Hiashi was a proud man and wouldn't budge from his decision, but he always thought about Hinata and her well being, that was why it was such a surprise that Naruto had sought him out for a meeting, preparing a proposal wishing to marry his daughter and unifying the families together as well as doing a huge business venture that involved both families. Seeing his daughter now shook him to the very core. She looked so much like her mother that at first glance, he thought it was his beloved Hitomi.

His daughter looked radiant. She had grown into a beautiful woman that would clearly be noticed within any gathering of people, that he was certain. There she stood beside the very man that was brave enough to seek an audience with him and ask him for her hand. Hiashi already knew who the young man was when he saw him for the first time. The likeness to his father Minato was uncanny, not only that, he could remember a conversation he had with Hitomi when he had returned from a meeting.

Flashback...

Hiashi had sat down at the large table with various delicious foods was marvelously presented as always by the cooks his family employed. He watched as his beautiful wife had helped their young daughter by cutting up the meat that she had placed upon the plate.

A small smile appeared upon his lips as he saw the sight in front of him. He had been in a very long meeting with the elder council on the running of the clan as well as other potential business that needed to be discussed. Although tired from a long hard day, he did enjoy returning back to his family.

Dinner was eaten as the maids cleaned up and one of the nursemaids attended to Hinata, this in turn provided both Hiashi and Hitomi a chance to discuss their day as well as spend quality time together.

"So...How was your day my love?" Hitomi questioned, her soft voice managed to ease away any stress he had.

"The usual meetings within the clan. Nothing new really, and you?" Hiashi asked

"Well...It seems our little Hinata has herself a crush" Hitomi giggled

Hiashi's eyes widened and then slightly narrowed. His daughter was too young to have a crush on a boy in his opinion, and wasn't sure what to feel at this unexpected news.

"A crush!?...Who and how?" Hiashi demanded

Hitomi giggled again at her husband's behaviour, seeing his protective side fully coming out as she rolled her eyes at him, finding it quite amusing.

"Oh Hiashi-kun...A crush is quite normal. In fact, it is quite cute and one sided at the moment. It seems our little butterfly has become attracted to her sunshine" Hitomi answered with a smile.

"Sunshine?"

"Yes...I took Hinata to the music academy and there was three boys there...One of them was definitely Fugaku's youngest, Sasuke Uchiha. The other boy was Shikamaru Nara, who must be Shikaku's son, and the last boy was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, whose hair was 'Like the sun'" Hitomi confided

"Naruto?...You mean Minato's son?"

"Yes...It was so adorable to watch Hiashi-kun" Hitomi responded as she hugged her husband, enjoying their alone time before she read a bedtime story to Hinata.

Flashback Ends

"F-Father?" A feminine voice called out.

Hiashi came out of his memories of that particular conversation as he looked into the eyes of his daughter. He noticed her eyes that were as expressive as always, showed worry and concern and he felt ashamed of how he had treated her in the past.

"Hinata...It's good to see you my daughter. Before I begin, I wish to express to you how sorry I am with how I behaved back then. I was wrong and should have considered your feelings a lot more than what I had. I hope you will find it in your heart my daughter to forgive me." Hiashi began with a bow.

Hinata was shocked. She had never expected her father to apologize or even admit that he was wrong and at fault. It felt like the large weight she had carried that was full of guilt and regret had finally lifted as she let go of Naruto's hand and walked over to him.

Hinata immediately put her arms around him, hugging him tightly as happy tears fell down her cheeks. Although she was nervous about meeting him after so long, she had missed her father unconditionally and knew that their relationship had strained with the loss of her mother, his wife.

But now the gap between them was lessening, slowly being rebuilt where they could once again start anew and look ahead to the future just the way she believed her mother, Hitomi Hyuga, had wanted.

oOoOo

Naruto looked on relieved, seeing the woman he loved with all his heart look so happy at being reunited with her father and felt more at peace than before they stepped in the room.

Suddenly his blue eyes widened at noticing a faint figure bathed in light standing beside them, her hair was long and flowing that came well past her waist. She had the same colour hair as Hinata's, wearing a long form fitting white dress that flowed out but showed her amazing figure.

Her face was as beautiful as the first day he had met her when he was a little boy. Her eyes shining with love and adoration as she gazed at father and daughter, who were still embraced in a warm and loving hug. Naruto knew then that it was Hitomi and by the looks of things, he was the only one who could see her.

The beautiful woman turned her attention on to him as if she knew that he could clearly see her as she gave him a warm smile, full of love and kindness, that seemed to sooth him with her ever calming nature. He then could hear her voice subconsciously in his mind as she began to talk to him.

"Hello Sunshine" Hitomi began

"S-Sunshine?"

A melodious sound of feminine laughter filled his mind as Hitomi couldn't help but giggle and after a few minutes, she continued.

"You, my dear Naruto, is Hinata's sunshine ever since she was little...She had lost her way for a little bit enduring so much until she once again met you, who had never forgotten her. Thanks to you Naruto, my little butterfly has once again found her smile, and most importantly, a happiness that could only ever be filled by you" Hitomi confided

Naruto blushed as his mouth opened in surprise as Hitomi giggled softly once again. The scent of fresh flowers graced his senses as he felt her presence very close to him. He then saw her standing in front of him, her eyes looking at his as she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him.

"Thank you Naruto...Please watch over her for me and make her happy as I know you will" Hitomi whispered kissing him on the cheek

"I-I will Hitomi. I promise you, believe it" Naruto whispered back hugging her back

"Thank you...Sadly, it's my time to go...Tell Hinata that I love her and we will meet again, but not for a very long time yet. Take care sunshine" Hitomi whispered with tears flowing down her cheeks

Naruto felt his heart clench, not wanting her to go, but knew it was inevitable as he saw her figure disappear altogether. A slight tingle on his cheek from her lips was all that remained.

oOoOo

**Time skip Two Weeks Later...**

**Nara Residence...**

The sun above Konoha shone brightly, signaling a new day ahead, not one cloud could be spotted amongst the blue skies above that had Shikamaru moan in frustration. His rare day off to hopefully watch the clouds now lay in ruins before him.

Taking out a cigarette, he lit it as he inhaled his nicotine fix and try to let loose some of the tension he was feeling. Today, in a few short hours at least, one of his good friends would be a married man. One of the first of in their small group of close friends to officially settle down and wondered who would be next.

Taking the brief moments of peace outside his home was refreshing, especially with the tension inside as his lovely fiancé Temari was shouting out curses whilst trying to wrap a gift they had brought for the bride and groom. Shikamaru chuckled quietly in case Temari would hear him and send him death glares that would not only arouse him, but put the fear of god up him.

His thoughts briefly went to what had happened since Naruto's return with Hinata along with Sasuke and Sakura. He had heard from his father who was present at the meeting that Hiashi had met with them and had made arrangements already by moving back from the land of waves to Konoha.

Their wedding would be taking place well within the Hyuga grounds. Hinata had moved back there for a brief period due to the insistence of Hiashi and it was killing Naruto being apart from her, even if it was only a few days.

Time had moved pretty fast to the young Nara. Hiashi and Neji was present at the hearing regarding Kiba, along with his mother Tsume, whom had decided to attend as well. According to Itachi, she had visited Kiba and gave him an earful that terrified him. She was ashamed of his actions and knew he had to face the consequences from them, but told him she loved him very much and wanted her son to change his ways as he would be a father soon.

The hearing only lasted a few hours. The evidence was overwhelming. Despite his crimes, Hiashi had asked them to be lenient with him, thanks to Hinata, who was told that day they rekindled their relationship. Hinata was shocked and upset and her thoughts went to Tamaki, who was innocent and pregnant and through shock she had been highly stressed so had to be monitored daily for the health of her and the baby.

Tsume had been there as soon as she was told, as well as Hana, who was currently at the hospital with Tamaki, who was opening up to everyone, especially her surrogate mother in law and sister in law. Tamaki still loved Kiba and it was clear that Kiba also had feelings for her. The time he had spent inside prison had made him think of everything he had done and had become remorseful because of his actions.

The ruling came in and thanks to a few words from Hiashi and his mother Tsume, he was sentenced for eight months. He could be released sooner on good behaviour, but would be on probation for three years as well as seeing a councilor whilst he was in prison. Shino had been by his side throughout, working with him and Itachi, hoping that his sentence wouldn't be too dire, which thankfully didn't occur.

After that, Shikamaru had some free time and spent it with Temari as well as working alongside Naruto and Sasuke regarding the upcoming wedding. Temari's brothers, Kankuro and Gaara, with his soon to be wife Matsuri, had stayed over after travelling from Suna. They were also invited to attend by Naruto himself.

Naruto had known Gaara and had gotten to be good friends with him when Gaara went through a rough time years back and had been great friends ever since. Gaara had changed completely, and for that, Temari and Kankuro were grateful to the blonde. That's the thing about Naruto. he can draw anyone to him and you can believe in him and his determination. He was loyal and fought fiercely for any one of his friends.

Shikamaru smiled, remembering the past and how he had first met Temari and was instantly attracted to her. Although being older, the attraction was indeed mutual. Stepping on his now finished cigarette, he decided to go back inside and see if he can take over before Temari had a nervous breakdown. Even if it was troublesome.

oOoOo

**The Uzumaki-Namikaze Residence**

The estate was buzzing with excitement. Kushina was terribly over excited and Minato was sure he would end up going bald with the way he was pulling his hair in frustration. Ever since the meeting two weeks ago, Hiashi had announced that he was planning to relocate back to Konoha and live in their old home. He had discussed this at length with the elders, who reluctantly agreed to his demands.

The preparations were already underway whilst Hiashi had stayed at the estate with Hanabi, Neji and Tenten just over a week ago. The wedding ceremony was taking place on the Hyuga grounds that Hiashi wouldn't budge on that. He wanted to give his daughter a wonderful ceremony. Not a large gathering, but just close family and friends to both due to neither loving the spotlight upon them.

Kushina was attempting to invite loads of people, even some she had met only briefly to Minato's complete horror, and told her that she wouldn't be inviting anyone. That solely went to Naruto and Hinata only. Kushina was upset, but nodded reluctantly.

This time, she had tried to arrange a huge fan fare parade to march along the streets of Konoha with huge banners with pictures of Hinata and Naruto for all the villagers to see. He soon put a stop to that as well with the help of Tsunade and Jiraiya. Now Kushina was just terribly impatient and was up at four in the morning like a child at Christmas.

Minato was exhausted and would be glad when it was over. The only thing worrying him was Kakashi and Shizune's new relationship. They had announced they were officially together, pleasing everyone with the news and knew instantly that once his son and Hinata was married, Kakashi and Shizune would be next on Kushina's list.

"How long till the ceremony, Minato-kun?" Kushina asked once again, causing Minato to sigh

"Kushina-chan you asked me that only ten minutes ago!" Minato replied

"..Oh" Kushina giggled with a blush

"Kushina-chan...I know you're excited, but you really need to calm down. Let's have some tea and be patient. It will soon be time to go" Minato pleaded

"Very well Minato-kun. I just can't believe our baby is getting married today. I can't wait until we are grandparents. That's just what I have always wanted to happen." Kushina beamed

Minato smiled as he took his excited wife to the lounge to have a calming cup of tea and a long distracting chat.

oOoOo

**With Naruto...**

Naruto hadn't slept a wink. Hinata left to spend time with her family three days ago. He missed her terribly. Not waking up to her gorgeous face and warm, soft body, hurt him deeply. It was like he had lost part of himself. Although she had spoke to him on the phone every day, it wasn't enough for him.

He had dreamt of her and their times together. Most of them when he had made love to her, hearing her soft and loud moans stirred his cock constantly. He even resorting to relieving himself with his hand. The blonde was pent up with desire and could not wait until tonight when he took her to bed. They certainly wouldn't be sleeping tonight, that's for sure.

Sasuke had arrived at the estate ready to get his best friend and groom ready for the ceremony. Sasuke made his way to Naruto's part of the estate. Sasuke had tried to arrange a guys night out, but Naruto didn't want one. Instead, he had his closest male friends come over to the estate for drinks and games. To him, that was just as good instead of being in clubs drinking himself silly where the guys would prank him.

Sasuke reached Naruto's room, opening the door seeing Naruto pacing back and forth deep in thought. Sasuke could see the tension in Naruto and knew it had something to do with Hinata. He had heard that Hinata had moved briefly back home to the Hyuga estate until the marriage ceremony due to the insistence of Hiashi.

Naruto noticed his friend enter his room holding two set of clothes covered over in protected wrapping. It was his robes for the ceremony. Naruto was excited and nervous. He couldn't wait to see Hinata again and this time they wouldn't be apart.

"I see you're missing Hinata dobe...Is it that bad?" Sasuke questioned with a smirk

"Yes. It's killing teme...I miss her" Naruto truthfully confided.

"Well you will see her soon Naruto...So come on, let's get a move on" Sasuke replied

Naruto nodded, heading straight to his bathroom down the hall for a quick shower whilst Sasuke got his outfit ready as well as go through everything. Naruto had purchased another ring to go with Hinata's engagement ring. Sasuke already had the ring safely on his person. With the way Naruto was, it would be likely Sasuke would need to think ahead on everything. Sasuke sighed as he got to work.

oOoOo

**Hyuga Estate...**

Hinata was currently in her room. She had woken up at the crack of dawn, seeing her sister Hanabi had sneaked into her bed again. Since her return to the estate, she had found it to be incredibly lonely not waking up to strong warm arms holding her tightly against a warm hard chest.

She missed his deep penetrating blue eyes that could hold her attention and put her under his spell. She couldn't wait to see him again. These past few days had been hard for her. She had enjoyed spending time with her family, especially bonding with her father, who had spent every minute getting to know her again.

They had even talked about her mother. He had told her stories of how they had met and fell in love to when Hinata was born and how devoted she was to her. Hinata had noticed that her father had seemed to be more at peace with himself

Returning to the home he shared with his wife, setting it up to how it was before she passed. The piano that her mother had loved was perfectly placed next to the large windows where her garden was still beautifully maintained to this day. Hinata had spent a lot of time in the gardens looking at the various flowers that reminded her of her vivid dreams. She saw the red and pink flowers vividly standing out in the garden and was still very beautiful and Hinata could feel her mother's presence within.

Hinata was surprised when Tenten and Sakura had arrived early, bringing up champagne and a large bowl of ripe juicy strawberries along with cinnamon buns into her room. One of the maids had also entered as the girls, including a woken up Hanabi, had each joined in on breakfast and then help getting preparations ready for Hinata.

Hinata had eaten, a pretty pink blush remained constant upon her cheeks as the minutes passed by conversing with her friends and sister as each got ready in their Kimono's, which were all a pale pink in colour, each with a red sash around their waists.

Hinata had a traditional white Kimono with red along the top she had a red sash around the waist with a white long sleeved Haori wrapped over on top. Her beautiful blue hair was up in a high ponytail where it was slightly curled to give waves. A white open flower personally picked out by Hanabi from their mother's garden was placed to the right side of her head.

Her makeup was done by Sakura, keeping it minimal due to her having a perfect complexion and decided to keep it natural but to help enhance her beauty by adding a little bit of pale pink eye shadow on her eyelids with mascara on her lashes. She finished it up with red lipstick upon her lips.

Hinata now stood looking at the mirror, her pale lilac eyes widened at how she looked. The girls stared at her in awe with a tear here and there at seeing how beautiful she looked.

'Naruto, you're going to be completely awestruck when you see her!' Sakura thought inwardly with a smile.

When they left her room, they walked down the stairs to where her father, cousin and members of the main and branch families gathered, as was tradition. Hiashi looked upon his daughters with pride. His eldest looked radiant, as well as his youngest. He couldn't get over how much they had grown and was proud of both of them.

Neji had a wide smile, seeing his younger cousin look stunning but his eyes fell on his soon to be bride, imagining undressing her later in the evening so he would insist she kept it on all evening. Hiashi and Neji were dressed in traditional Hyuga robes consisting of white with coloured Haori's.

The servants had prepared the large garden to be the setting for the wedding. A bunch of red roses and pale pink tulips were bunched together as Hinata's bouquet, courtesy of the Yamanaka's. Each of the maids placed a red rose on each of the bridesmaid's hair.

They all stood ready, counting down the last hour to when the ceremony would begin. Naruto had already arrived with his parents. Jiraiya brought Tsunade and a well behaved Karin and Suigetsu, who were warned by Kushina herself. They were currently on the other side of the Hyuga estate, courtesy of the branch family, helping them prepare for the ceremony.

oOoOo

**Earlier with Naruto**...

Naruto had eaten a light breakfast after Sasuke told him he had to eat something. One of the maids on duty had brought a light breakfast for them both to eat. Naruto ate without problems as they then got themselves ready. Naruto was dressed in his robes, which were black at the top to his waist and white at the bottom with a black long sleeve Haori.

Sasuke was dressed in a traditional dark blue kimono with a black sash that proudly displayed his clan symbol at the back. He only wore this on special occasions and this was of course one of them. Once dressed, nerves and excitement built within Naruto as they made their way to his family, who were probably all gathered by now, ready to make their way to the Hyuga estate.

Naruto arrived with a small gathering patiently waiting for his arrival, consisting of his parents, Jiraiya with Tsunade, Karin and Suigetsu, Shizune with Kakashi and Anko who had brought her long term boyfriend, Iruka Umino, who was actually Naruto and Sasuke's teacher from high school. Both Naruto and Sasuke were surprised that they were in a relationship, having known their sensei and of course Anko, but pushed it to one side for now at least.

"Well then, now that you're both here... I think we should make our way to the Hyuga estate" Minato announced to everyone.

Minato had organised for two limo's to pick them all up as they split into two groups. Naruto along with Sasuke was in one of the limos with both his parents and Jiraiya with Tsunade. The others travelled in the second as they began the short journey to the Hyuga's estate a few miles away.

Naruto, although nervous, couldn't wait to see Hinata again. It would be extremely hard for him to keep his pent up desires away with their families and friends present. The journey didn't take long at all as the large estate came into view. The limos had parked up close to the large white building, where servants were awaiting them by the large entrance.

Minato and Kushina had gotten out first with Tsunade and Jiraiya following after. Sasuke and Naruto coming out last. Everyone stood by the large set of around eight steps that led to the entrance. A woman with dark hair and white eyes greeted them with a formal bow and asked the guests to follow her as she guided them to another part of the building.

Everyone followed, taking in the luxurious furnishings and large rooms as they were shown into an extremely large sitting area. A few maids had busily prepared some refreshments for the groom and guests while they had waited patiently for the ceremony to begin.

Neji had come soon after and greeted everyone, telling them that the guests that were invited were starting to now arrive and had been shown to their seats. Neji had instructed one of the maids to show Naruto's family to where they would be sitting.

Kushina was incredibly excited as she hugged her son in front of everyone, tears of happiness flowing from her eyes as Naruto tried his best to console her. Minato pulled a sobbing Kushina away from his flustered son who seemed to be growing steadily nervous as the minutes passed, prompting Minato to smile.

"See you soon Naruto...You will be fine" Minato stated softly.

Naruto smiled at his father as he watched him walk his mother away as everyone wished him good luck, leaving just himself and Sasuke to wait a few minutes before they made their way to where the ceremony would take place.

"Nervous dobe?" Sasuke asked staring at his blonde friend, who had watched his family leave.

"Yeah...I am teme...But...I can't wait to see her again, ya know" Naruto replied.

"She's your soul mate, isn't she?" Sasuke asked pretty sure on his thoughts.

"Yes she is...She completes me" Naruto whispered softly with a slight blush and tender smile, one of which Sasuke had never witnessed on him before.

Neji had returned into the room and had told them he was here personally to take them to where they needed to be as Naruto took a nervous deep breath at his attempt to calm his growing nerves and he and his best man followed Hinata's cousin to where his future with Hinata would officially begin.

oOoOo

All the guests had arrived and had been seated as they awaited the bride and groom. The location of the ceremony was being conducted from was unbelievably stunning. The large garden was in full bloom that made the setting unbelievably perfect. The many various flowers that were well kept complimented the occasion greatly.

A large white archway was to the front and was intertwined with red and pink flowers that they kept in theme, over and above a large white platform where an elder man stood waiting. Two tiers of flowers again of red roses and pink tulips stood on each side on the platform it looked perfect amongst the white setting.

Ino had been in charge of the flower arrangements to the wedding and was proud of the reactions from the other guests on her work. Sai, who sat beside her, held her hand, squeezing it gently as he leant his face towards her ear.

"You have out done yourself, beautiful" He whispered.

Ino smiled at her love as she rested her head on his shoulder, imagining their own wedding in the not too distant future. She was so happy and content with him, she couldn't imagine not living the rest of her life with him in his arms. Sai hugged her close. This woman took him for what he was and accepted him fully and was certain that very soon, if he has her parents approval, this would also happen to them and the thought pleased him greatly.

oOoOo

Naruto stepped out into the large exquisite gardens of the Hyuga estate as Neji guided him through the grounds to where the ceremony was taking place. His blue eyes widened at the scene before him, seeing the rows of white chairs on both sides with a long red carpet in the middle acting as a pathway that led up to a large white archway surrounding a white platform that surrounded by red and pink coloured flowers.

In the middle stood an elder man dressed in white and gold robes and white hat. Naruto swallowed as Sasuke pulled up beside him and Neji then took his seat on the left side that had a small gathering of Hyuga clan members, who watched him curiously as this was the first time they had seen the blonde in person. Naruto's family and friends were slightly larger than Hinata's side, but they all held smiles as they watched their friend stand near the small steps, with Sasuke standing beside him, giving him support whilst they waited.

It was nerve wracking for the blonde. He worried if he would mess this special day up. Would he forget the words? He hoped not. He wanted this to be the greatest day of not only his life, but Hinata's too. He didn't need to wait for long as Sasuke tapped his arm, getting his attention, who told him she was about to make her entrance as some soft music began to play around them that made him slightly jump.

Taking a deep breath, he turned to face the girl he loved. His eyes widened as his breathing literally stopped when he saw her being guided down the red carpeted path by her father, followed by her younger sister and Tenten and Sakura, who Sasuke never took his eyes off.

Naruto was in awe at how beautiful his hime looked. His heart had begun to beat quickly and loudly before him as he took her breathtaking form in. He watched as each step she took brought them even closer together until she was right by his side. Eyes locked on one another as if they was spellbound until a slight cough came from the elder man in front of them who was patently waiting to begin.

"Shall we begin?" The elder man asked with a raised eyebrow upon his wrinkled face.

Both blushed as some laughter was heard behind them then all was silent as the ceremony began to take place.

oOoOo

**A Few Hours Later...**

The ceremony was lovely and fitting. Hiashi had spared no expense as he made sure that his daughter's wedding was a day to be remembered. The sounds of open sobbing could be heard near the end when Kushina was crying openly, seeing her son finally married. It was a touching ceremony as they exchanged vows to one another, each of them relieved that they didn't get anything wrong.

Once they were declared husband and wife, Naruto wasted no time in claiming her sweet delectable lips into a passionate kiss as claps , whistles and cheers could be heard from the surrounding guests who watched on with smiles.

Hinata had a fierce blush upon her cheeks when their lips parted. She could see by the look in his blue eyes filled with immense desire, that he wanted her and it made her insides tremble in anticipation. Hiashi had informed the guests that the celebrations was just now beginning as he led them to another area of the grounds that had tables and chairs set up for the guests.

Hiashi he had sought the Akimichi family, who prepared the food for this special occasion. The champagne was flowing as servants filled each of the glasses for their guests. Naruto and Hinata each were congratulated by their family and friends as they took their place at the head of the long table reserved for them and their parents.

The conversations flowed as the delicious foods was served with the sun shining down around them. Hinata had never felt so happy as she did now, sitting beside her Naruto, who was now her husband. The very sound of it in her mind brought a shiver of delight. She had missed him since they had parted and many a night since then her body was hit with a burning fire that she couldn't help douse.

The bluenette wondered if Naruto was the same. He had shown her body such desire and pleasure she had ever thought possible and she had missed that intimacy greatly. Hinata had been worried that she had turned into a complete pervert thinking of how her body reacted to his touches whenever she closed her eyes. Her body would immediate grow aroused as the many memories of their encounters played like film within her mind.

Naruto was currently just the same, being this close to Hinata, wanting nothing but to do but peel off those robes and sample the goods she possessed beneath. His arousal was constantly raging within as he tried to subdue it from giving out a noticeable boner within his robes for all the guests present to see.

He was counting the seconds and minutes, wanting to be able to be excused and take Hinata somewhere, anywhere, where they could be alone and be able to intimate his desires upon her. He had listened to Sasuke give a speech, that was not only embarrassing, but also touching to the blonde.

Hiashi and Minato had also said a few words to both of them, which made both Naruto and Hinata smile. Naruto had also given a short speech, thanking everyone for attending their wedding and how happy he was that he had found the woman of his dreams, which made Hinata flush prettily in front of them.

Naruto was now thankful as the skies changed colours above them signaling that they would soon be departing he did slightly wonder where they would go. His thoughts was broken when he heard his name being called as he saw his father with Kakashi and Jiraiya stood together beckoning him over. The blonde made his way, curious as to what they wanted.

"Naruto...You have quite a few gifts to go through. So your mother and I will arrange for them to be taken back to the estate. However your mother, godfather and I here have arranged for you and Hinata to spend a night at one of the best hot springs in the land of rice paddies. You will both stay and relax there then you will head to the land of spring where you will be staying for a week, enjoying yourself at a famous resort."

"Wow really?"

"Yes really...We do have another gift for you, but we will leave it as a surprise until your return. Hiashi has arranged for you both to be taken to the inn tonight and be picked up and taken to the airport to fly out to the land of spring." Minato continued

Naruto nodded in surprise as he listened to his father continue.

"We had the maids pack your clothes and necessities whilst the ceremony was happening. They have arrived and have been packed ready for your departure. Your passports and stuff are in your hand luggage."

"Thanks dad" Naruto stated warmly, placing his hand upon his father's shoulder

"Thank you too, ero-sennin" Naruto remarked to Jiraiya who playfully glared at the blonde at his usual but hated nickname

"Have fun gaki...Maybe I could write a book on your adventures?" Jiraiya teased.

Naruto glared at his godfather at the very thought as Jiraiya chuckled, leaving the group as he sought out Tsunade, who was conversing with the ladies of the group.

"Your gift will be already in the luggage Naruto...I was also told to put in Prince Hiroku's gift as well" Kakashi announced as the blonde nodded, almost forgetting the gift they had received on their journey back from moon country.

"Thanks Kakashi...I'm glad you took my advice. Shizune looks happy...And so do you" Naruto smirked

Kakashi stared at the blonde, not giving any indication that he was embarrassed, although he did have a slight tinge of red appear upon his cheeks but was conveniently covered by his mask.

"We both are... Thank you Naruto" Kakashi replied as they bumped fists with each other and left to locate Shizune, leaving Naruto to converse with his father some more.

oOoOo

Hinata was told by her father that she would be leaving shortly with Naruto to stay at high class hot spring in the land of rice paddies and that a driver was ready to take them. Her heart pounded, knowing it would be over an hour's journey to the inn itself. The night had only just begun for them which sent a pleasured tingle through her sex.

Hinata had changed into a deep purple kimono with white blossoms embroidered along it, tied with a matching white sash. It was a gift from Hanabi, who had chosen it herself. Her younger sister hugged her tightly as they parted and she made her appearance to Naruto, who had also changed. Hinata had instructed that her wedding gown be put carefully away until she returned.

Naruto was wearing a deep blue kimono with the clan symbol proudly displayed upon the back. He smiled at his wife when she came into view as everyone gathered at the entrance to see them off. Sasuke patted him on the back whilst Sakura and Tenten gave Hinata a hug wanting to know everything upon her return. Neji had also said his goodbyes as well as her father who hugged her then stood back amongst the crowd.

Kushina, who had tears had also hugged her and whispered to her son to not take too long in making her a grandmother, which caused him to blush brightly. She stepped away as Naruto and Hinata made their way to the limo with the driver, who was patiently standing, holding the door open for them.

Naruto watched as his wife enter inside and followed her inside after. The driver closed the door as their friends and family gathered around closer waving goodbyes as the driver started the car and began to set off into the sunset.

oOoOo

Inside the limo, both sat down silently upon the soft luxurious leather seats, a bottle of chilled champagne tilted on a bucket of ice cubes was ready and prepared for them, two champagne glasses stood beside as the droplets of water dripped down the large dark green bottle.

Hinata's heart was thumping now. It was just the two of them being driven to their destination. The evening was setting in and it was just the beginning to a very special day that would be special to both of them for the rest of their life's together. Naruto took a sly glance at her, seeing her look out of the dark tinted windows a slight blush upon her cheeks, which made him smile.

He reached forward, grabbing the bottle of champagne as he popped the cork, making it pop that made Hinata jump with a gasp.

"Want some, hime?" Naruto asked as he poured out a glass

Hinata nodded as he passed her the glass then pouring himself some and sitting back. Naruto signaled the driver, who had lowered the window.

"How long to our destination?" Naruto asked

"I would say at this speed over an hour and a half sir...Depending, of course, on the traffic" The driver answered

"Alright thank you...We do not wish to be disturbed until we arrive at the inn. Could you put some music on for us to listen to back here?" Naruto continued as the driver nodded then the window went back up.

Naruto had took a sip of the bubbly liquid, taking in its sweet taste in his tongue. The air conditioning had kept it nice and cool inside as they continued to sit in silence. Naruto getting more fidgety than usual, looked at the glass in his hand with quarter of his drink already consumed.

The music came on as Naruto placed his glass to the side. Hinata had almost finished her drink, which Naruto didn't fail to notice. Taking her glass from her hand and placing it back next to his, he sat even closer beside her, relishing in her vanilla scent that he had missed so much.

"I missed you, ya' know" Naruto said softly.

Hinata turned her head looking at him, a blush still permanently present upon her complexion. Her eyes widened slightly then immediately softened placing. Her small hand upon his cheek, her fingers tracing the whisker lines upon his one cheek.

"I-I...Missed you too, N-Naruto kun" Hinata answered.

Naruto shivered at her touch but yearned for more. He leaned his face forward towards hers, placing his lips upon her own, relishing on how soft they were. Hinata sighed in contentment. She enjoyed their kisses very much. Naruto soon deepened the kiss, licking her bottom lip for entrance inside, wanting to deepen the kiss further. Hinata opened her mouth, urging him to enter inside as her tongue soon caressed his own, the sound of a moan escaped her, stirring the blonde on more.

He had missed her since they had parted and now she was back beside him, where she belonged. He never wanted to be apart from her again. His tongue caressed hers slowly, their kiss growing more passionate as their bodies both yearned desperately for one another. Naruto wasn't sure if he could wait until they reached their destination. He had been aching for her these few days. Each time he closed his eyes, he would see her beneath him being submerged in pleasure that was of his own doing.

His blood was burning through his veins, travelling around his own body spurning his desire on more wanting nothing more than to drown in pleasure that only she could give him. Hinata was faring no better. Her body yearned for him even where they was now situated didn't matter to her, currently in a moving car being driven en-route to their destination.

Their kiss ended, their lips now inches apart. Their eyes locked into each other's depths, seeing the unbridled desire within each one. Naruto again claimed her soft parted lips that he couldn't get enough of. His large callous hands moved towards her sash that he took no time in loosening. Another soft moan escaped from her which he swallowed, humming to her as his hands explored her feminine curves that he had missed touching.

His fingertips caressed her silky skin, enjoying her very noticeable shiver from his ever subtle touches. Her Kimono now loose and slightly more open, revealing her creamy skin to his lust filled gaze. His breathing grew fast and heavy, his mind clouded. She looked so breathtaking sitting beside him, her cute blushing cheeks a deeper shade of pink than before.

Breaking the kiss, he leant back, taking more of her in, seeing her breathing had quickened as he removed her sash, completely parting her kimono staring at her bare breasts that were already laid bare before him.

"No bra?...Was you expecting this hime?" Naruto whispered huskily.

"I-I..."

"Sssshhh...You don't need to explain yourself to me baby" Naruto stated with a smirk.

Hinata watched him with hooded eyes. She felt slightly embarrassed as she saw him reach for his glass that held the remainder of alcohol inside. Placing the glass to his lips, he took another sip of the gold liquid. The glass still in his hand held over her as he tipped its remaining contents upon her upper body, causing her to gasp as the cool wetness spread down her hot skin.

Naruto wasted no time placing the glass back where it was as he saw the results of the remnants of champagne splashed around her body, from her neck down to her large breasts, tricking down even lower. Licking his lips again, he soon began to follow the trail with his mouth and tongue.

"Ohhhhh" Escaped her lips

Naruto's breathing grew more fast and heavy. His tongue licking up the sweet bubbly nectar from her skin. His lips left gentle kisses up and down her skin, sucking on creamy flesh as he licked up the champagne he had poured over her, coming to her large firm breasts with succulent ripe nipples, both straining painfully erect, begging him to touch them.

Naruto let out a loud groan, taking a hold of her left breast, giving it a gentle squeeze. Hinata arched her back as his finger brushed against her sensitive nipple, letting out a long pleasured moan. His cock twitched painfully at the sound as well as the sight of her glorious mound of soft flesh as his lips immediately surrounded her pink bud.

He licked around her nipple with his tongue then sucked upon it hard as she moaned louder. His other hand had immediately took attention of her right breast, pinching the pert bud with his finger and thumb, gently twisting it, causing her body to shudder as she arched forwards again.

Releasing her breast from his mouth, his lips parted as his tongue trailed lower down her flat stomach, reaching her belly button that he lovingly teased by dipping his tongue inside and around it, causing her sensitivity to heighten. The champagne upon her skin was still sweet, with a hint of salt from the tiny beads of sweat that appeared from her overly flushed skin.

Hinata looked so completely enticing as her whole body willingly opened up to him. The rich deep purple silk of her kimono had slid completely off her shoulders from her bodies movements to his arduous attentions, showing her whole perfectly formed body to his view, causing his cock to throb even more. Although topless, she still had on a pair of panties that matched the colour of the sash to her kimono.

White see through lace that showed glimpses of her virtue and yet didn't hide the very noticeable excitement her womanhood was producing. The blue haired beauty's arousal showed the formation of her virtue that had Naruto's restraints virtually disappear and become nonexistent. The blonde removed his own sash, not caring to where they were situated or who could hear them, the music currently playing didn't register to either one of them all they took notice of was each other.

Hinata felt her inner walls clench together tightly as her ache within grew to new heights seeing his bronzed skin be revealed, showing his defined upper body made her pussy twitch wantonly. She licked her plump lips, tasting the remains of strawberries from the lip-gloss she used on them.

Hinata felt a hunger within her that could only be fed by the handsome blonde in front of her, who was now looking at her with his own unbearable hunger as his hard cock sprung free from his black boxers that had now fallen down his muscular toned legs pooling at his feet, showing her how much he desired her right now.

"Hime..." Naruto purred out

He moved closer, grabbing her hand within his, moving it towards his evident arousal. Her breath hitched as her body grew hotter, yearning for his hard shaft to penetrate her hard and deep. The very illicit thoughts within her made her face burn hotter in shame and embarrassment but sent tingles of pleasure up and down her body.

His engorged sensitive tip was dripping beads of precum that was flowing down his length and down to her fingers that he had guided to his hard length. Her grip around him grew firmer, causing his own breath to hitch as his eyes closed, feeling every single touch she gave him, causing his body to shudder. His body was desperate for more. He had been wanting for this, the night's he led awake alone in bed missing her warmth, her scent, her very presence it drove him insane.

Hinata moved her hand along his length, hearing a grunt escape from him. His eyes that were closed, now opened, showing his blue eyes had darkened even more if that was possible. Moving upwards along his length, her fingertips brushed his tiny slit making his head tilt back as he groaned loudly, his body visibly trembling.

"Ohhhh... Fuck...That feels...Good" Naruto moaned

Hinata felt her whole body jolt at how sexy he sounded as she continued touching him with her hand. His hips bucked, making her lick her own lips, wanting to taste him fully in her mouth again. Getting on her knees before him, she placed her tongue upon his tip, licking his head, gathering up his dripping seed upon the top of her tongue, tasting his essence, enjoying his moans of pleasure.

"Oh...Hinata..." Naruto moaned out.

Naruto felt her mouth take his entire length inside it, hitting the very back of her throat, causing his legs to almost give way as his hands were placed upon her head, fisting her hair that he held in his clutched hands. He couldn't help but give in to his body's demands as he thrust into her, wanting more, cursing how sinfully good it felt as she hummed around his cock.

"Shit...Hime" Naruto hissed

Her tongue glided around his length, feeling him twitch uncontrollably around her mouth, knowing that he was literally seconds away from exploding his pent up seed into her begging wet and hot mouth.

"H-Hime...Shiiiittt...Cuuummming!"

His fast thrusts grew desperate when his hips stilled, straining. Making sure he was fully embedded into the bottom of her tight warm mouth, his cock twitched uncontrollably as he all but spurted drops of his cum until one sensuous lick upon his sensitive tip made him explode his seed with abundance. A deep growl turned into a loud groan as his hips began to sluggishly thrust more within, hearing her drink his essence. It felt so good as his own breathless pants could be heard only by her as the music blared around them.

Hinata licked her tongue around his semi hard dick, making sure she had devoured his entire juicy essence within her, releasing his wet shaft as Naruto tried to catch his breath. His eyes, although glazed, stared into her own, watching her relish in his taste as he eyed her naked breasts and wet inner thighs that he knew had got her even more aroused by pleasuring him.

"Wow hime...That felt so good ya know...I think I should return the favour don't you think?" Naruto grinned.

Hinata stood back up and was grabbed by his strong arms that held her close to him, taking her lips into a passionate kiss, fanning the ever increasing flames of her body that was burning ever so brightly for him. He sucked her tongue with his lips to the very tip as he let it go, then suddenly turned her around, pulling her back towards his hard chest, enjoying her shiver against him.

"Hmmm...You're so sensitive baby. I haven't even touched you yet, ya know"

Hinata moaned, feeling his warm hands stroke her sides, leaving a trail of flames licking against her skin on the certain places he had touched her. He breathed out deep moans into her ear as his hands trailed along up her thighs. His hands teased her, going up and down along her hips as she felt his reawakened cock come gloriously back to life, pressed against her lower back.

Naruto needed to explore her again. To take in her every curve, every blemish that this beautiful and lusty body possessed. To make sure that nothing had been left out as he firmly embedded it to his memory for the brief time they had been apart. His tongue trailed along her neck to her shoulder, sucking hard against her skin marking her creamy skin, marking her as his.

Her moans were wonderful as she arched herself more into him as he teased her nipples then pulled her down with him in the luxurious leather seats to the limo. Now sitting on top of him, he continued to tweak one of her breasts, pinching her straining peak as his hand trailed upwards along her inner thigh while he left blazing hot kisses against her trembling skin.

"Ohhhhhh...N-Nar-Ahhhhhh"

"Hmmmm?"

Naruto felt her wetness leaked down her inner thighs, reaching her centre as he trailed along her lace panties that was sodden from her juices. Her back arched again as his finger trailed along the outlines of her folds all the way up to brushing against the outline of her clit.

"Ahhhhh...N-Naaaruto!"

"Wow baby you're soaking...You're feeling it bad aren't you?...Tell me what you want me to do?" He whispered sensually, his fingertips brushing gently along her wet covered slit.

"Ohhhh...T-Touch me...I-I need you N-Naruuutoo" Hinata pleaded in a sweet moan

Naruto moaned, needing her just as much as she needed him. Although he loved to tease her, his restraints were at breaking point where he could no longer hold back.

"Lift your hips baby" He ordered

Hinata lifted her hips without question as he peeled away her wet panties all the way down to her knees. Pulling her back, he entered his fingers inside her wet folds, feeling her insides quiver around them. This in turn made him bite his lip to stop the needy moan that wanted to escape. She felt immensely good and he knew he wouldn't last long inside. His arousal had been pent up for days since she had been gone and it seems that his shy, sweet and sexy hime was just the same.

Lifting her hips, he spread her legs apart and sat her back down, his hard cock standing proudly in front of her folds, mere inches away from both touching. Hinata looked, down seeing his large straining erection mere inches away from her wet and throbbing sex, wanting him to bury himself deep inside her, the ache had grown unbearable within her and only he could sooth it.

"Ready hime?...Let's get prepared hmmm"

Naruto brushed his length between her wet slit, both moaned deeply by the intimate touch. He glided his dick slowly up and down along it, soaking his hardened length with her flowing juices. His dick twitched in hunger and eager anticipation as Naruto steadily guided her to turn around on him.

Hinata looked at his face as he looked at hers, her body straddling him as he held her hips with both hands. He took her lips into a kiss, their tongues sticking out and caressing outwardly. Lifting her hips up, he aligned the very tip of his cock to her weeping centre.

"I want you to come down on me baby... Take me all in" Naruto huskily ordered.

Hinata obeyed, needing him inside her too. Desperately holding on to each of his shoulders, she slowly lowered herself down upon him. The sound of moans from both of them escaped their lips as he slowly was encased within her tight wet trembling walls that felt amazingly good to the blonde. Hinata felt like she would climax as her walls were slowly being parted, being filled by his impressive girth as her head fell back in total pleasure once he was completely consumed within.

Naruto gritted his teeth, feeling the wondrous vibrations around his cock that gripped him tightly within. They didn't moved for a few moments, feeling themselves once again fully, appreciating how much they had missed this intimacy between them.

"Fuck...I missed this baby...You feel so good around my cock" Naruto moaned

"Ohhh...Don't s-say that..."

"Why not?...It's the truth hime...You're so wet down there, it feels great" Naruto stated

Hinata moaned at his words, they were building her arousal up more. Why was it that she would grow hot just from his dirty words to her?

"Ya know hime...This is only the start...I promise that you will be constantly in my bed...Where I will show this body of yours pleasure upon pleasure for the rest of our lives." Naruto continued stroking her face softly

Naruto hissed, feeling her pussy walls squeeze him and groaned giving off a confident smirk.

"Does that turn you on hime?...Knowing that you will be in my bed being fucked by me?"

Hinata shivered feeling herself getting off on his words and she felt her whole body was looking forward to it profusely. Her mind suddenly glazed as Naruto lifted her well rounded hips, pulling her up and then forcing her back down upon his cock.

Ohhhhhh...Ahhhhhh"

"Ohh Hime"

Both had moaned, feeling the immense pleasure as their bodies combined sending jolts of untold pleasures that grew out of this world for both. They were feeling their desires continuously burn between them as their passions escalated towards each other. Hinata had moved her hips, picking up the pace as she bounced on top of him, taking pleasure from the way his eyes rolled, showing that he was loving every minute of it.

Naruto was on cloud nine, letting her take over as she rode his cock fast and hard. Each time his sensitive tip reached further and deeper inside. her juices fell down to his own hips as he tried to watch everything but was finding it difficult to do so. His body was relishing every second as his cock was pounding deeply within her. Sex with Hinata was always so thrilling, erotic, sensual and exquisite. No woman could compare to her perfectly formed curves, her beauty, or her demeanour.

Hinata was the diamond that stood out amongst the other gems and he was happy she was finally his. A loud moan came from her as his thoughts returned to her gorgeous body that was impaling herself upon his aroused dick. Her breasts bounced enticingly before him as he moved in to claim one of them into his mouth.

"Ohhhh...Naru" She moaned out wantonly

His tongue twirled her one of her still hardened peaks. He felt her hips struggling to continue as her pussy began to twitch around his cock like crazy. He let go of her breast as he trailed his tongue higher, pulling her hips close to his as he grinded himself hard against her.

"You're going to cum aren't you hime?...Your pussy is so wet, its bathing my cock inside" He huskily stated.

He groaned, immediately feeling a tight squeeze upon her length. The vibrations were continually vibrating as though her own walls was humming to him in agreement.

"Fuck...Hime... I love you...Let's cum together"

"I-I...Ahhh...love...Y-You..Tooo...I..I...D-Don't...Think I...I...Ahhh"

"Yes you can, just wait...I'm not far from letting go myself." He replied

Naruto turned her, making her body lie back upon the leather seats as he was above her, both still very much intimately connected. Eyes both filled with desire and pure lust as Naruto placed her legs around his waist, finding his perfect angle as he began to plough hard and fast inside her.

The music around them was hardly noticed but drowned their loud moans as they fully immersed in each other. She tightened around him as his cock brushed against her clit making her about go soar over the edge.

"Ahhhh...Narutoooo...Ohhhhhh..."

"Hiiiimmmeee!"

"Ohhhh...C-Cummming...I-I'm...Cuuummming!"

"Yeah...Me...Too.."

Hinata felt her heart thumping in her chest, her eyes looking into his. His large cock touching the very bottom of her, making the climax he was bringing her too burst, sending her over the edge. Her mouth parted, giving a loud scream, soon swallowed as his mouth covered hers as he thrust furiously inside her, desperate to see her ride it out as he was almost about to burst himself.

Her mind went blank as everything around her went white, feeling her walls had clamped around him like crazy, tightly squeezing him for all its worth. A deep guttural groan was swallowed by her own mouth as she felt him twitch uncontrollably within her. His release covered her insides deep within her as he stilled his hips, still slowly grinding against her as he moaned more. Parting from her lips, he collapsed onto her, trying to regain some feeling to his body.

Both were spent, but hardly sated. A few minutes passed as Naruto sluggishly got up, grabbing their robes that was around them. Hinata began to recover, her mind still hazy as she sluggishly got dressed. Her long indigo hair in full disarray but she didn't really care. A few minutes passed as they were now dressed, getting back to normal, although still hungry for more but was certain that they would soon be arriving.

Naruto had poured more champagne out for both of them to consume, not wanting it to go to waste, as they huddled closely together in contentment. The journey had continued for a while longer as they now registered the music that was playing. The blonde had wondered if the driver had heard their activities, but didn't think too much about it.

The limo seemed to slow down as it came to a complete stop. The door opened momentarily with the driver standing to one side, prompting Naruto and Hinata to step out. Naruto glanced at the driver, seeing a slight red tint in his cheeks and gathered he had indeed heard something but hoped Hinata didn't register.

The old style inn looked welcoming as it stood out amongst its surroundings. The sounds of crickets could be heard as the owner stood at the entrance, guiding the workers to bring their belongings inside. The elegantly dressed woman wearing a deep red kimono with white flower petals upon it her hair placed into an elegant up do with hair furnishings that showed it off perfectly.

Hinata had noticed the lady's deep red eyes that looked unusual but mesmerising nonetheless, matching her dark brown colour hair as she warmly greeted them to her establishment.

"My name is Kurenai Yuhi and welcome to my inn, Mr and Mrs Uzumaki-Namikaze/ I have been expecting your arrival, and will show you to your room. My congratulations on your wedding."

Hinata and Naruto bowed, gracing a blush as they smiled at the woman sweetly. She guided them to their room, sliding the doors so they could enter. The room was very large and welcoming with their double futon placed upon the middle of the room. Kurenai had given them both a smile, giving them each a leaflet with the communal baths only a hall away to get to. As well as food to be brought to them within the hour.

Both Naruto and Hinata smiled as they looked forward to enjoy the first night fully of their newly married life.

**A/N:- Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter the next chapter is an epilogue...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong To M. Kishimoto.**

**The Lustful Maid**

**Chapter 22**

**Rated M For A Reason...**

**Epilogue...**

_**Time skip 5 years later...**_

Winter had set in as snow had fallen all throughout the night. Lilac eyes had fluttered open, relishing in the warmth surrounding her from her husband's naked body behind her. A sigh of contentment left her pale pink lips as she turned around and saw his peaceful sleeping face. Kissing his tanned whiskered cheek, she went to get up, only to be kept where she was by a strong and firm grip.

"Stay...Hime" Naruto whispered, his husky voice all but made her shiver.

"B-But..."

"There is no need to get up. My parents have the children...Besides I want to spend more time alone with you. We have the weekend to ourselves, so let's spend our time occupying each other hmm" Naruto insisted

The blonde smiled as he felt her give in beside him. His mouth soon claimed hers as they kissed deeply. Having his wife beside him had left him unbelievably happy and content these past five years since the day they married...

oOoOo

They had both returned from their honeymoon a week later, returning to find that his parents and Hinata's father had both bought them their own house in a very nice area on the outskirts of Konoha. Although surprised, they were deliriously happy to have their own home to live and make their own.

The house was situated on a small acre of land and had desirable views into the ever changing landscapes. They were on a higher part of land that gave them incredible views of the village in the distance. Hinata had created her own garden that was reminiscent of her own mother's. Even Naruto had enjoyed gardening and adding his own preferences of flowers that they enjoyed all year around. Kurama had settled in quite well, enjoying the new surroundings even a new house for him to stay in that was specially built for him to sleep in.

Within the first three months of marriage, Hinata had fallen pregnant with their first child. When the news was given, Kushina threw a huge party, much to Minato's dismay. By the next morning, everyone had heard of the wondrous news even, those that didn't know them. Naruto was excited but terribly nervous, but was assured by his father that it was perfectly normal to feel nervous as he was himself when Kushina had told him she was expecting him.

His friends were also in similar situations. Sasuke and Sakura had married two months after Naruto and Hinata had. Shikamaru and Temari had also married not to long after and so did Ino and Sai and Karui and Choji. When Naruto had told Sasuke that Hinata was pregnant, Sasuke had said that Sakura was also expecting as well.

Kushina and Mikoto were over the moon with their upcoming grandchildren and had gone on various shopping trips, much to the frustration of Minato and Fugaku, who tried to calm both of their wives down. Shikaku had laughed loudly, regarding it only to join them with a pale face a week later when Yoshino joined the two broody woman after his son had informed him that Temari was expecting.

The same happened with Choji and Sai finding out they would be fathers in and around the same time. As for the girls themselves, they each got together once a week to talk about motherhood and give each other support. Tenten had also joined in, although not yet pregnant, she wanted to be with them and see for herself what to expect when she and Neji would become parents.

During the nine months, another three weddings commenced. The first was Temari"s younger brother Gaara, who had personally invited Naruto and Hinata to attend which was being held in Suna village. Gaara had secured a good position within the Suna council. He was very popular with the village's people and was running for the position of Kazegake.

The heat from Suna didn't help Hinata very much, especially travelling. She suffered terribly with morning sickness that would last a few days then go away and then come back but travelling always made it worse. Naruto was very attentive and never left her side. The wedding was beautiful, following Suna customs under the desert sun.

The next wedding was Neji and Tenten. They had finally set the date and were married within the Hyuga estate in a wonderful ceremony, much like Naruto and Hinata's own wedding. The last wedding was Kakashi and Shizune's that was held within the Uzumaki-Namikaze estate and was a wonderful day for the couple who couldn't be happier.

A couple of months later, on an April afternoon, Hinata went into labour. Naruto was all in a panic as he rushed Hinata to Konoha general hospital with her already prepared overnight bag. The birth itself was relatively simple procedure. Hinata had had a good pregnancy. She had attended birthing classes with her friends in similar situations even attending with Naruto, who had also wanted to know everything on what he would need to know and to do.

Naruto held her hand throughout as a large gathering had arrived in the waiting area to hear the news. Kushina was pacing back and forth, wanting to be with her daughter in law. Tsunade had been asked by Naruto, due to her high standing in the hospital, to oversee the birth and was touched he held her in such high regard.

Later that night, Hinata gave birth to a healthy baby boy, who was the exact image of his father from his blonde hair, blue eyes and little whisker like marks upon his cheeks. Naruto was a blubbering mess when Tsunade placed the small bundle into his arms as he gazed at his new born son in wonder. Hinata looked on with such affection as Naruto handed her their son as he kissed her lovingly, thanking her for making him so unbelievably happy.

Naruto had left briefly to tell the growing crowd of family and friends the happy news. Within seconds of leaving the room, he had heard the stampede of running footsteps, alerting him to long red flowing hair that made him blink a few times who was dragging along a blonde haired man behind her registering that it was his mother and his poor father, who had tried to hold her back, but found himself pulled along instead. Hiashi and Hanabi had followed, quietly amused at the scene unfolding before them.

Naruto had smiled excitedly at them as he signaled them to follow him inside, when they all did, they saw Hinata holding a sleeping baby wrapped in a blue blanket in her arms. Naruto had left them to tell his friends and remaining family who was all patiently waiting on news. Hearing his mother's sobs of joy with his father telling her to keep quiet or she would wake up their sleeping grandson.

Boruto was not their only child. Later that year, in November, Hinata announced she was pregnant again and nine months later in July, she had given birth to a healthy baby girl, who this time had indigo coloured hair and mesmerising blue eyes with her father's whiskered cheeks. They named her Himawari. She was a mixture of both her father and her mother.

Then Hinata had fallen pregnant eight months later, finding out after four months that she was carrying twins. On that occasion Naruto was at the scan and had fainted upon hearing the news. Twins was common on her side of the family as her father and late uncle were twins. Then the following December, close to Christmas, Hinata gave birth to a non identical boy and girl, who was the image of Hinata who she named after her mother Hitomi, and the boy had striking red hair, blue eyes and whisker marks that Naruto had named Menma.

Naruto and Hinata couldn't be happier, watching as their small family was growing always wanting to have a large family between them. Each of their friends had also had a steadily growing family. Sasuke and Sakura had two children, a little girl named Sarada and boy named Izuna.

Choji and Karui had a girl named Choucho. Sai and Ino had a boy named Inojin, Temari had also had a little boy named Shikadai and was currently expecting again. Tenten and Neji had also had children. They had a boy named Hiroshi and a girl a year later who they had named Hana.

Karin and Suigetsu were also getting married after being together for so long. They had finally set a date for next spring after constant arguing over the month, deciding on spring, which Karin secretly wanted. Itachi and Izumi were also expecting their first child and was over the moon for their soon to be first born. Kakashi and Shizune had two sons, the first was the image of Kakashi himself, who he named him after his father Sakumo, and his second son Shizune named him after her late uncle Dan.

Naruto kept getting updates from Sakura and Sasuke regarding Kiba and Tamaki, who had given birth to a little boy named Kei. When Kiba was released after serving only 4 months on good behaviour, he had immediately changed for the better rekindling his relationship with his family and being constantly beside Tamaki, helping them with their young son.

He had helped his mother with her Kennel business as well as helping where he could with the veterinary clinic with his sister Hana. Shino had remained close friends with Kiba from handling his case and remained one of his closest friends who he would talk to for advice. He and Tamaki had gotten married in a private ceremony a year after his release...

oOoOo

Naruto broke the kiss as he trailed his lips along his wife's slender neck as she moaned in contentment at her husband's advances. He could never get enough of his beautiful hime, who looked at him with loving eyes that radiated in pure joy and happiness that matched his very own.

These past five years had been wonderful to him. Becoming a parent to four young children that hopefully wouldn't be their last. Hinata had expressed her desire to have even more. Being a mother to their adorable children was one thing she adored. She loved her growing family with the man she loved. Kushina and Hinata had a very close bond as she saw her as a surrogate mother when her own mother was no longer in her life to talk to.

Kushina saw Hinata as a daughter she never had and was always there to give a helping hand and advice when needed, even going on days out once or twice a week to further their strong bond. Hinata was a dearly loved member of the family who got along with everyone. Naruto also got on well with Hinata's close family, getting on well with Hiashi, Neji and Hanabi.

Kushina and Minato adored their grandchildren. They had them every other weekend, sharing duties with Hiashi who was arranging Hanabi's impending marriage set for next year. They currently had the little ones this weekend, knowing how Kushina would be in her element bonding with her 'Grandbabies' as she called them. This left Naruto and Hinata time to themselves, which was difficult with bringing up four young children each day.

Naruto moved his lips down his wife's body, enjoying her tremble that only he could bring her. Even after having given birth to four children, Hinata still had a marvelous looking body that had filled out even more in curves than before. Hinata was nervous and shy, not confident with her body after three sets of pregnancies.

Naruto assured her that she was even more beautiful, and he desired her just as much, if not more. Through his assurances Hinata grew comfortable, showing her body to him that Naruto enjoyed viewing. Her breasts were still as large as ever, with her perfect nipples straining to be touched by him. Her waist was still slim, showing the noticeable but faded stretch marks that to him he found very arousing, knowing that she had carried his children that he had helped create deep within her and that was a big turn on.

His cock came to life at just the very thought as Hinata felt it grazing against her naked thigh. Her breath hitched as her body burned hotter. His hands had now trailed up along her inner thighs as she parted her legs wider, urging him to continue his explorations.

Naruto smiled as his hand cupped her wetting sex, parting her slick folds with his fingers, pushing his middle finger into her depths. A loud moan escaped her as her walls tightened around his invading digit. Hinata grabbed him around the neck, pulling him towards her parting lips, wanting to kiss him which he readily complied to her.

Their kiss grew as his finger became two and then three as her hips thrust against his fingers, finding herself getting close. Naruto broke away from the kiss, leaning into her ear, breathing heavily within them. She felt so wonderful inside as she always does, it never ceases to amaze him.

"You feel so good Hinata"

"Ahhh...You make me...Ahhh...Feel good...Naaaruto" Hinata moaned

Naruto removed his fingers as he grinded his length between her folds then entered inside her quickly reaching the bottom of her, both moaning in pleasure. Naruto began to move inside her, picking up speed as he continually thrust deeper and deeper that made his sweet hime call out his name in rapture.

Hinata timed his thrusts with her hips as they moved in sync with one another feeling the electricity sizzling through their bodies that seemed to grow with each joined thrust they gave. Naruto changed positions, lying down behind her, pulling her back against his hard chest, lifting her leg with his hand at the back if her knee as he continued to pound deep inside her, relishing in her loud moans that turned him on even more.

Hinata relished his touches, the way he molded perfectly within her, feeling his length stretch her inner walls that closed down upon him, straining him for all his essence, to be bathed in his desires that he released into her was like a drug. Her body relinquished its most inner secrets always responding to his arduous demands. He could touch her there, tweak her there, kiss her there, and her body fully responded to him, relenting to him without question.

"Oh...Hime...Fuck" He moaned out

Hinata reached behind her, holding his backside with her hand urging his hips to move more, to go harder and harder to bring her to climax hard, so hard that made her toes curl and her mind go blank. Kissing her neck and squeezing her breast, he again moved her into another favourite position they both shared.

Positioning her on her hands and knees, he stroked his wet length that was covered in her juices as he took in the size of her well rounded rear that looked perfect, and so erotic it made his mouth water. Getting into position behind her, he thrust into her hard and fast, making sure the tip of his drooling cock touched the very deepest part of her.

Hinata moaned as she turned her head slightly, her eyes glancing to look at him from the side, showing her deep pink cheeks and parted mouth that looked so sexy that he couldn't help but to thrust hard and fast, slapping her left cheek with each timed thrust, enjoying her pleasured moans and loud screams of bliss.

"Fuck!...Your incredible Hime..." Naruto growled out

Hinata couldn't answer back but moaned wantonly before him. Keeping the pace, he massaged both breasts, pinching and tweaking both nipples to stimulate her further. A groan escaped him feeling, each tug upon her pert nipples he produced upon her had made her walls tighten around his thrusting cock like a vice. Naruto could feel his orgasm building feeling, his sensitive cock twitch relentlessly, making his groans constantly come out as his head tilted back, letting her name escape like a mantra on his tongue.

"Oh Shit I'm...hnnn...gonna cum sooon!" Naruto grunted

Hinata knew he was close, feeling his cock twitch against her inner walls made her own walls tremble around him signaling her own climax about to burst anytime soon.

"Ohhhh...Kami...Me...T-Toooo" Hinata moaned, feeling him hit her secret place within, seeing white.

Naruto gripped her hips tight, his fingers digging into her skin, feeling his whole body shake and about to burst out and cum really hard. His hips were thrusting frantically, wanting her to let go before him his hand snaked towards her dripping wet slit, finding her bundle of pleasure. The pad of his finger pressed against the protruding button, causing her to almost collapse at the spine tingling sensations he was making her body feel.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Like a dam, she burst, cumming hard against him as her wet juices exploded around causing his twitching cock to flutter more wildly as he couldn't hold out no more and exploded hard within her.

"Nnnnn...HINATAAAAA"

Naruto felt his wife collapse face first onto the pillows, his grip against her one side of her hip loosened as he pulled out his now withered wet cock bathed in their juices from within her. Her lower body joined the upper fully exhausted as Naruto fell down beside her. Both their bodies riddled with sweat as their breathless pants filled their room.

"That...Was...Amazing" Naruto panted

Hinata nodded her agreement as Naruto pulled her body to his again, kissing her lips with his then parting as he touched his forehead against hers.

"I love you Hinata"

"I love you too Naruto"

**A/N:- Hello everyone I have finally finished this story! Firstly I wish to thank gio08 who helped me beta this story since chapter 4 without his help I would not have been able to finish this story so I thank him for his help and his time in helping me complete this and add it to my completed story list!**

**I also want to thank PrimaPula who was my beta for chapter 2 and 3 but list contact and although I did message her I never recieved a message back? I still wish to thank her for her help earlier in the story.**

**This story has been a Labour of love for over two years I get days where the story comes to me and i flow through the chapters when I write, but I do get times where I am not happy with how the chapter has come out believe it or not! The epilogue I found difficult due to the non existant birthdays regarding Boruto especially I did search but come up with dead ends so I have made up the birth months but that's it!**

**The epilogue isn't as long as my previously written chapters but I made it that way technically Chapter 21 is the last but Chapter 22 is what had happened after I have made it cannon in parts but added non cannon bits too so I hope you enjoyed it?**

**I wish to also thank you my readers who have loved this story since the beginning and I have been amazed by how popular it got and is officially my most popular story I have ever written! In the two years since I began this story it has had over 137,500 views (Still growing) over 550 favourites and over 630 follows which has surprised me greatly. I hope I continue to create popular stories from my imaginations that you will continue to love and enjoy.**

**I will now be on a short break for over a month to soak up my energies and ideas and come back revitalized, I have still not fully recovered from my ear infections as of yet it has left me quite withdrawn so I need to recover from it fully. I will still be writing whilst I'm on break I will be writing a few chapters to Hard Love and to each of my other srories on going as well as a new story so check my profile for details.**

**Thank you for reading The Lustful Maid xx**


End file.
